Muchas vidas, Un amor
by javierann
Summary: "A pesar de que podamos tener muchas vidas, tu y yo siempre nos reunimos en cada una de ellas, porque una vida no nos alcanza para todo el amor que nos tenemos, somos almas gemelas que juraron buscarse para seguir amándose."
1. CAPÍTULO 1

Una delgada y alta chica rubia se encontraba sentada sobre la cama de su habitación, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Se mantenía leyendo una revista deportiva mientras en sus piernas descansaba la cabeza de una castaña, claramente durmiendo muy tranquila. Haruka dejó de leer su revista al cerrarla y dejarla a un lado, paso su mano sobre el cabello de Molly, la castaña, y comenzó a darle pequeñas caricias. Ya hacía dos años que eran novias oficialmente, su primera pareja y es que con tan solo quince años ambas habían encontrado el amor en la otra. Su relación era bastante estable y tranquila, pero Haruka sentía que ese motor que impulsaba su noviazgo iba deteniéndose poco a poco, al contrario de Molly, quien sentía que esta relación iba cada vez mejor.

Pasó alrededor de media hora acariciando el cabello de la castaña hasta que esta despertó. Molly le había insistido casi un mes a Haruka para ir a un recital de música clásica, todo porque una de las personas que se presentaba era Michiru Kaioh, Molly es fan de la música clásica y más aun de Michiru, una chica prodigio de Japón que con tan solo diecisiete años daba mucho de qué hablar en su país. Haruka en cambio solo conocía a Michiru por Molly quien a veces la escuchaba cuando estaba en compañía de su novia. A Haruka no le disgustaba el sonido del violín siendo interpretado por Michiru, al contrario le cautivaba de sobremanera, pero aun así no era de su estilo musical y nunca se interesó en saber más allá de ella.

Molly miró sonriente a Haruka quien le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Al parecer me he quedado dormida-.

Haruka levantó una ceja y comenzó a reír -¿Eso crees?- Se inclinó para alcanzar los labios se su novia y luego dar un profundo suspiro –Se está haciendo tarde y si quieres asistir a ese bobo recital deberías ir a casa para cambiarte de ropa, yo haré lo mismo y después pasaré por ti ¿Te parece?-.

La castaña solo asintió feliz y emocionada por lo que ocurriría en unas horas más. Regresó rápidamente a su casa pidiendo un taxi.

Al cabo de unas horas Haruka estaba lista, vistiendo un sofisticado traje blanco, con una camisa negra y corbata color blanca, cambiando totalmente los colores de un típico traje. Le había pedido el auto a su padre y este se lo prestó sin dudar. Una camioneta negra era conducida por la rubia a toda velocidad en dirección a la casa de su novia.

Bastó con tocar una vez el timbre de aquella gran casa para que esta se abriera dejando a la vista al padre de Molly.

-Buenas noches señor Baker ¿Molly está lista?- Decía a la vez que estrechaba la mano de su suegro.

-Para tu sorpresa lo está…- Miro hacia atrás después de escuchar los pasos de su hija –Y hablando de la Reina- Ambos rieron en contraste a la castaña –Bueno muchachas, cuídense y pásenlo de maravilla… Haruka no me la traigas tan tarde por favor- Dijo esto último con un acento mucho más serio.

Haruka solo sonrío y asintió con su cabeza para posteriormente despedirse con un apretón de mano, luego Molly le dio un fuerte abrazo a su padre. Cuando iban de camino al auto Molly se detuvo provocando que la rubia también lo hiciera y la mirara extrañada.

-Te ves muy guapa con ese traje- La castaña soltó con sus mejillas sonrojadas, a lo que Haruka se enterneció y le robó un corto, pero profundo beso.

-Tu igual- Fue su respuesta mientras se alejaba para retomar su camino a la camioneta.

Tomaron lugar en sus asientos, unos privilegiados a decir verdad, y rápidamente comenzó el recital.

Varios músicos fueron presentados, para Haruka eso solo significaba largos y tediosos minutos que podía estar aprovechando en otras cosas, como entrenando o más bien jugando en su consola.

Apoyaba su rostro en su puño izquierdo mirando ya de manera perdida al escenario cuando la ultima artista de la noche fue presentada "Michiru Kaioh", su sorpresa fue grande al ver a aquella chica en el escenario con su violín marrón, su extraño e inusual color de cabello, que llegaba hasta sus hombros, era único al igual que sus rasgos faciales y físicos ¿cómo era posible que nunca antes la haya visto?, Haruka se perdió en sus pensamientos "_realmente es muy guapa_" retumbaba en su cerebro. Los siguientes minutos eran escuchados con atención por parte de la rubia, si antes creía que era una buena artista ahora lo afirmaba aun más, ni siquiera estaba pendiente de su novia y lo maravillada que podía estar, toda su absoluta atención estaba en aquella chica con cabellos agua marinos.

En un momento aquellos ojos grises con toques verdes se cruzaron con unos azules, Haruka y Michiru habían hecho contacto visual, uno que pudo significar algo más que una simple mirada. Aquel contacto fue interrumpido por Michiru, pues ahora mantenía sus ojos cerrados sintiendo las cuerdas de su violín bajo sus delgados dedos.

Cuando el recital terminó y Michiru se reverencio contra el público las cortinas rojas del teatro se cerraron. Recién en ese instante Haruka miro a Molly quien le veía algo seria.

-Y así decías que no te iba a gustar- Breves segundos pasaron y Molly terminó por reír –Te lo dije, Michiru es la mejor-.

-De eso no hay duda, ahora mismo me consideraría una fan- Sonrió volviendo a ver las cortinas rojas.

-¿Si? Pues yo sigo siendo la fan número uno- Se cruzó de brazos fingiendo molestia sin siquiera sospechar que para su novia Michiru le había cautivado más allá de la música.

Lo siguiente era una pequeña fiesta en el mismo teatro donde asistían los músicos presentados y solo algunas personas del público, las más importantes, entre ellos críticos, famosos o gente con una muy buena situación económica, Haruka junto con Molly estaban en esa última categoría.

La castaña se arreglaba el cabello una y otra vez, cosa que extraño a la rubia.

-¿Que sucede?- Preguntó sin más.

-Michiru podría aparecer por aquí y… a quien engaño, he leído muchas revistas en las que dicen que ella nunca asiste a este tipo de eventos- Suspiro desganada- Pensé que podía ser mi oportunidad para tener una foto con ella o un autógrafo, quien sabe-.

Haruka puso su mano en el hombro de la más baja y le dedicó una leve sonrisa –Tu suerte está por cambiar- Le hizo una seña para que Molly mirara detrás de ella, ahí estaba Michiru llegando al lugar.

La castaña se comenzó a poner muy nerviosa, sus manos sudaban mientras que Haruka solo aprovechaba cada instante para poder observar a la violinista, sentía una extraña sensación invadir su cuerpo, algo muy extraño.

-Mierda… Haruka ve a pedirle que se saque una foto conmigo- La recién nombrada desvió la vista de Michiru hacia Molly arqueando una ceja –P por favor-.

Si que se veía nerviosa, Haruka besó su frente y camino en dirección a Michiru con su notoria seguridad. Cuando estuvo a escasos metros una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-¿Michiru Kaioh?- La rubia llamó la atención de la recién nombrada, quien se volteo con rapidez para poder saber quién era la persona que la llamaba. Nuevamente ambas miradas se cruzaron y ambas sintieron algo extraño en su interior.

-Esa soy yo- Respondió con educación y una leve sonrisa en sus labios –Y tú debes ser Haruka Tenoh- Haruka se sorprendió y parece que fue muy notorio ya que Michiru volvió a hablar –Eres la campeona nacional de atletismo en cien y doscientos metros, es un placer- Extendió su mano para saludarla. Haruka miró aquella pequeña y delicada mano, sin esperar más sujeto está devolviendo el saludo –Es un placer conocerte en persona- Continuó diciendo.

-El placer es todo mío- Seguía sorprendida, pero tenía ya que comunicarle la petición hecha con anterioridad por su novia –Michiru, mi novia Molly se preguntaba si podía hacerse una foto contigo, verás que está bastante nerviosa y por eso me ha mandado a mi- Una delicada risa escapó de la boca de ambas.

-Fue una buena decisión mandarte a ti- Dijo con un toque de coquetería –Puedes decirle que venga-.

Haruka le hizo una señal a Molly para que se acercase y en menos de diez segundos ya estaba con ella. Se presentó cordialmente con su idola y luego le entregó su celular a Haruka para que tomase la fotografía. Todo había salido muy bien y ya ambas se estaban despidiendo de Michiru para retirarse, pero esta última colocó su mano en el hombro de Haruka.

-Ahora ¿podría yo tener una fotografía contigo?- Haruka sin pensarlo asintió frenéticamente.

La situación dio un giro cuando ahora Molly sacaba una fotografía de Haruka y Michiru juntas.

-¡Haruka no lo puedo creer, tengo mi fotografía con Michiru!- Hablaba una emocionada Molly en el asiento de copiloto cuando ya se dirigían a su hogar.

-E inesperadamente yo también tengo una- Reía despreocupada con la vista en el calle.

-Bueno… mi novia también es una famosa deportista, no me extraña que Michiru haya querido tal cosa, pero ¡Yo tengo una foto con ella y nada más importa!- Su emoción no cesaba.

Haruka despertó al día siguiente y lo primero que hizo fue revisar su celular, tenía un mensaje de Molly, más bien una imagen donde aparecía una captura del instagram de Michiru. La joven había subido a su red social la fotografía tomada el día anterior donde aparecía con Haruka, en la descripción había escrito "Fue muy grato haber conocido a la campeona nacional de atletismo Haruka Tenoh después del recital" junto con algunos emojis.

Haruka sin tomar más tiempo entró a instagram para ver nuevamente lo enviado por su novia, se sorprendió al ver que la violinista ya le seguía entonces se apresuró a seguirla de regreso. Le dio like a la fotografía y comentó "El placer fue todo mío al conocer a la mejor violinista del país".

La rubia sonreía como una boba sin explicación alguna con su celular entre las manos a la altura de su pecho.

El entrenamiento diario de Haruka en la pista había terminado y se encontraba despidiendo a su entrenador con un rápido abrazo. Caminaba ya a la salida donde su padre le esperaba dentro de la camioneta negra, hoy habían quedado para almorzar juntos después del entrenamiento matutino.

Durante el almuerzo conversaban de los arreglos para el ingreso de Haruka a la escuela en su último año de estudios. Faltaban dos meses para el inicio del año escolar y Haruka estaba muy nerviosa, sería su reingreso a la escuela después de muchos años ya que dejó de asistir cuando tenía tan solo diez años, un reingreso a una escuela nueva, desconocida para ella. La atleta no asistía a la escuela pues tenía profesores particulares, de esta forma podía asistir regularmente a sus entrenamientos sin distracciones, sin tensiones y sin preocupaciones. Todo eso cambio cuando sus padres decidieron que lo mejor para ella sería asistir a su ultimo año de estudios en una escuela, de esta forma podría tener más vida social y divertirse como cualquier adolescente "normal", para Haruka no fue ninguna molestia, después de todo asistiría al Mugen con sus amigos. Darien su gran amigo de infancia, Lita la chica que conoció cuando iba a practicar judo, cosa que ya no hacía tan seguido por su enfoque al entrenamiento atlético y Rei su otra amiga de infancia, una amistad que surgió de las salidas frecuentes al parque donde a demás compartían con Darien.

El Mugen era una escuela para jóvenes dotados con talentos de distintas índoles, una escuela de excelencia y elitista donde solo asistían los mejores de los mejores. Oportunamente tenían espacio para el ingreso de Haruka Tenoh, la renombrada atleta.

-Y entonces eso me ocurrió ayer- Comentó una alegre Lita al grupo de amigos reunidos en una heladería.

-Por lo que escucho ganaste fácilmente el combate, después de todo eres de las mejores artistas marciales- Habló Darien.

-Es de Lita de quien hablamos, obvio que ganaría fácilmente- Fue la acotación que dio Rei.

Mientras su grupo de amigos conversaba despreocupadamente Haruka mantenía el silencio, distraída con su celular entre las manos haciendo algo que ya era frecuente en su día a día, revisar las imágenes e historias que subía Michiru a su cuenta. Ni ella sabía el motivo de por qué hacia tal cosa.

Un golpe en el hombro la hizo entrar en sí, miro rápidamente a la agresora; Ahí estaba Lita mirándola fijamente.

-Deja de hablar con Molly y presta atención Haruka, conversábamos sobre el mes de vacaciones que nos queda antes de entrar a la escuela- Haruka se extrañó, pues no supo en qué momento habían cambiado de tema.

-Cosa que debería preocuparte tanto como a mí, después de todo también asistiré al Mugen este año todo para tener a mi rubia favorita en clases conmigo- Rei le sacó la lengua en señal de reproche.

Rei asistía a otra escuela, pero al conocer la noticia de que una de sus mejores amigas comenzaría a asistir al Mugen después de tantos años sin asistir a una escuela, su idea fue asistir con ella, después de todo debían aprovechar para pasar más tiempo todos juntos. Era notorio lo bien que lo pasaban los cuatro juntos, reían todo el tiempo y la confianza en este pequeño grupo era altísima.

-Escuché que Molly también se trasladó al Mugen- Habló Darien.

-De seguro quiere pasar más tiempo con su novia- Dijo Rei con un tono de voz algo fastidiado, luego comenzó a burlarse al dar pequeños besos al aire –Ay Haruka, te amo tanto- Seguía burlándose, Haruka la miro sería aunque después de unos segundos no pudo aguantar la risa.

-Lo que sucede es que Rei está celosa porque no tiene a nadie que le de besos- Respondió Haruka a la burla de su amiga.

-Si quieres yo te doy un par- Darien le guiñó un ojo a Rei.

Haruka y Lita se miraron para poner una expresión de asco, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por sus demás amigos. Terminaron todos riendo y disfrutando lo que les quedaba de sus helados.

El reloj marcaba las 11pm y una joven rubia se encontraba en su habitación, acostada sobre la cama observando el blanco techo de esta misma, Haruka suspiró pesadamente. Los meses de vacaciones pasaron muy rápido entre salidas con sus amigos y días de duro entrenamiento. Mañana debía asistir a clases, a su primer último día de clases, después de largos siete años regresaba y los nervios eran muy evidentes. Se avecinaban muchas cosas, aun más de las que podía imaginar, algunas que escapaban de sus pensamientos.

Debería buscar un equilibrio entre las clases, las salidas y sus entrenamientos.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

Un rayo de luz colándose por unas cortinas dio directamente en el rostro de Haruka, la chica se terminó por dormir a las 4am, ni ella entendía donde había quedado su seguridad, después de todo solo era un día más o eso se decía mentalmente para tratar de convencerse y no sentir nervios.

Haruka abrió los ojos rápido, como platos, tomó su celular y miró la hora "7:30", se le había olvidado colocar una alarma y ahora tenía solo media hora para ducharse, vestirse, desayunar y llegar a tiempo a la escuela. Maldecía por todo lo alto en su camino apresurado al baño.

Lo siguiente fue realizar todo a la velocidad de la luz o ni siquiera llegaría a la bienvenida del año escolar, Lita le había comentado que todos los años en el teatro de la escuela el director daba la bienvenida para posteriormente entregarle a los estudiantes sus horarios de clases, pasada la primera semana de clases podían escoger sus electivos y Haruka ya tenía en mente cuales, atletismo, judo y música eran sus principales opciones, música la opción más inusual pero no tan descabellada porque después de todo la joven rubia podía tocar muy bien el piano, se podría decir que era uno de sus talentos ocultos.

No tuvo tiempo para desayunar ni para despedirse de sus padres, se apresuró a coger su bicicleta pistera color amarilla y pedalear a toda velocidad, había calculado que se demoraría unos veinte minutos en el recorrido casa-escuela, pero ese día pedaleo como nunca antes y logró llegar en exactos siete minutos. Encadenó la bicicleta en la entrada y se sacó su casco. Llevaba el cabello mojado y el nudo de la corbata verde mal anudado, la rubia sacó su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta roja y vio la hora "08:15" "_podía ser peor" _pensó y con aquello se tranquilizó. Tomó su maletín café junto con su casco de bicicleta negro, el cual colgó del mismo maletín para no perderlo ni andar con tantas cosas en las manos.

La semana pasada había asistido a un recorrido organizado por la misma escuela para los nuevos alumnos así que no tenía mayores problemas para desplazarse por la enorme estructura de seis pisos. El destino final de su caminata se encontraba en el tercer piso, allí estaba el teatro.

Mientras caminaba se dio el tiempo de pasar a un baño y aprovechar de arreglar su cabello junto con su vestimenta, notó el nudo mal hecho de su corbata y para no gastar más tiempo en anudarla se la quitó y guardo.

Cuando estuvo finalmente frente al lugar empujó la puerta del teatro para ingresar finalmente con muchos minutos de retrasos, pero esta no abría, parecía estar trancada o algo por el estilo. Intento empujarla más fuerte, pero nada sucedía así que Haruka tomó un bocado de aire y empujó con todas sus fuerzas la puerta, ayudada por su hombro y brazos. Las puertas lograron abrirse con un gran estruendo.

Lo siguiente fue tener la vista de todos los miembros que se encontraban dentro del teatro sobre ella, había hecho un gran escándalo interrumpiendo el discurso del director. La rubia se sonrojó levemente y aclaró su garanta con una mano apoyada en su cuello, dio un rápido vistazo por el lugar antes de caminar con "tranquilidad" o lo que podía llegar a aparentar, casi todos los asientos estaban ocupados, así que al primero que vio desocupado se acercó para sentarse como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Aun sentía algunas miradas sobre ella, pero nada de qué preocuparse realmente ya que el director rompió el silencio del lugar apenas Haruka dio un par de pisadas dentro del teatro llamando la atención de los alumnos regreso al escenario.

-A eso si se le puede llamar una buena entrada- Sintió la voz hablando detrás de ella muy cerca de su oreja.

La joven atleta miro de reojo hacía atrás intentando averiguar de quien era esa voz familiar. Grande fue su impresión al darse cuenta de la autora de aquellas palabras. Michiru Kaioh estaba sentada detrás de ella con sus piernas cruzas por debajo de su falda verde correspondiente al uniforme escolar, la violinista mantenía una amplia sonrisa mientras Haruka no podía quitar la expresión de asombro. Nunca imaginó que Michiru asistía a la misma escuela que ella.

Miro detalladamente a quien le dirigió la palabra, pudo notar como su cabello había crecido desde la última vez que la vio en el recital, en ese momento llevaba su cabello hasta los hombros y ahora lo traía un poco más largo, por debajo de los mismos. Por el otro lado Michiru observaba detenidamente a la rubia, fue fácil notar que tuvo hace poco un corte de pelo pues ya no traía esos alborotados cabellos cortos en su nuca ni otros pocos molestando en sus cejas muy cerca de los verdes ojos de la más alta.

Michiru no podía negar que Haruka era una joven muy apuesta que contenía un brillo especial en sus ojos y en su sonrisa.

-Bueno… me gusta hacerme notar- Respondió la rubia entre risas para darse la vuelta dejando de mirar a Michiru y ahora tratando de poner atención al escenario. Nunca logró poner atención al discurso del director, en su mente solo estaba la reciente imagen de Michiru luciendo hermosa con el uniforme escolar, Haruka quería darse vuelta y comerse con la mirada a Michiru, pero ante todo debía mantener la compostura.

-Que buena primera impresión diste a todos los miembros de la escuela, Haruka- Se burlaba Darien cuando ya habían salido del teatro. Ahora tenían una hora libre antes de entrar a clases.

Haruka miró con fastidio a Darien mientras llevaba su mano detrás del hombro sosteniendo el maletín café –Me quedé dormida y luego esa estúpida puerta no abría así que la tuve que empujar- Se excusó.

Darien, Rei, Lita, Molly y Haruka se habían reunido en uno de los pasillos que daba al patio trasero de la escuela luego de la extensa bienvenida del director.

-Hubiera preferido llegar tarde como tú o incluso aún más solo para saltarme la aburrida bienvenida escolar- Comentó Rei al caminar y ser seguida por su grupo de amigos.

Molly se mantenía firmemente agarrada del brazo de Haruka mientras caminaban. Al llegar a unas bancas de madera en un sector del patio bajo los árboles todos se sentaron.

-Haruka, amor- Molly llamó la atención de la rubia quien rápidamente le dirigió la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Descubrí que… descubrí que Michiru asiste a esta escuela- Dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Haruka sonrió al recordar que ya habían cruzado un par de palabras, cosa que omitiría para que la castaña no le preguntara todo el día sobre eso -¿Debería sentirme celosa de Michiru? Creo que atrae más tu atención que yo- decidió molestar a su novia.

-Claro que no, boba, lo que yo siento por Michiru es admiración y nada más, pero por ti siento amor, mucho amor- Se acercó a la rubia para depositarle un beso en la mejilla.

A escasos metros Darien miraba la situación muy atento. Hace pocas semanas Haruka le había comentado que sentía como su relación iba decayendo poco a poco, que su amor por Molly no era el mismo hace algunos meses y que estaba considerando fuertemente la idea de terminarle, se veía decidida a hacerlo, pero ahora que Darien estaba mirando a la joven pareja sentía que Haruka había mentido, el problema es que no sabía si a él o a ella misma con respecto a su relación amorosa.

La joven pareja mantenía una conversación aparte del resto del grupo de amigos, se susurraban cosas al oído y reían amenamente, como si estuviesen en un mundo aparte. Molly quería disfrutar cada segundo al lado de su novia, porque después del año académico tenía planes de irse a Inglaterra para seguir sus estudios, pero esa información la tenía oculta de Haruka, no quería preocuparla antes de tiempo. Molly quería mantener la relación con Haruka así fuese a distancia, contra todas las adversidades que eso traería al estar a miles de kilómetros separadas.

Haruka pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su novia y miro al resto de sus amigos quienes les observaban fijamente.

-Chicas si se quieren besar que no sea frente a mi- Rei puso una expresión de asco que hizo reír al resto, Molly se sonrojó tanto que oculto su rostro en el pecho de Haruka.

-¿Qué electivos vas a escoger, Haruka?- Darien cambio a tiempo el tema de conversación.

-Pensaba en atletismo, judo y música-.

-Yo pensaba en teatro y música, ya saben lo mucho que me gusta cantar- Acotaba Rei.

-El de cocina suena bien para mí, junto con el de jardinería y judo, ya tendríamos una clase más juntas Haruka como en los viejos tiempos ambas practicando-.

-Yo solo quiero ingresar al equipo de futbol americano, el tiempo restante lo utilizare en estudiar para preparar los exámenes universitarios- Darien era un chico muy estudioso y Haruka siempre acudía a él cuanto tenía dudas sobre alguna asignatura.

Molly escuchaba atenta todos los comentarios del grupo –Pues yo pensé en el de pintura, no soy experta, pero siempre ha sido un sueño para mi aprender a pintar cuadros hermosos- Sus ojos brillaban.

-Si Darien, Haruka y Lita entran a los electivos deportivos obtendrán hermosas chaquetas- Rei dijo a la par que observaba a Haruka con una enorme sonrisa -¿Dónde está tu corbata?- Habló rápidamente al notar la falta de esta prenda en la vestimenta de su amiga.

Haruka se rascó la nuca con su mano libre- Al salir con tanta prisa de casa anude mal mi corbata y luego no quise arreglarla así que preferí quitármela, solo eso- Se encogió de hombros.

-Me gusta mucho como te ves sin la corbata- Acotó Lita –Luces más ruda, contra el sistema escolar- Comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente.

El resto del día pasó muy deprisa para la rubia quien no había vuelto a ver a Michiru pese a que cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos miraba a todos lados buscándola o cuando estaba en clases escuchaba atenta la lista para saber si la chica de ojos azules estaba en la clase con ella. Se sentía un poco estúpida por tales acciones sin explicaciones, pero las seguía repitiendo una vez y otra vez hasta que las clases finalizaron y debió tomar su bicicleta, luego de despedirse de sus amigos y novia.

Su entrenador fue muy amable al darle el día libre, dijo que era un regalo por su primer último día de clases.

Haruka para disfrutar de ese pequeño descanso pedaleaba en dirección a una tienda de video juegos cercana del centro de la ciudad. De camino al lugar se tomaba el tiempo para ver la ciudad, las personas que caminaban por parques y sobre todo para sentir el viento chocar en su rostro despeinando aquellos cabellos que se escapaban del interior de su casco. Había sido una buena opción cortar un poco más su cabello después de todo.

Se bajó de la bicicleta frente al lugar y dejo está asegurada con su cadena. Una vez dentro del lugar caminó a su juego favorito, los autos de carreras, mantenía su maletín en la mano junto con su chaqueta roja.

Divisó a lo lejos a un par de chicas rubias que portaban el uniforme femenino del Mugen jugando a las carreras. Una de ella traía dos coletas que parecían unos perfectos bombones, Haruka rio para dentro.

-Hola cabeza de bombón ¿puedo jugar con ustedes?- Se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír fuertemente por su ocurrido apodo hacía una de las chicas.

Mina la miró sonriente al igual que Serena –Por supuesto que sí- respondieron al unísono ambas chicas que notaron el característico pantalón del uniforme que traía puesto Haruka reconociendo que aquel rubio alto y apuesto iba a la misma escuela que ella.

-Perdonen mis modales, mi nombre es Haruka y soy del último año-.

-Yo soy Serena y ella es mi hermana Mina, también vamos en último año- Serena señalaba a quien se encontraba sentada al lado.

Mina miró detenidamente a Haruka, como si ya la hubiese visto antes. Después de muchos segundos de investigación recabando información de su memoria habló entre risas – ¡Tu eres quien llegó atrasado el día de hoy! Fue lo mejor de la mañana, ese viejo y gordo director ya nos tenía muy aburridas ¿verdad Serena?- La recién nombrada sintió con su cabeza.

Ambas chicas eran muy alegres y divertidas. Haruka pasó dos horas jugando con ellas en el local sin ser consciente de lo rápido que estaba oscureciendo, habían pronosticado lluvia para la tarde. Haruka no jugaba seguido a este juego, pero por alguna razón siempre era muy buena y terminaba ganándole a cuanta persona se enfrentara. Serena y Mina se iban alternando para ver quien le lograba ganar al "Joven rubio".

Cuando Mina se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llover informo a las chicas y se despidieron para volver a sus casas. Había sido un encuentro bastante armonioso.

-Fue un placer ganarles, chicas- Dijo una burlona Haruka.

-Es que no queríamos ser malas y te dejamos ganar por ser nueva en la escuela- Serena fruncía su ceño. Mina abrió su paraguas y se fue caminando por la acera en compañía de su hermana.

La lluvia era muy intensa así que Haruka se apresuró a colocarse el casco y subió a su bicicleta. Le costaba pedalear con rapidez pues la ropa ya le pesaba, estaba empapada, lo único que pedía era no agarrar un resfrío. Maldijo todo el camino de regreso a casa ¿Cómo se le había olvidado el pronóstico del tiempo?

Ingresó a su casa por el garaje para dejar la bicicleta y aprovechó de estrujar lo mejor que pudo sus ropas. Sabía que si sus padres la veían la regañarían por llegar en esas condiciones poniendo en peligro su integridad al andar en bicicleta con esta lluvia tan intensa.

Caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos de su casa yendo a la escalera.

-¡Haruka!- Ya era tarde, la habían descubierto.

-M mamá- miro por sobre su hombro, ahí estaba la esbelta y alta mujer de cabellos rubios mirándole con sus ojos cafés manteniendo los brazos cruzados.

-Jovencita ¿Qué pasó?-.

-Estaba en el centro de la ciudad cuando me agarró la lluvia- Terminó por darse vuelta y rascar su nuca con notorios nervios.

La madre suspiró –Ve a darte una ducha con agua caliente y luego ponte ropa seca, cariño- Se acercó para agarrar las mejillas de su joven hija –Ten más cuidado porque si vuelve a suceder te tiraré de la oreja- Haruka no sabía si su madre bromeaba o hablaba en serio –Luego baja a comer unas galletas que hice-.

Haruka sonrió y subió las escaleras de la casa corriendo.

Se disponía a secar su cabello cuando recibió un mensaje de Darien.

-Se está hablando mucho sobre una fiesta de inicio de clases.

-¿Y qué con eso? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Por supuesto que sí, por algo te estoy contando Haruka hahaha.

-Sabes que no suelo ir a esas cosas, primero porque podría afectar mi rendimiento deportivo y segundo… tú sabes.

-¿Aun le pides permiso a Molly para salir?

-No le pido permiso a nadie, bueno, solo a mi mamá ¡PERO ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!

-Llévala contigo ¿Qué más da? Aparte ¿Sabes quien organiza las fiestas?

-Ni idea, ilumíname por favor oh gran señor sabelotodo Darien.

-MICHIRU KAIOH, las mejores fiestas son en su casa.

-Estaré considerando la oferta de ir, pero no confirmo nada.

-No me interesa si confirmas o no, tú vas conmigo. Es en tres semanas, nos vemos mañana ;)

Haruka rodó los ojos, aunque la fiesta fuese en casa de Michiru no le interesaba mucho asistir, aparte debía ir con Molly y estaba casi segura que la castaña estaría como una niña pequeña emocionada por estar en casa de la violinista. No quería ni pensar en todo lo que tendría que aguantar.

-Tú vas a la fiesta y no quiero excusas :c , hay que disfrutar de nuestra juventud.

Había recibido un nuevo mensaje, esta vez de Rei.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notaran una escena muy similar a la serie y eso fue porque quise introducirla al ser muy nostálgica.**

**Por otro lado, esta historia ya la tengo casi terminada así que no habrá problema de dejarla a medio camino, me aseguraré muy bien de eso.**


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

El día jueves se estaba terminando, Haruka asistía su última clase y notaba como los días anteriores habían pasado deprisa, no le fue difícil acostumbrarse nuevamente al sistema escolar, incluso se podría decir que le estaba tomando el gusto a la escuela, después de tantos años sola era entretenido tener más gente de su edad rodeándole.

Otro día más para Haruka sin ver a Michiru, a veces se preguntaba si la muchacha de verdad asistía a clases o quizás como la escuela era muy grande las probabilidades de encontrar a una sola persona podían ser mínimas, después de todo aun no se topaba con Serena y Mina.

-¡Achís!- Haruka rascó su nariz y volvió su vista al pizarrón -¡Achís!- Nuevamente estornudó.

-No me digas que te enfermaste, amor-.

-Al parecer si, maldición- La rubia hizo un leve puchero, estos estornudos podían ser efectos del día lunes cuando llego a casa empapada –He estornudado todo el maldito día-.

-Sin malas palabras- Molly la regañó.

-¡Silencio en mi clase!- La voz de la profesora interrumpió su conversación, ambas chicas se miraron y rodaron los ojos cuando no tuvieron la vista de la profesora encima.

.

-¿Mañana a qué hora saldremos?-.

Haruka se colocaba el casco mientras conversaba con su novia a la salida de la escuela.

-¿Salir?- Terminó de colocarse el casco y se recargo en su bicicleta mientras le pasaba una pierna por encima para subirse -¿Dónde iremos? –Colocó su mano en el mentón como si eso le ayudara a recordar algo que claramente olvidó.

Sintió la penetrante mirada de Molly -¿Estas de broma?- Se cruzó de brazos, pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta por parte de Haruka suspiró bajando la mirada –Nada- Molly se sintió tan mal que solo dio media vuelta sobre sus pies y comenzó a caminar dejando a una Haruka muy intrigada y estática. Pensaba que su novia la iría a buscar para pedirle una explicación, pero no obtuvo nada de parte de la rubia. Cuando se alejo lo suficiente miró hacia atrás por sobre su hombro, Haruka estaba pedaleando en sentido contrario al de ella. Sentimientos de angustia llenaron la mente de la castaña, su novia había olvidado que mañana era su cumpleaños número dieciocho.

Por otro lado, más tarde, Haruka pedaleaba a su habitual lugar de entrenamiento, el cuerpo le comenzaba a doler junto con su garganta y ni hablar de todos los estornudos. Aprovechó su viaje para tratar de recordar que debía hacer mañana, Molly se veía enojada y luego resignada, casi nunca se mostraba de esa manera, era muy extraño lograrla verla enfadada.

Llegó a la pista atlética y aun no podía recordar nada del día viernes, prefirió dejar de pensar en todo aquello para enfocarse en su entrenamiento.

El tiempo pasó y con dificultad Haruka logró finalizar todos sus ejercicios, se sentía más enferma que hace unas horas.

-Nunca más saldré de casa sin mirar el pronóstico del tiempo- Pensaba en voz alta al recorrer las calles de Tokio, siempre acompañada de su bicicleta. A lo lejos vio una silueta femenina que reconoció en menos de cinco segundos, Michiru estaba de pie sosteniendo el estuche de lo que parecía ser su violín mientras observaba hacía una tienda de instrumentos musicales.

Haruka inmediatamente sonrió y decidió acercársele para conversar, preguntarle si la acompañaba a su casa con la excusa de que estaba oscureciendo. Pedaleo más rápido para llegar, pero frenó abruptamente cuando un chico pelinegro salió de la tienda que Michiru observaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla a esta. _"¿Michiru tiene novio?_, _pues debe ser que si, después de todo sería extraño que una chica como ella estuviese sola en el sentido amoroso"_. Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar y en ese preciso instante Haruka notó que el muchacho desconocido traía su cabello largo y negro atado en una coleta, parecía de la misma edad que Michiru.

Como si fuese una detective Haruka los comenzó a seguir con algunos metros de distancia, dándose cuenta de lo bien que disfrutaban la compañía del otro al caminar, reían a cada segundo. Después de esa breve "investigación" Haruka se resignó y decidió irse a casa de una vez por todas.

Michiru se divertía con su compañero al caminar por las ya heladas calles de Tokio cuando divisó un particular cabello rubio por la calle, Haruka se desplazaba en una bicicleta amarilla por la calle. La ojiazul le siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre los autos. Su acompañante notó rápidamente que Michiru estaba observando algo, perdida en sus pensamientos, pues no le respondió su pregunta, volteó a ver donde miraba la más baja, después le regresó la mirada.

-¿Y esa enorme sonrisa?- Le picó la mejilla.

-N no es nada- Miró al pelinegro –Y quítame el dedo de encima Seiya-.

-Así que mirabas a Haruka Tenoh, parece que era ella, ya la he visto de lejos por la escuela y sin contar su entrada triunfal del primer día- Michiru sintió sus mejillas arder, pues se había ruborizado en extremo, Seiya explotó en risas al ver su reacción –Mujeres- Pensó en voz alta molestando a la más baja.

.

-Buenos días ¿Ya se te quitó el enojo de ayer?- Haruka sorprendió a Molly por los pasillos de la escuela y decidió acercarse a hablarle puesto que la castaña le ignoraba todos los mensajes que le dejaba en su celular.

Molly se detuvo frente a su casillero y comenzó sacar algunos libros, ignorando por completo la pregunta, cerró con fuerza la puerta del casillero y miro con el ceño fruncido a la rubia -¿Tu qué crees?-.

-Al parecer sigues enojada- Haruka se encogió de hombros –Vamos… no estés así y dime que olvidé, juro que he intentado recordar, pero nada de nada-.

-Nada, tengo clases ahora así que me voy-.

Comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a Haruka, pero chocó de pronto con alguien.

-Hola Molly ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- La saludo Darien y le dio un abrazo a lo que Molly respondió pasando sus brazos por la espalda del chico.

-Muchas gracias Darien, nos vemos más rato que ahora voy con prisa-.

A la distancia que se encontraba Haruka alcanzó a escuchar todo, se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano, entendió el porqué de tanto enojo y no era para menos pues olvido el cumpleaños de su novia.

Molly siguió caminando enojada a su sala por el pasillo. La mirada de Haruka la siguió, mentalmente se estaba regañando.

De pronto sonó el teléfono de Haruka, lo sacó rápidamente para verlo y darse cuenta que era una alarma de calendario con la etiqueta "Cumpleaños Molly".

-A buenas horas se me ocurrió poner el recordatorio, carajo- Apretó el celular entre sus dedos –Nota mental, poner estos recordatorios para el día anterior de algún cumpleaños-.

-Sigues con esa pésima memoria de anciano senil- Darien colocó su mano en el hombro de Haruka, había escuchado todo lo que su amiga dijo.

-No estoy de humor- Bufó y se dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar, ni siquiera sabía dónde dirigirse solo quería irse de ahí.

Durante el resto del día Molly la evitó a toda costa sin preocuparse de ser evidente o no, después de todo seguía muy molesta. Por otro lado estaba Haruka intentando pensar en cómo recompensar a su novia, quizá si la invitaba a salir hoy o mañana, aunque la mejor opción en la que pudo pensar fue: saltarse la última clase para ir a comprarle algo y sorprenderla diciendo que nunca se olvido, solo que quería darle un regalo de improviso. Sí, definitivamente eso haría.

Haruka estaba sentada al fondo de la sala correspondiente a donde tendría la última clase cuando termino de idear su plan, ahora debía irse lo más rápido posible para no alcanzar a toparse con el profesor. Tomo sus cosas y camino a la salida con cautela, pero al parecer ya era demasiado tarde, había chocado con alguien, seguramente el profesor.

-Lo siento profesor yo solo iba a- Levantó la mirada, no era el profesor, sino Michiru –Iba a- Repitió nerviosa.

-No soy el profesor, pero descuida- La risa de Michiru hizo eco en toda la sala.

La rubia apretó los dientes, se sentía avergonzada aunque no lo quería demostrar –Bueno, sí, yo solo iba saliendo y…-.

-¿Saliendo de clases?- Ahora escuchaba una voz masculina, era el profesor que se encontraba detrás de Michiru antes de entrar a la sala –No quiero que nadie se salte mi clase, las matemáticas son importantes, chicas-.

Dos cosas eran obvias, una: se había arruinado su plan; dos: Michiru le ponía muy nerviosa.

Todos los asientos ya estaban ocupados por el resto de los alumnos, solo sobraban dos y así tan evidente como suena Haruka se sentó junto con Michiru. Una vez en su asiento la rubia acomodaba sus cabellos asegurándose de verse bien.

-Tienes el cabello más corto que cuando te conocí- Hablo Michiru mientras sacaba sus cuadernos.

-Y tu un poco más largo, recuerdo que lo traías hasta aquí- Haruka le tocó el hombro.

-Muy observadora, Haruka-.

La anteriormente mencionada mostró una sonrisa ladina y abrió su cuaderno para intentar poner atención. Pasada media hora de clases el profesor dejo algunos ejercicios anotados en la pizarra para que los alumnos los hiciesen y se fue de la sala con la excusa de que se sentía mal.

Ese preciso instante era el adecuado para que Haruka retomara su plan anterior.

-Haruka ¿me podrías ayudar con este ejercicio?- La chica que estaba sentada delante se había dado vuelta para hablarle a la rubia. No era algo nuevo que la reconocieran y se le acercaran a hablar, después de su primera impresión en el teatro además de su fama de deportista era conocida por la gran mayoría de los alumnos y profesores de la escuela.

Michiru aclaró su garganta con la intención de llamar la atención de aquella pelirroja, cosa que consiguió.

-No recuerdo que el profesor haya dicho que la tarea era en grupo, aparte son ejercicios muy simples y deberías poder hacerlos sola- Michiru dijo con un toque de elegancia, la reacción de la otra joven fue sonrojarse y darse la vuelta avergonzada.

Haruka miro extrañada a Michiru, pera esta solo le hizo un guiño con su ojo izquierdo. La sonrisa en Haruka no tardó en aparecer y negó con su cabeza, tomo su celular y le escribió a su entrenador "No podré asistir hoy, cumpleaños de Molly, pero iré sin falta el sábado por la mañana". Su plan había cambiado, prefirió quedarse en la sala con Michiru e ir a comprarle algo después de clases a Molly.

-¿Iras a la fiesta de bienvenida? Se hace todos los años en mi casa-.

Algunos alumnos ya ordenaban sus cosas mientras la mayoría se había ido a toda prisa cuando la hora de clases terminó. Michiru se puso de pie y quedó atenta a la respuesta de Haruka.

-Bueno… no lo sé- Terminó de ordenar sus cosas para levantarse y salir de la sala en compañía de Michiru.

-Mi hermano las organiza cada año, tienen fama de ser las mejores- _"¿Hermano?" _Haruka no tenía idea que Michiru tenía hermanos, bueno hermano.

-Si tienen esa fama podría decir que sí- Se detuvieron a mitad del pasillo. Mantenían la mirada en los ojos de la otra casi sin parpadear, como si eso les hiciese tener una conexión especial.

-No faltes, te quiero ver allí-.

La rubia sintió una extraña sensación en su abdomen, le importara a Michiru. Abrió la boca para expresar que aceptaba la invitación, pero la cerró enseguida, un chico se le acercó a Michiru por detrás colocando su brazo en la cintura de la más baja y luego unió su boca a la de la chica rápidamente robándole un beso.

-Harry, no seas maleducado- Sonrió Michiru hacía aquel chico de cabellos ondeados, negros –Haruka, el es un amigo, Harry… bueno nos vemos después- Se despidió Michiru para darse la vuelta y caminar en compañía de Harry, aunque este último se quedo con la mirada fija en la rubia, tenía el semblante serio. Se notaba que aquella persona no asistía a la escuela, no traía uniforme y aparte se veía mucho mayor, de unos veinte o veintiún años dedujo Haruka.

Ese chico no era el mismo de ayer, _"¿Acaso Michiru tenía dos novios?" _Haruka sacudió rápidamente su cabeza de lado a lado, no, no podría ser eso _"¿O sí? Igual lo presentó como un amigo, pero se besaron YO LO VI"._

Se desplazaba por la escuela con los hombros caídos, había sentido como si le tirasen un balde con agua helada, de todas las veces que había entrado al perfil de la chica nunca vio una foto con él, Harry, lo vio por pocos segundos, pero se le grabó a la perfección su rostro, tenía tez morena, ojos de color azules, labios delgados y una nariz respingada junto con un cabello ondulado negro.

Esa tarde decidió caminar por la cuidad con su bicicleta al lado, no se explicaba ese sentimiento de angustia que se alojaba en su corazón. Caminó tan distraída que cuando llegó a su casa recordó que no había ido a comprar el regalo de Molly, ni fue a visitarla a su casa. Definitivamente se sintió aun peor.

.

Ya era muy tarde, la tienda de música estaba por cerrar cuando Haruka ingresó por la puerta corriendo, agitada, había ido a toda velocidad en su bicicleta después de llegar a su casa y devolverse de inmediato al centro de Tokio. Compró un disco de música clásica que traía a los mejores intérpretes de los últimos tiempos de este género junto con otro disco en su interior de los mejores recitales en vivo.

Había logrado llegar a tiempo y ahora debía hacer otra parada, la casa de su novia.

-Buenas noches Haruka- El padre de Molly la recibía en la puerta.

-Buenas noches señor Baker ¿Molly está?-.

-Claro, recién terminamos de comer pastel ¿Por qué no llegaste antes? ¿Mucho entrenamiento? De todos modos te guardamos un trozo-.

-Exacto, tuve entrenamiento y me fue imposible faltar- Mentía, pero era una mentira necesaria.

Haruka ingreso al hogar y fue directo al dormitorio de Molly, bajo por las escaleras. Siempre le fue extraño que el dormitorio de la chica estuviese abajo, pero Molly siempre decía que era porque tenía mayor privacidad.

Mientras bajaba escuchaba a la chica llorar, estaba sentada en el suelo a un costado de la cama, con la espalda apoyada en esta, su rostro entre las rodillas. Haruka se sintió mal, mas mal de lo que ya estaba, su corazón se apretó y una punzada le dio en el corazón. Caminó a paso lento hasta llegar donde Molly, se arrodillo para quedar a su altura y le mostró la pequeña bolsa de regalos por debajo de sus piernas, algunas lágrimas cayeron en la bolsa.

-No lo olvidé, solo quería darte una sorpresa y ya verás que no resultó tan bien como esperaba- Ahí estaba de nuevo, arrodillada frente a su novia y mintiendo por segunda vez en menos de media hora.

-Eres una tonta- Molly se abalanzó a ella con un abrazo, apoyo su frente en el pecho de Haruka y siguió llorando.

-Vamos Molly, ya estoy aquí y te traje un pequeño regalo- Dejó la bolsa a un lado y abrazo a su novia, la abrazo muy fuerte como si eso le quitara toda la tristeza a la castaña –Es un CD de música clásica, con recitales en vivo y todo eso que te gusta ver-.

Molly colocó un dedo sobre los labios de la rubia para que se callara, en este momento solo quería abrazarla y quedarse con su compañía. Poco a poco el llanto fue cesando hasta que se quedó dormida en los brazos de Haruka, quien al darse cuenta la levantó para recostarla en su cama. Ordenó el CD dejándolo en su mesa de noche y luego se acostó a su lado, le pasó un brazo por encima esperando dormirse también. Después de todo lo que había hecho, lo menos que podía hacer era dormir en compañía de la castaña, solo esperaba despertar a su lado para decirle que no la dejaría sola, que no lo estaba y que por favor la perdonase.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

A la mañana siguiente Haruka despertó por su alarma, debía volver a casa y tomar sus cosas para ir al entrenamiento que con anterioridad le prometía a su entrenador asistir. Miró a Molly quien aun dormía plácidamente, el plan de la noche anterior había fracasado ya que su joven novia no despertaba. Decidió escribirle un pequeño mensaje en un post it que dejó en la mesa de noche junto con el CD "Me quedé a dormir contigo, prometo que te abrace toda la noche, pero no quise despertarte porque dormías muy a gusto, te ves hermosa. Con cariño Haruka".

Volvía a ser la peor novia del mundo.

.

-¡Achís!-.

-Haruka te ves muy mal ¿En serio quieres continuar el entrenamiento?- Su entrenador colocó una mano en la frente de la chica, dándose cuenta de la alta temperatura que debía tener.

-Claro que sí, Usaint- Le quitó la mano delicadamente para no ser descortés –Tengo que remediar el no haber asistido ayer-.

El hombre no muy convencido continúo guiando el entrenamiento de la atleta, debía prepararla para la próxima competencia que no estaba muy lejana. Si bien las marcas de Haruka eran excepcionales había otra joven que estaba dando mucho de qué hablar últimamente, una que le podía quitar el título de campeona juvenil nacional.

Haruka se detuvo en mitad de la pista para tomar aire, con lo resfriada que andaba no podía respirar correctamente. Sintió una gran mano posarse en su hombro.

-El lunes te quiero con todas las energías, ahora ve a casa- El alto hombre calvo de ojos negros y tez morena le miraba fijamente con su expresión era seria para que la joven chica no le contradijera en nada, a veces se debía poner así de serio para que Haruka acatara sus órdenes.

La joven iba a reclamar, pero su entrenador ya había hablado y no pondría mucha objeción pues si se sentía bastante mal.

Se devolvía a casa caminando con su bolso de entrenamiento colgado del hombro izquierdo, vestía un buzo deportivo de la marca que la patrocinaba. Sentía los pies pesados y la lengua caliente, lo más probable es que tuviera fiebre. Pasó por fuera de la tienda de video juegos y escucho a un par de chicas discutiendo, sonrió al reconocer esas voces. Serena y Mina estaban en el interior discutiendo sobre quien era la mejor en un nuevo juego de árcade.

Decidió entrar para molestar a aquellas chicas, pese a su malestar, algo de risa no le vendría mal. Notó que estaban en compañía de alguien más, alguien desconocida para la rubia.

-Ya dejen de discutir chicas- Habló la joven de cabellos cortos azules.

-Pero Ami, ella empezó- Serena hablo con ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué sucede cabeza de bombón?- Haruka se había acercado hace unos segundos, pero nadie notó su presencia por la discusión que estaban teniendo.

-¡Haruka!- Comentó alegremente Mina –Solo es Serena llorando porque no admite la derrota-.

-¿Derrota de qué?-.

-Serena y Mina discuten por quien es mejor en el juego de árcade- Rompió el silencio Ami.

–Así que se trata de eso…- Haruka la miró de pies a cabeza e hizo una leve reverencia -Por cierto soy Haruka Tenoh ¿Podría saber cuál es tu nombre?-.

-Lo sé, te reconocí de inmediato, eres la campeona nacional- Ami le sonrió levemente sonrojada –Mi nombre es Ami Mizuno-.

-Un placer- Haruka le sonrió lo mejor que podía en su estado. Inclusive con el rostro de enferma podía encantar a cualquiera mostrado esos relucientes dientes blancos.

-Espera… ¿campeonA?- Ambas rubias dijeron sorprendidas.

Al parecer ninguna de las dos había notado que Haruka era una mujer.

Ami y Haruka comenzaron a reír al ver aquella reacción y supieron el porqué de eso. Finalmente se terminó de dar cuenta de lo infantiles que eran esas chicas.

-Bueno, me debo ir-.

-¡Cuídate mucho Haruka! Te ves bastante enferma- Mina agitaba su mano.

Haruka se despidió de las tres y salió del local, pues solo había querido saludarlas sin intenciones de quedarse allí.

.

Unos zapatos cafés portados por Haruka hacían eco en los pasillos del Mugen, caminaba tranquila hacía el patio A de la escuela, ese era el más grande de los tres existentes. A, B y C así se dividían y eran conocidos por los estudiantes. En el A solo habían espacios para descansar, mientras en el B habían distintos tipos de canchas como la de futbol americano, beisbol, tenis, entre otros y finalmente la pista atlética, en el ultimo y no menos importante, el patio C tenía un invernadero y una cancha múltiple techada, donde usualmente se practicaba basquetbol y voleibol.

Era el día de inscribirse en los distintos optativos que proporcionaba la escuela, sin darle más vueltas al asunto fue a los stand de los equipos a los cuales quería ingresar y se inscribió.

Después buscó una banca más apartada del lugar bajo la sombra de un árbol y se recostó. No supo en qué momento se había quedado dormida, los efectos de la enfermedad aun no se iban por completo, había estado durmiendo mal, pero igual fue extraño caer en el sueño pese a la cantidad de ruido, pues todos los alumnos estaban por allí inscribiéndose en las clases.

-¡Como quieres que te tenga confianza para una relación seria si me entero que te estás acostando con otras personas!-.

Haruka abrió de inmediato los ojos y se sentó en la banca mientras giraba la cabeza para ver de dónde provenían esos gritos femeninos. Reconocía levemente la voz y sintió una necesidad enorme de proteger a cierta persona, como si algo en su corazón se lo ordenada. Era demasiado extraño todo eso que sintió en menos de dos segundos.

-Michiru relájate, no hagas un escándalo-.

Se dio cuenta que los gritos venían de un sector más apartado, tapado por arboles. Entrecerró los ojos como si eso le ayudase a ver mejor quien era el hombre con quien discutía Michiru.

-¡No! Yo estaba confiando en ti, enserio lo hacía ¡Y me sales con esto Harry!-.

Haruka se acercaba lentamente, la discusión ya estaba muy subida de tono.

Aquel hombre llamado Harry tomó por los hombros a Michiru con fuerza y prácticamente la obligó a darle un beso. Haruka iba a intervenir pues era muy evidente que la chica no quería ser besada por su expresión corporal y evidentemente los gritos que andaba dando, pero de inmediato desistió cuando apareció Seiya acompañado por dos chicos más, uno de cabello castaño y otro de cabellos grises, los tres traían esa inusual coleta. El pelinegro tomó por detrás a Harry y con fuerza lo arrojó al suelo. De inmediato Haruka se escondió detrás de un árbol, expectante a toda la situación.

-Ya deja a mi hermana en paz y tu, Michiru ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de verlo?-.

"_¿HERMANA? Entonces Seiya no era otro novio de Michiru, solo su hermano". _

-No te metas en nuestra relación- Harry escupió al suelo y se marchó furioso por la repentina aparición de Seiya que llegaba a interrumpir todo.

Seiya fue directamente a abrazar a su hermana que aun estaba descolocada por toda la situación.

-Yo… yo enserio le terminé, Seiya, esta vez sí-.

Eso fue todo lo que alcanzó a escucho Haruka, su celular había vibrado provocando que dejara de prestar atención al grupo "Ven, te estamos esperando con las chicas y Darien para almorzar", era Molly y como Haruka se había comprometido a ser una mejor novia desde la mañana en que la dejó sola se retiro del lugar para ir a encontrarse con la castaña y cumplir con sus deberes.

Durante el almuerzo Haruka estaba ausente, perdida en sus pensamientos sobre lo último que presenció. Una Michiru discutiendo con Harry, ese último intentando besarla a la fuerza y después la aparición del hermano con los que parecían ser sus amigos. Tenoh miró a la entrada de la cafetería, en ese momento iban entrando los tres chicos, como si los hubiera llamado con el pensamiento.

-Oye Darien ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Preguntó con disimulo Haruka.

-Esos son Seiya el hermano de Michiru acompañado por sus mejores amigos Taiki y Yaten unos prodigios musicales muy famosos ¿no los conocías?-.

-Para nada, recién hoy los vengo a conocer-.

Detrás de ellos venía Michiru, muy tímida para ser realmente ella. Haruka se debatía mentalmente sobre si ir a hablarle o hacer como si no hubiese visto nada. Si iba ¿Qué le podía decir? "Oye Michiru ¿Así que un tipo te intentó besar a la fuerza?" no, claro que no, pero quizá si le decía otra cosa sería mucho mejor.

La rubia se puso de pie, iría a hablar con Michiru y ya pensaría en que decirle. Aun sentía esa sensación de protección hacia la chica que recién conocía.

-¿Qué sucede?- La voz de Molly llamó su atención.

-Bueno, yo...- Volvió su vista a Michiru, pero esta ya no se encontraba sola, estaba rodeada de unas chicas, todas conocidas para la rubia. Al parecer Michiru era amiga de Serena, Mina y Ami –Quería ir al baño, pero mejor voy después- Fingió una sonrisa y se sentó nuevamente al lado de su novia. Quizá Molly no pudo darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, pero el resto de su grupo de amigos sí, algo era extraño.

Las cuatro chicas pasaron frente a la mesa donde estaba Haruka, quien sin poder evitarlo las saludo.

-¡Hola cabeza de bombón!- Las cuatro se dieron vuelta para ver a la rubia -¿Cómo están, chicas?- Todas a excepción de Michiru se sonrojaron, que Haruka la hermosa joven rubia las saludara era un motivo más que valido, al menos para ellas para sonrojarse, por otro lado estaba Molly con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Hola Serena- Darien saludó y todos miraron extrañados, al parecer nadie sabía que ellos se conocían.

Serena se sentó a un lado de Darien y obligó a las otras chicas a sentarse en la mesa. Michiru terminó al lado de Haruka, mientras Ami y Mina sentadas a los lados de Rei. El almuerzo fue bastante extraño, pues casi nadie se conocía, solo Haruka conocía a todos los sentados en el lugar. Pese a eso nadie allí era tímido, bueno una persona sí, Molly quien se sentía aun más tímida por estar en la misma mesa con Michiru, su ídola.

Seiya se colocó de pie al lado de la mesa mientras todos conversaban de cosas banales. El pelinegro primero observó a su hermana que conversaba como si nada hubiese pasado hace unas horas con la rubia, quien fingía lo mismo, después dirigió su mirada a Serena.

-Hola Serena- Todos dirigieron la vista a Seiya el responsable de interrumpir sus charlas –Lo lamento, pero no podré salir contigo el día de hoy, será para la próxima- Le lanzó un beso y después observo a Michiru –Hermana, te esperaré en la salida para que nos vayamos juntos- Sin más que decir se fue con su grupo de amigos.

Mina miraba a Serena solo para molestarla, pues estaba roja como tomate y Haruka fijó su vista en Darien, el más alto del grupo se encontraba apretando los dientes disimulando lo que parecía ser enojo. La rubia ya tenía algo que preguntarle a su amigo.

-No te pareces mucho a tu hermano- Dijo Haruka, para pensar en algo más.

Michiru se le quedó mirando, buscando que decir –No, tienes razón- finalizó por decir de manera esquiva.

La verdad es que ellos no eran hermanos de sangre, la familia de Seiya la había adoptado cuando tenía apenas cinco años, aun así ellos dos se amaban como si fuesen hijos de los mismos padres, hermanos de sangre. Esos datos eran desconocidos para el resto del mundo, preferían mantener eso en secreto diciendo que eran mellizos o cosas por el estilo, nunca asegurando nada.

Todos terminaron de comer y se despidieron para ir a sus respectivas clases, después de todo había resultado muy divertido el almuerzo y parece ser que todos se llevaron de maravilla. La única que marcaba diferencia era Molly, quien siempre estuvo abrazada al brazo de Haruka.

-¿Me dirás que sucede con Serena?- Haruka golpeo con su codo el brazo de Darien, ambos caminaban a la salida de la escuela.

-¿Recuerdas que hace un tiempo te hablé de una chica?-.

Su amigo le había conversado sobre lo mucho que le gustaba alguien desde el año pasado, pero no le dio mucha importancia porque nunca más le comentó sobre eso, solo fue una mención fugaz.

-Al parecer tengo competencia hace un par de meses, desde las vacaciones- Darien apretaba sus puños.

-Si me pides mi opinión, cosa que no harás, pero igual la daré Serena solo lo ve como un amigo y a ti como posible novio-.

-¿Sacaste esa deducción con solo lo que viste hoy? ¿Acaso no notaste cuando se puso roja?- Haruka asintió sin verle, pues su mirada estaba fija al frente.

-Llámale sexto sentido femenino, y lo del sonrojo seguramente fue por la vergüenza de que contara eso frente a todos-.

-¿Y tú tienes un sexto sentido FEMENINO?-.

-Cállate, soy una chica después de todo- Lo miró enojada.

-Bueno bueno, relájate, mejor dime qué demonios pasa contigo y Michiru, la miras como si fuese… no lo sé, después tenemos a Molly ¿Acaso no la ibas a dejar?- Muchas preguntas para la pobre de Haruka, preguntas que prefería no responder.

-Otro día te contaré- La rubia salió corriendo a toda velocidad de ahí, a veces parecía una niña pequeña y hoy era una de esas veces, al tratar de esquivar las preguntas de su amigo.

.

Haruka estaba frente al espejo, arreglando sus ropas, llevaba alrededor de una hora decidiendo que colocarse. Su seguridad otra vez se venía abajo, ella sabía que era una persona muy hermosa, de esas que cuando caminaba la gente volteaba para verla, sabía también que lo que se pusiese le quedaba bien. Entonces a que se debía esa inseguridad, simple, esta noche vería a Michiru en su fiesta y quería verse lo mejor posible.

Optó finalmente por una camisa blanca con un pañuelo color rojo amarrado a su brazo, unos jeans ajustados y zapatillas rojas para combinar con el pañuelo.

Haruka caminaba al parque donde se reuniría con Lita, ninguna de las dos quería llegar solas al lugar. Molly le dijo a Haruka que llegaría después puesto que tenía una cena familiar a la que no podía faltar.

A medida que se acercaba al lugar podía divisar mejor a su amiga de pie esperándole con una enorme sonrisa por haber aceptado al fin venir a la tan "maravillosa" fiesta.

-Te ves muy bien, se nota que te has esmerado en tu apariencia más que otras veces- Lita le hizo el comentario -¿Qué como lo sé? Has tardado demasiado.

-Gracias, hoy quería resaltar- Colocó sus manos en el interior de sus bolsillos –Y tú no te quedas atrás vistiendo ese vestido- Guiñó.

-¿Querías resaltar por Molly o por Michiru?- Haruka se sorprendió –No te hagas la boba, cuando la miras te pierdes en sus ojos azules, el otro día cuando conversaban en el comedor parecía que llevaban años conociéndose- Lita juntaba sus manos mientras hablaba –La miras como si… no lo sé, es muy extraño-.

Haruka sintió que ya había tenido esta conversación y es que la tuvo, con Darien.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora-.

-Tarde o temprano lo tendrás que hacer, pero hablando seriamente ustedes serían la pareja perfecta-.

-No digas bobadas, yo estoy con Molly-.

-Pues a veces no lo parece-.

Esas palabras dejaron aun más sorprendida a Haruka. El resto del camino fue mucho más silencioso e incomodo, no para Lita, pero si para Haruka.

Sabían que Michiru vivía en uno de los barrios más acomodados de Tokio, pero cuando vieron su imponente mansión les fue imposible no abrir la boca hasta el suelo. La música estaba ya bastante alta y la doble puerta principal que conectaba al antejardín estaba abierta esperando a todo aquel que quisiese una noche de diversión.

Al adentrarse por el enorme antejardín y entrar por fin en la mansión lo primero que hicieron fue darle un rápido vistazo al interior, alucinadas por la estupenda decoración moderna del lugar y después por la cantidad abismal de personas que había en su interior.

-Y pensaba que tu casa era enorme- Lita rompió el silencio.

La cantidad de gente que había en el interior era mucha para ser contada a simple vista, Haruka nunca pensó tal magnitud, mucho menos Lita. De pronto frente a ellas vieron pasar a un grupo de chicas en bikinis con toallas en las manos en dirección al patio trasero, así que ambas siguieron a estas para darse cuenta que varios estaban metidos en la enorme piscina.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Proyecto X?- Lita comenzó a reír por el oportuno chiste de Haruka.

La noche transcurrió con normalidad, si es que se le podía decir así. Lita comenzaba a beber más de la cuenta, pero Haruka intentaba beber lo menos posible, quería cuidar a su amiga de todos los que la miraban con deseo en ese lugar. Aparte ella no estaba acostumbrada a beber, decía que afectaba su rendimiento deportivo, prefería beber agua o jugos.

-Miren que tenemos aquí- Seiya se les acercaba con dos botellas de cerveza en las manos las cuales estaban tan heladas que al ser tocabas algunas gotas de agua corrían por el vidrio. Le tendió una botella a Haruka, esta la recibió aunque no tenía intención de beberla –Haruka y…-.

-Lita, soy Lita-.

-Lita, bonito nombre- Se notaba que Seiya ya iba muy ebrio por la fiesta, de seguro comenzó a beber desde temprano –Michiru quería que estuvieras aquí ¿Sabías?- Miro fijamente a la rubia.

Haruka estaba segura de que si Seiya estuviese con sus cinco sentidos intactos no habría soltado tal declaración.

-¿Y dónde está ah…?- Los ojos de Haruka notaron como Molly se venía acercando con Michiru al lado, como siempre la castaña se veía nerviosa –Nada-.

-Disculpen si mi hermano los hizo sentir incómodos o algo, ya está un poco ebrio-.

-No te preocupes, solo nos daba la bienvenida y ahora íbamos por unas cervezas- Lita aun con copas de más salvó la situación, no quería que Seiya hiciera otro comentario sobre su hermana queriendo esperar a Haruka frente a Molly –Molly acompáñanos-.

-Si Molly, acompáñanos- Acotó Seiya.

La castaña miro a Haruka quien le hizo una seña para que fuese.

-Ahora vuelvo, amor- Se colocó en puntillas para alcanzar los labios de su novia. Haruka le respondió el intenso, pero corto beso –En estos momentos no me gusta que seas tan alta- Comenzó a reír. Haruka era una mujer bastante alta, solo superada por Darien en altura.  
Michiru intentó mirar hacia otra dirección durante su beso pues se sentía incomoda.

-No se te ocurra dejarte influenciar por Lita para beber demás-.

-¡Oye!- Se quejó Lita.

-Deja que se divierta, Haruka- Michiru era quien hablaba ahora.

Los chicos fueron por más tragos dejando a Haruka y Michiru a "solas". La rubia observó a Michiru con una mirada de barrida.

-Al final si viniste, pensé que no lo harías-.

Haruka se encogió de hombros, reafirmaba que Michiru la ponía muy nerviosa.

-No podía faltar a la fiesta de mi violinista favorita-.

-Pensé que era la violinista favorita de tu novia-.

-A veces le quito la posición de fan número uno-.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír amenamente, enfocándose solo en la otra, como si nadie más estuviese en la casa.

Michiru vio de reojo sobre el hombro de Haruka como una pareja iba subiendo al segundo piso de su casa, suspiró porque debía ir a verificar que no se metieran a las habitaciones a hacer sus cosas y eso implicaba alejarse de Haruka.

-Tengo asuntos que atender, nos vemos más rato-.

Rápidamente fue detrás de la parejita dejando a la rubia sola.

-Nos vemos- Haruka comenzó a caminar por la casa yendo al patio trasero.

Las fiestas no eran el ambiente favorito de Haruka y eso se reflejaba ahora, pues estaba sentada sola en una de las sillas de sol mirando el espectáculo que los más borrachos hacían en la piscina _"¿Cómo lo hacen para no ahogarse?"_, pensó.

Mas a lo lejos vio a Yaten siendo seguido por Taiki y Seiya corriendo a la piscina para terminar lanzándose al agua.

Después del espectáculo se reunió con su grupo de amigos que jugaban en una mesa de ping-pong jugando a algo llamado Beer-Pong.

Haruka se atrevió a jugar con ellos cosa que resulto un tanto mal para ella, pues todas las veces que jugó terminó perdiendo. Se estaba comenzando a marear y decidió parar antes de terminar borracha. Ahora solo era una espectadora más, apoyada en la pared con Molly entre sus brazos, ambas mirando como jugaban Darien y Rei. Todos se divertían y reían, incluso Haruka que hasta hace un par de horas atrás estaba deseando volver a casa.

En un momento la rubia se comenzó a sentir más mal así que abandonó al grupo para ir al baño, quería pasar a uno que fuese un poco más privado, pero parecía imposible al estar la casa repleta de adolescentes. Hasta que encontró uno en el tercer piso de esa casa, sorpresivamente la habitación final tenía la puerta abierta, paso por el dormitorio y termino dentro del baño. Tanta cerveza le habían dado unas tremendas ganas de orinar, cuando finalizo se lavó las manos y el rostro, quedó viéndose en el espejo, decidió quedarse un momento más allí porque estaba sorpresivamente muy tranquilo. Se sentó al borde de la tina y revisó su celular, entró a instagram y pudo ver que Mina hacia un envivo, no le sorprendía pues la chica era una idol muy famosa de los últimos tiempos. En el video que grababa se veía podía ver a Molly jugando al famoso Beer-Pong, Haruka pensó en ir a detenerla, pero escucho las palabras de Michiru en su mente "Deja que se divierta" después de todo tenía razón.

El sonido de una puerta siendo azotada con fuerza le hizo guardar su celular, después los pasos apresurados de dos personas se escucharon. Seguramente dos jóvenes buscando privacidad.

-Ya vete Harry, si Seiya te ve aquí no dudara en echarte a patadas-.

Era Michiru, Haruka se acercó a la puerta poniendo su oreja en esta.

-Seguramente tu hermanito está muy borracho, no hará nada-.

-Tú y yo no seremos nada, entiende que lo intentamos y no resultó, es sencillo-.

-¿Acaso me dirás que no te gustó sentir mis labios besando tu desnudo cuerpo?-.

-Vete-.  
La chica sentía repulsión al recordar brevemente esa situación.

-¿Cómo quieres que me vaya si me has traído a este lugar para estar a solas?-.

-Estas tan borracho ¿Que no te das cuenta?, te traje aquí para que nadie me viera hablando contigo-.

Un silencio se sintió en la habitación, después unos forcejeos, finalmente el sonido de un cuerpo siendo tirado a la cama seguido de unos sonoros besos.

-¡No!-.

Una cachetada se escuchó –¡Sigue negándote y recibirás otra como esa!- Era la voz de Harry.

Esta vez Haruka no se mantendría al margen, haría algo ya que el rumbo que estaba tomando todo era muy evidente. Otra vez esa sensación de protección.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

Un silencio se sintió en la habitación, después unos forcejeos, finalmente el sonido de un cuerpo siendo tirado a la cama seguido de unos sonoros besos.

-¡No!-.

Una cachetada se escuchó –¡Sigue negándote y recibirás otra como esa!- Era la voz de Harry.

Esta vez Haruka no se mantendría al margen, haría algo ya que el rumbo que estaba tomando todo era muy evidente.

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y una rubia salía del interior del baño. Lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue a Harry sobre Michiru en la cama de aquella pequeña habitación que recorrió con anterioridad, sujetándole las muñecas mientras le intentaba besar el cuello, la menor forcejeaba aunque sus intentos por zafarse eran inútiles pues no tenía la fuerza suficiente. Ninguno de ellos dos notó que Haruka los miraba desde el umbral de la puerta, pues ya estaban bastante ocupados uno con intentar besar a Michiru y la otra con intentar zafarse.

La mente de Haruka se nublo al ver tal escena. Furiosa corrió hacia el chico, Harry, lo agarró por los hombros por detrás y lo jalo con tal fuerza que este cayó a un costado de la cama en el suelo, Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando comenzó a recibir múltiples puños por todo su rostro. El cambio de escena fue demasiado rápido, casi no podía ver a su agresor ya que Haruka no podía controlar su fuerza, ni siquiera estaba pensando solo actuaba, estaba enceguecida después de descubrir lo que ocurría. Aun sobre el chico colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello con todas sus fuerzas e incluso más de lo que podía, pero al notar que este se comenzó a poner algo morado lo soltó y se puso de pies, pero no se detuvo, lo tomó por el cuello de su camiseta y lo levanto para empujarlo contra la pared.

-¿Te gusta abusar de mujeres? Maldito borracho de mierda- Lo volvió a empujar contra la pared y la cabeza de Harry se azoto contra esta. Se le podía sentir el olor a alcohol a distancia, el pelinegro de seguro ya había estado bebiendo y desde temprano, pero no en la fiesta en casa de Michiru, pues nunca lo vio.

El chico no podía ni siquiera articular una palabra, solo podía soltar quejidos de sus labios, de los cuales brotaba sangre y cada vez que intentaba hablar recibía otro golpe de Haruka. La rubia ya solo actuaba y no pensaba, lanzaba puñetazo tras puñetazo directo al rostro del chico quien probablemente ya tendría su mandíbula quebrada.

-¡Haruka!- Michiru le había estado gritando desde hace un rato, pero la anteriormente mencionada tenía todos sus sentidos enfocados en Harry, solo pensaba en golpearlo una y otra vez sin detenerse.

-¡No vuelvas a acercártele o a la próxima será mucho peor!-.

Se podía ver el terror en los ojos del pelinegro aun pese a toda la sangre que tenía en el rostro. Era evidente que su rostro había quedado destrozado, su ropa incluso quedó manchada de sangre. Harry empujo a Haruka cuando esta bajó la guardia después de que logro escuchar a Michiru y se fue corriendo de allí, tropezando de camino a la puerta.

Recién en ese segundo Haruka volteo y se encontró con Michiru aun en la cama, pero sentada con sus manos cubriendo su rostro mientras sollozaba. La rubia había perdido el control por completo, pero cuando logró escuchar la dulce voz de Michiru, que en ese momento tenía un tono muy distinto, logró reaccionar. Luego miró sus manos que temblaban producto de la adrenalina y se encontraban sucias con sangre que no era de ella, también su camisa estaba manchada de un intenso rojo. Haruka se quitó el exceso de sangre de sus manos con el pañuelo que traía amarrado a su brazo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente "limpia" se acercó a Michiru para sentarse a su lado en la cama, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Aun temblaba levemente y la sangre de su ropa se comenzaba a secar.

-Gracias- Dijo entre lagrimas Michiru y luego intentó limpiar sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Haruka no dijo nada y le ayudó a quitar esas lágrimas, en silencio. Cuando la chica de ojos celestes se sintió preparada levantó la mirada para ver a quien le ayudaba, Haruka también la miro a los ojos y le dedico una cálida sonrisa. Esa sonrisa le hizo a Michiru sentir calma, a pesar de lo ocurrido recientemente.

-Vamos a limpiar ese rostro- Haruka se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Michiru, quien solo la observo notando la sangre mal limpiada. La más alta notó eso y sintió algo de vergüenza por tenderle la mano estando en esas condiciones, iba a retirarla, pero Michiru la cogió.

Ambas fueron al baño para limpiarse, Michiru sus lagrimas y Haruka la sangre, la ultima chica se quedo mirando en el espejo notando su ropa manchada, si salía así todo el mundo lo notaria y comenzarían a hablar, especular y sacar sus conclusiones.

-Te traeré una camiseta de Seiya, es lo menos que puedo hacer-.

-No es necesario, descuida-.

-Lo es, quédate aquí-.

Dicho aquello salió del baño y después de esa habitación para perderse por el pasillo. Haruka aun trataba de asimilar lo ocurrido y Michiru ya lucia como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero en el interior estaba muy traumada y nerviosa.

Volvió en cinco minutos con una camiseta negra, simple. Le tendió aquella prenda a Haruka y se le quedo mirando apoyada con su hombro en la pared. La rubia se sintió un poco nerviosa al tener la mirada de Michiru encima, que ni siquiera se volteaba para dejar que se cambiara, pero no porque tenía intención de mirarla sin ropa o algo parecido, pues estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Haruka se dio vuelta y en ese instante Michiru entendió, así que también se giro apoyando su otro hombro en la pared.

-No le digas a nadie lo ocurrido, ni a Seiya, por favor Haruka- Hablaba dándole la espalda.

-¿Estás segura de querer ocultarle esto a tu hermano?-.

-Muy-.

-Pero es importante que él se entere, Michiru- Se giro cuando estuvo con la ropa cambiada. Ya se había retirado de esa manchada camisa, pero aun la sostenía en su mano, coloco la mano libre sobre el hombro de Michiru.

-Solo no quiero que nadie más sepa, por favor- Miró hacia arriba para ver a Haruka y rogarle con la mirada.

Tenía los ojos levemente aguados, como si fuese a llorar otra vez, pero ella con todas sus fuerzas lo impedía. No era alguien que llorase frente a otros, siempre lo hacía en solitario a la luz de la luna y en silencio, no le gustaba preocupar a nadie.

-Está bien, pero…- Suspiró pesadamente, mientras pensaba en algún plan –Tengo una idea, vámonos de aquí, así te despejas y podemos ir a comer algo, estar en una fiesta en este momento no parece ser un buen plan- Soltó una pequeña risa que contagio a Michiru.

Michiru aceptó. Le pidió la camisa a Haruka y mientras la rubia iba a la salida ella llevaba tal prenda a su baño para dejarla en la ropa sucia, luego se encargaría de lavarla para no despertar sospechas de nadie, ya que de seguro preguntarían o por la sangre o por el propietario de la prenda.

A los quince minutos ya estaban fuera de la mansión, como habían acordado que primero salía Haruka y después Michiru para que nadie sospechase de algo. Caminaron un par de cuadras en silencio hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del hogar.

-Podría pedir un taxi hasta el lugar que tengo en mente, está abierto las veinticuatro horas así que no te preocupes, cada vez que tengo insomnio salgo a trotar y cuando termino paso a comer allí-.

Michiru caminaba a un ritmo normal y miraba hacia arriba, a Haruka, notando sus cabellos rubios alborotarse con las brisas de viento en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Prefiero caminar ¿Es muy lejos?-.

La rubia pensó por unos instantes y observo con mayor detención las calles.

-Caminando serían unos veinticinco o treinta ¿Segura de querer caminar?-.

Michiru le respondió con un asentimiento de su cabeza.

La caminata fue mayormente en silencio por parte de ambas, Michiru por tener su mente llena de pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido, pues lo que paso no era para menos, si Haruka no hubiera estado en ese momento allí no sabría en que hubiese terminado todo. Por otro lado teníamos a Haruka que no tenía idea de como romper el silencio en esos momentos, entendía que la debía distraer, pero no podía pensar en un cómo.

A pesar de todo eso, para ambas era agradable tener la compañía de la otra, aunque fuese en silencios interrumpidos momentáneamente por Haruka.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño lugar de comida rápida. Tenía un montón de letreros que delataban su ubicación a cuadras. Se sentaron en una mesa para dos quedando frente a frente, dieron su orden y como no había mucha gente a esa hora sus pedidos fueron entregados con rapidez. Al principio Michiru no quería comer tanto, la verdad nada, pero luego cuando Haruka comenzó a romper el silencio cada vez mas logrando mantener una conversación fluida la chica de cabellos turquesa olvido lo ocurrido y comenzó a comer, reír con algunas bromas o historias de la rubia.

-Y así fue como casi quemo la cocina al intentar preparar avena con leche- Haruka terminó de comer su ultima papa frita.

-Eres un real desastre en la cocina, Haruka Tenoh- Michiru había acabado mucho antes que Haruka al no hablar tanto como su compañera de mesa.

-Y justo cuando estaba todo cubierto de humo llegó uno de mis tutores a la casa, el susto que se llevó ese hombre no era normal-.

Así siguió la conversación durante una hora más hasta que ya eran las cinco de la madrugada. Cuando se dieron cuenta de esto se levantaron y salieron del local, agradecían que era verano porque pese a andar muy desabrigadas no sentían en absoluto una pizca de frio.

-¿Te voy a dejar a tu casa?- Haruka se paro frente a ella a la salida del lugar.

-No quiero ir a casa- Fijó la vista en el suelo –Aparte estoy segura que la fiesta aun no termina, iré a… no lo sé, supongo que arrendaré una habitación de hotel-.

Rápidamente a la rubia se le ocurrió otra brillante idea –Ven a mi casa, no hay problema con que te quedes a dormir, puedes dormir en mi habitación que es mas cómoda y yo en la de invitados o no sé, nos la arreglaremos- Tomo de la mano a Michiru y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa –Agradece que no vivo tan lejos, solo a diez minutos de aquí-.

Michiru se iba a negar, pero al verla tan decidida prefirió seguirle y obedecer el plan que tenía en mente.

Llegaron a la casa de Haruka, una muy acomodada y grande, pero no como la de Michiru que parecía ser una mansión. Recién ahí se soltaron de la mano, en todo el camino ninguna sintió la molestia de ir caminando tomadas de la mano, pero cuando se soltaron Michiru se sonrojo levemente, cosa que Haruka no noto por estar abriendo la puerta principal.

Entraron al dormitorio de Haruka decorado muy a su estilo deportivo, con muchos posters de atletas y deportistas famosos. La rubia fue hasta su closet y saco un pijama largo.

-Toma, para que duermas mas cómoda- Le sonrió y después volvió a caminar hasta su closet para sacar un short con una camiseta manga larga para ella.

-En serio no es necesario yo...-.

-Shh- Haruka puso su dedo índice sobre sus propios labios en señal de que no diga algo más y que no se resista. Camino hacia la puerta para ir a la habitación de visitas.

-Haruka-.

La recién nombrada se giro aun con su mano sobre la manija, lista para salir.

-Quédate aquí, por favor-.

Se sorprendió mucho ante la petición de Michiru, soltó la manija y asintió, perpleja.

-Tu duerme en mi cama y yo en ese sofá- La rubia apunto un sofá largo que tenía en la habitación, usualmente solo lo ocupaba para sentarse a leer.

.

Haruka estaba acostada donde había dicho antes tapada con una cobija delgada, en tanto Michiru dormía plácidamente en la cama de la rubia.

El celular de Haruka comenzó a vibrar porque lo tenía sin sonido, eso despertó a la propietaria, quien contestó media dormida.

-Hasta que contentas, estaba preocupada por ti- Era la voz de Lita.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hora es?-.

-Son las ocho de la mañana, pero ese no es el punto ¿Dónde te has metido?-.

-Ah con que es eso, tranquila… es que no me sentí muy bien en un momento y toda esa música no ayudaba, así que me vine a casa-.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-Te perdiste de lo mejor, después te contare todo- Suspiró –Me alegra saber de ti y de que te encuentras bien, le diré a los chicos aunque aun no despiertan-.

-¿Con quienes estas?-.

-Como todos se emborracharon… bueno, yo incluida, nos vinimos todos juntos a la casa de Molly-.

Molly, Haruka había olvidado completamente que le prometió a su novia irse con ella después de la fiesta e ir a dejarla a su casa, probablemente también quedarse a dormir con ella. Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de avisarle que se fue o de haberle dicho alguna mentira. Golpeo su frente con la mano.

-Bien, hablamos- Haruka se despidió.

La llamada se cortó y la rubia no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño. Se mantuvo recostada mirando el techo por aproximadamente una hora y media, manteniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

"_Realmente estoy siendo una mala novia, como es posible que la deje tirada en medio de una fiesta en la que hay mucha gente, bueno al menos estaba con los chicos. Pero estaba ayudando a Michiru con algo mucho más importante… pero nada me costaba mandarle un mensaje, pero lo olvide completamente, pero pero pero pero ¿Acaso es lo único que me puedo decir?"._

-¿No pudiste dormir ahí?- La voz de Michiru la saco de sus pensamientos, se encontraba de pie mirándola hacia abajo con una enorme sonrisa, sus cabellos despeinados por la almohada, esos labios rosados contrastando con los profundos ojos celestes que tenía _"Es un ángel… no, mucho más que eso"_.

-Si pude, solo que desperté hace un momento- Devolvió la sonrisa y movió la manta para sentarse en el sofá. Haruka estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo percatándose del nuevo aroma que estaba en su habitación, tan agradable y dulce.

Michiru se sentó a su lado y apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas, observó fijamente el suelo tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-Solo quería agradecer por todo lo que hiciste por mí, de verdad, fuiste muy amable y si hay una manera de poder pagarte solo dime, yo…-.

-Descuida, no me debes nada- En un movimiento involuntario Haruka termino tomando ambas manos de Michiru –Estaba en el lugar correcto, en el momento correcto- acerco las manos de Michiru a su boca –Hice lo que nació de mi corazón y bueno… de ahora en adelante puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, si me necesitas ahí estaré- besó el dorso de ambas manos.

Michiru la abrazó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Haruka a quien se le erizo la piel con solo sentir su respiración muy cerca, lentamente también correspondió el abrazo, apretando a la más baja contra su cuerpo y posteriormente también escondió su rostro entre el cuello de Michiru.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de pronto y la madre de Haruka entró sin avisar para toparse con la imagen de su hija abrazando a una chica desconocida, aclaro su garganta y llamo la atención de ambas jóvenes que se sobresaltaron para separarse rápidamente. Michiru estaba completamente roja.

-Haruka y…-.

-Michiru, ella es Michiru mamá-.

-Un gusto Michiru-.

-Lo mismo digo señora Tenoh- Levantó la mirada a la señora, tenía un gran parecido a Haruka, las mismas facciones faciales y color de cabello. Michiru se puso de pie y se acerco para estrechar su mano –Verá yo estoy aquí porque…-.

-Asuntos personales, madre- Haruka le hizo una señal a espaldas de Michiru para que se fuera.

La ojiceleste miro a Haruka y luego a la madre de esta.

-Entiendo, descuiden- Dio media vuelta y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta –El desayuno está servido, por si tienen hambre- Al salir cerró la puerta tras ella.

Haruka comenzó a reír muy bajo, Michiru seguía roja y eso le provocaba aun más risa.

-Tranquila, ni siquiera le contaré a mi madre… ¿Quieres comer?- Haruka se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Sería un honor, pero Seiya debe estar preocupado- Michiru fue a recoger su ropa que dejó doblada sobre el escritorio –Si me disculpas, usaré el baño-.

Hasta cuando tenía vergüenza era muy sofisticada y amable.

.

Haruka terminó tomando desayuno con su madre a solas, hace ya quince minutos que Michiru se despidió de ambas para marcharse y pese a la insistencia de Haruka decidió ir a casa sola.

-No olvides que tienes a Molly o es que terminaron y no me he enterado- dijo Kasumi al beber de su taza de café.

-Seguimos juntas, Michiru es solo mi amiga- Haruka se encogió de hombros, mordió su tostada tratando de evitar más preguntas como esas.

-No parece una simple amiga, al menos no como Rei o Lita-.

-No, ella es especial-.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

El grupo de amigos estaba reunido en el apartamento de Lita, habían planeado juntarse hace unos días atrás. La dueña del lugar preparaba unas pizzas caseras y los demás (Darien, Rei y Haruka) esperaban sentados en los sofás del living, ansiosos por probar la comida de Lita, quien se destacaba en el arte culinario.

-Primera vez que veía a Darien tan borracho- Rei reía. Estaban hablando de la fiesta y de todo lo que Haruka se perdió.

-Bueno bueno, ya deja de molestarme ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos de Rei intentando ligar con cada cosa que se movía?- Atacó Darien, quien alzaba una ceja.

-Mejor hablemos de Lita contando sus penas de amor a todo chico que se le acercaba- Desvió el tema Rei.

-¡Oigan yo ni siquiera estoy en la conversación, así que no me metan en eso!- Grito la nombrada desde la cocina, había alcanzado a escuchar ese par de comentarios.

Sus amigos muchas veces podían ser unos payasos, la mayor parte del tiempo mejor dicho.

-Chicos- Interrumpió una seria Haruka, estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados escuchando al margen de toda la situación.

Lita se acerco a la sala, portaba el delantal típico de cocina.

-Creo que sí quiero dejar a Molly, pero no sé cómo y me da mucha… ni idea, pero me da algo de vergüenza, tampoco la quiero lastimar- había desviado por completo el tema anterior a uno mucho más serio.

La castaña se sentó a su lado, nadie dijo nada porque quedaron impactados, aunque Darien ya sabía del plan, no obstante pensó que no lo concretaría pues no vio mayor interés de Haruka por continuarlo.

-Ayer se supone que nos iríamos juntas de la fiesta, iría a dejarla a casa y luego quizá quedarme a dormir con ella, pero lo olvide por completo- Contaba la historia a medias, pues le prometió a Michiru no decir nada de lo ocurrido –Solo me sentí mal y me fui sin avisar a nadie-.

-¿Y ya le pediste disculpas?- La cálida voz de Lita retumbo en la habitación después de un largo silencio por parte de todos.

-No, aun no- Haruka jugaba con sus manos manteniendo la mirada fija en estas, con evidente nerviosismo.

-Por Dios, Haruka- Darien se agarraba la barbilla -¿Y qué demonios esperas?-.

-Me da vergüenza, aparte… joder, soy la peor novia del mundo-.

-Sí-.

-¡Rei no ayudas!- Le reprochó Lita.

-Solo decía la verdad- La pelinegra se encogió de hombros –Hace un tiempo que Haruka no luce cómoda al lado de Molly y sé que terminarle sería algo que le afectará mucho, pero al fin y al cabo uno siempre debe pensar en su propio bien por más egoísta que suene-.

La alarma del horno sonó indicando que las pizzas estaban listas. Lita fue a buscar su creación a la cocina y el ambiente dejó de ser tenso para Haruka. Se aprovechó el momento para cambiar de tema y comenzar a hablar de cosas sin trascendencia, mucho menos serias.

.

Haruka estaba sentada en una pequeña banca de madera en la calle, esperando a Molly. Era muy temprano y sabía que su novia pasaría por allí en cualquier momento para ir a la escuela, por ende la estaba esperando. No habló con ella en todo el fin de semana y ahora esperaba disculparse.

Se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, inquieta moviendo el pie sin parar, chocando su talón contra el asfalto. A lo lejos sintió su voz, pero también la de alguien más, alguien a quien no reconocía. La segunda voz era de un hombre, pero se escuchaba un tanto chillona. Haruka fijó la vista en Molly, que caminaba despreocupada hablando con un chico un poco más alto que ella, aunque igual seguía siendo muy bajo, usaba unos anteojos circulares y su cabello era castaño. Se puso de pie y rápidamente camino para esconderse detrás de unos árboles, quería escuchar todo aquello de lo que podrían estar hablando. Una voz en su cabeza le indicaba que no lo hiciese porque eso era violar la privacidad de Molly, pero otra voz le decía que lo hiciese porque no tenía idea de quién era el otro chico ni que intenciones tenía.

Ambos se acercaban cada vez mas caminando por la acera y eso era evidente porque sus voces se escuchaban con mayor claridad.

-Gracias por preparar mi desayuno esta mañana, Kelvin-.

-No tienes por qué agradecer, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo-.

"_¿Qué? Como que hacerle el desayuno y pasar tiempo ¿Desde cuándo se conocen esos dos para tener aquella confianza". _Molly no era una chica que dejase a cualquiera entrar a su casa.

-Y recuerda que iremos por la tarde a esa nueva librería que abrió en el centro, quiero ver que clases de libros hay allí-.

Haruka se iba desplazando detrás de ellos ocultándose por los árboles y arbustos para no ser vista, parecía un detective privado o una psicópata, cual fuera la opción no le importaba mucho. Los chicos se detuvieron y Haruka se agacho para quedar detrás de unos frondosos arbustos de una pequeña plaza.

-Pasaré después de la escuela, no dudes de ello-.

Haruka ponía sus manos alrededor de su oreja como si le ayudase a escuchar mejor la conversación, pero de pronto hubo un largo silencio.

-¿Haruka? ¿Qué haces ahí?- Levanto la vista asustada, la habían descubierto.

Lo bueno es que solo era Mina, así que sin pensarlo la tomo del brazo y jalo hacía ella, quedando ambas sentadas. La ojiazul quedó casi abrazada a Haruka y esta última puso su mano sobre la boca de Mina, evitando a toda costa ser descubierta. Le guiño un ojo para que se tranquilizara y siguió escuchando la conversación, pero las voces ya no se sentían más. Levantó la mirada para darse cuenta que ya no estaba Molly ni ese extraño chico.

-Maldición- Haruka dejo de tapar la boca de Mina quien estaba completamente sonrojada.

-Ha Haruka- Mina posó ambas manos en sus mejillas cubriendo su rubor.

La más alta se puso de pie y tendió su mano a Mina para ayudarla a levantarse. Sacudió su pantalón y arregló la corbata de su uniforme.

-Lo siento por eso, pero estaba en una… misión- Se disculpo y ambas comenzaron la caminata hacia la escuela.

-No te preocupes ¿De qué era?- Aun se le notaba un poco el rubor en las mejillas, cosa que Haruka ignoró completamente.

Haruka negó con su cabeza –Una misión secreta-.

Comenzaron a reír, pero como la más baja era muy curiosa así que insistió.

-Anda cuéntame- Tomaba a Haruka del brazo y formaba un puchero con sus labios.

En todo el camino a la escuela Haruka intento no decir nada, pero finalmente cesó ante las insistencias molestas de Mina que a su vez parecía una niña pequeña de ocho años o menos, de esos niños que te molestan hasta que les compres su dulce favorito.

-Molly, mi novia iba con otro chico y se dijeron cosas muy sospechosas-.

En pocas palabras terminó por contar todo lo ocurrido desde que estuvo sentada en la banca hasta que Mina apareció y la interrumpió.

-Quizá solo es su amigo y ya, no te preocupes-.

-Si fuera su amigo yo sabría de su existencia-.

-Entonces un amigo que conoció hace poco-.

La rubia se encogió de hombros no muy convencida.

.

Las clases habían finalizado y Haruka se propuso aparecer por esa librería, no sería muy difícil saber de cual hablaban si buscaban en internet "Apertura de librería" quería seguir espiando o bien tomar por sorpresa a Molly. Solo Mina sabía su plan y la ayudaría a seguir investigando, parecía ser que fue una buena idea contarle lo sucedido.

Recargaba su cuerpo contra uno de los pilares del pasillo, cerca de la salida principal de la escuela, habían quedado de reunirse en ese lugar, pero Mina no era la chica más puntual del lugar y comenzaba a darse cuenta de eso. Cerró los ojos y mantuvo el ceño fruncido, algo molesta por pensar que no llegaría a tiempo para concretar su plan, hasta que sintió un olor muy característico.

-¿Durmiendo de pie? Eso es nuevo-.

-Estoy desarrollando una nueva habilidad- Abrió sus ojos para poder ver a la chica que le dirigía la palabra.

-Eres muy divertida Haruka- La rubia quedó mirando a Michiru con una divertida sonrisa en sus labios –Te quería pedir un favor-.

-Claro, lo que quieras-.

-En clases de artes nos pidieron un retrato de rostro, ya sabes dibujado a lápiz- Michiru movía sus dedos nerviosa, pero lo disimulaba al apretar con fuerza su maletín –Quería saber si tu podías ser mi modelo- Sus miradas se cruzaron y quedaron viéndose fijamente.

-Claro- Se encogió de hombros.

-¡Haruka estoy lista!- Mina interrumpió aquel momento y tomó de la mano a Haruka para llevarla fuera de la escuela, pero después se detuvo al notar la presencia de Michiru -¡Michiru!-.

-Mina- La chica de cabello turquesa observó a ambas rubias, extrañada -¿Saldrán?-.

-¡Sí! Tenemos una misi…- Haruka tapó la boca de Mina con toda su mano y se posiciono detrás de ella.

-Tendremos una cita- Terminó la frase y Michiru rápidamente alzo una ceja con asombro, no tenía idea que su amiga Mina tenía esos gustos –Digo… no una cita cita, solo una cita de compañeras, tu sabes de lo que hablo o quizás no, no importa- Comenzó a caminar de espaldas aun tapando la boca de Mina –Como sea, esperaré tu mensaje-.

Quitó la mano de la boca de Mina y comenzó a caminar con ella de la mano para sacarla rápidamente de ahí, dejando a una descolocada Michiru detrás de ellas.

Caminaron en silencio una cuadra aproximadamente y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la mayoría de los alumnos, Mina rompió el silencio.

-Haruka si quieres tener una cita conmigo debo decirte desde ya que eres muy guapa, pero no de mi estilo- Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y parecía un tomate.

-¿Eh?- Haruka despeino sus cabellos con sus dedos.

-Eres más del estilo de Michiru o Molly… si sabes a lo que me refiero-.

-¿Michiru? ¿Qué tiene que ver?-.

-Bueno- Jugó con sus dedos índices –Ya sabes… esos estilos donde te gusta la gente del mismo sexo… lesbianas o bisexuales- Cada vez iba hablando más bajo.

-Mina- Haruka explotó en risas al comprender la situación, mientras caminaba afirmaba su abdomen con ambas manos, se detuvo cuando algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, tomo un bocado aire y las limpio –Solo lo dije para que no mencionaras nada de nuestra misión, mensa, obviamente no me interesas aparte tengo novia ¿O ya olvidaste que la iremos a investigar?-.

Mina volvió a colocarse como un tomate.

-Igual, mejor dime a que te refieres con que soy del estilo de Michiru?-.

-Michiru es bisexual, pensé que sabías- Mientras caminaba daba pequeños saltitos –Pensé que se notaba-.

-No tenía idea- Alzó la vista al cielo y sonrió ladinamente, eso era algo interesante de saber.

En el camino Haruka tuvo que comprarle un helado a Mina, para mantenerla callada unos segundos, no sabía de dónde sacaba tantas energías para hablar y hablar sin detenerse ni para tomar aire. Pese a que la chica hablaba hasta por debajo de los codos era muy agradable y bastante parecida a Serena en muchas cosas, después de todo eran hermanas gemelas.

Llegaron por fin a la librería, había mucha gente en el lugar para ser un simple local que vende libros, era extraño. A lo lejos estaba Ami, revisando la sección de poesía.

-¡Ami!- Mina podía ser muy entusiasta.

-Chicas hola- Saludo cordialmente.

-A que no adivinas, estamos en una misi…- Otra vez tuvo que ser silenciada por Haruka y su mano.

-Una cita, estamos en una cita- Terminó de hablar Haruka.

-Pero una de compañeras- Mina había retirado la mano que le impedía hablar de su boca.

Haruka por su parte aprovechó la distracción para separarse e ir a un rincón más apartado. Entendió porque había tanta gente al leer un cartel en el lugar, un famoso escritor estaría presente en un par de minutos dando autógrafos y sacándose fotos con los fanáticos. Hizo la conexión de que seguramente Molly asistiría a ese lugar porque podía ser fan del escritor, siempre la veía leyendo novelas o poesía, pero nunca presaba atención a cuando ella le contaba sobre esos autores y sus historias, ahora se arrepentía de eso.

No tuvo que esperar tanto porque sus objetivos habían ingresado recién al lugar. El chico traía un libro entre sus manos y caminaba en compañía de Molly, se formaron en la fila esperando su turno de hablar con el escritor. Había pasado desapercibida hasta el momento y pretendía continuar así.

Se despidió de Ami y Mina para retirarse del lugar, prefirió esperar a Molly a las afueras para sorprenderla o eso tenía en mente. Aprovecho la muchedumbre para pasar completamente desapercibida del lugar. Tuvo que esperar alrededor de una hora fuera del local, pero cuando vio que los chicos salían de allí se acobardó porque no sabía que decirle exactamente a Molly, prefirió esconderse de nuevo e ir siguiéndolos desde una distancia prudente otra vez pareciendo psicópata o una detective privada.

Ambos caminaban por las calles de Tokio muy amenamente como si el tiempo no les pasara o afectara. Durante la caminata Kelvin puso su mano sobre el hombro de Molly, le habló muy cerca de la oreja y esto inicio un fuego en el interior de Haruka, el fuego de los celos. Aceleró el paso y sin pensarlo colocó su mano sobre la del chico, la misma que estaba sobre Molly, este último se detuvo sorpresivamente provocando que Molly lo imitase.

-¿Qué sucede?- La castaña miro hacia atrás encontrándose con Haruka, entendiendo porqué su acompañante se detenía.

-Yo la acompañare desde ahora, así quita tu mano- Haruka colocaba su tono de voz intimidante y de pocos amigos.

-Haruka, él es un amigo su nombre es kelvin- Se notaba levemente nerviosa, pero más por la mirada que se le veía a Haruka.

-Un gusto, Molly me ha hablado mucho de ti- El chico extendió su mano para estrechar la de Haruka, pero esta lo ignoro por completo y abrazó a Molly solo para demostrar posesión de ella, un acto bastante estúpido.

-No deberías acercártele tanto si eres solo un amigo-.

-Amor descuida, puedes calmarte-.

El nerviosismo era evidente en esos chicos y la seria mirada penetrante de Haruka no ayudaba.

Kelvin termino por despedirse de Michiru solo de palabras y camino directo al lado contrario del cual iban. Haruka soltó a Molly para irse a su lado, pero sin tener mayor contacto físico.

Lo que quedaba de camino a la casa de Molly fue bastante incomodo, ninguna decía nada.

-¿Me estas engañando?- Haruka rompió el silencio cuando se detuvieron frente a la casa de la castaña.

-Ya te dije que es solo un amigo, cálmate-.

-¿Qué me calme? ¡¿Quieres que me calme?!- Apretaba sus puños a los costados de su cuerpo, la simple idea de que estuviera compartiéndola con alguien más le enfurecía.

-Yo soy la que debería estar dudando de ti, con tus actitudes tan extrañas, dejándome sola, casi no hablándome ni en la escuela ni por mensajes ¿Qué te sucede a ti?-.

-Yo no te engaño-.

-Puede que no, pero evidentemente algo extraño sucede, no eres la misma Haruka de siempre incluso ahora desconfías de mí ¡Yo nunca te he dado motivos para eso!-.

-Si lo hago es porque me estás dando motivos ahora, que es eso de que el te prepare el desayuno- Se le escapó de los labios como las balas a una ametralladora.

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Los seguí, hoy en la mañana y de vuelta de la librería esa-.

La sorpresa de Molly fue aun mayor, bajó la mirada y negó –Me sigues, pero no eres capaz de disculparte por abandonarme en la fiesta-.

Haruka juntó sus labios, debía reconocer que Molly había ganado esta discusión.

-¿Ya no me amas?- La castaña comenzó a llorar, apretó sus puños y alzo la mirada, le miraba con tristeza. Casi no le importaba que la hubiera seguido invadiendo su privacidad.

Por otro lado Haruka quedó congelada observando unos ojos castaños, la verdad es que Haruka nunca había sentido amor hacía Molly, cariño sí y mucho, pero ese amor de pareja que te hace sentir pleno, de ese que sientes que no necesitas nada más, nunca. Largos segundos de silencio transcurrieron y como no obtenía respuesta volvió a preguntar, pero otra cosa.

-¿Ya no me quieres?-.

Nuevamente unos largos segundos pasaron.

-Yo te quiero-.

-¿Me quieres como novia, aun?-.

Otro par de segundos, otros segundos más de cruzar miradas.

-No- Respondió a secas.

-Con que eso era- Secaba las lagrimas de su mejilla y ojos con el dorso de su mano –Terminamos, Haruka Tenoh, en este preciso instante termino mi relación contigo… no quiero seguir sintiendo o mejor dicho, no sintiendo tu cariño hacia mí-.

Una brisa de viento junto con las palabras de Molly provocó que la piel de Haruka se erizara. No hizo nada y se quedó mirando como la chica se daba la vuelta llorando aun más fuerte y posteriormente corrió a la entrada de su casa, abriendo la puerta con torpes pues las manos le temblaban, luego dio un portazo que provocó un sobresalto en la rubia.

Se quedó mirando a la puerta un buen rato más, inmóvil, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola! Actualicé ayer y hoy pues el fin de semana no tendré tiempo para hacerlo, solo espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia.**

**Quiero comentar también que adoro leer sus comentarios aunque no siempre interactué con ustedes de esta manera que estoy haciendo ahora. Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan.**


	7. CAPÍTULO 7

-¿Todo bien Haruka? Hoy no corriste como siempre, era como si el viento no te ayudase y viniera en contra tuya con mucha fuerza-.

-Todo bien, Usain- El hombre le miraba con recelo.

Haruka estaba sentada en el suelo de la pista cambiando sus zapatillas, el entrenamiento ya había finalizado y más tarde de lo usual, lo único que alumbraba el lugar eran los reflectores del estadio. Cuando terminó se recostó en la pista y cerró sus ojos. El viento daba directo en sus mejillas, pero no era molesto en lo más mínimo, al contrario a Haruka le encantaba esa sensación de tener al viento chocando contra su cuerpo.

-Las emociones son un factor primordial en el rendimiento de un deportista- Usain se sentó al lado de Haruka en la pista –Sabes que aparte de ser tu entrenador soy tu amigo, más viejo, pero lo soy- Su sonrisa era cálida, inspiraba confianza.

Sin abrir sus ojos Haruka soltó un suspiro y comenzó a hablar sin detenerse, contando la historia de cómo ayer Molly le había terminado frente a su casa. El entrenador ponía atención a cada cosa del relato, sacaba mentalmente deducciones. La chica soltaba las palabras sin detenerse en ningún momento como ametralladora, estaba literalmente soltando todo o casi todo, siempre omitía la parte de Michiru.

-Lo tienes merecido- Abrazó sus largas piernas de ex deportista.

Haruka se sentó deprisa en la pista y miro desconcertada a su entrenador.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Estaba sorprendida de escuchar eso.

-Es como si lo estuvieras buscando, esa impresión me da… hace tiempo no me cuentas nada de ella y ahora esto, en serio Haruka, tú estabas buscando que sucediera, quizá no de esa manera, pero de que querías terminar, lo querías-.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y Haruka no comentó nada mas, solo se despidió de su entrenador y se coloco el bolso al hombro. Se fue caminando del lugar hasta la entrada donde tenía amarrada su bicicleta, se montó en esta y pedaleo hasta su casa. El viaje fue lento pues no tenía mucha prisa, aparte sus pensamientos la mantenían distraída.

Lo que le dijo su entrenador era muy real, ella de verdad quería terminar con Molly hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo había concretado y cuando sucedió no fue como quería o esperaba, habían terminado de una mala manera, pésima. Seguramente Molly no quería ver ni en pintura a Haruka y no la podía culpar, su actitud últimamente no era de la mejor, al contrario era de la peor. Una novia desastrosa, ex novia y así se sentía en ese preciso instante.

Al llegar a casa ignoró a sus padres y siguió su camino por los pasillos hasta llegar al dormitorio. Se duchó con agua muy caliente, pero tardo mucho en el baño al estar casi treinta minutos bajo el agua con los ojos cerrados, meditando distraída de todo.

Le dolía la ruptura a pesar de que Haruka quería estar soltera, se sentía culpable de que fuese una mala ruptura, miles de veces había pensado en como terminarle, muchas veces pensó distintas formas, pero ninguna como la que sucedió en realidad.

Una vez lista para dormir puso la cabeza en la almohada e inhalo profundo de la almohada, recordando que hace unos días Michiru estuvo recostada en ese mismo lugar, quería sentir su aroma pero ya no había rastro de este, las sabanas habían sido cambiadas ese mismo día. Nuevamente estaba ahí pensando en Michiru después de haber estado todo el día pensando en Molly, al fin y al cabo era mejor pensar en Michiru que en su ex novia o así quería pensar.

.

Portaba el uniforme deportivo de la escuela, un pantalón de buzo color verde, con una camiseta blanca, también acompañaba a su vestimenta la chaqueta color roja con mangas verdes y puños rojos, muy al estilo de escuela norteamericana. Al caminar por los pasillos de la escuela escuchaba muchos murmuros de los estudiantes de diversos niveles, ya era habitual que le pidieras fotografías y autógrafos en el interior del recinto, pero esto en nada le molestaba a Haruka porque le gustaba la atención después de todo a pesar de no admitirlo.

Tenía la clase de música y caminaba a paso firme hasta la sala designada. Iba con un par de minutos de retraso, pero no le importaba demasiado.

Tocó la puerta y sin esperar respuesta ingresó a la sala, la profesora se quedó mirándola unos segundos.

-Entre deprisa señorita Tenoh-.

Hizo una breve reverencia de agradecimiento y caminó, sin fijarse mucho en los alumnos que estaban en el interior ya sentados, hasta una de las sillas libres que le aguardaba. Dejo su maletín sobre la mesa y recorrió con la mirada la sala, se encontró con unos rostros muy conocidos para ella, Michiru Seiya y los amigos de este se encontraban ahí.

-Tenoh ¿Qué instrumento toca usted? ¿O está aquí para aprender?- La maestra se dirigía a ella.

-Principalmente toco el piano, maestra- Alboroto sus cabellos con la mano –Pero podría aprender otro sin mayor problema-.

-Eso es impresionante, hace tiempo que nadie ocupa el piano de esta sala- Haruka no hizo ningún otro comentario al respecto y la maestra continuo con la clase que dejó a medias por la entrada de la rubia.

La clase transcurrió con muchas miradas cruzadas entre Haruka y Michiru, muy cerca estaba Seiya atento a esta situación. Cada tanto Yaten tocaba una guitarra interrumpiendo a la maestra recibiendo unos merecidos regaños.

Cuando la clase finalizo Michiru se acercó a Haruka.

-Haruka ¿Después de clases tienes algo que hacer?-.

-Sí, pero por ti cancelo todo- Ambas sonrieron y caminaron hasta la salida de la sala.

Poco a poco la rubia iba perdiendo los nervios al estar frente a Michiru y comenzaba a ser mas como ella misma, relajada soltando comentarios al azar para hacer reír.

-¿Recuerda la tarea que te mencioné? Quería saber si después de clases podíamos ir a mi casa para que me ayudes-.

-Ahora mismo tengo que ir a la pista para mi última clase, si me esperas nos vamos juntas a tu casa-.

Retomaron la caminata a paso lento por los pasillos a las escaleras.

-Creo que mientras, para hacer tiempo iré a la piscina y cuando estés lista me pasas a buscar… ¿Sabes dónde queda?-.

-Claro, en el último piso, seré nueva pero me manejo por estos lados- Rio entre dientes.

Se despidieron y cada una fue al lugar descrito hace segundos.

Haruka para sorpresa de nadie fue la mejor del grupo en la clase, quedando como seleccionada de la selección escolar del Mugen en la primera clase de entrenamiento. Asombraba a todas las compañeras con su velocidad al correr, ganándose rápidamente el apodo de flash amarillo, por su rapidez y color de cabello. A pesar de eso ella difícilmente competiría por la escuela, debía cuidarse para las competencias más "importantes" no quería lesionarse en una simple competencia escolar.

.

Para reunirse con Michiru se dio una rápida ducha y cambio su ropa por una más ligera, un short hasta la mitad de los muslos y una camiseta sencilla. Sus piernas de deportista lucían a la perfección con esa prenda.

El lugar tenía una piscina de ocho pistas, junto con unos pequeños trampolines con las paredes de ventanales enormes, al costado de la piscina estaban las gradas del lugar y en un rincón las entradas a los baños y camarines para cambiarse de ropa.

Se asombró al ver el lugar vacío, no había absolutamente nadie, recorrió con un rápido vistazo el lugar desconocido para ella, sabia donde quedaba, pero nunca tuvo la intención de visitarlo, era un lugar tranquilo al cual podía venir a dormir cuando no hubiera nadie. Se sentó en las gradas y vio a Ami saliendo del camarín femenino.

-¡Ami!- Haruka se puso de pie y fue a paso rápido donde la chica estaba –Hola, oye por casualidad ¿has visto a Michiru?-.

-Está en el camarín, ya pronto saldrá- Sonrío mostrando sus dientes, tan amable como siempre.

-Gracias, nos vemos- Se despidió con un ademán de mano y volvió a las gradas para sentarse y esperar a Michiru.

Pasaron largos quince minutos, Haruka perdía la paciencia y pensaba seriamente la opción de entrar al camarín para apurar a Michiru. Se coloco de pie y camino a la entrada, pero justo apareció la ojiceleste saliendo del lugar, casi chocando de frente ambas.

-Por fin, un segundo mas y me moriría- Exageró entre risas.

-Lo siento, es que me duche y me tardé un poco-.

Se fueron a pie hasta la casa de Michiru y en el camino conversaban de su día. Haruka se enteró de cuanto le gustaba la natación a Michiru y también que era integrante de la selección de natación escolar.

-A mí ya me aceptaron en la selección de atletismo, aparte ya me colocaron un apodo "Flash amarillo"- Abrió sus ojos mirando a su acompañante y con las manos hacía gestos de fuegos artificiales.

-Wow me impresionas, en Hallowen tienes que disfrazarte del superhéroe-.

-Oye esa es una buena idea, no me vería nada mal en mallas rojas con un rayo en mi pecho- Las risas no tardaron en escucharse por parte de ambas.

Cuando llegaron a la casa fueron directamente a la habitación de artes de Michiru ubicada en el tercer piso. Tenía muchos tipos de caballetes con lienzos de variaros tamaños, sin mencionar las cantidades de pinturas y paletas junto con muchos lápices de colores y más cosas desconocidas para Haruka.

-Esto si me impresiona a mí- Se acercó al gran ventanal de la sala, la vista daba directamente al patio trasero.

-Siéntete como en casa, Seiya no estará en toda la tarde así que no nos molestara con sus chistes malos-.

-¿Y tus padres?- Seguía mirando el patio que no pudo apreciar mucho la noche de la fiesta.

-Están de vacaciones, son unos padres muy extraños- Comenzó a reír –Andan viajando por el mundo con un par de mochilas, deberían llegar en un par de semanas-.

-¿Los dejaron solos?-.

-Sí, pero con Seiya nos sabemos cuidar bien, aparte que ellos merecían esas vacaciones después de tanto tiempo trabajando- Eso era una completa locura para la rubia, pero debía entender que no todas las familias eran iguales -… en fin, iré por un poco de jugo ¿Quieres un vaso?- Se apoyó en la puerta.

-Si tienes de naranja quiero un poco-.

Michiru se fue de la habitación dejando a Haruka sola, quien se entretuvo mirando todas las cosas de la habitación. Habían unos lienzos tapados con una manta gruesa de color blanco, la levanto y vio un cuadro finalizado, era un dibujo de una casa envuelta en llamas tan realista que lograba reflejar sentimientos de desesperación y angustia. La casa pintada no era muy grande, se le podría decir que era humilde.

-No deberías curiosear tanto- Dijo una calmada, pero seria Michiru.

La rubia se sobresaltó en el lugar y bajó de inmediato la manta dejando todo como antes, quizás si estaba mirando de más.

Tendió el vaso a Haruka y esta lo tomó con ambas manos.

-¿De dónde obtuviste la inspiración para ese cuadro?- Ignoró el regaño.

-Eso no importa- Dio un sorbo al liquido de su vaso -¿Te parece si te sientas allí? Con el fondo blanco, yo me colocaré delante de ti y solo dibujaré tu rostro con algunos lápices-.

Haruka decidió no preguntar más pues se notaba que no quería decirle nada al respecto e hizo caso a la artista. Se sentó en una pequeña banca frente a Michiru y miro hacia delante con una expresión neutra. Michiru lograba percibir algo distinto en la rubia, al estar en silencio y tanto tiempo quieta distinguió su mirada extraña, bastante inexpresiva y con toques de angustia, no era el típico rostro alegre que mantenía al mirar a la nada.

Estuvieron alrededor de una hora así, quietas y en silencio, hasta que Haruka se empezó a aburrir y comenzó a hacer pausas para ir al baño o para beber de su jugo. A veces la rubia ponía caras graciosas desconcentrando a Michiru, pero provocándole también muchas risas.

Cuando finalizaron después de tres horas la ojiceleste cerró deprisa su cuaderno de dibujos.

-¡Oye! ¿No me dejaras verlo?- Haruka intentaba arrebatarle el cuaderno de dibujo sin éxito, Michiru se abrazaba con fuerza a él.

-No, hasta el día de la presentación cuando me acompañes, las modelos deben acompañar a la artista, así el profesor comprobará si efectivamente el dibujo es parecido al modelo-.

-Pero Michiru- Cesó sus intentos de quitarle el cuaderno para ahora ocupar sus manos en hacerle cosquillas en el cuello -Suéltalo y déjame ver-.

Michiru no daba más de risa, pero aun mantenía firmemente amarrado el cuaderno -¡No!- Gritaba por las risas.

Como no soltaba el cuaderno Haruka dejo de molestarla y suspiró, tendría que esperar.

Fueron a la cocina de la casa para comer algo antes de que Haruka se marchara a su casa, decidieron matar el hambre con unos pasteles de chocolate.

-Oye ¿Todo bien? Luces algo… desganada el día de hoy, en clases te mantuviste muy callada-.

La rubia tenia la boca llena de pastel, trago y sintió que la comida raspaba su garganta.

-Nada importante-.

-No pareces muy convencida, te estuve observando alrededor de tres horas, Haruka y sé lo que vi- Terminó de comer el ultimo trozo de pastel –Puedes confiar en mí-.

-¿Y te gustó lo que estuviste observando?- Ignoró completamente la otra parte.

-Por supuesto que sí, tienes unos rasgos faciales perfectos- Michiru acercó su mano derecha al rostro de la rubia, recorrió la mejilla y mentón de Haruka con las yemas de sus dedos.

Su toqué era muy delicado y lento, digno de una artista. El ritmo cardiaco de la rubia comenzó a aumentar, nuevamente se estaba poniendo nerviosa con la cercanía repentina de Michiru. Haruka tenía los ojos fijos en los de la persona que estaba delante, Michiru, pero ella observaba los labios de su compañera. La situación se había tornado bastante intima y pese a los nervios de Haruka inclinó su rostro a la mano de Michiru y decidió colocar su mano sobre la que estaba en su rostro, alcanzaba a cubrirla por completo. La violinista cerró sus ojos al experimentar la calidez de Haruka y esta observaba detalladamente su rostro, nuevamente tenía dos voces en su mente; una le decía que la besara y otra que simplemente se mantuviera al margen de la situación.

Una puerta abrirse junto con un grito provoco en ambas chicas sobresaltarse.

-¡Ya llegué hermana!- Era Seiya entrando a la casa.

Michiru retiro su mano del rostro de Haruka y solo le dedico una sonrisa, no lucia en nada nerviosa al contrario de la más alta, quien estaba al borde de sonrojarse y parecer una jaiba roja.

Seiya entró a la cocina y vio a ambas chicas sentadas mirándose frente a frente, alzó una ceja mirando con curiosidad toda la situación.

-Te traía comida China, pero veo que comiste recién- Dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa.

-Hola Seiya- Dijo Haruka y se puso de pie –Yo ya me iba-.

-¿Ten temprano?- Michiru tapó su boca para evitar reír por las palabras de su hermano y las claras intenciones que tenia de incomodar aun mas a Haruka.

-Tengo que juntarme con Darien en mi casa para terminar un trabajo- _"¿Por qué le estoy dando excusas? Solo quiero salir corriendo de vergüenza_.

-Yo te acompaño a casa, es muy tarde para que andes sola por ahí-.

Haruka miró a Michiru buscando ayuda, pero solo recibió una negación junto a una sonrisa por parte de ella. Volvió a mirar a Seiya.

-Hermano, Haruka es parte del equipo de judo aparte si algo pasa puede correr más rápido que cualquier otro-.

La rubia pensó unos segundos _"¿Cuándo le mencioné a Michiru que era parte del equipo de Judo?"._ Efectivamente nunca lo hizo, pero no sabía que Michiru lo había averiguado por cuenta propia.

Por suerte Seiya dejó de insistir y Haruka se pudo marchar sola a casa.

-Hermano no seas malo- Los hermanos seguían en la cocina una vez solos.

Michiru lo acompañaba a comer antes de que cada uno fuese a su dormitorio para dormir y descansar, aun les esperaban unos días de clases hasta el fin de semana.

-Solo tengo que conocer a mi futura cuñada-.

Recibió un golpe fuerte por parte de Michiru en el hombro, uno tan fuerte que casi lo hace caer de la silla.

-¡No digas tonterías!- Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya me dijiste que te gusta, así que ahora debes aguantar que te moleste-.

-¡Ni siquiera dije eso!-.

-¿No? Bueno, fue lo que me diste a entender-.

Michiru rodó los ojos –Te dije que me parecía atractiva, nada más-.

-Es lo mismo, en fin- Limpio su boca con una servilleta –Supe que ahora está soltera- Se colocó de pie y desapareció de la cocina dejando a Michiru sola.

.

Michiru entraba a la sala de artes del Mugen en compañía de Haruka, hoy era el día en que debía presentar su dibujo. Se sentaron juntas en unos asientos pegados a la pared, Michiru aun no le había enseñado su dibujo a Haruka, quien esperaba ansiosa por ver su rostro plasmado en una hoja de block.

-Hola ¿Esta es la sala de artes?- Haruka dirigió su vista a la puerta del lugar.

-¿Darien?-.

-¿Haruka?-.

-No sabía que estabas en la clase de artes-.

-No lo está- Acotó Michiru.

El pelinegro se sentó detrás de las chicas y se inclinó hacia ellas.

-Fui el modelo de Serena, pero por lo que veo viene tarde… como siempre- Rascó su ceja izquierda.

-Así que Serena- Haruka alzaba y bajaba sus cejas con rapidez para molestar a su amigo. Michiru por su parte aguantaba la risa en silencio.

-Tu escuela es muy linda, Molly-.

La joven rubia reconoció la voz del chico de inmediato, Kelvin estaba entrando a la sala de artes en compañía de Molly.

Darien quedó atónito al ver a la castaña en compañía de un chico desconocido, él aun no sabía que su amiga había terminado con Molly.

-¿Molly? ¿Y… tu?- Haruka frunció el ceño y se puso de pie.

Al frente de ellos Molly también se encontraba confundida por ver a Michiru sentada al lado de Haruka.

-Por lo que veo elegiste a un duende de modelo- Dejó salir con enojo.

Las miradas fulminantes por parte de la rubia sobre Kelvin tensaban en ambiente, unos segundos de silencio parecían ser horas. Molly no sabía que justo ese día iba a estar su ex por ser la modelo de Michiru, porque evidentemente no lo era de Darien, él ni siquiera estaba en esa clase.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8

-¡Darien!- Serena entraba por la puerta de la sala muy agitada, se notaba que había venido corriendo, para su suerte el profesor aun no llegaba.

Con ese grito logró distraer a todos. Detrás de Serena entraron muchos alumnos más, así que no tenía caso discutir frente a todos y armar un alboroto, lo que podría llevar a muchas especulaciones junto con rumores innecesarios.

Haruka se sentó nuevamente a un lado de Michiru y Molly con Kelvin se sentaron apartados del resto, obviamente querían evitar problemas.

El resto de la clase transcurrió con el profesor hablando del trabajo dado a sus alumnos. Haruka solo fijaba la mirada en Kelvin y en ocasiones a Molly, logrando poner muy nerviosos a ambos. Michiru por su lado se daba cuenta de todo, pero si lo que su hermano le había dicho antes era real ¿Por qué se veía tan celosa de kelvin? No había motivo, aparte ella era mucho más atractiva que él y dudaba que Molly tuviera mayores intenciones con ese chico de otra escuela.

Era el turno de Molly para presentar su trabajo, se puso de pie junto con kelvin y pasaron al pizarrón, la chica mostró la hoja de dibujo y el rostro de kelvin estaba plasmado en esta. El dibujo era bueno, pero no lo suficiente para ser una nota perfecta, mucho menos para estar a la altura del de Michiru.

-Escogí de modelo a Kelvin, mi mejor amigo de la otra escuela, ¿Por qué? porque es una buena persona, muy bondadosa y quise interpretar su rostro de bondad en un dibujo hecho por mí- Haruka sentía que la sangre que recorría su cuerpo hervía a altas temperaturas, ni siquiera sabía que ese chico era amigo de Molly, nunca se lo presentó ni menciono durando los dos años de relación amorosa.

El profesor evaluó el trabajo y después los chicos se fueron a sentar.

Los siguientes fueron Serena y Darien, el dibujo de serena no era uno realista, sino uno de caricatura, pero aun así el profesor la califico de buena manera. Había sido autentica al querer dibujar así y terminó por convencer al profesor.

-Escogí a Darien, porque él es un chico muy guapo y pensé que sería un excelente modelo-.

Haruka por unos segundos se olvidó de la presencia de Kelvin y decidió molestar a Serena.

-Bien dicho cabeza de bombón, él es guapo, pero no tanto como yo- Peinó sus cabellos sedosos y luego se acercó más a Michiru para hablarle –Muero de ganas por ver el tuyo-.

-Todo a su tiempo, Flash-.

Ambas chicas soltaron unas risas y fueron regañadas por el profesor.

-Ustedes dos, adelante- Habló el hombre.

Caminaron hasta colocarse delante de todo el curso y Michiru dejo ver al fin su retrato de Haruka. Era simplemente una obra de arte, dibujó todo con sumo detalle y dedicación, era impresionante lo que logró con tan poco tiempo, el rostro de Haruka lucia perfectamente realista. El profesor también quedó impresionado y obviamente califico el trabajo con la nota máxima.

-Ahora díganos por qué eligió a Haruka como modelo de su trabajo-.

-Yo solo le propuse ser mi modelo y ella aceptó… pero se lo propuse porque su mirada es muy inquietante, refleja todas sus emociones sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, es bastante expresiva aunque no lo parezca solo basta con mirar detenidamente para saberlo entonces quise reflejar eso en un papel, en algo inerte, además sus facciones son exquisitas para dibujar, tan perfectas que da gusto tenerla como modelo-.

Haruka recordó lo que Michiru le dijo aquella tarde en la cocina de su casa, cuando acaricio su rostro y le transmitió una calidez única. Se ruborizó levemente, tan leve que se debía estar muy cerca de ella para apreciarlo.

Molly intentaba disimular sus aparentes celos también, Michiru hablaba de Haruka como si fuesen pareja ya. Con delicadeza apretaba la falda bajo sus manos en puños ocultándolas debajo de la mesa, sin ser notada por nadie.

Volvieron a su asiento y Michiru le habló en el oído a la rubia –También debí decir que tu sonrojo es bastante tierno-.

Ahora si terminó de sonrojarse.

-Exactamente así- Terminó por decir su compañera de asiento.

La clase finalizó cuando el último alumno pasó adelante a presentar su trabajo. Molly y su compañía fueron los primeros en salir de la sala, pero iban a ser seguidos de cerca por Haruka, que se puso de pie deprisa y se encamino a la salida. De un momento a otro la mano de Haruka fue sostenida para que se le impidiese seguir caminando, era Darien, quien la miraba seriamente, sabia las intensiones que tenía su amiga.

.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?- Darien preguntaba al fin cuando estuvo a solas con su amiga en una banca del patio escolar.

Haruka únicamente se encogió de hombros y no respondió con palabras.

-Primero andas siendo modelo de Michiru en vez de ser la de tu novia, quien tiene que andar buscando a otros, aparte ¿Quién demonios es ese?- Miraba las reacciones de Haruka, que eran cero –He escuchado rumores de que se separaron…- Seguía sin recibir respuesta –Así que eso era-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Finalmente terminaron, le terminaste ¿Le dijiste que fue porque te gusta Michiru?-.

-¡¿Qué?!- volvió a decir, pero con otro tono, uno más exasperado.

Darien no respondió nada esperando a que su amiga hablase de una vez por todas.

-Ella me terminó y no me gusta Michiru, estúpido, ni siquiera la conozco del todo-.

-Puede que no, pero se te cae la baba e incluso aceptas ser su modelo-.

-Y que hay de ti con Serena, también le aceptaste-.

-Sí, pero yo te conté que ella me gusta-.

-Parece que es mutuo, felicidades-.

La rubia se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar dejando a su amigo sentado.

-¿Qué tal la clase de artes?- Lita se acercaba a la banca donde estaba Darien, sin saber nada de lo que ocurrió recientemente.

-Hasta que los encuentro, par de fantasmas- Ahora Rei se incluía a la conversación, mas perdida que Lita respecto al tema de Haruka.

-Chicas, hay algo que les debo contar de Haruka- Ignoró todo lo anterior.

Darien le conto a las chicas todo lo ocurrido en esa clase y también sobre que la chica había terminado su relación con Molly después de dos años y poco más. También agregó lo que pensaba sobre Haruka y su atracción por Michiru.

.

Haruka estaba sentada sola comiendo el almuerzo antes de entrar a la siguiente clase. Sintió una presencia de alguien sentarse delante de ella.

-¿Qué quieres, Darien?-.

-Agradecería que no me compares con él- Seiya dijo totalmente serio.

La rubia dejó de comer para levantar la mirada.

-Lo siento, supongo- Se encogió de hombros y volvió a comer de su plato.

Seiya rodó los ojos y después recargo sus antebrazos en la mesa del lugar.

-Y… ¿Qué tal todo con Michiru? ¿Ya presentaron ese trabajo?-.

Las intenciones de conocer a Haruka iban más en serio de lo que Michiru imaginaba, pues era un hermano bastante celoso y sobre protector.

-Sí, hoy hace un par de horas y le fue bastante bien, después de todo es muy talentosa y me tenía a mí de modelo, una combinación perfecta-.

-Muy modesta- Dijo con ironía –En fin, toma-.

Le tendió un pequeño papel a Haruka, primero lo miro con recelo y después lo tomo en su mano.

-Una invitación a la última fiesta que realizaré antes de que lleguen mis padres, será algo bastante pequeño y nada parecido a la anterior- Se puso de pie cuando vio que sus amigos se acercaban –Y esta vez no te lleves a mi hermana a comer en mitad de la fiesta-.

Haruka soltó el aire pesadamente, no se explicaba porque Seiya se le quería acercar tanto. _"Michiru quería que estuvieras aquí ¿Sabías?"_ recordó lo que el chico le dijo esa noche en la fiesta, la rubia sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado _"Imposible"_, Sonrió ladeadamente, pero de pronto volvió a colocarse seria _"No te lleves a mi hermana a comer ¿Qué es lo que sabe Seiya sobre esa noche?"_.

Michiru para evitar cualquier sospecha solo le contó a Seiya que salió a comer con Haruka porque ya a esa hora le había dado mucha hambre y en casa no había mucho para saciar esa sensación, por lo que se marchó. Omitió cualquier otro detalle.

.

Haruka al ser rostro de una de las marcas más importantes de ropa deportiva hacia sesiones fotográficas promocionales con frecuencia. Esta vez debía hacer una en la pista y además debía aparecer con alguien más que usará la vestimenta de atletismo, por lo que Haruka propuso a Mina, después de todo era una idol de Japón e internacional, aparte de ser su amiga. Cuando le contó a la chica aceptó sin dudar, también sería una oportunidad de crecimiento para ella.

Estaba al interior de la camioneta de su padre fuera de la casa de Mina y Serena, llevaba ya un rato esperando a quien sería su compañera en la sesión fotográfica. Tardaba tanto que iba a salir para llamar a la puerta y apurarla, pero la chica justo salió de casa con un enorme bolso.

Ingresó a la camioneta y saludo a Haruka con un beso en la mejilla.

-No quiero preguntar por qué llevas ese bolso, pero ¿Por qué llevas ese bolso?- Puso en marcha aquel vehículo.

-Mi maquillaje, ropa, pertenencias personales-.

-Pero allá nos van a maquillar y pasar la ropa que debemos usar-.

-Lo sé, pero pensé en que podía hacer mi propio maquillaje-.

-Chica con iniciativa, me parece bien-.

Al llegar al lugar Haruka estacionó el vehículo junto con el resto de los del equipo y cuando se acercaban intentaba relajar a una ansiosa Mina. Por el contrario teníamos a una Haruka muy relajada, después de todo ya tenía experiencia en eso y se lo tomaba con más tranquilidad.

Ambas chicas hablaron con el equipo de producción para que les dijeran el tipo de foto que buscaban sacar y el propósito de todo, enseñar una nueva colección de vestimenta para atletas. Mina debería usar la ropa y posar desde las gradas, mientras Haruka debía posar entrenando en la pista para ser captada en acción.

Después de todos los arreglos pertinentes al lugar y a ellas, incluyendo el maquillaje, vestimenta entre otros se les acercó el fotógrafo principal, un tipo con el cabello tinturado de un intenso rosado.

-Buenos días Haruka y…-.

-Mina- Entrecerró los ojos.

-Buenos días Mina- Dirigió su vista a Haruka para hablarle –Tengo a un chico nuevo que esta de aprendiz te lo informo para que sepas, porque estará por aquí recorriendo con una cámara también intentando captar otros ángulos-.

-Claro, no hay problema mientras las fotos salgan bien y terminemos temprano- Haruka estiraba sus brazos por sobre la cabeza.

Por detrás de Haruka y Mina apareció Yaten, amigo de Seiya.

-Que sorpresa- Expresó el chico de cabellos grises al ver la presencia de las dos chicas.

-Yaten, justo le hablaba a las chicas de ti-.

Ambas rubias voltearon y se extrañaron al verlo, ninguna de las dos eran muy amigas del, pero lo conocían.

-¡Yaten! ¿Tú eres el aprendiz?- Mina habló.

-Sí, tampoco esperaba reunirme con ustedes-.

Haruka notó que Yaten traía la coleta a la misma altura que Seiya, por debajo de los hombros, se le hacía sumamente extraño eso. _"Gustos son gustos"_ pensó _"O quizás su sello de amistad"_.

Comenzó la sesión fotográfica y la primera en ser capturada por la cámara fue Haruka. Tuvo que calentar antes de, porque debió correr muchas veces por la pista para ser grabada, su técnica era tan pulcra que todas las fotografías salían perfectas. Posteriormente paso a ser fotografiada estirando. No se tardaron mucho con ella y pasaron con Mina, la chica posaba como una modelo con previa experiencia aunque en realidad era primera vez que hacia algo así.

Tras algunas horas de trabajo finalizaron antes del atardecer. Yaten hizo fotografías espectaculares y al parecer ocuparían muchas de ellas, tendría un futuro como fotógrafo profesional si seguía así.

Haruka bostezaba sin cuidado con los brazos detrás de su cabeza luego de salir del remolque ya con su propia ropa, lista para ir a casa. Mina hablaba con Yaten a unos cuantos metros, aunque el chico parecía muy antipático y amargado Mina lo hacía sonreír con sus ocurrencias.

-Mina ¿Te llevo a casa?- Interrumpió la conversación de ambos.

-Con Yaten pensábamos ir a comer antes de irnos ¿Te unes? Creo que también irían Michiru y Seiya-.

-Ahora mismo les iba a hablar para quedar, creo que andan por aquí cerca- Yaten sacaba su celular del bolsillo.

Haruka quedó pensando en la nueva oportunidad que tendría para verse con Michiru, pero también estaba algo cansada, quería llegar a su casa para recostarse y descansar.

-Prefiero ir a casa para descansar, pero gracias por la invitación- Fue su decisión final.

-No seas aburrida- Mina la tomó del brazo –Si quieres podemos ir a mi casa, es más "relajado" y pedimos algo de comer- Yaten se mostró de acuerdo.

Haruka se quedó en silencio, podía sacrificar perfectamente su descanso por una tarde en compañía de Michiru.

Iban los tres en el auto. Yaten se contactaba con Seiya para indicarle los nuevos planes y este después se puso en contacto con Taiki, quien le dijo a Ami y así fue corriendo la voz de que todos debían ir a la casa de Mina.

No supieron cómo, pero estaba todo el grupo de Seiya y Michiru en la casa de las gemelas. Al parecer no sería una simple junta, por lo menos alcanzaron a pedir pizzas acompañadas por unas cuantas cervezas.

La situación se descontrolo aun mas cuando por la puerta principal apareció Rei con Lita, quienes le comunicaron a Haruka que Darien no quiso asistir excusándose con que debía estudiar, pero sabían que era porque no quería toparse con Seiya.

Finalmente estaban Serena, Mina, Haruka, Rei, Lita, Ami, Michiru, Taiki, Yaten y Seiya. Todos juntos en la sala de estar riendo y hablando de variados temas. No parece que fue mala idea venir a comer con Mina y Yaten un poco de pizza, Haruka se divertía con Michiru y los demás.

Seiya y sus amigos no eran para nada como los imaginó en un principio, resultaron ser muy simpáticos y graciosos.

-¿Entonces Yaten les tomo fotos para la publicidad de una marca de ropa?- Michiru estaba sentada al lado de Haruka escuchando como Mina contaba su primera experiencia de modelo.

-Exacto, el mundo es muy pequeño a veces- Habló Yaten.

El timbre de la casa sonó y Serena fue a abrir la puerta casi corriendo. Los chicos estaban ansiosos pensando que al fin había llegado el repartidor con más comida, pero estaban equivocados.

-Chicos, ya llegó Molly- Dijo Serena en compañía de la castaña, al parecer ambas habían comenzado a establecer una grata amistad y por eso el motivo de su invitación.

Enorme fue la sorpresa de Haruka al verla llegar a la sala, aunque no era la única sorprendida, su ex novia también lo estaba. Ninguna esperaba encontrarse con la otra esa tarde/noche. Lita y Rei notaron con facilidad la sorpresa de ambas chicas, muy cerca Seiya observaba atento también confirmando que los rumores de la ruptura eran ciertos.

-B buenas tardes- Saludo Molly con la vista baja.

Nuevamente sonó la puerta principal, Haruka rezaba con que no fuese otra persona que pusiera más tenso su ambiente. Para su suerte ahora si era el repartidor y traía las cajas de pizza.

Molly y Haruka comieron en silencio dedicándose miradas esporádicas cuando la castaña la miraba, Haruka observaba otra cosa y viceversa, así que sus miradas no lograban toparse.

La tarde fue transcurriendo y pese a que Haruka no quería beber en un principio lo terminó haciendo de igual manera, no por ser obligada, pues nadie lo hizo, sino porque la curiosidad de querer probar una la llevo a otra y otra.

En unas horas más, todos en aquella casa habían bebido, unos más que otros, pero todos ya estaban bajo el efecto del alcohol. Era como una embriaguez colectiva, donde si uno bebía otros lo hacían, en un momento de la noche el alcohol fue insuficiente así que Serena fue a buscar en la cocina unos más fuertes, entre ellos tequila.

Haruka se olvido de la presencia de Molly por unos momentos y prefería centrarse en Michiru, quien también estaba bebiendo. La mayoría de ahí no estaban acostumbrados a beber, así que con poco se marearon y con mayor razón al beber cortitos de tequila, un trago de por sí bastante fuerte.

-¡Tengo la idea perfecta!- Serena saltó.

-¡Jugar a las escondidas!- Finalizó Mina, las gemelas habían pensado lo mismo.

-¡Excelente idea!- La voz de Taiki no se hizo esperar.

Pronto organizaron el juego y las reglas, como no salir de la casa aparte de no entrar a ciertas habitaciones. Escogían de a dos personas para buscar al resto pues la casa era muy grande solo para uno.

Primero tenía que buscar Haruka con Lita y rápidamente encontraron a todos, pues en su estado no mantenían el silencio por mucho tiempo, ni hablar de que sus pasos que se escuchan por todo el piso, ya nadie coordinaba bien los movimientos.

Así fueron pasando los minutos y todos estaban bastante entretenidos con el juego.

Molly y Seiya fueron la siguiente pareja en buscar. Comenzaron a contar desde la sala de estar donde estaban las cajas de pizza tiradas.

La mano de Michiru tomó la muñeca de Haruka y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

-Conozco bien esta casa, vengo desde pequeña a jugar con Serena y Mina- Decía en voz baja Michiru mientras se alejaban –Tengo el escondite perfecto-.

Haruka la siguió sin reclamar, acabaron por meterse en un cuarto donde guardaban las escobas y demás cosas de limpieza, se escondieron detrás de un estante tapado por más productos desconocidos. La habitación era pequeña, así que ambas chicas se sentaron en el suelo y apoyaron su espalda a la pared quedando frente a frente.

Rieron de nervios al estar tan cerca.

-Ahora a esperar- Haruka rompió el silencio, cerró sus ojos y sintió como todo le daba vueltas.

-Haruka- Michiru seguía hablando muy despacio para no ser descubiertas, por ende la rubia abrió sus ojos y se inclinó hacia delante -¿Terminaste tu relación con Molly?- Mordió el interior de su mejilla, quizá hizo una pregunta muy personal.

-Ella la terminó, últimamente estaba siendo una mala novia- Sintieron unos pasos en el pasillo y mantuvieron nuevamente el silencio, pasado un rato cuando hubo nuevamente silencio fuera siguió hablando –Igual yo quería terminarle hace un tiempo, pero no fue como esperaba- Botó aire con fuerza.

-¿Y… estas bien?- Sobre la rodilla de Haruka se posiciono la mano de Michiru.

-Sí, podría estar mejor, pero ya estoy tranquila después de todo era lo que quería y ambas estamos mejor así, aunque no deja de ser incomodo el estar con ella en el mismo lugar, no habíamos hablado desde que terminamos-.

-Entiendo… por suerte no estás con ella ahora-.

-¿Cómo?-.

Michiru se colocó un poco nerviosa y apretó la rodilla de Haruka –Me refiero a que… no estás escondida con ella, eso sí sería incomodo para ti- Cambio el sentido de su frase anterior.

-No quisiera estar con nadie más ahora- Haruka poso su mano sobre la de Michiru, no sabía si era el alcohol, pero se sentía más liviana y las palabras simplemente escapaban de su boca.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente aunque la poca luz de la habitación era provocada por la que entraba por debajo de la puerta que daba al pasillo, pero esa iluminación era perfecta en ese momento. Ambas se comenzaron a acercar lentamente, Michiru sujetó sus manos en la sudadera de Haruka. El ritmo cardiaco de ambas comenzaba a aumentar de manera sustancial, sus parparos descansaban para cerrar sus ojos mientras sus cabezas se ladeaban lentamente y comenzaban a sentir la respiración de la otra chocar en sus labios. Estaban a solo centímetros de concretar algo que ambas deseaban, pero no admitían, al menos Haruka no.

La puerta de aquella pequeña habitación fue abierta, permitiendo que la luz entrara con mayor intensidad. Seiya y Molly estaban de pie en el marco de la puerta, habían encontrado a las últimas personas en su lista.

Michiru y Haruka se separaron repentinamente y miraron a la puerta, Seiya se veía sorprendido más no extrañado, Molly estaba desconcertada, su ex novia estaba a punto de besar a su más grande ídola musical. Nadie decía nada, porque no sabían muy bien que palabras pronunciar. Haruka se puso de pie y extendió su mano para ayudar a Michiru levantarse.

-Hemos ganado- Seiya al fin rompía el silencio –Perdedoras- Tomo a Molly por los hombros y la alejó, pues la chica aun no movía una pestaña. Bastante oportuno por parte del pelinegro.

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo de vuelta a la sala de estar. Haruka miró a Michiru y solo se sonrieron, estuvieron a punto de besarse, siendo interrumpidas por una incómoda presencia. Ambas chicas llegaron a la sala y vieron como Molly tomaba sus cosas.

-Ahora que he ganado, me puedo retirar. Muchas gracias, me divertí mucho, sin embargo ya es tarde y debo llegar a casa antes que me regañen por algo más que mi estado de ebriedad- Reía nerviosa. Seiya le hizo una señal a Taiki para que la acompañase a la salida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola, otra vez estoy publicando dos capítulos seguidos puesto que el fin de semana no podré subir ninguno.  
****Espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia y también espero leer sus comentarios(:**


	9. CAPÍTULO 9

Haruka se encontraba acostada en su cama, con las piernas apoyadas en la pared, las manos sostenían su celular mientras conversaba con Michiru, hace ya una hora que hablaban sin parar. Después de que casi se besaron la otra vez en casa de Serena y Mina, Haruka no pudo evitar sentir algo de vergüenza cada que la veía al rostro, pero por otro lado Michiru no mostraba una pizca de ese sentimiento, al contrario todo seguía como siempre. Afortunadamente y gracias a eso Haruka no sintió más vergüenza de verla a la cara o algo similar, se sentía en confianza.

Últimamente solían conversar por horas en las tardes cuando ambas estaban desocupadas, sus conversaciones fluían y eran variadas, nunca se quedaban sin tema de conversación o pensando mucho en que responder y lo mismo les pasaba en persona. Se podría decir que tenían una conexión especial, casi como si conocieran ya de otra vida.

-¿Con quién hablas tanto?-.

Michiru estaba en la sala de cine de su casa junto con Seiya, se supone que verían una película, pero desde que la colocaron no se despegaba de su celular.

-Con las chicas, hablamos de… política-.

Seiya la miro de reojo.

-Ajá… como si a Serena le interesara eso-.

-Tú que sabes sobre lo que le interesa a Serena-.

-Es la chica que me gusta, me mantengo informado-.

-Pues deberías apurarte porque parece que ese tal Darien, amigo de Haruka, te va ganando-.

-No te preocupes, ya tengo todo bajo control- Decía con seguridad.

-Ajá… como digas hermanito-.

El pelinegro rodo los ojos y se removió en el asiento para ver a Michiru de frente.

-Cambiando de tema ¿Qué pasó con Harry? ¿Ya se aburrió de ser rechazado?-.

Michiru se tensó por completo y comenzó a jugar con su celular, tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. No podía articular palabra alguna.

-Ese estúpido, menos mal que no lo he vuelto a ver ¿Como se le ocurre ilusionarte? y luego engañarte…- Continuo hablando su hermano.

Harry le había insistido durante mucho tiempo a Michiru para salir con ella e intentar algo serio, cuando la chica al fin accedió y depositó su confianza en él al convertirlo en el primer hombre con quien tuvo mayor intimidad, la defraudó. Michiru aun no olvidaba el momento cuando lo fue a visitar a su departamento y le abrieron la puerta un montón de chicas, todo era bastante evidente y no necesitaba mayor explicación. Mas así nunca alcanzaron a tener algo "serio" con nombre, simplemente salían sin tener la connotación de novios.

Ese fue uno de los motivos para ser nuevamente rechazado por Michiru, el otro era que cuando Harry bebía un poco más de la cuenta se colocaba sumamente violento con ella, pero este detalle era oculto para Seiya, lo único que su hermano sabía era que la había engañado más de una vez.

La ojiceleste también recordó esa noche en la fiesta cuando llegó borracho, pero fue ayudada por Haruka.

-Ya es un tema pasado-.

Seiya suspiró –Me agrada más Haruka- Alzaba sus cejas mirando a los ojos de su hermana.

-Ya deja de molestarme- Michiru le tomó por la coleta y la jalo riendo.

.

Como no obtuvo más respuesta de Michiru, Haruka bajó a comer algo antes de dormir. Estando sentada en la cocina comiendo un pan recibió un mensaje, tomó rápidamente el aparato pensando que era de Michiru, pero el mensaje provenía de un número oculto. "No creas que olvide lo que me hiciste, vete con cuidado. Te mandaré un aviso pronto."

La rubia decidió no hacer caso, podía ser cualquier estupidez de alguien molestando, un hater o algo así.

.

Ya en la escuela al día siguiente Haruka abrió su casillero y un papel cayó del interior directo al suelo. Se agachó para recogerlo pensando que era otra carta de alguna admiradora secreta, pero estaba muy equivocada.

"Cuida a tus cercanos, algo malo esta por pasarle a uno".

La joven frunció el ceño _"Otra estúpida broma de mal gusto"_.

.

Pasaron los días y Haruka seguía haciendo su vida con normalidad sin prestarle atención a los mensajes de amenaza que obtuvo. Con el tiempo no recibió nada más, así que sus ideas de que todo era una broma de mal gusto se reafirmaban.

La rubia caminaba de regreso a su casa después del entrenamiento, iba con sus manos al interior de sus pantalones, relajada y despreocupada.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar, vio el emisor de la llamada y era Lita.

-Hola Lita ¿Qué sucede?

-H Haruka

Su voz se escuchaba entrecortada, con miedo de hablar.

-¿Lita? ¿Qué sucede?

-Haruka estoy en… estoy en el parque… donde siempre íbamos

La llamada se cortó. Todo era bastante extraño, pero Haruka comenzó a correr en dirección al parque, ella sabía a la perfección de cuál era el parque al que Lita, su amiga, se refería. Su voz sonaba con tanto pánico que inquietaba a Haruka, sabía que nada bueno había ocurrido, no era nada normal recibir ese tipo de llamadas de su amiga.

Corrió y corrió sin mirar atrás _"¿Qué le sucedía a Lita? Sonaba mal ¿Y si tuvo un accidente?"_. Miles de pensamientos venían a su mente, miles de posibilidades sobre la llamada.

Llegó al dichoso parque y fue a la zona de juegos infantiles, con tan solo escuchar la breve descripción de antes le basto para saber exactamente la ubicación. Ahí estaba ella, su amiga. Lita se encontraba con sus ropas rasgadas como si alguien le hubiera forcejeado, cubierta levemente de tierra y sus pertenencias se encontraban desparramadas por el suelo. Haruka se acercó y arrodilló frente a ella, tomó el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos para asegurarse de que si la habían golpeado o algo similar.

-¿Qué te pasó Lita?- Por el momento no se le veían contusiones.

-¿En qué estás metida Haruka?- Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse.

-¿De qué hablas?- Comenzó a limpiar el rostro de su amiga, tenía el cabello desordenado y era un completo desastre.

-Dijeron que me hacían esto por ti- Las lagrimas ahora ya salían sin control.

Las supuestas amenazas de broma y mal gusto parecían ser reales, todo le encajó a la rubia, "Algo malo esta por pasarle a uno" Lita había sido el objetivo. Debía andar con cuidado ahora, pues parecía que alguien quería hacerle daño a través de otros.

Las chicas fueron al departamento de Lita y Haruka decidió pasar la noche con ella, no pensaba dejarla sola luego de lo sucedido.

Cuando la chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño decidió salir a caminar un rato fue emboscada por tres tipos vestidos de negro con el rostro oculto tras unas mascaras de plástico, muy al estilo gánster. Comenzaron a empujarla y tirar de sus ropas, después tomaron sus cosas para arrojarlas al suelo, como unos verdaderos matones escolares. También le repetían sin cesar "Todo esto es culpa de Haruka, tu eres la primera".

Por más que Lita le pedía explicaciones a Haruka esta no daba respuestas, no tenía idea de que estaba pasando ni por qué le hicieron esto a su amiga, solo le contó que hace unos días había recibido mensajes extraños, pero no les dio mayor importancia.

Al día siguiente ninguna fue a la escuela, Haruka se quedó a cuidar de su trastornada amiga, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de que la atacaran por su culpa, pero ¿culpa de qué? Buscaba en sus recuerdos y no le había hecho nada a nadie, nada para recibir algo a ese nivel.

.

Estaban almorzando en silencio, aun en el departamento de la castaña cuando Haruka recibe una llamada de Darien.

-¿Darien?

Dijo sin mucho ánimo.

-Darien está en el hospital, recibió una buena golpiza de la que no se olvidará jamás.

La voz a través de la llamada se escuchaba distorsionada.

-Esto sucede por entrometerte en relaciones ajenas, la siguiente víctima será tu interés amoroso.

La llamada se cortó y Haruka miro a Lita, ambas descolocadas totalmente, su amiga había alcanzado a escuchar la llamada también. La rubia se puso de pie y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

-Haruka ¿Qué demonios?

-La siguiente será Michiru- Dijo sin pensarlo mucho. Apretó sus puños y golpeo la mesa.

-¿Relaciones ajenas? ¿Interés amoroso? ¿¡Te metiste con la mafia o que mierda!? ¡Primero yo, ahora Darien!- Lita también se colocó de pie y frente a su amiga –¡Debemos llamar a la policía!-.

-¡No!-.

Ambas estaban eufóricas, Haruka comenzaba a dar vueltas por la habitación pensando en un plan.

-Haremos esto, visitaremos a Darien mientras Michiru está en la escuela y luego yo intentaré estar la mayor parte del tiempo posible con ella, para asegurarme de que nada malo le suceda, nadie más se debe enterar de esto hasta que averigüe de qué se trata-.

-¿Y qué le diremos a los padres de Darien?-.

-Que tuvo un accidente en la clase de judo o algo, ya inventaremos-.

Una vez que realizaron muchas llamadas a diversos centros de salud finalmente dieron con aquel donde se encontraba su amigo. Emprendieron el viaje hasta el hospital para reunirse con Darien, lograron tomar un taxi para reducir el tiempo de viaje.

La caminata por los pasillos del hospital eran una tortura para ambas, Haruka mentalmente suplicaba que su amigo estuvieran estable y no en una horrible situación, bueno seguramente estaba mal, pero ojalá no tanto.

Estaba desesperada, no sabía quién o qué le estaba haciendo pasar por eso, rebuscaba y rebuscaba en su memoria sin encontrar nada que la ayudara a descifrar este horrible misterio. Finalmente se plantó fuera de la habitación donde su amigo se encontraba, pero fue Lita quien abrió.

Darien tenía su brazo izquierdo fracturado, por suerte se supo defender medianamente bien y no alcanzaron a hacerle algo más. Su cuerpo golpeado y su rostro también reflejaban la ira con que le habían dañado.

El joven tenía que mantener reposo por unas horas y luego podría irse libremente a su hogar, estaba dañando pero por suerte nada de vida o muerte.

-Eran tres tipos con mascaras- Comenzó a dar la información a sus amigas –Iba camino a la escuela y me tomaron por sorpresa ¡A plena luz del día!-.

-Perdóname amigo, no sé por qué está pasando esto, pero lo averiguaré muy pronto- Se sentía tremendamente culpable, dos de sus personas más importantes han estado sufriendo por su culpa, aun que ¿Realmente era su culpa?

Haruka y Lita le explicaron lo sucedido a Darien para mantenerlo informado, la situación era confusa. La rubia no tenía ni idea de cómo solucionarlo.

Darien cooperó con las chicas para inventar una excusa para sus padres y amigos, dirían que Darien intentó defender a una chica en la calle de unos tipos y se vio involucrado en una pelea. Haruka era quien no quería informar a las autoridades sobre lo sucedido por si algo peor le pudiese ocurrir a Michiru. Estaba impotente, esa era la palabra correcta para describir a la rubia.

Haruka se marcho para ir a la escuela y proteger a Michiru. Confiaba en que nada más les ocurriera a sus amigos, al menos estaban seguros en el hospital y luego irían al departamento de Lita, en caso de cualquier cosa le llamarían a la rubia.

.

Se quedó a la salida de la escuela mirando a todos los alumnos salir del lugar, pasaron largos minutos y Michiru no aparecía por ninguna parte así que Haruka se comenzó a desesperar pensando ya lo peor.

Cuando iba a perder los nervios y llamar a la policía para informarle todo después de una larga reflexión la vio salir acompañada de Seiya. Estaba despreocupada, señal de que nada malo le ha ocurrido. Respiro aliviada y se acercó a ambos.

-Hola Michiru- Miro con una sonrisa a la recién nombrada, después sus palabras fueron dirigidas al hermano –Seiya, hola-.

-Haruka- Seiya la miró de arriba abajo –Luces mal mujer, deberías ir a descansar- Después miró a su hermana y le dio un beso en la cabeza –Nos vemos a la noche-.

Haruka no había podido dormir en toda la noche y esta situación la tenía con los nervios a flor de piel.

-No hagan estupideces con los chicos- Michiru comenzó a reír, Seiya le respondió mostrándole su pulgar hacia arriba y se perdió –Hoy no viniste a clases ¿Qué pasó? Luces fatal-.

-El entrenamiento ayer estuvo muy intenso y hoy me sentí muy cansada, solo eso- En ocasiones era buena mentirosa.

Avanzaron a paso lento hasta la acera.

-Entiendo, si que quieres mis apuntes te los paso sin problema- Michiru abría su maletín.

-No no, solo venía a verte y pasar un momento contigo-.

-Pero no puedo ahora, tengo que ir a practicar para mi próximo concierto-.

-Te acompaño- Respondió rápidamente, no quería dejarla sola ningún momento hasta que se volviera a reunir con Seiya. Haruka sabía que el mejor guardaespaldas de Michiru podía ser su hermano.

Michiru estaría practicando en un teatro cercano, seguramente terminaría tarde así que Haruka no se despegaba de su lado. Los ensayos eran a puertas cerradas, pero la rubia usó sus encantos lingüísticos y convenció a la coordinadora de dejarla entrar, a lo que aceptó solo si dejaba su celular en custodia. Aceptó, después de todo prefería mantenerse cuidando a Michiru antes que otra cosa. De igual manera ya había hablado con los chicos y se encontraban bien en casa de Lita, incluso hablaron con Rei quien fue rápidamente a acompañarlos.

Estaba sentada a la mitad del teatro escuchando a Michiru tocar su violín, se sintió como la primera vez que la escucho en vivo, completamente cautivada con toda su atención en aquella chica. Recordó también a Molly, su acompañante en aquella ocasión y comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos, en la historia que tuvo con su ex novia. Molly siempre fue la chica dulce que apoyaba en todo a Haruka, estaba con ella pese a sus indiferencias, malos días y todo lo que se pudieran imaginar. Se sintió culpable nuevamente, culpable de lo mala persona que había sido en su relación, sobretodo el último mes. Quizá ese chico Kelvin si sería el buen novio que Molly necesitaba y necesita. Aun no les contaba a sus padres sobre la ruptura con ella, pero seguramente Molly se había encargado de contarle a los suyos. Haruka aun no les comentaba a los suyos, pues no sabía que decirles, le daba vergüenza contarles el motivo real y el como sucedió. No era muy buena expresándose.

-He terminado- Michiru la distrajo de sus pensamientos, estaba de pie sosteniendo el maletín de su violín.

Haruka solo sonrió y se colocó de pie. Le encantaba esa chica y aun no lo asumía por completo, pero ahí estaba, protegiendo a su "Interés amoroso".

Cuando salieron del lugar Haruka tuvo de vuelta su celular, lo encendió para ver la hora y notó que tenía nuevos mensajes de un número oculto, el pánico se apoderó nuevamente de ella. Las manos de inmediato le sudaron y se colocó pálida.

El mensaje constaba de varias imágenes tomadas a Molly desprevenida caminando por la ciudad en la tarde seguramente del mismo día, la ultima de ella caminando en dirección a la que parecía ser su hogar.

Haruka no lo pensó dos veces y dejó tirada a Michiru sin decirle nada, solo corrió en dirección contraria a la que caminaban. Por supuesto que la reacción de la ojiceleste fue gritarle, pero no obtuvo ni la más mínima respuesta por lo que la comenzó a seguir, pero Haruka era mucho más rápida así que comenzaba a perderla de vista.

Por su parte Haruka seguía la dirección de las fotografías reconociendo las calles, corría a lo máximo que sus piernas le permitían. _"Molly… por favor que no le hagan daño; Tengo que llegar; No pedo permitir que le pase algo"_. Se culparía de por vida si algo malo le llegase a ocurrir.

-¡Molly!- Gritó cuando llegó a la calle donde fue hecha la ultima fotografía.

Fue atacada desprevenidamente por dos tipos con las mismas descripciones que le dieron sus amigos, vestidos de negro con mascaras. Por más que Haruka forcejeaba no podía zafarse, fue dirigida hasta un oscuro callejón. En el fondo había una tenue luz que reflejaba a Molly con un paño en su boca para que evitara hablar o gritara y detrás de ella un tipo sujetándola, amenazándola con un cuchillo en su cuello.

-Haruka Tenoh- Reconoció al instante la voz de la persona.

Los tipos que la sujetaban la arrojaron al piso para patearla sin pudor alguno, a lo que la rubia solo atinaba a cubrir su rostro con ambos brazos, soltaba quejidos involuntarios en reacción al dolor que sentía. No era para menos ser pateada por dos hombres levemente más altos que ella, pero si más grandes en respecto a peso corporal.

-Nunca debiste entrometerte entre Michiru y yo, nos amamos y somos el uno para el otro-.

Un tipo alzó a Haruka y la sostuvo con fuerza para que el otro le siguiera golpeando. La rubia a pesar de ser golpeada en el rostro intentaba buscar a Molly con la mirada.

La chica estaba aterrada sin saber que ocurría, tenía un cuchillo en su cuello y buscaba razones validas para estar en esa situación, pero no había ninguna, no existían.

Haruka escupió sangre y dejo de ser golpeada cuando Harry dio la señal, ahora nuevamente la sujetaban de los brazos para que no se escapara.

-Eres un puto demente Harry, tu intentaste abusar de Michiru y te detuve- Haruka ya hablaba con dificultad, le costaba y de su ceja se deslizaba sangre, al parecer le habían partido esta -¡Suelta a Molly!-.

Molly estaba más perdida que nunca. Intentaba hablar, pedir ayuda pero era imposible, se removía, pero era inmovilizada.

-¡Mientes! ¡Tú nos interrumpiste! ¡Arruinaste mi relación y ahora arruinaré la tuya!- Movió el cuchillo de lugar y ahora lo presionaba contra la mejilla de Molly, hizo un pequeño corte y la sangre no tardo en aparecer, se deslizo por el rostro y la ropa de la joven.

-¡Basta!- Se logró zafar de ambos tipos y con su habilidad previa por la práctica del judo, tomo a uno del brazo para hacerle una llave y derribarlo, con el otro hizo casi lo mismo, lo lanzó por el aire sobre el otro encapuchado. Antes de que se parasen pateo sus cabezas dejándolos inconscientes. Un movimiento duro, pero necesario para la situación en la que se encontraba. Ni ella misma sabía cómo acababa de hacer eso, puede que la adrenalina del momento ayudara a que recobrara sus fuerzas casi perdidas de tanto ser lastimada.

-Muy buena, pero que ni se te ocurra acercarte o ella sufrirá- Señaló a Molly con su cuchillo.

Harry se quitó la máscara, era el rostro de un verdadero loco sediento de una venganza injustificable e inexistente. Podría tener el rostro inexpresivo, pero sus ojos reflejaban toda la maldad de su alma.

-Harry ya detente, eres un demente y serás el perjudicado aquí- Haruka intentaba razonar con él mientras se acercaba lentamente.

El mayor empujo a Molly hacía un lado provocando que cayera al suelo a un lado de basureros y luego se abalanzó contra Haruka.

Logró derribarla y quedar sobre ella sujetando aun el cuchillo, lo presionó contra su rostro.

-¡Ella me pertenece y tú quisiste arrebatármela!-.

Presionó con más fuerza el cuchillo contra la mejilla de Haruka. Estaba desesperada sin saber qué hacer, encontrándose en un pánico terrible, por su mente pasó la idea de hacerle otra llave, pero corría el riesgo de ser cortada por el cuchillo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y cayó desplomado sobre el cuerpo de Haruka, el cuchillo termino a un lado en el suelo.

La respiración de la rubia era entrecortada y en sus ojos se veía el temor, el horror de todo. Movió el cuerpo del chico a un lado y vio la figura de Michiru de pie, había golpeado en la cabeza a Harry con el maletín de su violín.

-La policía viene en camino- Murmuró, igual de aterrada que la rubia.


	10. CAPÍTULO 10

La respiración de la rubia era entrecortada y en sus ojos se veía el temor. Movió el cuerpo del chico a un lado y vio la figura de Michiru de pie, había golpeado en la cabeza a Harry con el maletín marrón de su violín.

-La policía viene en camino- Murmuró.

La mirada de Haruka viajaba de Harry, tirado en el suelo inconsciente, a Michiru, de pie con sus rodillas temblando, y finalmente a Molly. No mencionó palabra alguna y gateo hasta su ex novia, y con manos temblorosas le quitó la venda que le impedía hablar.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos fijamente, Haruka colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Molly. La rubia se comenzaba a tranquilizar, pero la castaña aun estaba muy asustada por lo recientemente ocurrido.

Haruka acercó sus labios a los de Molly y se besaron, se besaron como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían. La castaña comenzó a sentir una tranquilidad repentina y su rostro lo reflejo, mantenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos se apoyaron en el pecho de la chica a la cual besaba. Haruka acariciaba las mejillas de Molly con sus pulgares sin dejar de besarla.

Muy cerca de ellas estaba Michiru descolocada observando la situación, sonrió desganada y resopló. Era evidente que amas aun sentían mucho cariño la una por la otra.

Cuando el beso finalizó Molly apoyó su frente en el pecho de Haruka.

-Lo siento por esto, jamás pensé que ese loco viniera tras de ti- Acarició la espalda de la chica.

Las sirenas de la policía se comenzaban a escuchar a lo lejos y desde ese momento Haruka vio todo por pequeños fragmentos.

La policía recogiendo a Harry y a los otros dos tipos, los metieron al vehículo policial.

Michiru hablando con los policías seguramente dando declaraciones de lo sucedido.

Molly siendo atendida por el shock que mantenía.

Haruka siendo llevada a la comisaria.

.

Estaban las tres chicas en la comisaria, sentadas en lo que parecía ser una sala de espera. Haruka entre ambas, Michiru era quien aparentemente estaba más tranquila, después de todo a ella no le habían colocado un cuchillo en la garganta. Haruka ponía su atención en Molly quien aun temblaba con temor, solo parando cuando la rubia tomaba sus manos o colocaba una sobre sus piernas.

Nadie decía nada y de nuevo Molly comenzaba a llorar en silencio, solo le caían las lágrimas por las mejillas. Haruka le pasó el brazo por encima y acerco su boca a la oreja de la chica para comenzar a tranquilizarla con palabras que Michiru no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Aparentemente funcionó y ya todas debían dar declaraciones.

-Haruka- Michiru llamó su atención, provocando que la rubia se separara un poco de Molly –Cuenta lo que tengas que contar-.

Sus palabras iban referidas a aquella noche en la fiesta. La rubia solo atinó a asentir con su cabeza.

Uno de los policías llamó a la rubia y esta lo siguió por unos fríos pasillos hasta la habitación de interrogatorio.

-Joven Haruka Tenoh, cuénteme que hacía en ese callejón- El gran hombre frente a ella tenía una pequeña libreta donde anotaría las cosas más importantes.

Sintió un escalofríos recorrer su espina dorsal -Primero pongámonos en contexto- Cerró sus ojos y recordó todo lo ocurrido desde la noche del incidente –Hubo una fiesta en la casa de Seiya y Michiru, yo asistí con mi ex novia Molly y amigos, en un momento de la noche me sentí mal así que busqué un baño que estuviera alejado de todo porque no quería ser interrumpida por un borracho, usted sabe a lo que me refiero… en ese entonces parece que Michiru salía con Harry o eso daban a entender- Se encogió de hombros y juntó sus manos, entrelazó sus dedos y las colocó sobre la mesa –No sé como Harry y Michiru llegaron al dormitorio del baño en el que me encontraba, comencé a escuchar cosas, cosas como Harry queriendo abusar de ella, puede que haya sido por el efecto del alcohol o porque él es así, un puto abusador, en ambos casos no justifico sus actos después de todo un abusador lo es con alcohol en la sangre o no-.

-¿Está acusando a Harry de un intento de abuso sexual?- La interrumpió el policía.

-Sí-.

-Son graves acusaciones-.

-Soy consciente-.

-Siga con la historia-.

-Detuve a Harry apenas salí del baño, lo golpee un poco para que se alejara de Michiru, no iba a permitir que le hiciera algo y yo ser testigo o cómplice de tales actos-.

-¿Y cómo se relaciona eso con lo ocurrido esta tarde?-.

-Hace días recibí amenazas que no tomé muy enserio, pensando que eran simples bromas, ellos atacaron primero a Lita Kino mi mejor amiga y luego a Darien Chiba- El policía seguía anotando cosas mientras una cámara enfocaba directamente al rostro de Haruka -Dejaron un mensaje de advertencia "la siguiente víctima será tu interés amoroso" y pensé que se trataba de Michiru, pero no fue así-.

-¿Atacaste a Harry por qué Michiru es tu interés amoroso?-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- Haruka se puso de pie, furiosa -¡Lo ataqué porque intento dañar a una persona! ¿No puso atención a mi historia?-.

-Hay que aclarar cosas, señorita- Índico que se sentara y cuando Haruka lo hizo siguió hablando.

-En fin, acompañé a Michiru esta tarde, pero después me comenzaron a llegar fotos de Molly, alguien la seguía y fui tras ella corriendo… cuando llegue la tenían con una venda en la boca, Harry, supe que era él cuando se quitó la máscara-.

-¿Quiénes te lastimaron?-.

-Los tres-.

Haruka siguió dando detalles de todo lo ocurrido, colaboraba con todo lo que le preguntaban. Quería que Harry estuviera tras las rejas por todo lo malo que hizo.

Salió del interrogatorio y no vio a ninguna de las chicas, solo a sus padres esperándola y preocupados.

.

La familia se sentó en la sala de estar. Haruka ya tenía las heridas curadas, con los parches por su rostro.

-Hija sabemos que te gusta mantener cosas en privado, pero que nos hayas ocultado esto, es otra cosa-.

-No quiero hablar mamá- Haruka bajó la mirada, sabía que ese incomodo momento llegaría pues sus padres no dijeron nada en todo el camino a casa.

-Lo que tu madre quiere decir es que puedes confiar en nosotros aunque seamos mayores y creas que no te entenderemos, siempre querremos lo mejor para ti hija-.

Mantuvo el silencio y la vista baja.

Sus padres no dijeron nada más, esperando a que su hija lo hiciera. Después de unos largos diez minutos Haruka comenzó a contar toda la historia desde el inicio para que no hubieran dudas de nada, sus padres con preocupación la miraban pues se daban cuenta de lo callada que podía ser su hija, recién se comenzaban a enterar de porqué había terminado su relación con Molly y que ya tenía ganas de hacerlo hace tiempo. Lo más importante de la larga conversación fue entender porqué su hija se vio involucrada en algo tan turbio como lo de la noche anterior.

.

Día lunes de escuela y Haruka se alistaba a pesar de que sus padres le habían permitido faltar, pero ella no permitiría que lo ocurrido parara sus días y responsabilidades, la vida tenía que seguir.

-Quizá algo estamos haciendo mal, Kasumi-.

-Tienes razón, nuestra propia hija no confía en nosotros ni para contarnos de su ruptura, mucho menos para algo tan grave como lo que le ocurrió el viernes-.

Haruka cerró los ojos y apretó sus puños, decidió hacer mucho ruido al bajar las escaleras para que sus padres notaran su presencia y dejaran de hablar.

-¡Hija!-.

-Papá- Respondió en voz baja.

-Nos informaron que ese tal Harry está bajo arresto por todos los crímenes cometidos- Puso su mano en el hombro de su pequeña hija –Estas a salvo junto con tus amigos-.

Haruka sintió alivio al enterarse de esa noticia, un alivio que sus padres notaron enseguida.

-Siento no haberles contado antes, pero ya podemos estar tranquilos- Haruka sonrió para calmar a sus padres y salió de casa.

.

-¡Haruka Tenoh!- Gritó Seiya.

La rubia caminaba hacia su siguiente clase, no había visto a los chicos en las primeras horas.

Detuvo su caminar y miró al chico.

-Maldita sea, te quiero golpear y a la vez te quiero abrazar-.

-Prefiero que me golpees-.

Seiya golpeo su brazo con un puño, logró mover unos centímetros a Haruka y esta arqueo su ceja.

-Tú me dijiste… yo no sabía que mi hermana había pasado por eso y estoy agradecido porque la ayudaste, estuviste para ella, pero también te quiero golpear porque no me avistaste-.

-Ella dijo que…-.

-Sí sé lo que dijo, ya nos contó a mis padres y a mí-.

Los padres de Seiya y Michiru habían llegado al día siguiente de todo lo ocurrido y se enteraron de todo cuando Seiya les dijo, pues al chico lo habían contactado de la comisaría.

-En fin, gracias Tenoh-.

-Lo hice por Michiru, nada más-.

Continúo su caminar hasta la sala de clases.

Los padres de Michiru eran gente poderosa a nivel económico. Les fue fácil contratar a los mejores abogados y en menos de un fin de semana tener a Harry tras las rejas con unos buenos años a su favor. Un par de llamadas y listo, era increíble lo que el dinero podía hacer o más bien, era increíble lo que la gente podía hacer por el dinero.

Por supuesto que la encarcelación de Harry era muy justificada. Lo único, era que ese pequeño "soborno" era un secreto entre Seiya y sus padres, nadie más lo sabría. Los tres estaban de acuerdo en que eso era lo mejor para Michiru.

.

Salió de la sala con Rei a su lado, la pelinegra finalmente se enteró de todo gracias a Darien y Lita.

-¿Cómo has estado?- Ambas chicas se sentaron sobre el pasto del patio para comer.

-Ya sabes fue algo impactante, pero me alegro de que Harry ya este en la cárcel y que Michiru junto con Molly estén a salvo-.

Darien y Lita llegaron justo al encuentro con las chicas. Darien traía su brazo inmovilizado con un yeso, se sentaron en un pequeño círculo.

-Darien yo…- Haruka miraba el brazo de su amigo.

-Descuida, ya todo pasó y debemos seguir adelante- Darien sonrió con su típica sonrisa de despreocupado, logró tranquilizar a Haruka.

Parece ser que todo iba bien después de todos, Darien y Lita entendían que lo ocurrido no era culpa de Haruka, sino de un loco externo a ellos.

Se sentía acompañada por sus amigos y padres, después de todo estaba rodeada de buenas personas.

Haruka se enteró, por sus amigos, de que Michiru también anduvo por la escuela, a excepción de Molly quien decidió no asistir.

Al finalizar el día escolar y su entrenamiento caminó hasta la casa de Molly, quería saber de ella y su estado actual, había sufrido cosas que no merecía.

Golpeo suavemente la puerta principal y el padre de Molly abrió la puerta.

-Señor Baker-.

-Haruka vete, por favor- El padre intentaba hablar con delicadeza, pero ser firme a la vez.

-Pero…-.

-No es bueno que estés cerca de mi hija-.

Cerró la puerta en la cara de la chica.

Se sintió nuevamente culpable, durante el día sus amigos la habían hecho sentir bien, que nada era su culpa y ahora el padre de su ex novia le infundió nuevamente esa inseguridad. Quería llorar en ese momento, pero se lo aguantó y se fue a casa caminando lentamente de regreso.

.

Cuando llegó a su casa se dirigía rápidamente a su habitación, aun mantenía las ganas de llorar y quería hacerlo bajo la ducha donde nadie más la escuchara, donde nadie se diera cuenta de cómo le afectaba toda esta situación, pero fue interrumpida por su madre llamándola desde la sala de estar.

-Hija, te estábamos esperando-.

Haruka alzó la mirada y vio a lo lejos en la sala de estar a sus padres, Seiya, Michiru y dos personas más que no conocía. Se acercó a la sala sin entender muy bien que estaba ocurriendo.

De camino arreglaba el saco de su uniforme escolar, pues aun andaba con este puesto.

-Haruka Tenoh, somos los padres de Michiru- Dijo el hombre.

El padre tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules, mientras la madre tenía un cabello castaño oscuro, ojos de color negros. Seiya tenía el físico de su padre mientras que sus rasgos faciales eran muy similares a los de su madre, Michiru en cambio no se parecía a ninguno, la chica tenía unos ojos celestes distintos a los del padre.

-Buenas noches- La rubia aun no comprendía.

-Mi nombre es Asuma y ella es mi esposa Rize, disculpa por aparecer así en tu casa, pero solo estamos aquí para agradecer lo que hiciste por nuestra hija- Michiru colocaba uno de sus mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja –Quizás piensas que no hiciste mucho, pero no es así, nosotros estamos todos muy agradecidos- Señaló a toda su familia.

Seiya mantuvo sus manos al interior de sus pantalones.

-No fue nada, de verdad, solo estuve en el lugar correcto a la hora correcta-.

-No digas eso hija, cualquier otro pudo quedarse sin hacer nada y tú hiciste algo- Ahora el padre de Haruka hablaba.

-Bien dicho, señor Mike- Habló por primera vez Seiya.

Hacían sentir a Haruka como una heroína cuando ella en realidad no se veía así, menos por lo que recién le ocurrió con el padre de Molly.

Pese a las insistencias por los padres de Haruka para que los Kaioh se quedaran a cenar, estos no aceptaron excusándose de que ya era muy tarde y ya habían hecho mucho por ellos, aparte solo pasaban a agradecer.

Haruka se acostó en su cama lista para dormir, pero recibió un mensaje.

-Mis padres son un poco exagerados, no querían ponerte nerviosa.

Era Michiru.

-Solo se preocupan por ti ¿Almorzamos mañana, juntas?

Quedó esperando una repuesta, pero nunca la recibió.

.

El día era lluvioso, tanto que todas las actividades al aire libre se habían cancelado. Haruka tenía clase de educación física en cancha, pero al ser cancelada estaba rondando por los pasillos de la escuela sin compañía.

Michiru a esa hora tenía clase de natación y Haruka que lo sabía se dirigió a la piscina escolar. Entró silenciosamente, pues si la descubrían seria expulsada del lugar. Caminó a los trampolines siendo indetectable por la entrenadora y las deportistas, era mejor que un ninja en la obscuridad de la noche.

Se subió a uno y quedó recostada boca arriba.

El entrenamiento finalizó, pero en la piscina se quedaron unos minutos más Ami y Michiru para hacer unos cuantos largos de competencia. Haruka se aseguró de que nadie más aparte de las chicas estuviera para asomarse por el trampolín.

-Hola chicas- Saludó desde arriba y agito su mano.

Michiru estaba saliendo cuando escucho la voz, se sentó al borde de la piscina. Ami tomaba su toalla para secarse.

-Hola Haruka- Saludó con una sonrisa Ami.

-¿Qué haces aquí? O Ahí, mejor dicho- Señaló el trampolín Michiru.

-Ayer no contestaste mi pregunta y vine a buscarte aprovechando que no tengo clases-.

Ami rio para sus adentros y se fue caminando en silencio al camarín dejando a ambas chicas solas.

-Lo siento, pero me quedé dormida- Michiru estaba evadiendo a Haruka, pero esta no se daba cuenta.

Cuando Michiru vio a ambas chicas besarse en aquel callejón comprendió que aun existía amor entre ellas y no quería entrometerse allí, en esa posible nueva relación de reconciliación.

La rubia se bajó del trampolín y fue caminando hasta Michiru por el borde de la piscina.

-Entiendo, pero ahora vengo a invitarte personalmente- Tendió su mano a Michiru para que se pusiese de pie, la chica la recibió y se paró.

-Aceptaría, pero me tardaré en el camarín y la hora de almuerzo terminará-.

-Nos saltamos la clase, nadie notará nuestra ausencia, aparte está lloviendo mucho y la mayoría se encuentra haciendo otras actividades-.

Era verdad que la lluvia estaba muy intensa, si te asomabas por una ventana lo más probable era que terminaras empapado.

La ojiceleste se quedó pensativa mirando a Haruka hacía arriba por la diferencia de estatura.

-No seas aburrida, Kaioh- Haruka la rempujo despacio, pero Michiru al estar desprevenida perdió estabilidad, agitó sus brazos buscando volver a la normalidad, pero no sirvió porque terminó al interior de la piscina no sin antes soltar un pequeño grito.

Las risas de Haruka no tardaron y se sintieron por todo el lugar, en cambio Michiru la miraba seriamente desde el interior de la piscina, aunque terminó por contagiarse con las risas de Haruka.

-Ya basta, ayúdame a salir- Michiru tendió su mano hacía arriba para ser auxiliada.

-Solo si aceptas ir conmigo a almorzar- Haruka se inclinó hacia abajo para verla de cerca apoyando ambas manos en sus rodillas.

-Está bien, está bien pero ayúdame-.

Haruka aceptó con una enorme sonrisa mostrando su dentadura perfecta y tomó la mano de Michiru, comenzó a jalarla hacia arriba, pero la ojiceleste fue más fuerte e hizo más fuerza hacia abajo para lanzarla a la piscina también. Comenzó a reír, se sentía tan mala al haberla tirado.

Por su parte Haruka movió su cabeza de lado a lado, cuando sacó esta del agua, sacudiendo su cabello. Por suerte no iba con nada importante en los bolsillos, como su celular, o su saco puesto que era muy pesado.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que volvieron a reír, despreocupadas por toda la situación. Como si lo de la última semana no hubiera ocurrido.

Comenzaron a acercarse lentamente la una a la otra, cada una mirando los labios de quien estaba al frente, pero Michiru acercó su mano al rostro de Haruka.

-Será mejor que salgamos antes que alguien nos regañe- Corrió unos cabellos rubios del rostro de la chica.

-Tienes razón- Sonrió y se alejo de Michiru, apoyando sus manos en la orilla se dio el impulso para salir del interior.

La rubia se quitó la corbata y la colocó sobre su hombro una vez que ambas estuvieron fuera del interior de la piscina.

Michiru se quedó secando su cabello con su toalla mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Haruka con su ropa completamente empapada, se distinguía su silueta femenina y se le hizo mucho más atractiva de lo que ya la encontraba. Aquella joven de rubios cabellos cautivaba a Michiru de una manera inimaginable y le era muy torturador recordarla besando a su ex novia.

Por otro lado Haruka estaba completamente distraída sin saber que Michiru se la quería devorar con la mirada.


	11. CAPÍTULO 11

-Quien lo diría, tuve que casi rogarte para que aceptaras salir conmigo- Haruka tuvo que cambiar su ropa por la deportiva escolar que tenía en su casillero, para suerte de ella tenía ropa de cambio en la escuela y la otra que estaba empapada la debió dejar en el casillero para algún día sacarla y lavarla en casa.

Se habían saltado la última clase y ahora caminaban por las lluviosas calles. Haruka sostenía un paraguas para ambas, el paraguas de Michiru. La chica era mucho más precavida que la rubia y había visto el pronóstico del tiempo antes de salir de casa, en la mañana.

-Haré que valga la pena- Michiru sostenía su maletín con ambas manos por delante de su cuerpo.

-¿Y cómo?- Alzó su ceja izquierda y se acercó más a Michiru hasta que sus hombros se juntaron.

-Estás conmigo, obvio que valdrá la pena- Su sonrisa dejaba a la vista de todos, esa perfecta dentadura blanca.

-Así que una joven violinista egocéntrica- Ambas reían.

Lucían como una joven pareja caminando debajo de un mismo paraguas, riendo y disfrutando de la compañía de la otra.

Llegaron al restaurant y se sentaron a un lado de los ventanales para apreciar la lluvia a través del vidrio.

-Sabes Michiru, en unas semanas tengo una competencia muy importante y me gustaría que estuvieras ahí- Bebía el té directamente de su taza.

La chica limpiaba su boca con una servilleta -¿De verdad me quieres ahí?-.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Dejó la taza sobre la mesa –Correré los 200 metros planos en el campeonato regional y quiero que me veas ganar-.

-¿Entonces soy yo la egocéntrica?-.

Haruka rodó los ojos -Solo dime que sí-.

-Allí estaré, cuenta con mi apoyo-.

Terminaron de comer y Haruka pago la cuenta pese a los reclamos de Michiru, la rubia insistía en que ella la había invitado, así que debía pagar. También le fue a dejar a casa con la excusa de la lluvia, pero Haruka solo quería disfrutar de su compañía lo que más se podía.

-Michiru, disfruto de tu compañía- Soltó Haruka con su vista al frente, apretó suavemente el mango del paraguas como si eso la ayudase a no sonrojarse, por suerte eso no ocurrió.

La chica de cabellos turquesas sonrió sin más, pero de inmediato esa sonrisa se fue de su rostro cuando recordó la imagen de Haruka besando a Molly.

En el camino Haruka hacía una que otra broma, como pasar por el lado de un árbol y patearlo para que cayera toda el agua acumulada en sus hojas, sobre ellas.

Ambas chicas quedaron frente a la puerta principal de la casa de Michiru, ninguna quería dejar de tener la presencia de la otra, pero no decían nada para que pasase lo contrario.

-Bueno… es hora de irme-.

-Sí…-.

Haruka rascó su nuca y miró la calle. Tras unos largos segundos en silencio la rubia decidió dar la vuelta para comenzar su marcha, por supuesto después de haberle entregado el paraguas a su dueña.

La mano de Michiru tomo la muñeca de Haruka, se sentía bastante tímida y avergonzada, así que habló mirando al suelo.

-Quédate un rato, prepararé té ¿Quieres? Digo, aun llueve mucho y podrías esperar a que baje la intensidad-.

Haruka volteo para ver a una avergonzada Michiru, algo bastante inusual. La tomó por el mentón para alzar su cabeza y quedársele mirando a los ojos.

-Si me lo pides así me quedó el tiempo que quieras- La rubia se inclinó hacia delante acercando sus labios al rostro de la chica. Michiru sintió sus manos entumecerse, cerro sus ojos para prepararse a recibir el beso de Haruka en los labios, pero solo recibió uno en la frente.

Minutos más tarde Haruka estaba sentada en la ventana sobresaliente del dormitorio de Michiru mirando a través de esta como la lluvia chocaba en el cristal. La ojiceleste se mantenía delante de ella sentada con la taza de té entre sus manos mirando atenta a la rubia como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿Cómo has estado con todo?- Haruka miró a Michiru –Ahora que Harry está en la cárcel-.

-Me siento tranquila, pero a veces tengo pesadillas y no puedo volver a conciliar el sueño- Dejó la taza a un costado para que no estorbara.

-También las tengo, pero en ellas el no me ataca a mi- Cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

-¿Ataca a Molly?-.

-No-.

Michiru se sorprendió.

-Te ataca a ti- Continuo hablando y sus ojos fue abriendo nuevamente, pero evitando contacto visual con Michiru –Ese día pensé que te haría daño a ti, jamás pensé en Molly-.

-¿Cómo ha estado ella?-.

-No lo sé, no hemos hablado desde ese día-.

-Pensé que las cosas irían mejor entre ustedes… después de ese beso-.

Haruka sonrió con ironía, se le había olvidado que en ese momento estaba Michiru mirándolas. Ese beso fue dado completamente por impulso, por la emoción del momento.

-Fue solo la emoción del momento, al verla a salvo… nada más, lo nuestro está muy muerto- Nuevamente largos segundos de silencio, Haruka estaba pensando en sus próximas palabras –Me interesas tu-.

La rubia dirigió su vista a la joven de enfrente. Michiru sintió su pecho contraerse, quería sonreír en ese instante, pero se contuvo.

-No juegues conmigo Haruka Tenoh- En su rostro se reflejaba seriedad, estaba feliz y confundida, pero debía mostrarse neutra.

-Es lo que menos quiero hacer-.

Miradas cruzadas, silencio absoluto en el ambiente, pensamientos inundaban las cabezas de ambas.

Haruka tomó la iniciativa y se comenzó a acercar hacia Michiru, quien no hacía nada por alejarse de la otra. Sus labios acortaban distancia y los ojos de ambas se iban cerrando.

Ambas deseaban este momento hace mucho tiempo y parece que al fin iba a suceder lo tan anhelado. Haruka sentía la respiración de Michiru contra su rostro, la chica ya tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras sus manos buscaban los hombros de la rubia, quien se dio un tiempo para observar con detención los rasgos faciales de Michiru. Era una chica muy hermosa y la tenía allí, esperando por un beso.

El ritmo cardiaco de las dos se detuvo cuando sus labios al fin hicieron contacto por primera vez, pero unos momentos después el ritmo aumento considerablemente. Haruka colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Michiru y sus bocas comenzaron a fusionarse en un beso intenso, lleno de sentimientos encontrados. Estaban disfrutando, disfrutando como nunca lo hicieron con un beso anteriormente, se sentían flotando en las nubes.

Parado en la puerta del dormitorio de Michiru estaba Seiya observando toda la situación, había llegado hace poco e iba a ver si su hermana estaba en casa, pero se encontró con aquella situación. Sonrió ampliamente y dio unos pasos hacia atrás en silencio para no interrumpir a las chicas, pero falló cuando chocó con una de las mesas de decoración en el pasillo. Con aquello provocó un estruendo difícil de ignorar.

Haruka y Michiru detuvieron el beso al instante, miraron de donde provenía el ruido y vieron a un Seiya parado fuera recogiendo el objeto que había tirado al suelo, el que anteriormente estaba sobre la mesa.

Se sonrojaron ambas, tanto que parecían un tomate. Ninguna explicándose por qué tanta timidez cuando ninguna lo era.

-No se detengan por mí- Gritó Seiya y cerró la puerta del dormitorio.

Haruka fue la primera en reír y fue seguida por Michiru, su tan mágico momento había sido interrumpido.

Después de eso la atleta se fue de la casa de los hermanos.

.

-¡Fue mágico!-.

-Haruka parece una adolescente enamorada- Dijo Darien mientras Rei y Lita miraban a Haruka con estrellas en los ojos.

-Que bello es el amor- Decía en un suspiro Lita.

-Ojalá me ocurriera ese tipo de cosas- Rei formaba un puchero con sus labios.

-Algún día- Darien apretaba los labios de la pelinegra para molestarla.

Haruka se había encargado de contar como fue su primer beso con Michiru, saltándose la parte de Seiya arruinando el momento.

-Y hablando de…- Darien apuntó a Michiru caminar por los pasillos en compañía de Serena y Mina.

La rubia sonrió con malicia –Cabeza de bombón- Agitó su mano para llamar la atención de Serena y del grupo.

Se acercó el trió de chicas y Haruka se puso de pie, acomodó su saco junto con la corbata con un notorio nerviosismo.

-Hola Serena- Saludó rápidamente Darien.

-Chicas tenía planeado pasar después de clases al centro de juegos, Darien me acompañará, pero no me es suficiente con el-.

Darien arqueó su ceja mirando con seriedad a Haruka. Las gemelas asintieron entusiasmadas por la propuesta, por otro lado estaba Michiru pensativa.

-Yo no puedo, debo practicar para mi futuro recital-.

En ese instante Haruka cancelaría sus planes, si Michiru no iba ya no había motivo para su plan.

Rei y Lita solo se miraron una a la otra, parece que no estaban dentro del extraño plan de Haruka.

.

Haruka caminaba en compañía de Darien, Serena y Mina al centro de la ciudad. Al final el plan les gustó tanto a las gemelas que estuvo en la obligación de ir, aunque Michiru no lo hiciese. También dentro de su plan estaba el ayudar a su mejor amigo con la chica que le gustaba y si así ambos pasaban tiempo juntos haría el sacrificio.

De camino al lugar Mina iba haciendo unas cuantas historias para su instagram en compañía de Haruka.

-Mira, tengo muchos comentarios de "Me encanta Haruka" "La mejor amistad en mucho tiempo" "Dale mi numero a Haruka" y blah blah- Mina acercó su celular a Haruka para que leyeran los mensajes juntas.

Haruka solo reía al leer tales comentarios, no era algo nuevo que tantas chicas la encontraran linda o se le insinuaran, era algo bastante común. A pesar de toda la atención que recibía por parte de jóvenes ella no las tomaba en cuenta.

Mina y Haruka caminaban detrás de los demás, que parecían tener una conversación privada y muy amena. Darien y Serena se veían muy bien juntos, eso no lo podía negar nadie, pero les faltaba un pequeño empujón para que las cosas comiencen a ir mejor.

La tarde se pasó muy rápido para los cuatros entre risas, enojos por parte de las gemelas cuando perdían y más risas. El grupo congeniaba bastante bien. En algunos momentos Darien y Serena se aislaban al hablar de otras cosas, pero Haruka no decía nada por seguir adelante con su plan de "ayuda".

Ya pasadas las horas el grupo se dividió al despedirse, cada uno debía llegar a su casa antes de que el sol se escondiera.

-Te vi bastante bien con Serena-.

Haruka caminaba con sus manos al interior de los bolsillos del pantalón en compañía de Darien.

-Puedes agradecerme cuando quieras- Soltó burlesca.

Darien alzó su ceja y posteriormente rodó los ojos –Ajá, solo espero que Rei y Lita no se hayan molestado por no estar en tu "plan"-.

-¿Por qué se enojarían? Dudo que pase eso-.

.

-¡Eres la peor! ¡Ya ni pasas tiempo con nosotras y ahora nos excluyes!- Rei le gritaba a Haruka.

-Ya ya, calma- La rubia sobaba sus mejillas con las yemas de los dedos.

-Ush- Rei apretó sus manos en puños a los costados de su cuerpo y desvió la mirada.

Haruka se quedó mirándola, el viento despeinaba los cabellos de la pelinegra y ocultaban en parte su rostro de enojo. La atleta simplemente se acercó y le dio un abrazo a su manera, pasando su brazo por los hombros de su amiga, Rei al sentir eso relajo poco a poco sus manos hasta abrirlas.

-Me caes mal-.

-Lo sé, pero estaba ayudando a Darien y ustedes no lo dejarían estar en paz con cabeza de bombón-.

Emprendieron la caminata por los pasillos de la escuela hacia la sala donde tenían la siguiente clase. Haruka no soltaba a Rei de los hombros y la chica no tuvo más remedio que ceder y apoyar su cabeza en el cuerpo de Haruka mientras caminaban.

-Cambiando el tema ¿Has sabido algo de Molly?-.

-Nada de nada, solo que volvió a su escuela anterior-.

Haruka quedó de una pieza y detuvo su caminar en seco. No tenía idea de eso porque no había podido comunicarse con ella, Molly ignoraba sus mensajes, llamadas y ni hablar de ir a su casa a verla, de seguro recibiría otro portazo en el rostro por parte de su ex suegro. Todo lo bien que se había sentido en los últimos días desaparecía, Molly nunca más iba a querer verla después de lo que debió soportar por las acciones de Harry, consecuencias de Haruka. Pero la rubia había hecho lo correcto al intervenir en la situación de la fiesta.

-¿Aun sientes algo por ella?-.

-Más que el cariño guardado por los años de relación y compañerismo, nada, pero aun así me preocupa…- Haruka volvió a caminar ahora sin sujetar a Rei, tenía la vista perdida en el camino.

Michiru estaba guardando unas cosas en su casillero cuando sintió a ambas chicas hablando por los pasillos. Logró escuchar toda la conversación al ocultarse detrás de la puerta de su locker. Sabía que espiar no era algo correcto, pero solo quería escuchar la opinión de Haruka con respecto a su ex novia. Era clara la atracción que le tenía a la rubia, pero al igual que Darien con Serena, necesitaban un pequeño empujón.

.

Michiru se encontraba almorzando en el comedor de la escuela junto a su hermano Seiya y los amigos de este.

-¿Invitarás a Haruka?- Seiya hablaba con la boca llena de comida.

-¿Mm?- Michiru alzó la cabeza y quedó viendo a su hermano –Seiya cierra la boca, por favor-.

-Michiru tiene razón, es asqueroso cuando haces eso- Acotó Yaten a la conversación.

-Perdón Don sofisticado- Seiya se le quedó mirando y abrió la boca frente a él para mostrar toda la comida que tenía en su interior.

De la nada cayó un papel de servilleta dentro de la boca de Seiya. El chico se lo sacó con rapidez y miro al responsable de tales actos, Taiki.

-Hazle caso a tu hermana- Acomodó sus lentes y siguió con la lectura de su libro.

Michiru y Yaten explotaron en carcajadas que se lograron escuchar en todo el comedor escolar, llamando la atención de varios curiosos.

-Gracias- Michiru miró a Taiki y esta vez dirigió la mirada al libro que aquel chico sostenía entre sus manos, reconociendo el libro –Ey, ese es el libro de Ami-.

Taiki mostró un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y cerró el libro rápidamente, buscando en su mente que decir ante tal revelación de la hermana pequeña de su hermano.

-Así que Mizuno… es de tu tipo, tanto como Serena lo es para mí- Seiya llevó ambas manos directo a su pecho y suspiro fingiendo una escena romántica exagerada.

-Pensé que ya estaba con Darien, ayer salieron juntos acompañados de Haruka y Mina-.

Seiya frunció su ceño y miro a la violinista –Son cuatro, de seguro fue salida de amigos, mejor preocúpate tu, que Haruka anda saliendo y subiendo fotos con Mina-.

Taiki se sintió aliviado de que el tema se desvió hacia otro sitio y ahora observaba la pequeña discusión en silencio al igual que Yaten.

.

Haruka caminaba sola después del intenso entrenamiento, cada día eran más duros porque la competencia se avecinaba. El nombre de Elsa Gray le comenzaba a hacer mucho ruido, había estado escuchando algunas cosas de esa chica y leído algunas otras en revistas deportivas. Se decía que podía ganarle a Haruka Tenoh con facilidad y sacarla del podio en el cual ha estado por mucho tiempo como invicta en el atletismo. Así que Haruka se dirigía a la escuela de la chica, quería responder a las preguntas por ella misma. Su objetivo era claro, investigar a su rival.

Haruka iba de "civil" con unas gafas negras y una gorra, no quería ser reconocida y provocar un alboroto, únicamente iría a la pista de esa escuela para ver si se encontraba con Elsa entrenando.

Efectivamente la chica de cabellos rojos estaba en la pista a medio entrenamiento. Haruka se sentó en las gradas del lugar, la chica pudo hacer una comparación entre el Mugen y esa escuela. El Mugen era mucho más grande y lujoso, pero eso no significaba que esta escuela no esté a la altura.

La rubia miraba atenta a su rival, no se podía negar que aquella muchacha era buena y poseía un talento único, pero no lograba llegar a la altura de Haruka. Tras unos minutos el entrenamiento de Gray finalizó y la chica fue a beber agua.

Haruka aprovechó el momento y se puso de pie para retirarse del lugar con el objetivo logrado, sin ser reconocida o eso pensaba ella.

-¿Espiando?- Elsa la había descubierto y ahora le gritaba desde su lugar.


	12. CAPÍTULO 12

-¿Espiando?- Elsa la había descubierto y ahora le gritaba desde su lugar, de pie, en la pista de atletismo.

Haruka no tuvo más remedio que darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección a Elsa, con una cómplice sonrisa. Se quitó las gafas para colgarlas del cuello de su camiseta. Elsa extendió su mano a Haruka y estrecharon sus manos en un cordial saludo.

-Simplemente quería conocer a Elsa Grey, de quien últimamente hablan mucho-.

-Haruka Tenoh queriendo conocerme, esto sí es una sorpresa- Se quitó la camiseta para quitar el sudor de su rostro con esta prenda.

La más alta se encogió de hombros mostrando su relajo.

-¿Y qué te pareció? O mejor dicho ¿Qué te parecí?-.

-Eres buena, realmente me has sorprendido, pero no mejor que yo-.

Dio la media vuelta en su propio eje y le dio la espalda a Elsa.

-Eso lo podremos ver en la pista-.

Lo último sonó más a amenaza hacia la joven rubia. Haruka solo respondió mostrando su pulgar hacia arriba sin dejar de darle la espalda mientras caminaba a la salida.

-Lo podremos ver en la pista- Imitó burlonamente Haruka en voz baja cuando estuvo segura que la morena no alcanzaría a escuchar su pensamiento en voz alta –Ya veremos que dirás cuando seas derrotada- Siguió hablando consigo misma.

.

-¿Qué harás hoy después de la escuela?- Haruka acompañaba a Michiru por los pasillos de la escuela para dejarla en la sala de su siguiente clase.

-Iré a ensayar ¿Recuerdas que tengo un concierto?- Miró de reojo a la más alta.

-Obvio que lo recuerdo-.

-Entonces…- Michiru se detuvo y abrió su maletín. Comenzó a buscar algo en el interior, pero al no encontrar tal cosa le hizo desesperar –Rayos- Suspiró resignada y un tanto triste.

-¿Qué sucedió?-.

-Es solo que… ¿Podrías pasar por mí al término de mi ensayo?-.

Haruka esbozo una amplia sonrisa –Por supuesto, de todos modos tenía pensado ir por ti- Reanudaron la caminata hasta el final del pasillo. Michiru se sorprendió ante lo dicho por Haruka, pero no lo demostró, como en la mayoría de las ocasiones que no reflejaba en que cosas podía estar pensando o sintiendo –No quiero que vuelvas sola a casa- continuo diciendo la rubia.

Llegaron a la puerta de la sala donde Michiru tenía su clase y agitando su mano se despidió de Haruka.

-Entonces nos vemos en unas horas- Habló Michiru.

Haruka tomó la muñeca de Michiru y evito que siguiera adentrándose en la sala de clases.

-Michiru, te queda muy bien eso- La rubia apuntó el cintillo negro que traía en el cabello –Muy lindo-.

La jaló nuevamente contra ella y se inclinó para alcanzar la frente de Michiru con sus labios, dejando un delicado beso. La menor se sonrojó sutilmente y murmuró un "Gracias" antes de reanudar su ingreso a la sala.

Haruka había conseguido sonrojar a Michiru y con eso se sintió realizada por el día de hoy.

Michiru por su parte acomodaba ya sus cuadernos sobre la mesa en la cual se encontraba, esperando que la clase comenzara. Que alguien le provocara un sonrojo era bastante difícil y Haruka llevaba el primer lugar en personas que más veces lo habían conseguido.

Suspiraba enamorada mientras observaba su mano derecha, en el dorso de esta tenía una peculiar marca, una pequeña x. Siempre se había preguntado si esa marca era una marca de nacimiento o de algún accidente que le pasó cuando pequeña y ahora no recordaba. No parecía ser una marca de nacimiento, pero tampoco alguna cortadura de algún accidente. Con el tiempo dejó de pensar en eso pues solo era una pequeña marca en su mano y ya, nada que le afectara o de que tuviera que preocuparse.

.

Al finalizar las clases Haruka fue deprisa a la pista atlética para su entrenamiento, para su suerte hoy había decidido ir en su bicicleta así que los tiempos de viaje se veían reducidos.

Llegó antes a entrenar, eso significaba que terminaría antes, y eso a su vez también significaba que podía alcanzar a ir por Michiru. Cada vez quedaba menos para su competencia, pero esta vez era distintas a las otras, porque no estaba focalizada al cien por cien en la competencia, ahora tenía más cosas en mente como la escuela, sus amigos y principalmente Michiru. Esa chica últimamente ocupaba todos los pensamientos de Haruka.

Su entrenador, Usain, notó tan inquieta a la chica que decidió dejarla ir diez minutos antes, hoy era uno de esos días en los que su entrenador andaba de buenos ánimos. Haruka aprovechó ese tiempo para ducharse, siempre le había importado su imagen personal y ahora aun más, después de todo iría a ver a la chica que le gusta.

Pedaleaba en dirección al teatro cuando vio una florería, pasó de largo sin tomarle mayor atención, pero después se le ocurrió comprarle una flor a Michiru a modo de detalle así que se devolvió al lugar.

Entró al lugar y mientras se sacaba su casco de bicicleta alborotando sus rubios cabellos aun mojados. Haruka no sabía mucho de flores y menos de cuál era la favorita de Michiru así que opto por la tradicional rosa roja _"¿A quién no le gustan?"._

-Hola, me gustaría llevar una rosa roja… con una tarjeta ¿Tienen?-.

La joven vendedora estaba de espaldas a Haruka arreglando algunas cosas de la tienda, cuando se dio vuelta para prestarle atención al cliente que le hablaba quedó embobada con la belleza de la joven atleta.

-Por supuesto que sí- Dijo con un toqué de tartamudeo.

Fue a buscar lo pedido por Haruka y esta a su vez se recargó en el mesón para pagar. La chica dejó la rosa sobre el mesón donde la rubia estaba apoyada. Se encontraba muy bien cuidada y envuelta en un rojo papel, del tallo estaba amarrada con hilo roja una pequeña tarjeta para escribir un mensaje.

-Disculpa ¿Tienes una pluma que me prestes?- Haruka peino sus cabellos y la joven vendedora parecía derretirse, cosa que para la rubia pasó desapercibido por estar tan perdida pensando en que escribir.

Le entregó la pluma y Haruka escribió "Para la mejor (y más linda) violinista del mundo. Con mucho cariño Haruka ox" Era un mensaje corto, pero para Haruka era suficiente, no quería ser demasiado cursi, no era su estilo.

-Su novia debe tener mucha suerte- Rompió el silencio la vendedora.

La joven atleta simplemente sonrío y negó con la cabeza mientras le entregaba el dinero para pagar –Aun no lo es-.

Salió de la tienda con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, estaba ansiosa por entregarle esa flor a Michiru, tan despreocupaba estaba que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra persona cruzando la calle, fue inevitable el choque.

-¡Disculpa!, estaba un poco desconcentrada- Haruka alzó la mirada encontrándose con Molly y el rostro de asombro no tardó en aparecer.

-Descuida, yo también- La castaña miraba al suelo, pero cuando notó que era Haruka con quien chocó su expresión cambio por completo, igual que como sucedió con Haruka.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y ambas chicas se miraban sorprendidas sin saber que decir.

-Me tengo que ir, voy apurada- La castaña fue la más valiente al romper el silencio.

-Espera… Molly yo… yo he tratado de contactarte ¿Por qué no me has respondido?-.

-No te quiero ver, Haruka-.

-Pero…-.

-Me has hecho mucho daño y eso último fue demasiado, tengo limites para soportar, pero ser amenazada de muerte por tu culpa superó cualquier cosa imaginada, soy frágil y lo sabes- Su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar.

-Nunca fue mi intención que pasaras por eso, yo enserio que no…-.

-¡Basta!- Su mirada era triste y los ojos se le comenzaban a aguar, Molly miró la flor que Haruka sostenía en su mano. Una lagrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la chica –No me vuelvas a buscar y si me ves de casualidad no me hables-.

La castaña terminó por decir aquello y cruzó corriendo a la acera contraria a donde estaba Haruka y hace unos instantes ella, parece que hablaba muy enserio con respecto de no querer saber nada mas de su ex novia.

Por su parte Haruka se colocó el casco y volvió a pedalear. Si su ánimo estuvo bien todo el día ahora volvía a decaer. Volvía a decaer en sentirse culpable, Harry había dejado unos problemas enormes en su vida. Cuando llegó por fin y observó a Michiru de pie en las puertas del lugar todos los pensamientos anteriores se esfumaron, nada de lo ocurrido con Molly le incomodaba ahora. Tenía estados de ánimo demasiado bipolares.

La rubia esbozo una amplia sonrisa y dejó la bicicleta prácticamente tirada en la calle, se retiró el casco y acomodó la mochila en su espalda.

-Pensé que ya no llegabas-.

-Lo siento, pero tuve que entrenar, aparte tuve una parada en el camino para comprarte algo- Se paró enfrente de Michiru y le enseñó la rosa.

La ojiceleste perdió la mirada en la rosa -¿Para mí?-.

Haruka en vez de decir algo solo la acerco un poco más para que la chica la sujetara en sus manos.

Michiru entendió y recogió la rosa, notó que tenía una pequeña tarjeta escrita, la acercó a su rostro para leerla. Cuando finalizó dejó salir una pequeña risa de sus labios y por fin levanto la mirada.

-Muchas gracias, es un gesto realmente hermoso-.

Michiru se paró en la punta de sus pies para alcanzar la mejilla de la rubia, le deposito un beso y volvió a su postura anterior para observar nuevo su rosa.

-Si me comienzas a dar un beso por cada rosa creo que te daré una cada día-.

La ojiceleste no dejaba de sonreír –Hagamos el experimento, por cada rosa un beso-.

-Quizá sí te de una rosa cada día- Se lo comenzaba a tomar en serio.

Cruzaban un parque de camino a la casa de Michiru, Haruka traía su bicicleta a un lado. Comenzaba a oscurecerse y los colores naranjas adornaban el cielo.

-Este es mi momento favorito del día, cuando los colores naranjas se apoderan del cielo- Admitía Haruka.

-Para mí es la noche, cuando se pueden apreciar las estrellas en el cielo-.

-Yo no necesito de la noche para poder ver una estrella- Haruka miró a Michiru.

-Hoy estas muy… romántica-.

-No diría eso, no soy alguien romántica-.

-Entonces como te definirías-.

-Solo soy una chica que está conquistando a otra-.

-¿Y cuando lo hagas dejarás de ser así?…romántica-.

-Que no lo soy… prefiero el termino detallista y no, cuando te conquiste no dejaré de ser así-.

Últimamente ya no tenían el temor de expresar que se trataban de conquistar una a la otra, habían comenzado así desde el beso en la casa de Michiru. Solo que a Haruka le gustaba ir más lento.

-Okay joven detallista Tenoh, lo tendré en consideración-.

Llegaron a la casa de Michiru y justo el padre venía llegando en su automóvil que dejó estacionado en la entrada de la puerta. El hombre se bajó y notó la presencia de las chicas.

-Hola Haruka- Se acercó para estrechar la mano de la rubia.

-Buenas tardes señor Kaiou-.

Después de estrecharle la mano el hombre saludo a su hija con un beso sobre la cabeza.

-Apura en entrar a casa, tu madre tiene la cena lista- Miró a la rubia -¿Te quedas a comer?-.

-Mis padres me esperan en casa, no puedo, pero muchas gracias-.

-En otra ocasión será- Dicho aquello fue a la puerta principal y se perdió.

Quedaron de pie frente a la otra.

-Casi lo olvidaba… de nuevo- Michiru reía mientras rebuscaba en su bolso, sacó una entrada y se la entregó a Haruka.

-¿Qué es?- La rubia se apresuró a leer lo que decía el papel. Era una entrada para el recital de Michiru, dentro de las mejores ubicaciones –Ya vi… muchas gracias Michiru, ahí estaré sin falta- Vio con mayor detención la entrada –Y es pocos días después de mi competencia-.

-Lo sé, recuerda que iré a apoyarte-.

Haruka mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, pero eso no evitaba que se le notara su enorme sonrisa.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela- Haruka tomó su casco.

Michiru espero a que Haruka se alistara y subiera a su bicicleta.

-¿Algún día me llevaras de paseo en tu bicicleta?-.

-Algún día te llevare de paseo cuando tenga mi auto… pero por el momento sí, también puede ser-.

Michiru tomó el cuello de la sudadera de Haruka y la atrajo a ella, con velocidad besó fugazmente los labios de la rubia.

-Esperare ese momento, porque conozco a alguien que aun siendo mujer le gustaría mucho pasear en un auto contigo- Dicho aquello Michiru se fue casi corriendo a su casa, perdiéndose por la puerta principal.

Haruka aun estaba desconcertada, esa chica era muy impredecible. Nunca se sabía con exactitud que estaba pensando.

.

Michiru iba con Seiya de camino a la escuela, les esperaba otro largo día escolar.

-Hermana-.

-Dime-.

-¿Ya invitaste a Haruka?-.

-¿Hablas del concierto?- Sostenía su maletín café por delante de su cuerpo con ambas manos.

Seiya indicó que sí, al asentir.

-Lo hice… sabes, realmente me gusta mucho- Suspiró –Desde que la vi por televisión en una de sus competencias llamó mi atención, después cuando la vi en la fiesta posterior a mi concierto no podía creer que estuviese por ahí, no parece ser el tipo de chica que disfruta de la música clásica-.

-Pero en ese momento Haruka tenía novia… ¿Cómo se llamaba esa chica?-.

-Molly- Tragó un poco de saliva -Admito que me dejó un poco cabizbaja, pero ahora está soltera y por motivos divinos estudia en el Mugen-.

-Toda una señal divina ¿no crees?- Seiya molestó a su pequeña hermana y golpeo despacio su hombro con el codo.

-Puede que sí- Siguió caminando, pero esta vez mirando al cielo.

.

-En sus marcas- La voz del juez daba las instrucciones para que las competidoras se colocasen en los tacos de salida.

Horas antes

Ese día Haruka había llegado un tanto más temprano de lo usual a la pista atlética donde competía. Estaba ansiosa y emocionada por competir en los 200m planos. Era la primera atleta de esa categoría en llegar y registrarse, le había ganado incluso a su entrenador.

Como era usual se colocó los audífonos y colocó una playlist con el volumen lo más alto que pudo, era su método para concentrarse antes de una competencia. Sus padres y amigos irían hoy a verla, pero lo más importante para Haruka era que Michiru estaría entre su grupo de amigos.

El lugar estaba lleno. Espectadores veían las distintas pruebas atléticas, pero a medida de que se acercaba la competencia donde participaría Haruka más y más gente llegaba para presenciar la carrera de la que todos los canales deportivos hablaban últimamente "Tenoh vs. Grey".

La joven rubia ya estaba completando su calentamiento indicado por el entrenador Usain, que llegó minutos después de ella.

Los nervios la atacaron sorpresivamente cuando desvió la mirada al público y notó un peculiar cabello color aguas turquesas. Michiru había llegado para verla. Comúnmente Haruka nunca miraba al público, pues no le interesaba quienes asistían, pero esta vez era distinto, demasiado distinto.

Haruka se había retirado ya de su buzo y ahora solo vestía las calzas ajustadas junto con su camiseta igual de entallada sin mangas, quedaban poco menos de cinco minutos para el inicio.

Elsa quien ya se encontraba lista también se acerco a Haruka.

-Por fin ha llegado el momento ¿Cómo te sientes?-.

La rubia mantenía la mirada en el suelo y ni siquiera se enteró de que Elsa le hablaba, ya que aun traía sus auriculares puestos. Aunque no tardó la morena en colocarse enfrente y agitar su mano captando la atención de Haruka. Se retiró los audífonos y de inmediato los sonidos de gritos junto con la euforia fueron escuchados.

-Te pregunté cómo te sientes- Reiteró una malhumorada Elsa.

-Bastante bien- No se dejaría intimidar por aquella chica –Ahora déjame ir a mi carril número cinco-.

Los atletas que se ubicaban en el puesto número cinco siempre eran los de mejores marcas y Haruka para no quedar atrás se lo quiso recordar a Elsa.

Todas las competidoras estaban ya de pie detrás de los tacos, listas. La rubia golpeo sus piernas e inhalo profundo.

-En sus marcas- La voz del juez daba las instrucciones para que las competidoras se colocasen en los tacos de salida.

Haruka estaba sumamente concentrada, no miraba a los lados ni titubeaba. Había olvidado por completo que Michiru la estaba observando. Elsa por su lado se mantenía más preocupada de lo que Haruka hacía que de lo que ella misma debía hacer.

-Listos-.

Las caderas de todas se alzaban.

El disparó sonó, Haruka salió disparada de sus tacos con tanta fuerza y potencia que ganó de inmediato unos metros de distancia con las otras competidoras quedando rápidamente el primer lugar de la carrera.

Parecía otra sencilla victoria más de la rubia, entonces en ese momento se confió, en ese momento estando ya a algunos metros de la llegada sonrió, soberbia. De reojo vio una sombra, una sombra que luego tomó la forma de Elsa, cuya joven se había colocado al lado de Haruka, quien a su vez se sorprendió y quiso tratar de aumentar su velocidad, pero ya era tarde, Elsa se posicionó por delante ganándole a Haruka por pocos dos segundos.

Toda la gente presente y la que no lo estaba, pero veía la competencia por diversos medios audiovisuales estaba asombrada. Haruka Tenoh había perdido contra una novata.

Cuando Haruka se detuvo su rostro lo decía todo, el asombro e incluso se podría decir que hasta la vergüenza era lo reflejado. Por otro lado teníamos a una muy feliz Elsa que saludaba a los aficionados.

"La ganadora de la competencia de 200m planos es Elsa Grey dejando a Haruka Tenoh en segundo lugar ¡Esto es increíble!" "Elsa Grey ha derrotado a Haruka" Se escuchaba decir a los relatadores de la competencia.

Haruka se quedó con sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas mirando el suelo de la pista.

"El segundo lugar es para Haruka Tenoh". Estaban entregando las medallas de la competencia, Haruka ya estaba vestida con su buzo y subiendo al podio, pero esta vez no en lo más alto.

No había querido ir a conversar con su entrenador y mucho menos acercarse a sus compañeros. Sentía vergüenza.

"¡Y el primer lugar es para Elsa Grey! ¡Campeona de los doscientos metros planos!"

Haruka observó a Elsa, hacía arriba y la chica le respondió con una sonrisa, después le enseñó su medalla de oro para presumirle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disculpen por no haber actualizado, pero tuve unos problemas con el cargador de mi computador así que no podía utilizarlo. Ahora le he comprado uno nuevo y he actualizado cuanto antes. **  
**Espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia.**


	13. CAPÍTULO 13

Los pasos no cesaban en el pequeño dormitorio subterráneo. Aun no lograba entender porqué seguía tan molesta si hace ya un par de días que había visto a Haruka sostener esa estúpida rosa roja, sí, por supuesto que era estúpida ¿O no?

Sus manos formaban pequeños puños a los costados de su delgado cuerpo, su ceño fruncido junto con la mandíbula tensa. Sabía que hoy Haruka competía y al ver su rostro a través de la pantalla mientras era enfocada calentando le había hecho recordar la incómoda situación vivida días atrás. La rubia había sido una buena novia, de eso no había duda, pero no pudo evitar sentir celos al verla sostener esa rosa (detalle que nunca recibió de su parte) y que obviamente era para Michiru, sentía celos de Michiru también, a momentos le encantaría ser esa encantadora chica talentosa y segura de sí misma, bueno, no por nada era su ídola, aunque ahora en la situación actual había dejado de serlo.

Pegó un fuerte grito para descargarse y si no era porque estaba sola en casa, seguramente su padre hubiera venido corriendo a comprobar su situación.

Se lanzó a la cama boca arriba aun creando un debate mental sobre si observaba la carrera de Haruka o no. En el blanco techo lograba ver el rostro de aquella alta rubia que había conquistado su corazón a la edad de quince años, el primer amor deja marcas muy profundas en el corazón y eso, ella bien lo sabía. Sus encantadores labios que amaba besar sonríen perfectamente mostrando los dientes, achinando los ojos, era una perfecta imagen visual reflejada en el techo.

Golpeó la cama con fuerza y se sentó al borde de esta misma para por fin encender el televisor.

Ahí estaba ella, preparándose para salir de sus tacos. La carrera comenzó poco después y la castaña escogió mirarla.

Molly observaba boquiabierta como Haruka era superada por esa nueva chica morena de quien no recordaba bien el nombre, pero que había sido bien nombrada días atrás como la nueva rival de la campeona Haruka. Molly conocía mucho a Haruka como para saber cuánto le afectaría ese segundo lugar en su ego, que seguramente pasaría un par de días cabizbaja. Quiso llamarla y decirle algunas palabras que quizás le ayudaran, pero ya le había dejado en claro que no le quería hablar y mucho menos verla. Suspiró.

Tomó su celular y buscó entre los contactos, aun tenía su número registrado. Pensó mejor _"Haruka no podrá contestar ahora, mejor en un rato más cuando vaya al camarín o… mejor no una llamada, mejor un mensaje. Si le dejo un mensaje no es tanto como una llamada y…" _ Ni ella lograba entender sus pensamientos _"Con un mensaje no pensará que estoy tan interesada en ella"_.

Pero finalmente no hizo ni una ni la otra cosa, solo eliminó el número de Haruka. Estaba muy dolida aun y el recuerdo de un extraño amenazándola con un cuchillo le provocó las lágrimas que se asomaban sin autorización de sus ojos.

El tono de llamada comenzaba a sonar mientras sostenía el celular con ambas manos. Al parecer si decidió marcar a alguien.

-¿Aló? ¿Molly?

-Kelvin ¿Puedes venir a casa?

-Sí, sí ¿Por qué tu voz se escucha así?

-Solo ven…

-Enseguida estaré por allá, Molly

La voz de Kelvin tenía un dejo de preocupación, pero a su vez sintió algo de emoción al recibir una llamada de la castaña pidiéndole ir a su casa.

.

Michiru desde las gradas intentaba hacerle gestos a Haruka para llamar su atención, pero la rubia parecía ignorar a todo el mundo mientras iba al camarín, cabizbaja con cero intenciones de hacer contacto visual con alguien. Intentaba también escapar de cada cámara o periodista, no quería ser entrevistada para que le preguntaran estupideces como "¿Que se siente perder contra Elsa?" "¿Tu bajo rendimiento se debe a algo?" y quizás cuantas cosas más.

-Nos intentará evitar por lo que queda de día e incluso la semana, así que eso no servirá- Darien colocó su mano sobre la de Michiru, bajando esta para que no siguiera con sus gestos, intentando llamar la atención que no conseguirá –Será mejor que vayas a buscarla-.

Michiru se quedó mirando a Darien, si él lo decía debe ser cierto, después de todo es uno de los mejores amigos de Haruka y la conoce muy bien.

Incluso los padres de Haruka sabían eso, porque ya se estaban retirando del lugar para ir a casa, ya verían a Haruka cuando llegase.

-Está bien ¿ustedes que harán?- Los ojos celestes de Michiru veían a los amigos de Haruka, junto con Darien también estaba Lita y Rei.

-Iremos después a su casa, lo más probable es que cocine algo- Sonrió Lita para transmitirle un poco de seguridad a Michiru.

Sin más la ojiceleste se despidió de todos y fue en busca de Haruka, pero ¿Ella la querría ver?

Desde que terminó la carrera se le vio muy extraña, podía ser porque no estaba acostumbrada a perder y mucho menos en su especialidad, las carreras.

Michiru caminaba por unos pasillos en dirección a los camarines, pensando en que le diría a Haruka para subirle el ánimo. Sin querer chocó con una persona, Elsa. La morena iba saliendo del lugar con su sonrisa triunfante.

-Lo siento- Dijo de inmediato.

-Debes ser una fan, no te preocupes ¿Quieres un autógrafo?-.

Unos segundos de silencio incomodo, Michiru buscaba como rechazarla de manera amable, no tenía intención alguna de un autógrafo, solo quería ver a Haruka.

-N no, yo no…-.

-Así que eres tímida- Fue interrumpida por la morena -No te preocupes ¿Quizá una foto?- Elsa le quito a Michiru el celular que traía en la mano y rápidamente abrió la cámara.

Michiru comenzaba a colocarse nerviosa, no sabía como rechazarla de la mejor manera pues se le veía bastante emocionada, pero Haruka fue la respuesta al aparecer por detrás de la morena, había sido su salvación.

-¡Haruka!-.

-Michiru- La rubia respondió sin la misma emoción, le quitó el celular a Elsa antes de que pudiese capturar algún momento y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Haruka se acercó a Michiru para colocarse a su lado. Elsa miró a ambas y arqueo su ceja.

-Creo que eres fan de las perdedoras- Se cruzó de brazos bajo la altura de su pecho.

-No seas maleducad…- Haruka colocó su mano sobre la boca de Michiru para evitar que siguiera hablando.

-Lo es, pero ten cuidado porque no seré una perdedora por tanto tiempo-.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y tensaron aun más el ambiente. Mientras Haruka traía un semblante serio, Elsa traía el rostro completamente iluminado.

Elsa se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír, cambiando su mirada a Michiru –Pensaba que eras una chica linda y lista, pero me equivoqué-.

-Y tú eres una bastante grosera- Michiru se había enfadado y cogió la mano de Haruka con fuerza para forzarla a salir de ahí.

Caminaron en silencio por bastantes metros, hasta salir del estadio. Michiru miró como su mano aun sostenía la de Haruka así que se apresuro a soltarla.

La rubia no decía nada, pero sus pasos tampoco se detenían. Michiru la seguía muy de cerca por detrás, sin saber que hacer en realidad, siguió los consejos de Darien pero nunca le dijo que hacer después de ir a buscarla.

Al estar unas cuadras alejadas del estadio Haruka se detuvo por primera vez y le dirigió la mirada a Michiru -¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa?- La rubia pensaba que eso era lo que la violinista esperaba desde un principio.

-No- Dijo con total seguridad –Yo esperaba que… no lo sé, yo acompañarte a casa-.

Haruka sonrió mostrando sus dientes mientras cerraba los ojos y alzaba la cabeza –Eres bastante extraña a veces- Inhalo aire llenando sus pulmones y luego lo botó pesadamente –No iré a casa Michiru, no quiero-.

-¿Entonces qué harás?-.

-Comúnmente cuando me siento así yo…- _"Iba a casa con Molly y me quedaba con ella toda la noche"_ No podía decir eso –No llego a casa- Se limito a decir.

-¿Y donde irás? ¿Por qué? Tus padres se podrían preocupar-.

-Pues les mando un mensaje y listo-.

-Los chicos iban a ir a tu casa-.

-También les mandaré un mensaje-.

A Michiru se le acababan las opciones. La preocupación estaba en su rostro y eso rápidamente fue captado por su compañera.

-Tranquila- La rubia colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Michiru y le sonrió transmitiendo una extraña calidez –Estaré bien, iré a arrendar una habitación o algo, en serio no quiero llegar a casa y ver a mis padres-.

-Si quieres puedes ir a la mía- Soltó sin pensarlo dos veces.

-No quiero incomodar a tus padres, Seiya… o a mí-.

Michiru comenzó a reír suavemente tapando su boca con la mano.

-Mis padres andan en un viaje a terreno y podría hablar con Seiya para que se vaya a la casa de uno de sus amigos- Se encogió de hombros.

Haruka arqueó una ceja –Que extraños padres-.

La joven violinista negó con su cabeza –Solo son un par de extraños arquitectos que buscan inspiración- Quedaron en silencio unos segundos en los que Haruka parecía pensar su respuesta.

No sonaba tan mal pasar más tiempo con Michiru, pero por otro lado seguía sintiéndose vergonzosa por su segundo lugar ya que una novata le había quitado el titulo.

-Deja esa mirada y vamos- La tomó por la mano para comenzar a caminar en dirección a la casa de Michiru.

Breves segundos pasaron para que las chicas volvieran a soltar sus manos. Para Michiru cada vez que juntaban sus manos y después las alejaban se sentía como si un pequeño rompecabezas se separase y para Haruka era exactamente lo mismo, sostener la delicada mano de Michiru era bastante cálido, acogedor e incluso se podría decir que complementario.

En el camino aprovecharon de mandar los mensajes correspondientes. Pese a la primera preocupación de los padres por Haruka se relajaron al saber donde se dirigiría su hija.

La casa estaba completamente vacía produciendo un inquietante silencio, para Haruka era extraño tener un lugar tan grande y desocupado, estaba acostumbrada a llegar y ver a su madre o padre, incluso si no hablaba con ellos o estaba cerca tenía la seguridad de que ellos estaban por allí rondando en casa. Completamente distinto a Michiru.

Entraron al dormitorio de Michiru y esta fue a sacar su violín que estaba sobre la cama, desordenado –Siéntete como en casa- Guardo el instrumento en su estuche y lo dejó sobre una de las mesas donde acostumbraba arreglarse, un tocador.

-Muchas gracias- Tiró su bolso al suelo y se sentó sobre la cama.

-¿Tienes hambre?- La ojiceleste se sentó a su lado.

-No-.

-¿Sed?-.

-No-.

-¿Sueño?-.

-No-.

-¿Quieres algo?-.

-No-.

Michiru arqueo su ceja, dejo caer el resto de su cuerpo sobre la cama, Haruka imitó su acto, pero sus pies seguían apoyados en el suelo a diferencia de los pies de Michiru que colgaban.

-¿Quieres hablar de la competencia?-.

Silencio nuevamente.

-Estoy decepcionada, avergonzada, triste y muchas cosas más- Soltó al fin, cerró sus ojos y apoyo sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-No se puede ganar siempre ¿Sabes?- Michiru se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, se acercó un poco más a Haruka y puso su mano sobre el corto cabello de ella.

Comenzó a jugar con los mechones que caían a su frente.

-Se supone que era la mejor-.

-Ya vendrán más competencias, por lo que queda tienes que seguir entrenando y dar lo mejor de ti, lo mejor y más… Sé que no soy la mejor dando consejos, pero soy buena escuchando y estaré aquí para ti cuando me necesites- Haruka seguía sin decir nada, pero se mantenía quieta mientras su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración –Volverás a ser la número uno, estoy segura de ello, confío en ti- Sus hábiles dedos seguían jugando con el cabello rubio de Haruka alborotándolo, luego peinándolos, haciendo pequeños rulos y así, se entretenía bastante.

-Muchas gracias, no tienes idea de lo que significa ese apoyo para mí- Abrió sus ojos y tomó la mano de Michiru que jugaba con su cabello, la llevo a su boca para darle un beso en el dorso –Muchas gracias- Repitió.

Haruka notó la extraña marca que tenía Michiru en su mano derecha, primera vez que la veía. Se parecía un poco a la que ella tenía en su mano izquierda, era extraño, quizá una coincidencia bastante inusual. Pero tampoco le tomó tanta importancia.

Mientras Michiru organizaba unas cosas en su habitación Haruka se quedó dormida sobre la cama de la chica, dormía tan tranquila que no la despertó para comer ni para nada más. Como Michiru no tenía sueño aún, tomó unas partituras y comenzó a tocar de su violín.

La violinista pasó horas tocando su instrumento sin ser consciente del tiempo, mucho menos de que Haruka había despertado hace unos minutos, la rubia se mantuvo observándola.

En un momento cuando dejó de tocar se dio la vuelta y notó como Haruka la miraba con su penetrante mirada, se sobresaltó del susto.

-Perdón, mi intención no era despertarte- Guardo nuevamente el violín en el estuche.

-Descuida, desperté porque mi celular comenzó a vibrar al interior de mi bolsillo y bueno, me quede escuchando- Haruka se seguía maravillando cada vez que la escucharla tocar.

La noche ya había caído y Michiru soltó un bostezo que no pasó desapercibido –Entonces todo bien, yo iré a dormir a la otra habitación-.

-No, duerme conmigo- Haruka reaccionó dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho de manera espontanea –Quédate conmigo… si quieres, obvio-.

Ambas chicas sonrieron.

-Iré a colocarme mi pijama ¿quieres que te pase uno?-.

-Dudo que me quede tu ropa, preferiría dormir desnuda- Dijo con sarcasmo, uno que no fue percibido por la chica.

-Si tu quieres…- Michiru se quedó dándole la espalda mientras sacaba su ropa de pijama del interior del closet, pero se quedó unos segundos más así al sentir sus mejillas arder, se había sonrojado.

-Era broma-.

-Oh…- Se tomó las mejillas, estaban calientes.

-Debería comenzar a dejar ropa aquí para cuando me vuelvas a invitar- Volvió a bromear.

-Quizá sí- Pero Michiru no bromeaba.

Finalmente Haruka decidió por dormir con la ropa que traía, después de todo el buzo deportivo y la camiseta, eran bastante cómodos. Ahora estaba recostada bajo las sabanas mientras observaba a Michiru cepillar su cabello frente al tocador.

Al momento que ambas estaban bajo las sabanas Haruka se encontraba de lado mirando a Michiru mientras la última estaba boca arriba, pero tras un momento se giró también para quedar frente a frente con Haruka.

-Eres bastante hermosa y tu cabello es muy precioso, de seguro ya te lo han dicho-.

-Sí, no te equivocas- Colocó una mano bajo su mejilla quedando entre esta y la almohada, la otra fue colocada sobre el rostro de Haruka –Pero prefiero que me lo digas tu-.

-Sabes Michiru- En un acto que comenzaba a ser usual Haruka tomó la mano de Michiru y le dio un beso, para después colocarla nuevamente sobre su mejilla. Cerró los ojos –Me gustas mucho-.

Los latidos de Michiru parecieron detenerse al escuchar esas palabras, quería gritar de emoción y felicidad, pero siempre mantuvo su rostro serio, su compostura parecía intacta por fuera.

-No bromees conmigo- Fue lo único que atinó a decir –Por favor no-.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna de Haruka, porque la chica se comenzaba a acercar buscando sus labios, quería besarla y como no tuvo negación lo hizo, besó a Michiru. La besó de manera lenta y tranquila. Quería hacerlo hace ya mucho, cada vez que la veía quería besarla y ahora aprovechaba la situación de intimidad entre ambas.

-Deja de pensar eso de mí, no bromeo con cosas tan delicadas-.

-Tú también me gustas- Ahora Michiru era quien daba inicio a un nuevo beso entre ambas.

Pasaron algunos minutos besándose en la oscuridad de la noche bajo las sabanas hasta que se durmieron abrazadas, con Michiru apoyando su frente en el pecho de Haruka.

Esa era la primera noche para Michiru que dormía tan tranquila, la primera desde los acontecimientos con Harry.

.

La primera en despertar al día siguiente fue Michiru. La chica sentía un peso extra sobre ella y al estar adormilada aun no se daba cuenta que la pierna de Haruka estaba sobre las suyas. Al aun estar apoyada en el pecho de la atleta aprovecho de inhalar el mayor tiempo posible su olor natural combinado con el perfume que solía ocupar.

Se preguntó también en esos momentos de silencio si quizá iban muy rápido o no con Haruka, porque ella hace poco había salido de una larga relación. Entonces las inseguridades comenzaron en su mente, puesto que no sabía muy bien cómo actuar en estos casos cuando dos personas se gustaban, pero aun era muy pronto para empezar una relación.

Michiru terminó por sentarse en la orilla de la cama, después de unos tremendos esfuerzos por no despertar a su compañera, con sus manos apoyadas sobre esta y mirando el patio a través de las ventanas. Haruka no tardó en despertar y notar algo extraño en Michiru.

-Buenos días- Dijo con una voz somnolienta para después bostezar y estirar sus brazos.

-Haruka ¿Qué haremos ahora si ambas estamos interesadas en la otra, pero es muy pronto para comenzar algo serio?-.

La rubia se sorprendió al recibir tal pregunta al apenas abrir sus ojos. Medito su respuesta y se acercó a la ojiceleste por detrás.

-Normalmente la gente comienza a salir, pasar más tiempo juntos, conocerse e intentar algo más… No lo sé- Río -¿Qué quieres hacer tu?-.

-No lo sé- Suspiró pesadamente.

-Piénsalo sin apuros y cuando sepas la respuesta me dices, yo estaré esperando-.

Haruka le había hecho sentir calma nuevamente, era como su don.

.

Michiru terminaba de organizar su dormitorio, aun se encontraba sola en casa. Seiya parecía tardar más de lo que pensó, así que para matar el tiempo se sentó en la ventana sobresalida de su habitación y comenzó a leer unos textos escolares. Se "entretuvo" en eso por bastante tiempo.

-Hola hermanita- Seiya se asomaba por la puerta del dormitorio.

La ojiceleste sonrió ampliamente y dejo los apuntes a un lado –Hasta que llegas-.

-Pensé que estarías más tiempo con Haruka y no quería interrumpir, la última vez que lo hice ustedes se besaban por primera vez- Caminó hasta sentarse en frente de Michiru.

-Hablando de eso- Apoyó su cabeza en la ventana y miró hacia afuera –Necesito un consejo- Michiru tenía mucha confianza con Seiya y viceversa, eran unos hermanos bastante unidos. La única vez que Michiru no confió en Seiya fue sobre Harry y aquello terminó muy, muy mal, así que ya había aprendido la "lección" de no ocultarle nada a su hermano.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Todo bien entre ustedes?- Seiya ya adoptaba la posición de hermano sobre protector.

-Bastante… dormimos juntas y-.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! No quiero detalles sexuales de ustedes- El pelinegro agarró una almohada pequeña que se encontraba cerca y se la lanzó a Michiru en la cara.

-¡No!- Se alcanzó a cubrir la cara y tomó el mismo almohadón para golpear a Seiya -No hicimos nada-.

-Entonces que aburrida noche pasaron- Comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente.

Michiru solo rodó los ojos –Verás que solo nos besamos un poco antes de dormir, pero fue bastante relajado por decirlo de alguna manera… ¡La cosa no es eso!-.

-¿Entonces que te acompleja?-.

-Nos gustamos, siento química, mucha química-.

-Pero-.

-No sé que empezar a hacer ahora, es muy pronto para algo formal-.

Seiya mordió su labio inferior, estaba pensando en algo.

-Me siento en un limbo- Continuó hablando Michiru.

-Sabes hermanita comiencen a salir más, pasar tiempo entre ustedes ayudará y solo deja que las cosas fluyan, el amor no tiene tiempo, podrías comenzar a salir con alguien a la semana y durar muchos años o comenzar una relación formal a los meses y durar unas semanas-.

Michiru miró nuevamente hacia afuera –Tienes razón, a veces si pareces alguien que piensa las cosas y no actúa a lo loco-.

Seiya sonreía ampliamente.

-Y a veces no- Continúo diciendo y ahora era ella quien reía por su comentario.

.

Elsa se hallaba caminando por las calles de Tokio hacia una librería cuando vio un cartel publicitario que llamó rápidamente su atención. La cara de Michiru estaba impresa ahí.

-Así que la fan de Haruka es una violinista- Pensó en voz alta.

Al llegar a su destino ingresó sin mayor apuro, fue directo a la sección de libros de terror, eran de su género favorito y pensaba comenzar a leer uno nuevo. Ya tenía algunas opciones cuando levantó la cabeza y notó un característico cabello muy cerca de ella.

Michiru se encontraba en el mismo lugar buscando un libro de historia japonesa para la escuela.

-Pero si es la fan de Haruka- Elsa se había acercado con los libros de sus opciones en sus manos.

Llamó la atención de Michiru, que solo la observó sin darle mayor importancia, porque volvió a lo suyo.

-¿Cuál era tu nombre?- Elsa siguió intentando entablar una conversación con ella pese al no ver resultado con lo dicho anteriormente.

Por el contrario Michiru solo suspiró y la volvió a mirar ahora sosteniendo la vista en la morena.

-¿Michiru?-.

-Sí- Respondió escuetamente.

Michiru se le hacía muy atractiva a Elsa, pero bastante seria. La morena ya no sabía cómo seguir sacándole tema así que decidió prestar atención a lo que hacia la chica enfrente a ella.

-Si buscas un buen libro de historia te recomiendo este- Apuntó a uno sobre el mesón –Me sirvió mucho para mis exámenes-.

La chica lo tomó entre sus manos y le dio un vistazo, Elsa parecía tener razón.

-Muchas gracias, veré si me sirve- Por primera vez sonrió a la morena –Y yo te recomiendo este- Apuntó a uno de los libros preseleccionados de Elsa –No te aburrirá-.

Después de la corta conversación, Michiru fue a pagar el libro optando por comprar el que le recomendó la morena. Salió de la tienda con la pequeña bolsa de compra en sus manos, lo más seguro es que ahora iría a casa de Ami para estudiar.

-¡Hey!-.

Elsa había salido corriendo detrás de Michiru tan pronto había pagado también su libro, había comprado el recomendado por Michiru.

-¡Hey Michiru!-.

La recién nombrada se detuvo y observó hacía atrás.

-¿Qué ocurre?-.

-¿Te gustaría ir a por un helado, conmigo? O lo que tú quieras en realidad, yo invito-.

Michiru tapó su boca cuando comenzó a reír dejando a la morena avergonzada.

-No puedo hoy, quizá otro día- La verdad es que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo salir con ella, pero para no ser tan mal educada dio una respuesta abierta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola! Muy buenos días o tardes o noche (No sé en qué momento estarán leyendo esto)  
Solo quería agradecerle a la gente que sigue leyendo mi historia, espero que les esté gustando tanto como a mí al escribirla. Otra cosa que me encanta, es leer sus comentarios, ya saben que pueden escribir lo que quieran y/o deseen (opiniones, críticas constructivas, teorías del siguiente episodio, etc.) **

**Sé que los comentarios pueden parecer algo sin importancia, pero para mí son muy importantes, sirven como motivadores para seguir publicando los capítulos.**

**En fin, solo quería agradecer a la gente que lee y a la que comenta y también dar a conocer que los comentarios sirven como motor motivacional para mí.**

**Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo. **


	14. CAPÍTULO 14

-¿Y cómo ha ido todo?-.

Haruka estaba tomando desayuno con sus padres en la cocina, antes de ir a la escuela y ellos al trabajo.

-Bien- Tomó la taza de café con ambas manos para acercarla a sus labios y beber del contenido.

-¿Y con lo de la competencia?-.

Haruka casi se ahoga con el café y comenzó a toser. Su padre le colocó la mano en la espalda y sobo esta.

-Ya sabes papá… intentando dar lo mejor de mí y más en cada entrenamiento, no quiero volver a pasar una vergüenza así-.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde aquella competencia en la cual Haruka había perdido su titulo de invicta.

-Ese es el espíritu hija, pero no olvides que nosotros te amamos y apoyaremos aunque no te cuelguen la medalla de número uno en tu cuello, somos tus padres y nos enorgulleces mucho- Ahora su madre era quien le hablaba –Esas cosas son materiales sin ningún valor después de todo-.

Los padres de Haruka siempre han sido comprensivos con ella, la apoyan en todo y siempre están al pendiente de cómo se encuentra, más aun después de la ruptura con Molly, lo acontecido con Harry y su desempeño deportivo. Lo único "negativo" era que en ocasiones Haruka resultaba ser demasiado retraída al contar sus cosas, nunca les dijo de la ruptura de Molly, incluso cuando las chicas comenzaron a salir Haruka se tardo cerca de tres meses en comentarles que tenía novia. Con Harry fue lo mismo, intentó tenerlo oculto hasta el último segundo.

-Lo hemos pensado mucho con tu padre y creemos que es hora de que empieces a tener tú propio espacio para prepararte a la vida adulta, no nos tendrás siempre-.

-¿De qué hablan?- Haruka había dejado de comer como si eso le ayudase a tomar más atención.

-Has demostrado madurez y pensamos darte tu propio departamento, hija- Haruka abrió su boca de sorpresa, si hubiera tenido el desayuno en la boca seguramente se le habría caído –Eres una buena persona, te ha ido muy bien en la escuela y queremos darte este regalo que también te beneficiará-.

-¿Es en serio? Digan que no es una broma-.

-Por supuesto que es verdad, Haruka- Ambos adultos reían al ver la cara de su hija.

-Estamos viendo los últimos detalles de tu departamento- Ahora su madre era quien hablaba –Se encuentra cerca de la escuela y la pista, en unos días obtendrás las llaves-.

-Wow- La rubia pasó sus manos por su cabello hacía atrás –Muchas gracias… no sé qué decir la verdad-.

-Con un abrazo nos basta- Ambos separaron sus brazos y la rubia no dudo en ponerse de pie para acercarse y darles ese abrazo. Era cálido sentir el cuerpo de sus padres entregándole tanto cariño.

.

-¿Crees que hemos hecho bien?- Haruka ya se había marchado a la escuela y quedaban ambos adultos hablando en la cocina.

-Por supuesto, Mike, como dijimos ella no nos tendrá siempre y es mejor que empiece su vida independiente mientras estemos con vida, así la podemos ir aconsejando y ayudando cuando no sepa que hacer-.

-Tienes la razón Kasumi- Se le quedó viendo –No pude haber escogido una mejor mujer para ser mi esposa-.

-Yo te escogí- Las risas no tardaron en aparecer por parte de ambos adultos.

-Tienes razón, pero te busqué demasiado así que debes darme algo de crédito por eso-.

Aquella mujer se le quedó viendo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, a la par que sus pensamientos vagaban por su mente –Aún tiene diecisiete años- Tragó algo de saliva.

-Es mucho más independientes que nosotros a esa edad, gana su propio dinero… yo confió en ella-.

-Yo también-.

-Entonces no hay problema, siempre nos mantendremos cerca de ella- Ambos adultos se dieron otro acogedor abrazo.

.

-¡Entonces me dijeron que tendría mi propio departamento!-.

El grupo de amigos escuchaba con atención el relato proveniente de la alta muchacha rubia.

-Ya necesitaba yo a una roomie-.

-No viviré contigo Darien-.

-Solo bromeaba, yo también estoy bien viviendo solo-.

-Pero si quieres yo seré tu roomie-.

-Tu tampoco Rei-.

-¿Y yo?-.

-Lita… no-.

Se miraron entre ellos mismos y explotaron en risas para seguir comiendo de sus almuerzos. Era el medio día y se reunían en el patio más tranquilo que podían encontrar para sentarse a comer sobre el césped.

-Pero sí podrían quedarse de vez en cuando, como lo hacemos a veces en casa de Darien- Haruka habló al darle el último bocado a su almuerzo y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Piensas hacer una fiesta inaugural?- Lita se mostraba bastante emocionada, tanto más que Haruka.

-¿Debería? Porque estoy pensando en que eso me haría ver como una chica inmadura que solo piensa en fiestas cuando tiene casa sola-.

-¡Pero la vida es solo una!- Rei se le acercó para verla de frente con los ojos brillosos y una enorme sonrisa.

Haruka puso su enorme mano en el rostro de la pelinegra y la aparto con un leve rempujón.

-Aun ni lo tengo y ya hacen planes en mi nombre, de seguro uno de estos días me enterare que todo el mugen está invitado a mi departamento-.

Ese era exactamente el plan que Rei tenía en mente, pero por el tono en que lo dijo Haruka se retractaría y no haría tal cosa.

Con el paso de los días Haruka había dejado poco a poco de estar decaída por perder esa importante competencia y sus amigos junto con Michiru habían sido los encargados. Intentaban distraerla con todo lo que tenían a su alcance, la llevaban a todos lados y se preocupaban de planear cosas juntos cada tarde.

Esto para Haruka no pasaba desapercibido, pero estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos intentando animarla, así que no podía ser grosera y alejarse de ellos solo para estar tirada en la cama observando el techo.

.

-Pensé que no llegabas- Haruka sacó sus manos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se paró de la banca en la cual estuvo sentada unos minutos.

Habían quedado con Michiru en tener una cita por la tarde en el parque de diversiones más grande de la ciudad.

-Perdón por llegar tarde a nuestra primera cita romántica- La ojiceleste había tardado más de lo esperado por estar arreglarse, tenía muchos deseos de verse radiante el día de hoy.

Haruka sonrió muy amplio –Agradece que no me fui- Bromeo y tomó una rosa que había dejado sobre la banca, mientras ella esperaba por su compañera de esta tarde –Por cierto- Se la entregó a Michiru, quien no tardo en recibirla con ambas manos.

La más baja tuvo que pararse en la punta de sus pies para alcanzar la comisura de los labios de Haruka y besarle en esa zona.

-Muchas gracias-.

-Te ves realmente bien, no sé como haces para verte cada vez más hermosa- Extendió su mano y tomo la de Michiru para comenzar a caminar hacia el parque. La violinista mantuvo pegada la vista en ambas manos unos largos segundos, sus mejillas iban a enrojecer pero lo pudo aguantar.

Ambas chicas caminaban tomadas de la mano felices de estar juntas, era un sentimiento compartido. La mano izquierda de Haruka junto con la derecha de Michiru.

-Quiero una foto, espera- Haruka dejó de sostener la mano de Michiru para ir donde un trabajador del parque, o eso parecía, pues portaba el uniforme del lugar y entregarle el celular mientras murmuraban algo que la chica no alcanzó a escuchar.

Posaron por delante de todas las luces de los juegos, Haruka pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de la menor y con su otra mano marcaba el símbolo de paz, por su lado Michiru sonreía mostrando sus dientes, casi riendo con su cabeza apoyada en el cuerpo de Haruka. Las luces de todos los juegos de fondo creaban una atmosfera bastante bella y envidiable para cualquiera que viera la escena, se veían como una hermosa pareja llena de amor por entregarse, bueno a eso iban dando pequeños pasos.

-Esta foto se va para mi instagram- Dijo cuando ya tenía su celular y revisaba la foto mientras caminaban a uno de los juegos del lugar.

-Déjame verla- Michiru extendió su palma y la rubia le pasó el celular, después de analizarla bien la imagen asintió con la cabeza –Sí, nos vemos muy bien-.

Y así lo hizo, publico la imagen pero sin ninguna descripción, sabiendo todas las especulaciones que eso conllevaría, pero simplemente Haruka quería enseñarles a todo el mundo que la siguiera con quien estaba saliendo, aunque no lo colocaba de manera explícita era bastante evidente.

Se encontraban en la fila para la montaña rusa y a Michiru se le notaba un tanto nerviosa, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por su rubia acompañante.

-¿Todo bien?- Soltó una risa burlona.

-Sí… bueno no, me dan miedo estas cosas-.

Haruka comenzó a reír un poco más fuerte.

-Tranquila, vas conmigo- Intentaba calmarla, pero su risa no le ayudaba mucho.

-Eso no me quita los nervios, es que esa sensación de las montañas rusas, es muy- Agitaba sus manos para tratar de interpretar sus emociones.

-Si te pone muy mal no nos subimos y vamos al carrusel o algo- Lo ultimo dicho seguía con un tono de broma.

La más baja frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos –Subámonos y ya-.

Durante el juego Haruka no hacía más que disfrutar, pero por otra parte estaba Michiru aterrada soltando gritos por la adrenalina, pero poco a poco fue disfrutando más de las subidas, bajadas y vueltas de la montaña. Haruka sostuvo la mano de Michiru cuando iban por la mitad del recorrido y la apretó con fuerza, también soltaba unos gritos de vez en cuando, pero solo para poner más emoción a la situación.

Pero la montaña rusa no fue el único juego al que se subieron, solo fue el primero de muchos, la mayoría de los juegos fueron seleccionados por Haruka porque a Michiru no le gustaban muchos esos adrenalinicos juegos. Incluso era extraño que ella haya escogido ese lugar para su primera cita romántica siendo que los juegos en los parques de diversiones no eran su mejor opción. Pese a todo eso se divertían bastante y las risas eran lo que menos faltaba, se llevaban tan bien. Eran una pareja que encajaba a la perfección.

-Muero por uno de esos- Haruka se acercaba a comprar algodones de azúcar -¿Quieres?-.

-Preferiría unos popcorn-.

-Voy por ellos, tú espérame aquí- Hizo una leve reverencia y se retiro del lugar para ir a por los encargos.

Estaba en la fila de espera para retirar las cosas con sus manos en los bolsillos cuando a lo lejos ve una cabellera castaña, Molly estaba en el lugar. Se sorprendió al verla y sola, miles de cosas pasaron por su mente _"debería ignorarla, ir a hablare, llamarla, comprarle algo e ir ¿Sería de mala educación solo cruzar miradas e ignorarla? ¿O sería lo mejor? ¡Demonios! ¡Que puta coincidencia de mierda!"_

Se quedó con la opción de acercarse e ir a probar suerte de que Molly le hablara. Estaba ya a unos pasos de ella cuando vio que Kelvin se le acercaba a la castaña y se iban juntos alejándose de donde estaba Haruka. Molly se tomaba del brazo del chico. En ese momento Haruka entendió que ambos chicos actualmente salían y en un sentido de pareja, era evidente y seguramente lo que Molly quería. Algo en su pecho ocurrió, sentía presión, eran celos aunque no lo aceptara.

Gruñó para sí misma y se devolvió a la fila para comprar los comestibles de una vez por todas, en el camino iba con sus manos al interior de los bolsillos, pero formando puños que de no ser por tener las uñas cortas se estaría lastimando.

-¿Todo bien?-.

Michiru sacó de los pensamientos a Haruka. Sentadas en una banca la chica parecía distante y distraída.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí-.

-No has tocado tu algodón de azúcar ¿Segura qué esta bueno? Quizás sabe un poco mal- Le extendió su bolsa con popcorns –Mejor prueba estos-.

Es verdad, desde que volvió no había comido de su algodón. La escena anterior la dejó descolocada, inhalo y exhaló, no dejaría que eso arruinara su primera cita romántica con Michiru, debía olvidar aquello.

La cita siguió con normalidad, puesto que al rato Haruka olvidó a Molly. Estar con Michiru era mucho mejor y le hacía olvidar muchas cosas.

Pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin y ahora estaban de pie fuera de la casa de la menor, ya era un habito que Haruka la fuese a dejar hasta la entrada para asegurarse de que nada malo le ocurriera.

-Uno de estos días yo te iré a dejar-.

Haruka solo comenzó a reír mientras negaba.

-No, puede pasarte algo-.

Michiru sonrío y colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Haruka, esta al estar un peldaño más abajo estaban casi a la misma altura, pero la rubia seguía siendo más alta –Habrá una fiesta este fin de semana en una disco y la temática es "White carpet" ¿vas conmigo?- Cada vez hablaba más cerca de los labios de Haruka.

-Estoy entrenando todos los días, Michiru- Las chicas rozaron sus labios –No creo que pueda-.

La ojiceleste formó un puchero con sus labios.

-Comprendo, pero si en una de esas llegas a poder me avisas-.

Y después de hablar tanto se besaron, fue un largo beso de despedida.

Comúnmente Haruka se quedaba de pie a unos metros de las escaleras principales hasta ver que Michiru entrara en casa inclusive unos cinco minutos después de eso, era un pequeño hábito que se le había quedado. Después de asegurarse que no ocurriera nada malo se iba de regreso a su casa.

.

Haruka estaba entrenando, cada día intentaba superarse más y más, no quería volver a perder y pasar por la humillación de la derrota. Cada vez que entrenaba veía el rostro de Elsa y eso le daba más fuerzas y ánimos.

Llevaba cuatro horas entrenando sin parar, sin desistir, pero pese a que su mente quería seguir su cuerpo le pedía detenerse ya netamente por capacidad física.

Se detuvo un momento y sentó en medio de la pista. Respiraba agitada sin controlar la respiración, su cansancio era insoportable así que decidió recostarse allí mismo.

-Haruka debes descansar- Usain era quien le hablaba mientras se acercaba –Mañana no vengas, descansa, sal o haz lo que se te cante-.

-No puedo ¿O quieres que vuelva a perder?- Colocó un brazo sobre sus ojos tapando cualquier tipo de visibilidad.

-Recuerda que el descanso es algo importante y necesario para un buen rendimiento deportivo… descanso físico, mental y espiritual-.

-Pero-.

-Sin peros, si te veo aquí mañana te mandaré de regreso ¡Ve y haz cosas de adolescentes normales! O solo aparenta- Comenzaba a reír –Eres una deportista joven, pero no olvides la entretención y con entretención no me refiero con ver a tu novia todos los días, también sal sin ella-.

Haruka gruñó y maldijo para sus adentros, pero quizá Usain si tenía razón. Sus piernas no daban más por el día de hoy –Michiru no es mi novia-.

-Aun, ya van por ese camino-.

-Pero también salgo con mis amigos-.

-Pues sal con ellos de nuevo, ya dije, si te veo aquí mañana te mandaré de regreso con una patada-.

.

Llegó a su casa solamente a dormir, ni se alcanzó a duchar porque a penas tocó la cama se desmayo y cayó en un profundo sueño. Tomó una siesta alrededor de cinco horas. Esta vez sí que el entrenamiento la había sobrepasado, había llegado dos horas antes que Usain a la pista y obviamente lo hizo para poder entrenar más.

El celular comenzó a vibrar y sonar sobre la cama despertando por fin a Haruka de algo que parecía ser una eterna siesta.

Cogió el celular a ciegas por la falta de luz y se apresuró a contestar sin ver quien llamaba.

-Aló

Su voz era somnolienta.

-Perdón ¿Te desperté?

-Solo tomaba una siesta, pero es bueno despertar escuchando tu voz, Michiru

A través de la llamada se escuchaba mucho ruido.

-¿Entonces vendrás?

Tras largos segundos de silencio en los cuales Haruka trataba de despertar y abrir los ojos, contestó.

-Claro ¿Paso por ti?

-Yo ya estoy acá

-Entonces mándame la ubicación, llegaré en tres cuartos de hora

Se despidieron y Haruka fue directo a la ducha, primero para despertar bien y segundo para quitarse el olor de sudor de encima.

Como la temática era ir de blanco se vistió con unas vans completamente blancas, una camiseta y chaqueta estilo bomber del mismo color, pero resaltaban sus jeans negros. Haruka estaba consciente de que esta fiesta no sería una normal, solían ser bastante excéntricas en esa disco de gente famosa y rica. Lo más probable era que hayan invitado a Seiya y después el invitó al resto.

.

Al llegar al lugar de la fiesta no le fue difícil entrar antes que todos los que hacían la fila, solo bastó hablar con los de seguridad, Michiru había colocado su nombre en la lista vip.

Ingresó al recinto y primeramente las luces le hicieron pestañear varias veces, cuando su vista se logró enfocar busco a alguien conocido en el lugar. No vio a nadie, así que le mandó un mensaje a Michiru y siguió caminando.

-¡Haruka si viniste!- Mina andaba paseando por el lugar con un enorme rosón blanco en el cabello.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Dónde están todos?-.

-Pues en la zona VIP, obvio-.

-¿Y tú qué haces por acá?-.

-Nada- Dejó escapar una risa contagiando a Haruka -¡Oye! En serio es genial que hayas podido venir ¡Déjame hacerte un storie! ¡Por favor!-.

Era común que Mina anduviese grabando casi todo de su vida y cosas de sus amigos para sus redes sociales _"Después de todo las idols son así… creo"_

-Venga qué más da-.

Haruka sonrió y posó mientras Mina grababa un video hablando de lo genial era tener a su amiga en la fiesta. _"Dudo que se pueda escuchar lo que dice con tremendo ruido de fondo"._

-Ya, vamos a comprar una botella de algo y a juntarnos con los chicos ¿Quiénes están?-.

-Vino Serena, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Rei y… Michiru- Golpeó el brazo de Haruka con su codo a lo que la chica solo le sonrió de manera cómplice.

Compraron un champagne y fueron a juntarse con los demás en el segundo piso del lugar. Había mucha gente en el lugar por lo atractivo de la temática.

En la zona VIP habían bastantes asientos confortables con mesas en medio y una propia barra con tragos más exquisitos y lujosos. Era la primera vez de Haruka en un lugar como ese, claro que había escuchado de qué iba todo, pero como no era mucho de salir, ni ella ni Molly, nunca vivió la experiencia.

Al llegar estaban todos los nombrados por Mina, menos Michiru que seguramente andaba en el baño, Haruka dejó la botella en la mesa y saludo a los presentes.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Rei?-.

-Lo mismo me pregunto de ti-.

Buscaron dos vasos y los llenaron de champagne, chocaron las copas y bebieron.

Michiru se acercó al grupo de chicos, efectivamente había ido al baño mientras Haruka llegaba. La chica vestía un elegante vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, unos tacones del mismo color y en su cabello una pequeña tiara con lo que parecían tener pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes.

Haruka quedó boquiabierta cuando la vio acercarse cada vez más, cuando quedaron frente a frente la rubia se inclino para besarle la mejilla, pero fue sorprendida aun mas al recibir un beso en los labios por el giro de cabeza tan rápido de Michiru que aparentemente había bebido poco, pero lo suficiente para desinhibirse.

-Te ves estupenda- Haruka le tomó la mano y la hizo girar sobre su propio eje.

Michiru destacaba por lejos de todas las chicas que pudiesen encontrarse en el recinto y con esa tiara lucia como una autentica princesa salida de un cuento de hadas.

-Tu igual- Devolvió el cumplido.

La fiesta siguió entre bailes, risas y sobretodo alcohol, algunos bebiendo más que otros. En ocasiones las luces cambiaban a neón y las ropas blancas destacaban en el lugar haciendo de la fiesta un verdadero espectáculo visual.

-¿Y qué pasó con Lita y Darien?-.

Haruka bailaba con Rei en el centro del lugar.

-Tenían cosas que hacer, cosas aburridas, pero si me pides sinceridad yo creo que Darien no quiso venir para no toparse con Seiya- Se le acercó un poco más a Haruka –Ya sabes…rivalidad masculina por el corazón de una chica- Después de decir eso se volvió a alejar a la distancia anterior.

-Creo que esta rivalidad está siendo bastante absurda-.

-Dos chicos interesados en la misma chica es igual a problemas serios-.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y siguió disfrutando con su amiga en la pista de baile.

No supo cómo, pero en un momento terminó bailando con otras dos chicas que nunca había visto en su vida. Fue casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para ella que ya estaba algo ebria. Debía admitir que no eran para nada feas, al contrario se le hacían muy atractivas y con tanto cambio de luces no se podían analizar muy bien.

-Eres Haruka Tenoh ¿Verdad?- Preguntó una de ellas muy cerca de su oído.

-En persona- Respondió riendo.

-Somos muy suertudas de encontrarte por un lugar así- Dijo la otra, cada vez se le acercaban más y más al bailar.

Haruka a esas alturas estaba ya bastante mareada, como la chica no bebía con regularidad con poco quedaba ebria. Las botellas y tragos aparecían y aparecían así que ella simplemente bebían pues parecía que no se acaban nunca.

-Muy lindo lo que traes en los labios- La pelirroja acercó uno de sus dedos a los labios de Haruka para moverlo.

-¿De qué hablas? No traigo nada ¿O sí? ¿Me ensucié?- No lograba ni reconocer las intenciones de ambas mujeres, sí, mujeres porque no lucían como adolescentes, quizás de unos veinticuatro.

-Me pregunto cómo se sentirá besarte-.

-Pues no lo sé, solo he besado a tres personas en mi vida… no estoy contando a mis padres y tampoco es como que me pueda auto besar para saber-.

Muy cerca de ese trío estaba una atenta Michiru a la situación, sostenía una copa de champagne en la mano y sentía que el líquido hervía al sostener la copa en su mano con tanta fuerza, estaba furiosa, pero quería aguantar para ver cómo reaccionaba Haruka.

-Entonces podría ser la cuarta- Añadió la chica pelirroja que le llegaba hasta el mentón aproximadamente. Acercó su rostro al de la rubia, pero esta la rechazó al mover su cabeza a un lado.

-No me malinterpretes- Con delicadeza apartó el rostro de la joven y se separó al dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

Michiru sonrió para sus adentros y respiró aliviada de que Haruka haya rechazado un beso de otra persona sin saber que ella la estaba mirando. Decidió interrumpir aquella escena, ya era tiempo. Se acercó a Haruka haciéndose entre el par de chicas, se colgó de su cuello y le dedico una despreciable mirada a ambas. Quizá era efecto del alcohol su irracional comportamiento, pero en su interior quería actuar así, como una persona que cuidaba de lo que era suyo, posesiva.

-¡Michiru!- Haruka le abrazó –Hablaba con ellas y me comentaban que al parecer tengo algo en los labios ¿Están bien? Quizás tengan algo de alcohol-.

Las chicas comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas sobre Michiru "No puedo creer que sea Michiru" "Había escuchado rumores de que estaban juntas" decían entre ellas.

-No tienes nada, Haruka- La ojiceleste pasó su pulgar por los labios de la rubia antes de plantarle un beso en la barbilla.

"Parece que los rumores eran ciertos" comentó una. "Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos" y ambas se perdieron de vista dejando a una Michiru victoriosa. Parecieron unos fantasmas con lo rápido que se esfumaron.

-Me encanta como te queda esa tiara, eres una princesa… lo eres con ella puesta o no-.

Se acercó para juntar su frente a la de la menor. Sus cuerpos se movían al vaivén de la música, se encontraban en medio de la pista siendo el centro de atención.

-Me halagas, Tenoh-.

Comenzaron a besarse por primera vez enfrente de todos. Eran besos intensos, como si fuese la primera y última vez que lo harían.

-De verdad me gustas mucho, Kaioh- Besó la punta de su nariz –Solo por ti me encuentro aquí, a mí ni siquiera me gusta salir mucho-.

-También me gustas demasiado, Tenoh-.

Mantenían sus ojos cerrados, pero podían sentir como la otra sonreía frente a sus labios.

.

Haruka se removió buscando darse vuelta en la cama, pero sentía un peso sobre su brazo y pecho. Abrió lentamente sus ojos pues la cabeza le dolía al igual que todo su cuerpo, se sentía pesada y con una sed increíble.

Sintió un conocido aroma entrar por su nariz. Michiru estaba con ella en la cama vistiendo una camiseta de ella, mientras la rubia estaba sin camiseta y un pantalón de pijama puesto. Ambas en la habitación de Haruka.

"_¿Qué demonios pasó anoche? ¿Cómo llegamos acá? ¿Y por qué estamos vestidas así?". _La ropa de ambas se encontraba tirada por el suelo de la habitación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Buenos días/tardes/noches! Espero que se encuentren bien y que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**

**Hablando de eso ¿Será que Haruka y Michiru hicieron aquello que estamos pensando?**


	15. CAPÍTULO 15

Haruka se miraba frente al espejo de la disco, apoyada con ambas manos en el lavabo se veía bastante borracha, pero ella se trataba de convencer de lo contrario.

-Aun me veo bien- Mojó su rostro y peino un poco sus ya alborotados cabellos rubios.

Le había hecho bien venir a la fiesta, la estaba pasando de maravilla con sus amigos entre risas y su cercanía con Michiru era cada vez mayor. Los besos entre ellas frente a los demás eran cada vez más comunes y podía ser por el efecto del alcohol que había perdido la desinhibición, aunque Haruka estaba en un estado mucho peor que Michiru.

Haruka miró su celular, la hora marcaban las 4:49AM, pronto la disco encendería sus luces y todos tendrían que volver a casa terminando con la fiesta.

Llegó donde estaba el grupo de amigos y abrazó por detrás a Michiru, la chica reaccionó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de quien la abrazaba.

-Me gusta como se ven ustedes dos juntas- Rei aun sostenía un vaso con alcohol –Solo espero que no le rompas el corazón a mi amiga o acabarás muy mal- La mirada de la pelinegra era cada vez más intimidante, nadie dijo nada por unos segundos hasta que comenzó a reír y Haruka lo hizo también por nervios.

-Es muy sobre protectora, no le hagas caso- Murmuró en el oído de Michiru.

Y claro que lo era, pero no solo ella también Lita junto con Darien sobreprotegían así a Haruka aunque no lo demostraban directamente frente a la rubia. Los cuatro eran casi como hermanos y sus lazos estaban firmemente unidos.

Al cabo de unos minutos efectivamente las luces se encendieron y toda la gente comenzó a salir.

-Vente conmigo a casa ¿Qué dices?- Haruka aun abrazaba a Michiru por la espalda mientras caminaban a la salida.

La ojiceleste solo reía sin dar respuesta alguna. A pesar de que Haruka bebiera siempre menos que Michiru terminaba en condiciones peores.

Rei ya tomaba un taxi para ir a casa, al igual que Serena y Mina, mientras Seiya se acercaba a las chicas.

-Disculpa que te separe de Michiru, pero ya debemos ir a casa- Dijo el hermano mayor a Haruka.

Michiru le enseñó la palma de su mano. Como diciendo "stop" –Esta noche iré a la casa de Haruka-.

Seiya abrió los ojos sorprendido –Bien… menos mal porque no quería sus gemidos en mi casa- Haruka se colocó como un tomate, pero Michiru mantuvo la calma, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de bromas viniendo de su hermano.

-No digas tonteras, Seiya-.

Se despidieron entre los hermanos mientras Haruka pedía un taxi. Se subieron en la parte de atrás y cuando se acomodaron en los asientos Haruka apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Michiru, estaba somnolienta y cansada. No hablaron en todo el camino porque Haruka terminó cayendo dormida.

-Haruka… ya llegamos- La rubia despertó de inmediato al sentir la voz de Michiru hablar sobre su oreja. Ni siquiera fue consciente de cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormida.

Los padres de Haruka no estarían esta noche, al padre le había tocado un largo turno en el hospital y su madre decidió ir a visitar a unos familiares fuera de la ciudad. Ese fue el motivo principal de porqué Haruka había invitado a Michiru a pasar la noche con ella, dentro de su estado sabía que llegar así de borracha con Michiru arriesgándose a que sus padres la vieran no sería nada de bueno.

Al momento de colocar la llave en la puerta principal para abrirla le costó mucho, su visión estaba nublada y las cosas le daban vuelta, Michiru no ayudaba mucho porque solo se dedicaba a reír viendo la divertida escena, burlándose de la pobre chica.

-Tú puedes Haru- Michiru aplaudía y Haruka lo logró finalmente.

Entraron al dormitorio de la rubia y lo primero que hizo Michiru fue sentarse al borde de la cama para quitarse los tacones.

-Mis pies me estaban matando- Expresó.

Haruka solo sonrió y se acercó a ella, arrodillándose en frente interrumpiendo su actuar. Tomó un pie de Michiru y con torpeza logró quitar el tacón, pero con el segundo le resultó un poco más sencillo, besó el empeine de su pie, cosa que le causó un gran sonrojo junto con otras sensaciones más a Michiru.

-Gra gracias- Murmuró entre dientes.

-Te puedo pasar un pijama mío si gustas- Haruka mantenía su sonrisa y se puso de pie para ir a su closet. No habían encendido las luces así que los recorridos no se le daban muy bien.

Michiru recibió la camiseta de Haruka, con eso le bastaba porque de seguro le quedaría como un vestido, uno corto, pero al fin y al cabo un vestido y así dormiría más cómoda. La violinista apenas tocó con la cabeza la almohada se durmió, dejando a Haruka de pie a un costado de la cama.

Haruka al quedarse con el pantalón en la mano fue lo único que atinó a colocarse quedando con el torso desnudo.

-¿Qué más da?- Se dijo a sí misma y se metió a la cama con Michiru.

.

Sintió un conocido aroma entrar por su nariz. Michiru estaba con ella en la cama vistiendo una camiseta de Haruka, mientras está estaba sin camiseta y un pantalón de pijama puesto. Ambas en la habitación de la atleta.

Haruka retiró su brazo lentamente para que Michiru no despertara antes de que se alcanzara a colocar una camiseta. Caminó en puntillas hasta su closet como un ladrón para no hacer ruido alguno. Una vez lista, con una camiseta negra, se volvió a meter en la cama. Recordaba cosas por fragmentos, de manera no lineal y eso le daba un poco de miedo, miedo al no recordar si hicieron algo más allá de solo besos con Michiru.

Se recostó boca arriba con las manos por debajo de su cabeza, observaba el techo mientras recordaba todo lo hecho en la fiesta. No obtuvo mucho resultado así que mejor tomó su celular para mantenerse ocupada mientras Michiru despertaba.

No podía negar el que su cabeza le dolía mucho, pero al menos estaba en silencio y eso ayudaba.

Cuando vio sus redes sociales pudo ver muchas fotos colgadas de ella y Michiru en esa fiesta, en algunas bailando, otras besándose y abrazándose. De seguro ahora todo el mundo comenzaría a especular de una relación formal cuando esa no era la realidad.

-Que concentrada luces- Michiru había despertado y estaba recostada de lado mirando a Haruka.

La rubia arqueo su ceja y se dio la vuelta también.

-Buenos días ¿Cómo estás?-.

-Siendo sincera muy bien, no tengo resaca- Sonrío amplio -¿Y tú?-.

-Podría decir que bien por dormir con tu compañía y mal porque la cabeza me duele demasiado-.

-Te excediste con el alcohol- La ojiceleste posó su mano sobre el hombro de Haruka.

-Ni lo digas- Volvió a tomar su celular para entregárselo a Michiru y que pudiese ver las fotos de ambas, incluso ya habían algunas en páginas de chismes adolescentes. Después de todo ambas eran bastante conocidas por Japón e incluso más allá -¿Qué opinas?-.

Michiru seguía observando las imágenes –Que me veo muy bien a tu lado-.

Haruka sonrió de oreja a oreja, pensaba que Michiru reaccionaría mal quizá porque aun no tenían algo serio y ya las estaban emparejando tras unos besos en una fiesta. Besos que tenían mucha importancia para la rubia.

-¿Qué opinas tu?- Repitió la pregunta.

-Que me veo muy bien a tu lado, Michiru- Repitió también –Y que… eso de tener una relación seria contigo no suena nada nada mal-.

Se lanzó sobre Michiru para abrazarle muy fuerte mientras besaba en repetidas ocasiones su mejilla, la menor solo reía y se aferraba al cuerpo de Haruka. En cierto momento del juego Haruka terminó sobre Michiru con ambas piernas a los costados de su cuerpo y sosteniendo su rostro para evitar que le esquivase los besos, mantuvieron la mirada cuando se dieron cuenta de cómo estaban. La rubia se ruborizo levemente, cosa que enterneció a Michiru.

-Puedes ser tan pequeña a veces- La ojiceleste tomó por las mejillas también a Haruka y la atrajo para besarle esta vez en los labios –Ya estaba olvidando como eran tus besos- Dijo al final.

-Y eso que no ha pasado ni un día-.

-Lo sé- Otro intenso beso más plantó en sus labios.

.

Lo que quedó del día la pasaron en casa de Haruka mirando películas mientras comían pizza. Pero antes de aquello se dieron una buena ducha para quitarse todo el olor a "fiesta", Michiru terminó vestida con ropa de Haruka y era bastante divertido verla con unas tallas más grandes encima, pero al fin y al cabo cómoda.

Otra foto más se guardó en el celular de Haruka, ambas disfrutando de la pizza posando a la cámara.

.

-Demonios, no pensé que una mudanza costara tanto trabajo-.

Haruka dejó unas maletas en la sala de estar de su nuevo departamento.

-Hija no exageres, si hasta está amueblado con cosas de tu gusto. Solo debías traer cosas personales- Su madre reía sentada desde el sofá de la sala.

-Mamá- Haruka se cruzó de brazos –No habrán querido que me viniera a vivir sola porqué les molestaba ¿verdad?-.

Esa duda venía rondando en su cabeza desde que le dieron la noticia.

Su madre le hizo una señal para que se sentara a su lado en el sofá, la rubia hizo caso. Al sentarse colocó sus manos sobre las rodillas.

-Claro que no, hija- Puso sus manos sobre las de su hija –Solo queremos enseñarte de la independencia mientras nosotros estamos aquí para guiarte y ayudarte, no nos molestas nunca, eres nuestra única hija y te queremos mucho… corrección, te amamos mucho-.

Sin más abrazó fuertemente a su hija, quien correspondió el acto. Kasumi soltó unas lágrimas que no pasaron desapercibidas, ya comenzaba el típico momento de emoción por su parte, no se le podía culpar, simplemente era una madre que dejaba a su única hija viviendo sola.

-Tranquila madre, no es para tanto- Rió nerviosa por la reacción de su madre.

-Shh, deja abrazarte pequeña-.

Pasaron unos minutos abrazadas en silencio. Para una madre con una única hija era difícil separarse de ella, pese a que la decisión fue tomaba en parte por ella misma, costaba también porque Haruka tenía apenas 17 casi 18 años.

Sería difícil el cambio de vivir con sus padres a vivir sola, pero a la misma vez se encontraba emocionada por aquello. Tendría más libertad, aunque siempre la haya tenido ahora sería distinto. Por otra parte tenía muchos problemas, Haruka ni siquiera sabía cocinar ni lavar la ropa, cosas básicas que la gente realiza cuando vive solo.

Sin embargo contaba con la ayuda de sus padres y amigos para sobrevivir, pero en algún momento tendría que aprender a realizar esas cosas por cuenta propia.

.

Darien conversaba con Haruka a mitad del pasillo del Mugen, más bien se reía de Haruka.

-¡Deja de reírte! No sabía que no se podía mezclar la ropa blanca con la de color- Traía una camisa desteñida con el rojo de una chaqueta, dando un color rosado. Su primera semana viviendo sola era un caos total. No tenía más camisas limpias y su única opción fue usar la desteñida.

El pelinegro se llegaba a sujetar el estomago de la risa producida.

-¡Que ya!- Sacaba de quicio a su amiga, no tardó en golpear el brazo de Darien durmiéndole este.

-¡Auch!- Se quejó.

-Al menos dejaste de reír-.

-Bueno- Seguía aguantando la risa –Pudiste llamarme si tenías dudas sobre como lavar la ropa o usar otra ¿no tienes más?-.

-No imaginé que esto podía llegar a pasar y… no, aun tengo un poco en la casa de mis padres, además que las tengo en mi departamento estaban todas sucias- Se abrochó el botón del saco para evitar que se viera lo más posible su camisa rosada –Ya me han regañado bastante en la entrada-.

En eso que conversaban llegó Rei al lugar, primero saludó con un beso en la mejilla a Darien y después cuando iba a hacer lo mismo con Haruka se quedó quieta mirando la camisa de esta, no aguanto la risa y explotó contagiando a Darien, quien otra vez se reía burlesco de su amiga. No bastaba con la risa de uno, ahora tenía a dos de sus amigos riendo.

-Solo me falta Lita- Rodó los ojos y no alcanzó a terminar cuando sintió una nueva risa unirse al grupo.

Lita había llegado detrás de Rei y apenas notó de qué se reían no tardo en unirse a la cómica situación.

Haruka apretó sus puños a los costados de su cuerpo y dio la media vuelta para escapar de esa incómoda situación.

-¡A la otra me dices y te traigo una camisa mía!- Darien le gritaba.

Llegó antes a su clase por no quedarse con los chicos y se sentó en los asientos de atrás, dejo sus pies sobre la mesa mientras se balanceaba en la silla.

Con el celular en las manos leía algunas noticias hasta que una llamo particularmente su atención "Los excesos en los deportistas" decía el titular y en la imagen principal Haruka saliendo de la disco.

-¡Qué demonios!- Por suerte aún estaba en la sala sola.

Básicamente el artículo mencionaba a algunos jóvenes deportistas con vidas alocadas, y también le hacían mención al segundo de lugar de Haruka por culpa de las fiestas. La chica casi nunca salía y cuando ocurría le atribuían sus derrotas a aquellas salidas.

Se sentía aun más furiosa, entrenaba cada día con todas sus fuerzas para ser mejor. Todo su éxito era producto de sacrificio y constancia, pero por un segundo lugar ya hablaban mal de ella al inventar cosas sin sentido, después de todo era una joven en su último año escolar que de vez en cuando le gustaba divertirse como los chicos normales.

Pero con ese sentimiento de enojo también vino el de frustración al recordar su derrota con la presumida de Elsa, cada que recordaba esa carrera terminaba con dolor de cabeza.

El sonido del timbre indico el inicio de la clase, todos ingresaron incluyendo a Michiru, pero como Haruka estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos de enojo y frustración ni notó su presencia en el salón, inclusive ni siquiera prestaba atención a la clase dictada por el maestro. Así pasó las siguientes horas, mirando la ventana y de vez en cuando rayando su cuaderno con algunos garabatos.

Por su parte Michiru no hacía más que prestarle atención a Haruka, intentando adivinar en que pensaba, porque ni le había dirigido la mirada, mucho menos la había saludado. Hoy era su concierto y la rubia no le había comentado nada al respecto.

En un momento Haruka desvió su mirada a la sala de clases y notó la penetrante mirada de Michiru sobre ella, en ese preciso momento olvidó todo su enojo y frustración. Sonrió a la chica para después saludarla agitando su mano, pero Michiru dejó de mirarla y vio el pizarrón para anotar unas cosas, había sido ignorada por la chica que le miró durante toda la clase.

-¿Todo bien?- Caminaban juntas por los pasillos del mugen.

-Claro ¿Por?-.

-Te veías extraña en clases- Se encogió de hombros.

Haruka se encogió de hombros también –Me debo ir- Besó a Michiru en la frente y se largó de allí.

Su actuar la dejó bastante confundida y ahora estaba sola a mitad del pasillo observando como Haruka se escapaba de su campo visual.

.

Esta noche era el recital de Michiru y la chica ya se encontraba alistándose en su camerino con Seiya haciéndole compañía. Haruka no le había hablado en todo el día después de esa extraña despedida, la ojiceleste tenía el presentimiento de que lo había olvidado y el día de hoy no asistiría.

-Luces muy preocupada- Su hermano jugaba con una manzana.

-Son solo los nervios, ya sabes- Miraba al pelinegro a través del espejo.

-Mientes Michiru- Suspiró y se colocó de pie para acercarse a su hermana. Sus manos sostuvieron los hombros de la más baja –Ya llegará, de seguro tenía entrenamiento-.

Dicho aquello dejó a su hermana sola en el camerino. Nuevamente se preguntaba -¿Cómo lo hace?- En voz alta, era como si leyera sus pensamientos. Aterrador e inquietante.

.

-¡Estúpida congestión!- Haruka estaba atrapada en el trafico. Por pasar a comprar una rosa se retrasó más de lo planeado y ahora no podría llegar a tiempo para el inicio -¡Estúpidos autos!- Golpeo el volante de la camioneta.

Estaba tan enojada apunto de bajarse, dejar el auto tirado e irse corriendo al teatro. Comenzaba a las 20:00 y ella aún a las 19:55 en la calle. Casi se podía ver el fuego salir de su cabeza mientras sujetaba el volante con fuerza.

Aparcó el auto a tan solo una cuadra, llevaba media hora de retraso, corrió a la entrada del lugar, ojala aun le permitieran ingresar. Mientras corría localizó a Molly por el otro lado de la calle, de pie mirando hacia dentro de una tienda por las vitrinas del lugar.

Se detuvo en seco.

-¡Molly!- Gritó y de inmediato se dio la vuelta arrepentida de lo que había hecho –Idiota- Se murmuró a sí misma.

A pesar del tiempo que había pasado sentía que tenía una larga conversación con Molly, pero ahora no era el momento indicado.

Hizo como que ella no había sido la autora del grito y se adentró por las grandes puertas de vidrio al lugar. No tenía idea si Molly la había escuchado o no, pero lo ignoraría.

Con un poco de convencimiento pudo hacer que le dejasen entrar. En vez de ir a su haciendo se quedó de pie a un lado de la salida de emergencia, sintió que sería muy desubicado interrumpir a todas las personas en sus asientos e incluso a la familia de Michiru, después de todo se sentaría a un lado de Seiya. Acomodó su saco y apoyó su hombro en la pared del lugar. Vestía un traje negro con una camisa color amarillo y zapatillas vans del mismo color que el traje, debía andar elegante, pero nunca tanto.

Estaba de brazos cruzados con la rosa en su mano sonriendo mostrando los perfectos y blancos dientes, no le importaba estar así toda la noche, escuchando a Michiru tocar su violín. La chica estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de su propia música a la vez que sus dedos se deslizaban con mucha habilidad por las cuerdas del pequeño instrumento. _"Es como escuchar un ángel tocando su arpa, solo que es Michiru tocando un violín, pero también se le podría considerar un ángel sin mayor problema"._ Rio de sus propios pensamientos estúpidos.

-No me resistí de venir a saludarte, Haruka-.

-Elsa- La sonrisa se borró de inmediato de su rostro, miró sobre su hombro hacía atrás. La pelirroja estaba vestida formal con un traje igual que Haruka, pero la diferencia era que el de ella era mucho más femenino.

-No sabía que eras fan de Michiru- Se acercó unos pasos más para pararse a su lado –Así que es mutuo-.

Haruka ignoró por completo a Elsa y volvió a mirar el escenario, aún en la misma posición, pero el espectáculo había recién acabado, Michiru se reverenciaba y las grandes cortinas rojas del lugar se cerraban.

-Que tienen ustedes con ignorarme- Rodó los ojos.

-"Ustedes" ¿De qué hablas?- Decidió preguntar cuando picó su curiosidad.

-La otra vez cuando hablé con Michiru… solo te gané una competencia, no es personal- Sonrió egocéntrica.

-Pues te encanta recalcarlo- Apretó la rosa que traía en la mano.

Elsa miró la rosa y mordió su mejilla por dentro para evitar reír –No conocía tu faceta romántica-.

-Ni siquiera me conoces en alguna-.

-Ya te quité el primero lugar ¿Qué pasaría si también te quito la conquista?- Haruka se tensó por completo, sus dientes juntó con fuerza y tragó saliva. Intentaba seguir mirando al frente con el rostro serio, pero le estaba costando demasiado no mostrar sus emociones -Michiru no es una chica fea e incluso logró llamar rápidamente mi atención, apuesto a que no sería difícil conseguir su atención así como ella atrajo la mía-.

Elsa se cruzó de brazos y escondía una sonrisa burlona.

-Qué estupidez, Elsa- Haruka respiró lentamente y miro con seriedad a la morena –Te encantaría, pero no sucederá ni en tus mejores sueños-.

-¡Hey Haruka!- Seiya se acercaba a ambas –Pensé que no habías llegado…- Ambos se dieron la mano de manera formal como saludo- ¿Y tú eres?- Pese al rostro de incomodidad de Haruka el no notaba nada extraño. Si pudiese saber la gran tensión que había entre ellas.

-Elsa- La morena extendió su mano y cogió la del pelinegro en un cordial saludo.

-Genial- A veces Seiya era bastante amigable –Vamos a cenar ahora ¿Quieres acompañarnos? Después de todo debes ser amiga de Haruka ¿O no?-.

-¡No!- Haruka casi pegó un grito en el cielo.

-Algo así-.

Respondieron al mismo momento. Seiya alzó su ceja y no dijo nada más.

Haruka lanzó una mirada fulminante a Elsa, pero por un extraño motivo nadie dijo nada de camino a la salida.

-Bueno Elsa, supongo que ya te vas- Haruka hablo en un tono intimidante para que la morena no los acompañara finalmente. Los tres chicos estaban de pie en la acera.

Michiru ya se había cambiado de ropa a una más casual, menos incomoda y estaba lista para encontrarse con Seiya a las afueras del lugar, durante su presentación logró divisar a Haruka entre el público y no pudo negar cuanto le subió el ánimo eso, pensaba que no iba a asistir.

Le pareció inusual ver a su hermano y Haruka junto a Elsa, a quien ya estaba conociendo poco a poco.

-Hola a todos- Michiru llegó justo a tiempo para interrumpir la respuesta de Elsa a Haruka.

Los hermanos se dieron un beso en la mejilla y luego Haruka de manera posesiva e incluso celosa besó a Michiru de sorpresa justo en los labios, un beso tierno, lento.

-Bueno cálmense- Interrumpió Seiya poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro a Haruka.

-Como te gusta interrumpirnos, eh- Acusó Haruka a Seiya –Te traje esto y creo que vale por el beso- La rubia enseño la rosa a Michiru, la chica la recibió con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad. Mientras muy cerca de ellas, Elsa presenciaba toda la situación.

Michiru vio de reojo a Elsa y se sonrojo, sintió un poco de vergüenza por la mirada de la morena encima.

-¿Entonces donde iremos a comer?- Dijo Elsa y de inmediato Haruka la miro enojada, o mejor dicho furiosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buenos días/tardes/noches**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Elsa será una competencia real para Haruka? ¿O no?**

**Quiero saber sus opiniones del capítulo de hoy. **

**¡Nos leemos hasta el próximo!**


	16. CAPÍTULO 16

-¡No puedo creer que hayamos terminado cenando con Elsa!- Haruka arrojó su saco sobre la cama.

Michiru ingresaba a la habitación detrás de ella mientras olía la rosa que le fue regalada un par de horas antes.

-No estuvo tan mal- Se encogió de hombros.

La rubia se lanzó encima de la cama, de espalda con los brazos extendidos en su totalidad y resopló -¿En serio?- Una pequeña risa se escuchó de fondo –Vamos Michiru… No sé como Seiya la terminó invitando y ella acepta ¡No me lo creo! O bueno, si lo puedo creer ¡Porque ya ocurrió! ¡Las peores horas de mi vida!- Estaba notoriamente fastidiada.

La ojiceleste dejó la rosa sobre un mueble de la habitación de la rubia y después camino hasta lograr sentarse sobre los muslos de Haruka, los pies le quedaban colgando a diferencia de la rubia, que si no fuera por su altura seguramente sus pies estarían colgando de la cama también, pero estaban firmemente apoyados en el suelo –Me alegra que hayas llegado a mi concierto- Ignoraba los quejidos de Haruka sobre la cena desviando el tema a uno menos desagradable.

Haruka apoyó sus manos bajo su cabeza y se quedó mirando a Michiru con una ladina sonrisa –No me lo perdía por nada, ni siquiera por el trafico infernal que había ¡Fue como si a todos se les hubiese ocurrido salir a la misma hora!-.

Unas delicadas y pequeñas manos tomaron el cuello de la amarillenta camisa de Haruka, con algo de fuerza produjo que la rubia dejara su anterior postura, ahora se encontraba sentada sobre la cama -Mientras tocaba pude verte entre el público, bueno, a un lado de ellos y me puse muy feliz, pensaba que lo habías olvidado- Hablaba sobre los labios de la chica.

-A mi me hace feliz escucharte tocar, jamás olvidaría algo tan importante como un concierto tuyo- Cerró lentamente sus ojos esperando un beso de Michiru.

-Te podría sacar una foto en este instante, con esa expresión mientras esperas un beso mío- Haruka se sonrojo de inmediato llegando al punto de parecer un tomate, su tez blanca resaltaba aún más el color –O mejor así, sonrojada que te ves más linda-.

Haruka negó con su cabeza –Ya basta- Dijo entre risas y tomó a Michiru por la cadera para girar sobre la cama y dejarla bajo su cuerpo.

Michiru entre risas comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Haruka con la mirada perdida en sus dedos y lo que hacía, poco a poco las risas cesaban. Cuando Michiru logró desabotonar cada botón de la prenda, despeinó el cabello rubio al pasarle ambas manos por su cabeza, enredándole los dedos por los sedosos cabellos sin llegar a jalarlos. Haruka solo sonrío y reacomodo sus ya alocados cabellos pasando sus manos por su cabeza hacia atrás.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y sin perder el contacto Michiru se colocó de pie, después de darle un leve empujón a Haruka para que se quitase de encima. En el silencio de la noche solo se podía escuchar la respiración de ambas chicas.

-Haruka- Llamó la atención de la recién nombrada.

-¿Michiru?-.

-¿Me ayudas con mi vestido?- Terminó por darle la espalda, recogiendo su cabello con ambas manos para dejar al descubierto el cierre.

Haruka inmediatamente cumplió la petición al pararse y ubicarse detrás de la ojiceleste. Deslizó el cierre del vestido hacia abajo.

Cuando la espalda quedó descubierta le fue imposible evitar recorrerla con la yema de su dedo pulgar, su piel era de porcelana, tan suave y atractiva de tocar. Michiru suspiró ante tal delicado contacto.

Se acercó por detrás aun más y ocultó su nariz en su cuello, quería sentir el olor natural combinado con el perfume que traía encima, mientras Haruka hacía aquello Michiru deslizaba su vestido por su cuerpo hasta que cayera al suelo, quedando únicamente con la ropa interior.

Haruka llevó sus dedos al sostén de Michiru con la clara intención de desabrocharlo, y ciertamente lo cumplió. La violinista se deshizo rápidamente del sostén y junto sus brazos abrazándose a sí misma colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

La rubia dejó un beso sobre el cuello de su "compañera". "_¿Realmente le podría llamar compañera si estamos en esta situación? ¡Demonios!"._

Michiru se dio la vuelta y dejó de cubrirse para abrazar a Haruka por la cintura pegando su frente al pecho de la más alta. Podía sentir los bien formados pechos de Michiru sobre su cuerpo y esto claramente aumentó el ritmo cardiaco de la rubia, estaba nerviosa o ansiosa, no sabía como describir sus emociones en ese preciso instante.

Por su lado, Michiru estaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo relajada al estar casi desnuda por completo frente a alguien. Haruka no intentaba hacer nada con ella si es que no lo quería o lo demostraba ferozmente, y eso, eso la enamoraba profundamente, le cautivaba lo respetuosa que lograba ser.

Mordió su labio inferior y apretó aun más el abrazo a Haruka, quería tenerla prácticamente pegada a ella, no separarse más. Asomó lentamente su lengua de entre sus labios y comenzó a lamer el cuerpo de Haruka, descubierto al tener la camisa abierta, desde el pecho hacia arriba llegando a su mentón.

Haruka tenía la mandíbula apretada con fuerza, intentando relajarse por la situación. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de agarrar a Michiru por los glúteos tirarla contra la cama para tirársele encima, besarla una y otra vez durante toda la noche, pero no sabía si eso era o adecuado, incluso si eso sería bueno para Michiru luego de lo traumático que fue lo de Harry. Su razón le decía que mantuviera la calma, pero sus necesidades carnales eran muy fuertes también.

-Relájate- Escucho salir de los labios de la otra, era obvio que a esas alturas ya había sentido lo tensa que estaba su mandíbula, con solo mirarla se podía saber.

-Lo estoy- mintió descaradamente.

Michiru besó el contorno de su mandíbula con múltiples besos de un lado a otro, con paciencia, como si fuese a tardar toda la noche.

Haruka por su parte, le sudaban las manos así que las froto contra la parte trasera de su pantalón.

-Iré a colocarme el pijama- Interrumpió el momento Michiru, con la voz sumamente calmada, al contrario de cómo estaba la rubia. Dio un paso al costado, no sin antes besar fugazmente los labios de Haruka.

Caminó hasta el closet siendo seguida por los ojos de la rubia, tomó del interior su pijama y siguió el recorrido hasta el baño donde cerró la puerta encerrándose. Había sido acertada la idea de dejar un pijama en el departamento de Haruka, últimamente se quedaban más tiempo juntas así que la rubia le había ofrecido dejar algo de ropa en su casa en caso de cualquier situación.

Haruka ya más tranquila sin tener la vista de nadie encima suspiró pesadamente frotando sus manos por todo su cabello haciendo de este un lio, estaba excitada y no era la única. Michiru se sentó sobre la taza del baño, estaba roja como un tomate sin comprender como había llegado a esa situación, simplemente se había dejado llevar por sus emociones. Las ganas de tener a Haruka cerca de ella de manera mucho más íntima era sustancialmente grande.

Lavó muy bien su rostro preocupándose de que cuando saliera ya no estuviese con ese intenso rojo en su rostro. Volvió al dormitorio luego de cruzar la puerta del baño y pudo ver a Haruka vistiendo su pijama, levantando las sabanas y metiéndose a la cama.

La situación fue cortada justo antes de que algo más sucediera, si Michiru hubiera continuado no habría vuelta atrás. ¿Y por qué lo hizo? Sencillo, pese a que se podía sentir cómoda con Haruka inclusive desnuda, aun sentía algo de vergüenza con respecto a su cuerpo.

Ambas se metieron a la cama, Haruka boca arriba mirando el techo con la respiración algo irregular. Seguía levemente excitada, no era para menos después de haber tenido a Michiru lamiéndole el pecho.

-Lo siento-.

-No digas eso, Michiru- Haruka le dedico una sonrisa, de esas que la lograban calmar al instante.

La chica de cabellos turquesas de le acercó tanto a tal punto de terminar sobre ella, abrazándola por los costados con su rostro entre el espacio del hombro y cuello de Haruka. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, simplemente quería ser abrazada esa noche.

Al cerrar los ojos la imagen de Harry tirándosele encima ese día de la fiesta rondó su mente, sintió asco, asco por sí misma, por permitírsele llegar hasta ese momento.

Unos largos brazos la envolvieron por completo, el calor de Haruka rápidamente se sintió por todo su cuerpo, desde los dedos del pie hasta su cabeza. La rubia separó sus piernas para que Michiru encajara perfectamente sobre ella.

-Será cuando tú quieras, no tengo prisa-.

-Muchas gracias- Recibió un beso sobre su cabeza –Te quiero mucho-.

Haruka quedó boquiabierta, sorprendida y feliz eran las emociones que predominaban –Y yo a ti, mi violinista-.

.

-Que buen ánimo mantienes hoy- Lita sostenía entre sus brazos todos los libros que debía devolver a la biblioteca, que eran bastantes además de muy pesados por el gruesor de cada uno.

Haruka se encogió de hombros, pero de inmediato se sonrojó al recordar su noche con Michiru y lo que casi hacen.

-Mejor deja que te ayude- Tomó más de la mitad de los libros que su amiga cargaba.

Lita entrecerró sus ojos –Hace mucho no te veía tan alegre un lunes por la mañana-.

-¿Es malo?-.

-Es extraño-.

De camino a la biblioteca se toparon con Michiru, que caminaba en dirección contraria a ellas, el rostro de Haruka se iluminó mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

-Buenos días- Se apresuró a decir la más alta.

-Buenos días- Michiru devolvió el saludo, pero a ambas mientras Lita solo le sonrió cordialmente.

Haruka se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Michiru, pero fue sorprendida con un beso en la boca que le dejo media abobada.

-¿Nos vemos después? Voy algo tarde a clases… por cierto, linda camisa rosa- Michiru dejó escapar unas delicadas risas.

Haruka solo se puso seria, pero después se unió a las risas –Te hablo al rato-.

Michiru siguió su camino al igual que las chicas.

-Así que, si Michiru te molesta por la camisa no le dices nada, pero si nosotros lo hacemos nos arrancas la lengua- Lita alzó su ceja y siguió caminando con pasos apresurados, ahora dejando atrás a la rubia.

-¿Eh?- Haruka se quedó extrañada por la nueva actitud de su amiga.

.

A ambas le tocaba entrenamiento de judo y como siempre eran pareja para realizar todos los ejercicios.

-Reacciona- Lita le acababa de realizar un derribo bastante fuerte a Haruka, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar mucho menos de protegerse.

-¡Auch! ¡Más cuidado Lita!- Se quejaba desde el suelo, acercó su mano a la cabeza para sobarse –Es solo un entrenamiento relajado-.

-¡Profesor!- La castaña levantó su mano, cuando recibió la atención del nombrado habló –Quiero un cambio de pareja-.

El maestro se extrañó tanto que preguntó el motivo, pero sin obtener mayor información por parte de la castaña aceptó y le asignó una nueva compañera a cada una.

Haruka se puso de pie y arreglo sus vestimentas para entrenar con su nueva compañera.

-H Haruka- Saludó su nueva compañera, una chica de baja estatura con ojos bastante grandes y unas pestañas larguísimas, traía una coleta alta para sujetar su negro cabello.

-Hola, nueva compañera- Dijo lo bastante alto para que Lita le escuchase.

La castaña traía un comportamiento bastante extraño desde que se toparon con Michiru en los pasillos. Luego de ese extraño acontecimiento siguieron la clase con sus nuevas compañeras de entrenamiento.

.

-Haruka-.

La rubia traía su maletín colgando de su mano apoyada en el hombro cuando una chica, se deducía por el timbre de voz, llamó su atención. Recién venía saliendo de los camerinos, giró para ver quien le llamaba y era la misma chica de largas pestañas con la que tuvo que hacer pareja.

-Hey…- Recordó que no sabía su nombre –Discúlpame, pero no se tu nombre-.

-No te preocupes pues no te lo había dicho tampoco, me llamo Selina-.

Selina portaba la falda del uniforme mucho más arriba de lo que comúnmente se acostumbraba llevar.

-Selina…- Comenzó a caminar mientras repetía el nombre en voz alta siendo seguida –No lo olvidaré de aquí en adelante- Le dirigió la mirada para dedicarle una cálida y amigable sonrisa –La chica de largas pestañas y cabellera negra-.

-Bueno… yo- Acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja- Quería decirte que hoy fuiste una gran compañera de entrenamiento, me ayudaste bastante- Selina le llegaba al hombro, se podría deducir que media 1,60 aproximadamente o poco menos. A pesar de la diferencia de estatura, con Haruka midiendo 1,85, lograron realizar los ejercicios de lo más bien.

-No digas eso, tú me ayudaste a mí, eres bastante buena-.

Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la más baja, alzó la mirada nuevamente y vio a Michiru sentada en uno de los tantos bancos del pasillo. Quitó de inmediato su mano de la chica y utilizó esta para captar la atención de la ojiceleste, agitándola frenéticamente formando una sonrisa mucho más amplia en sus labios.

-En fin, nos vemos Selina- A penas se despidió camino rápidamente para su encuentro con Michiru.

-¿Esa chica es tu amiga?- Tenía sus piernas cruzadas con su maletín sobre los muslos.

En el momento que Haruka llegó frente a ella, se puso de pie y comenzó la habitual caminata hacia la salida del Mugen.

-¿Quién?- Apoyo su mano en su mentón tratando de descifrar a quien se refería Michiru.

Salieron por las enormes puertas del lugar directo a la calle y cuando Michiru respondería la pregunta fue interrumpida por la grosería que se escapó de los labios de Haruka.

-¡Mierda!-.

La rubia había localizado con la vista a Elsa de pie con sus brazos cruzados en una clara actitud de estar esperando a alguien.

-¿¡Que hace ella aquí?!- Dijo a Michiru.

-Ayer domingo me la volví a topar en la calle, me dijo que le encantó como toco el violín y que ella quería aprender al menos lo básico, me pidió si le podía enseñar…-.

-¡Michiru!- Elsa se acercó tan alegre que lograba irritar a la rubia –Y tú- Dijo en un tono de menosprecio mirando a la más alta –Estoy lista para esas lecciones-.

-Apuesto a que aceptaste- Dijo continuando la conversación cortada por Elsa. Rodó los ojos.

-No dormí en toda la noche por los nervios- Siguió ignorando a Haruka y se colgó del brazo de Michiru.

Casi se veía el humo salir de la cabeza de Haruka –Tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos después- Besó la cabeza de Michiru y se fue tan rápido que la ojiceleste no tuvo tiempo ni para despedirse

.

Estaba extremadamente celosa, prácticamente se fue corriendo por la acera que quedaba frente a la escuela. _"¿¡Quién demonios se cree ella para venir y pedirle clases a Michiru!? Aparte con esa sonrisa tan… ¡Tan ahg! ¡Y se le colgaba del brazo! Maldita sea mi suerte, esa mujer es muy desagradable"_. Chocó con la espalda de alguien sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas!- Gritó.

-¿Por qué no te fijas tú, enana?- Era Darien quien caminaba hacia el edificio de su apartamento -¿Qué te ocurre, loca? Tú me chocaste por detrás- Comenzó a reír -¿No querrás acompañarme a casa?-.

-¿Enana? Solo soy cinco centímetros más baja- Infló los cachetes mientras su ceño seguía fuertemente fruncido. Era como una niña de cinco años furiosa porque le quitaron su juguete favorito.

Su amigo le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros sin detener la marcha –Cuéntame- Le leía los pensamientos.

-¡Es que…! La estúpida de Elsa anda molestando a Michiru ¡El otro día tuve que soportarla en la cena!- Su enojo iba incrementando.

-¿Elsa Molestando a Michiru? ¿Cena? ¡Rayos! ¿De que más me he perdido? O mejor dicho ¿Qué no me has contado?-.

Terminaron sentados en una banca de un pequeño parque para poder hablar, Haruka le contó todo a Darien exceptuando lo que casi ocurre después en su habitación. El lujo y detalle del relato era bien escuchado por su amigo.

Ver así de celosa a Haruka solo se lograba pocas veces, con Molly nunca pasó. Algunas veces cuando se colocaba en plan celosa era porque alguien intentaba ser el mejor amigo o la mejore amiga ya sea de Darien, Rei o Lita cuando eran más pequeños y salían a jugar a los parques, muchos años atrás.

-Con que eso es…- Apoyaba su mano en su mentón -¡Pues, debes cuidarla! Antes de que venga otro y comience a confundir sus sentimientos y luego no sepa qué quiera o peor aún, no sepa a quién quiere- Parece que hablaba desde su propia experiencia.

-¿Serena?-.

-Sí-.

-Mierda mas que complicada, si quieres te puedo ayudar, yo tengo buena relación con ella-.

-Preferiría que no, yo podré-.

-En serio, tú dime y ayudo-.

-No, descuida…- Se le notaba levemente decaído mirando sus zapatos –¡Pero no hablamos de mí! ¡Hablamos de ti!- Alzó la mirada ahora entusiasta, incluso se logró poner de pie con un salto.

-¿Qué? ¿Seguro que estás bien?- Haruka se puso de pie también apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de Darien. Ese había sido un cambio de humor muy radical.

-Muy seguro- Tomó las mejillas de Haruka y le plantó un enorme beso en la frente.

Haruka se le quedó mirando –Eres raro en ocasiones… ven, mejor acompáñame o llegaré tarde al entrenamiento- Le quitó las manos de sus mejillas, pero siguió agarrando la derecha de su amigo al caminar.

Después de un rato cuando se aseguró de que Darien le seguía el paso lo soltó y guardó ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de uniforme verde a cuadros. Darien por su parte solo iba mirando al frente.

-Oye Darien ¿Con cuantas personas te has acostado?-.

-¿Eh? Pues de pequeño con mis padres, en ocasiones contigo o Rei después de las fiestas cuando terminamos borrachos, una vez con Lita…- Contaba con los dedos de su mano.

-Hablo de acostarse en sentido de tener sexo, idiota- La risa rápidamente apareció por parte de la rubia.

Rascó su nuca –Ocho, quizás, no muchas ¿Por qué la pregunta?-.

-Yo solo con Molly y prácticamente he besado a cinco chicas en toda mi vida-.

-No olvides que una vez me besaste-.

-¡Cállate! Eso fue en un juego absurdo de niños, aparte no voy a eso, mejor escúchame prime…-.

-También fue a Rei y Lita-.

Cuando los cuatro eran pequeños una vez habían jugado al común juego de "la botellita" que consistía en formar un círculo y hacer girar la botella eligiendo a dos personas que se deberían besar. El resultado de eso, todos besando a todos, pero como apenas eran unos niños los besos no eran más que rosadas de labios sin intercambio de saliva.

-¡Cierra la boca! Quiero intentar decirte algo más-.

-¿Qué desde ahí te quedó gustando nuestro beso? ¿Entonces ya no eres lesbiana, sino que aparentabas y la verdad es que te gustan los hombres, en especifico yo?-.

-Asco- Haruka sacó su lengua imitando el gesto de vomitar -¿Ya puedo hablar o seguirás con tus tonterías?-.

-Continua por favor- Darien coloco una mano sobre su boca para evitar a toda costa reír.

-Mira, verás que el otro día estaba… bueno, la cosa es que… yo- La rubia llegaba a tartamudear –No tengo mucha experiencia, ya te dije que solo lo he hecho con Molly y bueno, no es que le esté dando vueltas al asunto, pero… el otro día, más bien la otra noche…-.

-Haruka ya suéltalo, me aburres-.

-Casi lo hago con Michiru, quedé muy excitada, pero después pasaron cosas y la verdad nada pasó, pese a que pasaron cosas ¿Ya te dije?-.

Darien rodó sus ojos –Solo confía en ti, maldición- Se largó a reír, ya había entendido para donde iba el asunto.

-Pero me falta experiencia, no sé qué cosas le gustarían a Michiru, con Molly lo sabía porque bueno, dos años… y eso-.

-¿Acaso quieres que te lleve con unas prostitutas y así experimentas más? ¿O qué? Si ya estas saliendo con Michiru no sería muy bueno si te vas a acostar con otras-.

-¡Claro que no quiero eso!-.

-¿Y entonces?-.

-Es complicado-.

-Amiga- Se detuvo en seco, ya habían llegado a la entrada del centro deportivo sin que Haruka se percatara siquiera –Confía en ti, las cosas se darán solas, verás como Michiru y tu disfrutarán el momento, puedes ir creando experiencia con ella misma- Su mano cayó sobre el hombro de su amiga –Relájate-.

Haruka se le quedó mirando, juntó sus labios y asintió lentamente un par de veces.

.

-Que hambre-.

La rubia acababa de salir de su entrenamiento, ahora caminaba por las calles de la ciudad a su departamento, pero sentía que el hambre la mataría. Aparte de no tener casi nada en su refrigerador optó por pasar a comer por allí.

Un local de comida rápida llamó su atención y de inmediato ingresó. Durante su espera en la fila de la caja miró el interior del lugar y un cabello oscuro atado en una coleta le resultó bastante familiar. Selina estaba sentada en soledad en una de las muchas mesas para dos personas del lugar. Comer sola no sonaba tan bien como hacerlo con alguien más y si era una conocida de la escuela mucho mejor.

Cuando pagó y le dieron su hamburguesa con papas fue a sentarse en la mesa que se encontraba Selina. Ubicó la bandeja encima de la mesa y alejó la silla para poder sentarse cómodamente.

-Que grata sorpresa ¿no crees?- Haruka tomaba una papa y se la metía a la boca.

Frente a ella una sorprendida Selina bebía de su gaseosa.

-No te molesta si me siento aquí ¿verdad?-.

La pelinegra negó rápidamente –Al contrario, me estaba aburriendo aquí sola-.

En ese momento fue cuando comenzó una larga conversación llena de risas por partes de ambas. Pese a que Selina acabó con su orden antes que Haruka decidió esperar a que esta también terminara para no dejarle sola.

La improvisada comida iba bastante bien, hasta que por la puerta de entrada/salida ingresaron Michiru y Elsa.

No pasaron desapercibidas para ninguna de las chicas.

-Oye ¿Esa no es tu novia?-.

Haruka negó mientras su ceño estaba fruncido, sentía celos, un sentimiento completamente inusual para ella. Nunca antes con Molly había sentido algo así y le era bastante incomodo.

-¿Michiru? No es mi novia-.

Al soltar esas palabras no se dio cuenta que abrió una brecha de esperanza para Selina, porque sí, estaba interesada en Haruka aunque ¿Quién no? Era una chica bastante linda junto con amistosa, extrovertida y graciosa, jamás te aburrirías en su compañía.

Haruka apretaba sus puños sobre la mesa, Selina al notar eso supo que algo no iba del todo bien. Sus manos las puso sobre las grandes de la rubia.

Michiru también notó la presencia de ambas chicas en el lugar, se iba a acercar, pero al ver como las manos de Haruka eran sostenidas por otra persona se detuvo en seco, esperando de todo corazón que Elsa no lo haya notado.

-Michiruuu- La morena agitaba su mano por delante del rostro de la chica -¿Entonces vas a querer algo?-.

-Solo un café… nada más-.

-Bueno, yo quiero papas hamburguesa y… un helado pequeño, también unos aros de cebolla… ahora que lo pienso mejor agregue unas alitas de pollo-.

-¿Cómo puedes comer tanto?- su sonrisa era burlona, estaba de espaldas a Haruka y compañía.

-Es mi don-.

Les entregaron su comida tras apenas unos minutos de espera en los que Haruka evitaba ver a Michiru y Michiru evitaba ver a Haruka. Elsa cogió las bandejas, una con cada mano.

-¡Oye es Haruka!- No espero más y fue directo a la mesa donde estaban las chicas. Colocó las bandejas encima y sacó dos sillas de una mesa contigua. Era bastante enérgica así que no tardo ni un minuto en organizar todo –Dos veces en un día ¿Debería asustarme?- Michiru se sentó frente a la morena mientras ella tomaba una de las alitas y la metía a su boca -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Apuntó a Selina con una papa.

-Se llama Selina- Dijo de mala gana Haruka.

-Le pregunté a ella, no a ti, o acaso no puede hablar-.

La pelinegra estaba abriendo su boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Tú no te cansas de hablar?- Atacó Haruka a Elsa.

Michiru bebía de su café mientras veía la escena que se estaban montando ambas chicas, de reojo veía a Selina. Sus celos eran un hecho.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron entre miradas fulminantes de celos, un ambiente bastante tenso. Por supuesto que Michiru terminó mucho antes de comer pues solo bebía un café.

-¿Te acompaño a casa?- Haruka se ponía de pie y extendía su mano a la chica.

Pese a los celos que sentía, aceptó, después de todo no sentía conveniente tener una mala actitud con la rubia. No había hecho nada malo.

-¿Me dejaran sola?- Elsa hablaba con su boca llena de comida.

-Selina está contigo- Habló Haruka.

Después ambas chicas salieron dejando a las otras dos al interior del local.

Los primeros minutos de caminata fueron en absoluto silencio, interrumpido a veces por Haruka pateando piedras pequeñas.

-¿Cómo estuvieron las clases?- La rubia intentaba sonar despreocupada.

-Bien- Nuevamente un largo silencio -¿Y tú cita con Selina?-.

-Bien- Haruka se dio cuenta después de la palabra utilizada por Michiru "Cita" -¡Espera! No era una cita, solo me la pille cuando entré, ya sabes que me da hambre después de entrenar y en mi departamento no hay mucha…-.

-Haruka tranquila, que si tenían una cita o no, no me debes justificar-.

Eran muy evidentes los celos por parte de ambas.

Haruka tomó del brazo a Michiru y la atrajo a su cuerpo, pegándola al suyo. Rápidamente pasó sus brazos por alrededor de la cintura sellando la acción con un profundo beso.

Michiru apresurada llevó sus manos a la nuca de Haruka, con sus pies en puntillas para no estirar tanto sus brazos.

-¿Celosa?- comento la rubia después de los minutos sin interrupción de besos.

-No digas esas cosas- Apoyó su frente en el pecho de la más alta recobrando su postura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Buen s días/tardes/noches! **

**Tenía planeado subir el capítulo el día martes, pero por temas personales no tuve tiempo así que lo subo hoy. Discúlpenme.**

**¿Qué les ha parecido este nuevo capítulo? ¿Creen que tener a Elsa y Selina en medio les dificulte las cosas?**

**¿Y qué sucede con Darien y Serena? Estaba pensando es hacer un mini capítulo sobre esos dos ¿Qué me dicen?**

**En fin ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!**


	17. CAPÍTULO 17

Una chica rubia dormía en el bus que la llevaría a casa, con la frente pegada a la ventana. Haruka había estado entrenando muy duro últimamente mientras trataba de mantener su buen promedio escolar, estaba siendo muy difícil mantener el equilibrio y ahora solo quería llegar a casa. El día de hoy le tocó entrenar en una pista más alejada de su nuevo departamento. La razón era porque Usain quería que no se acostumbrada siempre a una misma pista, cosas raras de entrenadores.

-Joven, hemos llegado a la última parada, se debe bajar-.

El chofer del bus tuvo que despertar a Haruka que cayó en un profundo sueño durante el viaje, a causa del cansancio.

La rubia despertó un tanto asustada y desconcertada, revisó sus bolsillos para asegurarse de tener todo, por suerte nada le faltaba.

Al bajarse del bus notó que estaba en un barrio muy distinto a los que estaba acostumbrada. Parecía ser uno de los barrios más pobres de la ciudad, vagabundos en las calles calentándose con fuegos de barriles, gente drogándose por doquier sin contar el tráfico de las mismas drogas.

No estaba acostumbrada a vagar por esos sitios, debía admitir que sentía un poco de miedo. Pero por suerte el siguiente bus pasaría en veinte minutos. Se sentó en el paradero con las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera mirando atenta a todos lados pues claramente no encajaba en ese sitio, lo único que pudo hacer por quince minutos fue regañarse por quedarse dormida en el transporte público. Ahora tenía que pasar largos e incómodos minutos esperando a un bus que la devolviera a su destino.

Veía las casas cercanas cuando divisó un cabello turquesa.

-¿Michiru?- Susurró para sí misma.

Efectivamente era ella, pero Haruka no la podía identificar muy bien por lo lejos que estaba, aparte el bus estaba llegando al paradero y las luces del vehículo la encandilaban.

"_Imposible que haya sido Michiru, ella no tendría nada que hacer en un lugar como este, mucho menos a esta hora. Que pensamiento tan estúpido, debo estar alucinando" _Iba pensando cuando ya se había logrado subir al bus _"Nunca más en mi vida me vuelvo a dormir en el transporte público, eso me sucede por no andar en mi bicicleta"._

.

-Y así es como se van tocando las notas en el violín-.

Michiru seguía dándole clases a Elsa algunos días a la semana, ya que ambas mantenían una agenta bastante ocupada, pero se hacían el tiempo. Estaban en la sala de música de la gran casa de Michiru y Seiya, ahí ambos tenían sus instrumentos donde iban a practicar.

Esta vez Haruka las acompañaba, sus celos seguían al ver que se iban haciendo cada vez más y más cercanas; Después de lo que Elsa le dijo a Haruka esa noche en el teatro sentía que debía proteger su casi relación con la joven violinista, al no tener nada serio le asustaba perderla fácil.

La rubia estaba sentada en un rincón de la sala sobre un puff con su celular entre manos, respondiendo a fanáticos y demás cosas. Casi no prestaba atención a la irritante voz de Elsa, le hacía poner los nervios de punta.

Michiru había ido por unos vasos de agua dejando a las chicas solas.

-¿Por qué no te vas a casa? O mejor a entrenar para ver si logras ganarme, espera que eso no sucederá-.

Haruka bajó el celular que cubría su rostro e hizo una mueca de desagrado -¿No te cansas de ser tan engreída? Abúrrete, no causas gracia- Volvió a cubrir su rostro con el celular.

Elsa comenzó a reír –¡Ya sé! no te vas a casa porque te da miedo que te gané a Michiru ¿Verdad? La joven Haruka tiene miedo- Le apuntaba con el índice.

-Que tonteras dices… ni siquiera te diré porque no me voy, no es de tu incumbencia- No dejaba de mirar su celular para aparentar que no le daba tanta importancia a Elsa.

-Me suena a que ni siquiera tienes una buena excusa-.

La rubia comenzaba a desesperarse, se le notaba en el rostro cuando apretaba su mandíbula. Inhalo profundamente y dejó salir aire poco a poco para calmarse, pero la risa de Elsa no ayudaba mucho.

-Veo que si se pueden divertir- Mencionó Michiru confundiendo la risa de Elsa con "pasarlo bien entre ellas".

Le tendió los vasos con agua que traía en una pequeña bandeja de madera a cada una.

-¿Cuánto queda? Ya quiero ir a la fiesta, creo que los chicos ya están en mi departamento arreglando todo-.

-Con que eso era- Elsa le dio un trago al contenido del vaso.

-Sí, una fiesta a la que no estás invitada-.

-¡Haruka! No seas grosera- Michiru miró a la morena y se encogió de hombros –Disculpa su actitud-.

-No te preocupes, se tratar con animales-.

Esto era el colmo, si antes no se llevaban bien ahora mucho menos.

-¡A quien llamas animal!- Haruka se puso de pie tan pronto dejó el vaso a un lado y Elsa al verla imito su actuar, claramente la rubia era más alta, le ganaba en "intimidación".

-¡A ti! ¿A quién más? No será a la gentil de Michiru- Le observaba hacia arriba, desafiante.

La recién nombrada se alarmo y puso en medio de ambas para evitar que el pequeño conflicto fuese aun mayor.

-Hemos terminado por hoy, Elsa- Debía parar esta situación de algún modo y obvio que preferiría quedarse con Haruka.

-De todos modos ya me iba- Se tomó unos segundos para respirar -Muchas gracias por las clases de hoy, Michiru, ya nos veremos otro día para continuar- Le sonrió y se fue de la habitación sin volver a mirar a Haruka.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Michiru puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Haruka.

-¿Qué fue eso?-.

-No me agrada y no deberían ser tan cercanas, tengo una mala espina- Su pecho subía y bajaba por el enojo que llevaba acumulado hace un rato.

-Creo que exageras, Haruka-.

Largos segundos de silencio tuvieron que pasar para que Haruka volviese a hablar, se debatía en contarle o no a Michiru lo que Elsa le había dicho esa noche. Analizando pros y contras.

-Quizás- Suspiró, no le contaría.

.

-No sé por qué siempre me dejo influenciar por los chicos- Haruka estaba recostada en su cama con Michiru, sobando su frente al recibir la luz del sol, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-Porque te gustan las fiestas después de todo- Michiru rodó en la cama para apoyarse sobre el pecho de la rubia –Y porque después paso las noches durmiendo contigo, eso es lo que más te gusta- Picó la nariz de la rubia con su dedo índice.

-Sí, culpable-.

Comenzaron a reír, pero fueron interrumpidas cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a Darien de pie.

-Menos mal no las encontré haciendo nada raro-.

-¿¡Cuando aprenderás a tocar la puerta!?- Acusó Haruka, que agarró una almohada y se la lanzó.

Por suerte ambas estaban vestidas con pijama.

-¡Cuando tu aprendas a cocinar!- Alcanzó a esquivar la almohada –Como sea, buenos días Michiru…- Se quedó observando a ambas chicas -Y pensar que antes yo era quien dormía con Haruka después de las fiestas- Suspiró.

-Eso no es verdad-.

Haruka nuevamente se sonrojaba provocando una risa en Michiru.

-Buenos días Darien- Se sentó al borde de la cama para ponerse de pie e ir al baño.

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó un poco molesta Haruka.

-¿Te ayudo a limpiar o no? Me debo ir temprano, tengo una cita-.

-¿Una cita?- Ahora era Haruka quien lo molestaba.

-Con serena- Murmuro cuando tuvo a su amiga lo suficientemente cerca –Pero no le digas a nadie-.

Haruka le guiño su ojo –Secreto-.

Terminaron de limpiar antes de lo planeado al hacer un trabajo en equipo entre los tres, Darien siempre que le pedía la casa o ahora departamento a Haruka para hacer fiestas le ayudaba a limpiar y dejar todo como si nunca hubiese pasado nada. Era el favor que le devolvía.

Cuando se fue las chicas también se dieron sus respectivos baños para despertar y despejarse de la fiesta, era su manera de "revivir".

-Michiru, te llevaré a un lugar especial, considéralo una cita-.

La ojiceleste sonrió de inmediato mostrando sus dientes, emocionada por la cita improvisada.

Haruka condujo su nuevo mini color amarillo por aproximadamente una hora y poco más. Después de tanto pensarlo y meditarlo había decidido que le pediría noviazgo a Michiru, no podía aguantar más con el nombre de "amigas" porque claramente eran algo mucho más intimo que eso, compartían prácticamente de todo ya. Ya se habían besado, dormían juntas, prácticamente ya parecían una pareja formal.

En el viaje dejó que Michiru fuese la DJ colocando las canciones que a ella le gustaban, la mayoría siendo instrumentales, pero muchas otras de pop. A Haruka le interesaba conocer todos los gustos de quien podría llegar a ser su futura novia.

El final del viaje se tornó más verde al ir a través de un bosque con enormes arboles rodeando el camino. Michiru intentaba adivinar donde iban así que leía cada letrero del camino, los últimos indicando un mirador.

-¿Un mirador?-.

Haruka se golpeo la frente con una de sus palmas -¿Leíste los carteles?-.

-Puede ser-.

Ambas comenzaron a reír en sincronía.

-Has adivinado… más bien has leído, punto para ti-.

Llegaron por fin al preciado lugar, un mirador en medio de un pequeño bosque frondoso, al borde de un precipicio que dejaba ver un lago de aguas cristalinas, la altura no era mucha, pero aun así podría dar algo de vértigo.

Michiru quedó sorprendida por tal bello paisaje –La espera valió la pena- Sus ojos brillaban y Haruka no sabía que era más hermoso, si Michiru o el paisaje detrás de ella.

-Definitivamente Michiru- Pensó en voz alta captando la atención de la ojiceleste.

-¿Mm?- volteo para quedársele viendo aun con la expresión tan pura de felicidad.

-Pensaba…- Se apoyó en el capo de su auto que apuntaba al precipicio –Pensaba en que era más hermoso, si el paisaje o tú y bueno, ganaste- Extendió sus brazos hacia arriba y agitó sus manos.

-Realmente eres muy dulce-.

Michiru agarró las mejillas de Haruka entre sus manos y las apretó como una anciana haría con su nieto.

-Se mi novia- Dijo sin escrúpulos ni más preámbulos.

El sonido de unos pájaros volando por ahí acompañó al ambiente.

Haruka se sorprendió, abrió sus ojos de par en par como enormes platos, jamás imagino que Michiru sería la primera en decirle tal cosa. En sus planes siempre imagino que ella sería la primera y ahora parecía que su plan perfecto había fracasado.

Michiru al notar el rostro de asombro y las ausencias de palabras por parte de Haruka comenzó a soltar lentamente sus mejillas tomando distancia.

-Si no quieres está bien, puede ser un poco precipitado de mi parte y lo entiendo a la perfección, te tomé por sorpresa… discul…-.

Los labios de Haruka silenciaron a Michiru, quien en un principio no correspondió el beso al estar asombrada por la actitud de la rubia, pero terminó haciéndolo de todos modos. Sus labios siempre acoplándose a la perfección desde el primer beso, como si hubiesen sido creados el uno para el otro, como si ninguna otra boca encajara mejor. Dos piezas de un único rompecabezas.

Haruka separó sus piernas para permitirle a Michiru quedar en medio y ahora la rubia sostenía las mejillas de la otra.

El beso finalizó y Michiru seguía sin encontrar palabras.

-Michiru- Aclaró su garganta algo reseca, típica sensación de resaca -Te he traído aquí para pedirte que seas mi novia, pero mira que muchacha más impredecible eres, te me has adelantado y bueno… como tu preguntaste primero yo debo responder- El color volvió al rostro de la ojiceleste, quien por unos minutos sintió que sería rechazada –Desde un tiempo que venía pensando en si pedírtelo o no, finalmente me decidí a hacerlo y ya verás cómo estamos- Se tomó unos segundos más para coger aire –Quiero ser tu novia, pero antes- Colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Michiru –Desde el primer momento que te vi, en aquel recital sentí como mi corazón latió con fuerza y de manera extraña, un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado, pero la situación no era favorable para ambas, aun así no se cómo llegamos a ser tan cercanas como lo somos ahora y estoy tremendamente agradecida… siento que- Mordió su labio inferior -Tuvimos una conexión especial que no debe ser desaprovechada y por ende reitero que sí, quiero ser tu novia-.

La sonrisa de Michiru se mantenía por largos segundos en su rostro, la felicidad de ambas no podía ser descrita en aquel momento. Por fin eran algo más que solo amigas que se besaban de vez en cuando.

Una fotografía de ambas fue captada, con el fondo del agua acompañó la bella situación, querían enmarcar su felicidad.

Muchos besos y abrazos sucedieron durante el resto de tiempo que se quedaron en el mirador, ambas apoyadas en el capo del auto. Michiru con su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Haruka mientras esta le sujetaba por la cintura para mantenerla cerca. A veces un silencio envolvía el ambiente, pero no era mayor problema porque ni eso les hacía sentir incomodas.

-Cuando les cuente a las chicas se pondrán muy felices-.

Haruka sonrió ladinamente y besó la cabeza de Michiru –Y ni digo de mis amigos, ya me linchaban por tardarme tanto- Prácticamente solo hablaba de Darien y su conversación de "Debes cuidarla antes de que venga alguien más" o algo así fue.

-Al menos puedo decir que yo tomé la iniciativa-.

-Mm… técnicamente sí, pero si estamos acá fue porque tenía la intención de pedírtelo-.

-En todo caso, me da igual quien lo pidió primero- Michiru devolvió el gesto anterior, pero solo alcanzaba a besar el mentón de la rubia.

.

-¡Chicas a que no adivinan!- Haruka había llegado corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela hasta encontrarse con su grupo de amigos que estaban reunidos en la biblioteca.

-¡Shh!- Reprochó la señora encargada de la sala.

La rubia rodó los ojos, pero después se acerco un poco más a los tres.

-Darien tuvo una cita con Serena- Murmuró, pero alcanzaron todos a escuchar.

El más alto del grupo se colocó rojo como un tomate y cubrió con una mano su rostro, por otro lado las chicas sonreían mientras lo abrazaban.

-Te dije que no le dijeras a nadie-.

-Era necesario que las chicas supieran, es un paso importante en tu futura relación, amiguito- La rubia golpeó la espalda de Darien con su palma abierta, pero fue de manera alentadora mientras el rojo de su rostro disminuía lentamente.

-Es magnífico ver como los jóvenes van encontrando a los amores de su vida- Rei juntaba sus manos y observaba por la ventana como si fuese una poeta, tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Creo que seré la ultima en conseguir pareja- Decía con tristeza Lita.

La rubia froto la palma de su mano contra la espalda de su castaña amiga -Bueno, pero ahora a noticias que si valen la pena- Haruka se ajusto la corbata del uniforme mientras aclaraba su garganta –Con Michiru ya somos novias ¡Oficiales!- Contó con orgullo.

-¡Shh!- Volvió a sentir a la bibliotecaria, pero simplemente la ignoró.

Todos sus amigos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, junto con su mentón que iba cayendo al suelo. Por su parte Haruka estaba más que feliz.

Poco a poco se les pasó la sorpresa del momento y Haruka dio más detalles de lo ocurrido ese día, los chicos estaban felices por ella, pero en Lita se podía notar un sentimiento extraño que pasó desapercibido para la rubia pues su emoción no le permitía ver más allá.

.

Que Haruka y Michiru se juntaran a pasar el tiempo juntas, después de sus entrenamientos deportivos y prácticas musicales, venía siendo una cómoda costumbre. Infaltablemente casi todos los días se juntaban y si por las tardes tenían algún inconveniente, intentaban estar todo el día juntas en la escuela. Pese a que no lo habían hecho muy público los rumores por la escuela y por el mundo de la farándula eran cada vez más fuertes. Casi todo el mundo ya las consideraba pareja, solo faltaba que salieran ellas a decir sí.

Ambas al ser figuras públicas regularmente eran invitadas a eventos masivos donde iban los más influyentes de Japón y la premier de una nueva película del director japonés más famoso de la última década no era la excepción.

Era la primera vez que saldrían a un evento tan público como pareja oficial, de por sí ya iban preparadas para esas incomodas preguntas sobre su noviazgo, pero al ir juntas no importaba mucho.

Haruka vestía unos pantalones blancos de vestir junto con una camisa azul y chaqueta celeste. Michiru iba con un vestido de abrigo rosado. Ni muy formal ni muy informal, un término medio.

-Que tedioso pasar por la alfombra roja- Hace apenas unos minutos que habían llegado al gran lugar donde ocurriría el evento.

-Vamos Michiru, después de todo pueden hacerte muy buenas fotos para subir a insta- Haruka arreglaba su cabello con ambas manos.

Su pequeña novia soltó algunas risas por el comentario de la rubia.

-Al menos voy contigo y no sola, eso lo vuelve más entretenido- Acotó la ojiceleste.

Haruka le sonrió, sujeto su mano para entrelazar sus dedos. Estaba algo nerviosa, pero su orgullo le impedía demostrarlo.

Se detuvieron antes de pisar la alfombra roja y Haruka respiro profundo, se inclino para alcanzar la mejilla de Michiru para posar sus labios sobre esa zona de su rostro. Ahora estaba lista para poder seguir avanzando.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar por los metros de alfombra y de inmediato todas las cámaras se enfocaron en ellas, eran las celebridades más solicitadas del lugar y de seguro mañana estarían en todas las revistas y sitios web. Tenían una gran fanaticada joven a diferencia de muchos de ahí.

Se detenían de vez en cuando para ser fotografiadas, Haruka no le quitaba la mano de encima a Michiru, ya fuese tomándola de la cintura, del hombro o de la mano.

-Haruka, tranquila- Susurró Michiru cuando ya estaban por terminar de recorrer toda la alfombra.

La rubia nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a tantos flashes sobre ella. Uno de los motivos de porque no iba a este tipo de evento con Molly era porque a ella misma no le gustaba tener los reflectores encima, aunque a Molly le daba igual tenía que seguir las ideas de Haruka.

Se detuvieron en seco cuando la más baja lo hizo y captó la atención de la atleta al colocarle las manos sobre sus mejillas, acercó su rostro mientras se paraba sobre las puntas de sus pies y alcanzaba sus labios con los suyos en un beso improvisado, calmado y delicado. Aquello logró calmar realmente a Haruka.

-Gracias- Susurró sobre sus labios y se separaron para continuar, pero fueron paradas por una audaz periodista.

-¡Chicas hola! ¿Cómo va su noche?- Colocó el micrófono en medio para que cualquiera de ellas pudiese hablar.

Por supuesto que Michiru fue quien respondió a la primera pregunta hablando calmadamente.

-Disculpa que les pregunte esto, pero todo el mundo quiere saber la respuesta ¿Desde cuándo están juntas?-.

Haruka acercó su boca al micrófono para responder ahora ella –Algunas semanas, menos de un mes, pero podríamos decir que desde la primera vez que nos conocimos conectamos y realmente estoy muy feliz de ser su novia, después de todo Michiru me lo pidió- Ya estaba más relajada y se le notaba al hablar.

-Pero si mal no recuerdo cuando se conocieron por primera vez tú tenías otra novia ¿Le fuiste infiel?-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Yo no quise…-.

-¿Entonces estabas con ella mientras sentías algo por Michiru?-.

-No, tampoco, yo solo decía que…-.

-¿Michiru estaba de acuerdo con que engañaras a tu ex novia?-.

La ojiceleste frunció su ceño mientras Haruka intentaba que no tergiversaran la conversación, pero era notorio el enojo de ambas.

-Suficiente- Dijo Michiru y arrastró a Haruka con ella para alejarse de la periodista.

Cruzaron al fin la zona de la alfombra roja, para ingresar al pasillo que daba a donde verían la película, una improvisada sala de cine para tener más capacidad de personas dentro, pero se quedaron detrás de todos.

Haruka no creía lo que acababa de suceder, ahora publicarían cualquier tipo de cosas dejándola mal frente a todo el mundo y ¿Qué sucedería con Molly si llegaba a leer ese tipo de cosas?

-Por eso no me gusta conversar con la prensa- Decía Michiru en los pasillos del lugar.

-Ahora que creerán las personas, no es algo que se tome a la ligera-.

-Sabemos que lo que dijo no es verdad, ambas lo sabemos así que no debemos preocuparnos-.

-Como no me voy a preguntar, si yo quedaré como la infiel-.

-¿Y yo no? Quedaré como la que estuvo de acuerdo-.

-Pero es peor lo mío, imagina si Molly lo lee, de por si me ignora y ni en pintura me quiere ver, menos ahora ¡Me odiará de verdad!-.

Michiru alzó una ceja -¿De qué hablas?-.

-La he estado buscando para hablar o al menos ser amigas y siempre me ignora-.

-¿Por qué tanto afán en buscarla?-.

-Porque quedamos mal- Haruka caminaba en círculos al hablar –Y no me gusta estar así con ella-.

-¿Tanto te importa tu ex relación?-.

-Por supuesto que sí… tú no entiendes Michiru ¿Y sabes por qué?- Se detuvo en seco quedando frente a su novia.

La ojiceleste se cruzo de brazos –Dime por qué-.

-Porque ni ex tienes o que se yo, no tengo idea, pero yo si tenía a alguien muy importante en mi vida que se fue por lo que hizo el loco de Harry-.

-¡¿Y yo qué culpa tengo de lo que hizo Harry?!- Michiru comenzaba a mover sus manos, molesta.

-¡Involucrarte con él en primera instancia!-.

-Entonces si tanto problema te daría el meterte esa noche ¿Por qué te involucraste de todas formas?-.

-Tampoco iba a dejar que te hiciera algo en el cuarto de al lado, no seas tonta Michiru y de todas formas ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que él estaba tan loco y haría lo que hizo?-.

-¿¡Ahora soy tonta!?-.

-No empieces también a tergiversar-.

-Pero si lo dijiste textual-.

-¡Ya! No molestes, Molly-.

Haruka abrió los ojos como plato mientras Michiru solo se sorprendía, le acaban de llamar por el nombre de la ex.

-Y ahora me confundes por tu ex, yo me voy de aquí-.

De esa manera Michiru dejó sola a Haruka en el evento. Caminó a la parte trasera del lugar para irse sin que nadie más la viera, ni la prensa ni nadie. Lo único que no quería era estar cerca de Haruka en este momento.

Michiru era una chica celosa, le gustaba ser el centro de atención de a quienes consideraba importante, ejemplo de ello Haruka y Seiya. Entonces que le llamaran por el nombre de la ex de su actual pareja le había dolido mucho, quizás era algo absurdo de pensar, pero para ella no lo era.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Buen s días/ tardes/ noches!**

**Estuve leyendo los comentarios del capítulo anterior (Como siempre) y me llamó la atención que alguien pensara que finalmente Elsa y Selina terminarían siendo pareja, bueno, para saber eso hay que continuar leyendo jajaja. Fue una loca idea, pero razonable.**

**Como sea, al parecer las cosas al fin iban bien con lo de formalizar la relación y ahora ocurre esto. Mal, me pregunto ¿Cómo reaccionarían ustedes si están discutiendo con su pareja y la llama por el nombre de la ex? Yo ni pareja tengo, pero tampoco me podría tan feliz.**

**¡Nos leemos! **


	18. CAPÍTULO 17,5

Mientras el día de hoy Haruka y Michiru debían asistir al estreno de la película dirigida por el mejor director de Japón, Serena tenía una cita programada.

-No puedo creer que seas tan tonta- Mina le sacaba la lengua, estaba recostada sobre la cama de Serena con una de las revistas de moda de su hermana.

-Solo tuve una confusión- Cepillaba su cabello a un costado de la cama, frente a Mina.

Serena siempre ha sido una chica muy distraída y eso le hacía pasar malos ratos en muchas ocasiones. Darien hace unos días atrás le pidió salir con ella, a lo que accedió. Al día siguiente fue Seiya quien también le pidió una cita y Serena sin tomar mucha atención al día aceptó de igual forma. El resultado era que, ahora tenía una cita con dos chicos distintos el mismo día y a la misma hora.

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Saldrás con Darien o con Seiya?- Cerró la revista para prestarle más atención.

-Sería muy grosero de mi parte si les cancelo en el mismo día, a cualquiera de los dos- Dejó el cepillo de pelo a un lado y se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

-Ojalá yo estuviera en tu lugar, decidiéndome por dos chicos guapos- Sus ojos brillaban mientras su mente imaginaba tal escenario –En cambio no tengo a nadie-.

-¿Y Yaten?-.

Mina se ruborizó de inmediato.

-No me toma atención- Tomó sus mejillas para cubrirlas, pero Serena ya había notado el rojizo color en su rostro.

-¡Entonces habrá que idear un plan!- Se puso de pie de un solo salto, levantando su brazo derecho y señalando al cielo con su dedo índice –Pero otro día, ahora tengo que pensar que hacer- Volvió a sentarse de otro salto.

-¡¿Y si sales con ambos?!- Ahora Mina era quien saltaba sobre la cama señalando al cielo tal cual lo había hecho su hermana.

-¡Excelente idea!- Serena también subía a la cama para imitar la misma pose.

.

Estaba sentada en una pequeña banca de la plaza donde citó a ambos chicos. Su cabello rubio en coletas recaía sobre sus hombros mientras su mirada azul estaba posada sobre sus manos que jugueteaban entre ellas, se encontraba algo nerviosa por cual podría ser la reacción de los chicos aunque al menos para ella salir con ambos era la mejor opción, así no debía cancelarle a nadie.

El suave viento apenas movía algunos de sus cabellos junto con la camiseta que traía puesta.

-Hola Serena- Era Darien el primero en llegar al encuentro, se acercaba caminando tranquilamente por la acera del parque. Traía un par de gafas oscuras que movió para dejar sobre su cabeza.

-¡Darien!- Serena elevó sus manos al aire y las agitó con fervor.

Darien traía puesta una camiseta rosada, que dejaba a la vista ligeramente su pecho, metida dentro de un pantalón color caqui.

Al juntarse ambos se saludaron con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, se podía distinguir un leve brillo en los ojos de Darien.

-Entonces pongámonos en marcha ¿Dónde quieres ir?-.

-Em…- Serena jugaba nuevamente con sus manos –Esto, veras- Mordió su labio inferior con notorio nerviosismo.

-¡Bombón!-.

Ahí venia el chico de cabello negro con coleta y largas pestañas, caminando despreocupado con ambas manos a los interiores de los bolsillos de su short de jeans remangado, con una camiseta roja de manga corta, acompañando en su cabeza una gorra del mismo color.

"¿Pero qué hace él aquí?" Pensaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Ya que llegué, nos podemos ir- Seiya le sonrió de manera sarcástica a Darien y luego de manera amable a Serena. Tomó delicadamente el brazo izquierdo de la rubia para apartarla apenas unos centímetros del otro chico más alto.

Serena amplió aun más su sonrisa al mirar a Seiya, ahora ella tenía un leve brillo en sus ojos.

-No sé de que hablas, pero no puede acompañarte, tiene una cita conmigo- Darien agarraba también el brazo de Serena, pero en su caso el derecho.

Hubo una tensión extrema cuando ambos cruzaron sus miradas, casi se podía observar un hilo de electricidad entre el par de ojos.

Serena solo sonrió de manera cómplice, era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Saldremos los tres- Con delicadeza apartó las manos de ambos y dio unos pasos hacia atrás -¡Vayamos a comer unos pasteles!-.

Ella era la única emocionada al parecer, pues Seiya y Darien cambiaron sus expresiones a una de completa confusión.

-¿Yo, tu y… él?- Dijeron ambos al unísono mirando a la chica rubia.

Después de percatarse que dijeron lo mismo y al mismo instante se volvieron a ver con el ceño fruncido. Serena juntó sus manos detrás, en su espalda y se balanceó levemente sobre sus pies manteniendo su característica sonrisa.


	19. CAPÍTULO 18

Haruka se debió quedar en el evento por compromiso, pero a pesar de que físicamente estaba allí sentada en la butaca, su mente divagaba por otros lados. Apenas llevaba poco de novia con Michiru y ya habían discutido, esa no era una buena señal para la relación.

.

A pesar de la hora, Haruka estaba decidida, hablaría con Molly si o si ese día, salió antes del evento. A penas había terminado la película salió casi corriendo del lugar ignorando todo el evento posterior, como la típica fiesta de reunión donde los famosos se van a conocer y utilizan la ocasión para hablar de futuros proyectos. Fue directo a la casa de su ex novia, por la ayuda de Darien se enteró que Molly no estaba en su hogar, así que la rubia se sentó en las escaleras fuera de la casa. Ya estaba oscuro pues la noche había caído sobre la ciudad.

Le había pedido a Darien que le preguntara a Molly por su paradero, sin ser tan obvio, por supuesto.

Frotaba sus manos para guardar un poco el calor en estas, comenzaba a hacer frio pese a la época del año.

Vio dos sombras acercarse a paso lento por la acera de la calle, poco a poco esas sombras se comenzaron a distinguir tomando forma, eran Molly y Kelvin. Haruka apretó su mandíbula haciendo rechinar sus dientes. De pronto no tuvo la necesidad de seguir frotando sus manos, pues su cuerpo completo comenzaba a sentir un calor proveniente de la zona abdominal.

-¿Haruka?- Preguntó Molly, pero cuando se acercó confirmo de quien se trataba. La chica estaba extrañada, no era para menos si te topabas con tu ex fuera de tu casa.

-¡Molly!- Se puso de pie impidiendo que Molly continuara caminando hacia la puerta y entrara a casa, ignoró completamente la presencia del otro chico y siguió hablando –Por favor no me ignores, necesito que hablemos-.

La castaña miró a su acompañante con cierta duda en sus ojos –Nos vemos mañana- Kelvin entendió la señal, se debía retirar del lugar. La castaña estaba algo intrigada, no era normal que Haruka le rogase tanto a alguien para hablar, ni siquiera lo hacía con sus mejores amigos.

Haruka esperó a que el chico estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para comenzar a hablar, pero el dedo de Molly sobre sus labios nuevamente le impedía soltar esas palabras que tenía atoradas hace ya un tiempo en la garganta.

-Se breve, mis padres me esperan-.

La rubia asintió y tomo la mano de Molly para alejarla de su boca. Pensó tanto en este momento, el volver a hablar con su antigua amiga y novia que resultaba gracioso el que sus palabras no salieran y se quedase con el nudo en la garganta, un perfecto discurso arruinado.

Tantas veces al interior de su habitación inventó diversos discursos para hablar con Molly, pero ahora no lograba articular ninguna palabra, estaba bloqueada. Jamás pensó que llegaría tan lejos.

Molly comenzaba a incomodarse al tener la mirada de Haruka encima, pero sin que pronunciara nada, por otra parte la conocía tanto que entendía que la rubia buscaba las palabras, así que solo la esperaba.

-¿Es tu novio?- _"¿Qué mierda acabo de preguntar?"._

-¡¿Qué?!- _"¿Qué mierda acabo de preguntar?"_ Se volvió a repetir mentalmente. La cara de Molly comenzaba a transformarse, el enojo no tardaba en aparecer.

-Pregunté que si ese feo es tu novio- _"Puta madre, ahora si quedaré como la ex toxica ¿Qué cojones?"_.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe Haruka, aparte tú tienes ya a Michiru- _"Tiene razón ¿Por qué salieron esas palabras de mi boca? No me debería importar en absoluto sus relaciones actuales, yo tengo a Michiru… ¿La tengo?" _-¿En serio eso querías preguntarme? Me has hostigado tantas veces por eso?-.

"_Joder no, obvio que no"_ –No- Mordió su labio inferior y fue aumentando la fuerza poco a poco, la había cagado –Disculpa… no te he hostigado tanto para eso… simplemente… yo- _"Y ahora tartamudeo, excelente Haruka"_ –Ignora eso, no era lo que pretendía, vine a decirte algo completamente distinto-.

-Pues ya suéltalo, tengo frío, sueño y quiero entrar a casa- Sus brazos cruzó en una postura de distancia.

-Yo lo siento- Al fin lo había dicho.

Después de eso Haruka no volvió a pronunciar nada más, ni tampoco lo hizo Molly. La castaña suspiró.

-Si eso era todo ¿Ya me dejas pasar?-.

-No- La tomo por la muñeca para invitarla a sentarse donde ella estaba hace un rato, en las escaleras –Lo siento por terminar contigo y por lo de Harry, sobre todo por eso ultimo-.

-Haruka…-.

-Déjame hablar- Suspiró pesadamente, ya tenía el valor –Quiero ser sincera contigo y soltar todo eso… hace un tiempo que venía pensando el terminar la relación, pero no lo hacía porque aun te quería mucho y si lo hacía ibas a sufrir, eso pensaba- Resopló y pasó ambas manos por su cabello, alborotándolo –No es que… no pienses que no te quería, pero en el sentido pareja no era lo mismo para mí, aunque como amiga y todo eso aun te quiero mucho, a veces me haces falta, pero no en ese sentido… ¿Entiendes?- _"Ya comencé a darme vueltas sin llegar a nada"_.

-Lo hago Haruka, al principio no entendía el porqué de tu actitud tan extraña y distante conmigo, pero al final lo entendí y hubiera preferido que me terminaras en ese instante, seguramente me habría puesto triste, pero ya- Se encogió de hombros mientras su vista estaba fija en frente.

-Lo hice todo mal, estoy avergonzada… y luego lo de Harry- Se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos y la oculto entre sus rodillas. Se sentía tremendamente culpable.

-Harry es un loco que está tras las rejas, no te debes culpar por lo que hizo-.

-Pero lo hago y te contaré porque hizo eso-.

-Ya tengo más o menos la noción del porqué-.

-El iba a abusar de Michiru y yo lo detuve, le di una paliza… esa noche en la fiesta de Seiya, por eso me fui temprano y no contigo, por eso desaparecí- Poco a poco volvía a levantar la cabeza, pero no era capaz de mirar a Molly a los ojos –Saqué a Michiru de esa situación, me dijo que no le contara a nadie de lo ocurrido y por eso mentí, por querer ocultarlo todo-.

-También lo entiendo, Haruka, hiciste algo bueno, pero olvidaste que era tu novia y podías confiar ciegamente en mí para todo- La castaña colocó una mano en la espalda de la rubia.

-Perdón por todo- Seguía sin atreverse a mirarla de frente.

-No deberías pedirlo, pero si te sirve de algo… te perdono Haruka-.

La recién nombrada no pudo evitar sonreír aliviada, acto que no pasó desapercibido en lo más mínimo. Molly besó la mejilla de Haruka y se puso de pie. Ese beso había sido increíble para la rubia, con eso se quitaba una enorme mochila cargada con culpa de su espalda.

Quería llorar, pero como solía hacer lo aguantaría.

-No prometo que seamos amigas ahora, pero tranquila porque yo te buscaré cuando esté preparada para verte de frente tomada de la mano con Michiru- Haruka también se coloco de pie –Nos vemos-.

-Nos vemos… y gracias por todo- Haruka se reverenció ante la castaña.

.

Eran casi las tres de la madrugada y Haruka recién llegaba a su casa, quiso tomar un camino muy muy largo de regreso donde deambuló en la soledad y mediana oscuridad, que de no ser por las luces de la ciudad hubiese sido completa oscuridad.

Apenas cerró la puerta pegó su frente a esta misma y se largó a llorar, al fin sacando todo de su interior. Era un llanto que no cesaba, de esos que por más que quisieras detenerlo no podrías, mordía su labio inferior como si eso ayudara pero solo le temblada. Formó con sus manos unos puños y golpeó la puerta con fuerza.

Lo bueno de vivir sola es que nadie la vería en esa desgarradora escena.

.

Elsa se encontraba con Michiru en una de las tantas clases que le seguía dando, la morena seguía empeñada en conquistar a la violinista, pese a ser rechazada varias veces por la misma puesto que no tenía mayor interés en ella y ahora mantenía una relación formal con Haruka. Aun con todo eso en contra Elsa mantenía sus esperanzas.

-¿Todo bien hoy?- La morena dejó de prestar atención a su instrumento y observó mejor a su profesora.

Michiru lucia ida y con toques de molestia, estaba muy distinta el día de hoy y eso no pasaba desapercibido por Elsa, porque era evidente su estado actual. Su extraño comportamiento se debía a la discusión que tuvo con Haruka noches atrás.

-Todo bien- Fingió su mejor sonrisa.

-Vamos Michiru, no me mientas- Dio unos cuantos pasos para acercársele –Después de todo puedes confiar en mí-.

-En serio que no es nada- Siguió con su mentira, Michiru era una chica bastante reservada. Observó el reloj en su muñeca –Las clases de hoy han terminado-.

Un suspiro por parte de Elsa sonó en toda la habitación, sus intentos de acercarse eran inútiles pues no había recibido ni la más mínima pizca de interés por parte de Michiru, ya casi pensaba en resignarse. Ni siquiera le gustaba tocar el violín, pero ahí estaba, intentando aprender.

-Michiru si necesitas hablar, un favor o cualquier cosa tienes mi número, llámame a la hora que sea- Elsa se mantenía de pie a la salida de la casa.

-Muchas gracias, lo tendré en mente- Cerró la puerta cuando la chica se alejó y luego pegó su frente en la madera, sus ojos se cerraron. No tenía idea de que hacer, Haruka no le había hablado desde la discusión de esa noche.

.

-¿Haruka almorzamos juntas?- Selina terminaba de acomodar su uniforme escolar.

En respuesta la rubia solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Todo bien?- Se sentó a su lado en el camarín –Hoy estabas bastante distraída, te derribaron demasiado- Su distracción era real, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuese Michiru y cómo afrontarla si la veía el día de hoy en la escuela.

-Todo bien, no me pasa nada- Fingió una sonrisa y se acomodó la corbata. Salieron juntas del camarín.

Por un lado teníamos a Elsa detrás de Michiru y por otro lado teníamos a Selina detrás de Haruka, nada bueno podría salir de eso.

Cuando la pelinegra notó a Michiru caminar por los pasillos acercándoseles junto a su grupo de amigas tomó a Haruka desde su saco y la removió para que quedara justo dándole la espalda a la ojiceleste.

-¿Qué pasó?-.

-Solo tienes la corbata mal anudada- Llevó sus dedos a dicho objeto y comenzó a anudarla desde cero –No eres muy buena vistiéndote sola, pero yo siempre te puedo dar una mano- Dijo eso ultimo cuando Michiru estuvo suficientemente cerca de ambas, quería que la chica escuchara.

Haruka no hizo gran cosa más que permitirle arreglar su mal nudo de corbata, pero Michiru si había escuchado lo que Selina dijo y en su rostro se veía que no estaba nada contenta, pero decidió seguir caminando sin mirar atrás, ignorando por completo la presencia de la rubia.

-¿Todo va bien entre ustedes?- Preguntó la más baja al notar como Haruka se le quedó viendo la espalda a Michiru, había notado su presencia justo después de que pasó por detrás de ella, pero de igual manera no hizo nada por llamar su atención como en otras ocasiones que siempre le besaba tomándola por sorpresa.

-La verdad… no, debería ir a hablar con ella- Dio un par de pasos, pero la pelinegra le tomo por la muñeca.

-No creo que sea buena idea, solo mírala, ni siquiera se dio vuelta a mirarte… a veces solo necesitamos nuestro espacio-.

Haruka juntó sus labios, pensativa y seria con la mirada aun en Michiru, hasta que la ojiceleste dio la vuelta en una esquina y se perdió de vista.

-Podrías tener razón-.

.

Darien, Rei y Lita miraban a Selina, la chica estaba sentada en la mesa con ellos, cosa que extrañaba bastante a los amigos de la rubia. Se estaban acostumbrando a almorzar con Michiru y sus amigas, más no a tener gente desconocida.

En el almuerzo Haruka llamó la atención de sus amigos, preocupándolos, pues su silencio inquietaba más que tenerla hablando en todo momento y ni hablar de las insistencias de Selina por hacerla hablar, queriendo tener algún tema de conversación.

.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme a mi entrenamiento, no era necesario-.

-¿Bromeas? Es genial verte entrenar, entregas todo de ti en la pista y eso es admirable para cualquier persona-.

Haruka soltó un par de risas –Suenas como una fan-.

-Quizá lo sea- Se unió a las risas de la mayor –Lo malo es que ahora debemos ir a hacer nuestro trabajo de historia-.

Eran pareja para hacer un trabajo escolar y Selina aprovechó para pasar todo el día con Haruka, como la rubia entrenaba se ofreció a acompañarla antes de ir a su departamento a realizar la tarea. Lo único que quería era estar el mayor tiempo posible con Haruka.

Era la primera vez de la pelinegra en el departamento de la rubia y estaba asombrada de que ya la dejaran vivir sola, los padres de Selina podían ser un poco sobre protectores con ella. Primero comieron algo para dedicarse al cien en su trabajo, Haruka querían terminar pronto para enfocarse en otras tareas acumulados que tenía.

Estuvieron casi tres horas sin parar terminando toda su investigación, al final obtuvieron un buen trabajo digno de una excelente calificación. Haruka estaba agotada por su entrenamiento de judo más el de atletismo y ahora con el último trabajo había llegado al límite, se sentó en el sofá de la sala y desabotonó los dos primeros botones de su camisa después de tirar muy lejos su corbata.

-Estoy muerta- Suspiro cerrando sus ojos.

Selina no tardó en hacerle compañía al sentarse a su lado.

-Si quieres puedo preparar un poco de té antes de irme, yo también estoy exhausta, pero no tanto como tú- Movió unos cuantos cabellos de la frente de Haruka.

-No es necesario, de verdad- Abrió sus ojos para mirarla fijamente.

-Déjame hacerlo, no tardaré nada- No esperó una respuesta y se levantó casi de un salto para ir directo a la cocina.

Preparaba el té con tanta dedicación que se tardó un poco más de lo esperado, colocó las tazas en una pequeña bandeja y volvió a la sala. Entre las sombras de la habitación notó a una dormida Haruka sobre el sofá. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de centro.

-Supongo que me voy- Se dijo a sí misma.

Una pequeña luz interrumpió la oscuridad de la sala llamando la atención de Selina, era el celular de Haruka. La chica tuvo un pequeño debate moral consigo misma, pero al final tomó el celular para ver quien le escribía, Michiru era la persona.

Desbloqueo el celular y sin autorización se metió al chat. Seguramente Haruka era la única persona en el 2020 que tenía un celular sin contraseña.

-Haruka ¿Hasta cuando me vas a ignorar?

Una amplia sonrisa se mostró en los labios de Selina.

-Lo siento, pero Haruka ya está dormida quizás mañana te responda.

Escribió Selina en respuesta, adjuntando una foto de Haruka sobre el sofá con su camisa desordenada dejando a la vista parte de su pecho por los botones que se desabotonó al sentarse, también en la foto se podía ver el hombro descubierto de Selina, más no su rostro. Una vez enviado todo, borró la conversación solo para que Haruka no lo viese.

A kilómetros de distancia estaba Michiru sobre su cama ya con el pijama puesto y su celular entre las manos. Había visto la imagen junto con el mensaje, por su mente pasaron mil y una teorías sobre lo ocurrido, pero finalmente se quedó con dos. La primera que Haruka ya se había acostado con alguien más y por ende la estaba engañando, la segunda donde quizás, solo quizás todo era un mal entendido y no la estaba engañando.

"_Quizá aprovechó el estar distanciada de mí para acostarse con alguien más, todo porque yo no le doy esa atención sexual que necesita"._

Una lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de la ojiceleste, mientras llevaba su mano a la boca para evitar hacer cualquier sonido. La solitaria lágrima era seguida por otra y otra, hasta que terminó llorando en silencio, sola en su habitación.

Volvió a tomar su celular, pero esta vez para marcar un número.

-¿Aló?

Respondió la voz al otro lado.

-¿Aló? ¿Michiru?

Volvió a repetir, pero seguía sin responder.

-¿Michiru todo bien?

-Lo siento, no te debí llamar, es tarde y…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás… Estas llorando?

-Yo…

-¿Dónde estás?

-En mi casa

Unos segundos de silencio.

-Voy para allá

-No, solo ignora esto

-Michiru estaré en diez minutos

-Elsa... gracias

A los poco minutos llegó la morena tal cual lo prometió por la llamada. No sabía el motivo de la llamada de Michiru, muchos menos el motivo de sus lagrimas, claramente había estado llorando por sus ojos hinchados y rojizos, pero tampoco necesitaba saber más, mantendría la privacidad de la chica. Simplemente estar con ella conteniéndola en esa noche se sentía pagada.

Bebían un poco de té en la habitación de Michiru ya entrada la madrugada.

-¿Estás sola?-.

-Sí- miraba el contenido de su tasa.

-Vaya… en esta enorme casa, yo no podría-.

-Yo no lo siento como algo malo, al contrario… siempre me siento acompañada o querida en esta casa, con esta familia- En sus palabras se podía sentir con sutileza como Michiru hablaba de otra familia, como si no fuese de allí.

Esa noche Elsa se quedó a dormir en la casa de Michiru, pero en otra habitación. La violinista no pudo pegar un ojo durante toda la noche, miles de teorías nuevas rondaban su mente y era incapaz de quedarse con una o por el contrario ignorarlas todas. Por otro lado teníamos a Elsa preocupada por la ojiceleste quien no le decía nada de nada, ni siquiera un mísero detalle del cual agarrarse para sacar teorías, pero en todo momento le agradecía por estar ahí con ella. Y en otro lado mucho más lejano estaba Haruka durmiendo en el sofá de su sala, despreocupada y sin enterarse de nada.

Al día siguiente Michiru había llegado a la escuela en compañía de Elsa, quien se ofreció amablemente a acompañarla ya que Seiya llegaría desde otro sitio.

-¿Segura que no llegarás tarde a tu escuela?- Michiru sostenía su maletín con ambas manos por delante de sus piernas.

-Tú no te preocupes, siempre llego puntual así que por atraso no me ocurrirá nada- La sonrisa de la chica invitaba a Michiru a sentir algo de tranquilidad, radiaba eso –Pasando a otro tema más entretenido ¿Nos juntamos hoy después de clases?-.

Michiru a lo lejos ve a Haruka, de pie en la entrada principal de la escuela en actitud de estar esperando a alguien, su corazón latía con fuerza, no sabía que decir, que decirle, desde la discusión que no hablaban y después de lo de ayer, más nerviosa se colocaba.

Haruka también había logrado identificar a Michiru entre todo el tumulto de estudiantes ingresando a la escuela, pero lo que le llamó más la atención fue a Elsa junto a ella tan temprano. Se había propuesto hablar con Michiru para reconciliar todo, pero ver eso le enfurecía, sus celos salían a flote y las ganas de reconciliación se iban directo a la basura.

-¿Michiru?- Elsa agitó su mano frente al rostro de la chica.

-Sí, claro- No dejaba de ver a la rubia, quien ahora hacía ingreso a la escuela con Selina, recordaba vagamente haber visto a esa chica. Desde la perspectiva de Michiru, Haruka estaba de pie en la entrada para esperar a esa chica.

-¿Entonces sí?-.

-Sí- Dijo sin demasiado interés, pues su atención se había colocado en la rubia hace unos momentos ignorando a la morena.

-Entonces nos vemos, hasta más tarde- Dicho aquello salió corriendo agitando su mano.

Michiru se detuvo –¿Nos vemos?- Se dijo a sí misma, al parecer accedió a salir con Elsa.

Nuevamente se habían distanciado, esta vez por el orgullo de Haruka, quien dio un paso atrás al ver a su novia en compañía de Elsa y también por Michiru, quien se ponía muy nerviosa cada vez que veía a la rubia, todo por la imagen que le había sido enviada.

Otro par de día más sin hablar.

Elsa le había pedido a Michiru que la acompañase a comprar un par de cosas, y como pensaba que saliendo serviría para distraerse ahí estaba con Elsa en una tienda de ropa.

Se le notaba distraída con la mirada perdida, casi no prestaba atención a las múltiples ideas de Elsa por llamar su atención y sacarle algunas palabras. Aceptarle una salida con ella no era básicamente la mejor idea para desconectarse, después de todo.

Pero finalmente después de una larga e incómoda tarde llegaron a casa de Michiru.

-Entonces… ya nos veremos- Habló Michiru.

Elsa se apresuró para ponerse de pie entre la puerta y Michiru.

-No te voy a insistir para que me cuentes que ocurrió contigo, eso es algo que debes hacer cuando estés preparada y tengas suficiente confianza en mí, pero…-.

-Elsa, no…-.

-Déjame hablar, solo quiero que sepas que estoy para ti y haré lo que sea para que te sientas mejor, puedes confiar en mí-.

Michiru resopló y coloco su mano en la majilla de la puerta acortando la distancia de cuerpos con Elsa –Y de verdad lo agradezco, pero no quiero hablar de eso, no me siento a gusto- Se encogió de hombros.

Elsa resopló también –Está bien, no insisto más-.

Los ojos celestes se mantuvieron firmes en los de la morena, estaba agradecida, demasiado, pero no era muy buena demostrando algunas cosas y eso le jugaba en contra. Simplemente sonrió a modo de agradecimiento.

-Lo agradezco- Mantuvo la sonrisa esta vez acompañada de unas cuantas risas –Ahora déjame entrar a casa-.

Elsa comenzó a reír también, había olvidado que le impedía el paso.

Michiru giró la manija de la puerta y al abrir esta hacia afuera cuando Elsa aun no se quitaba produjo que rempujara a la morena hacia su cuerpo. En un abrir y cerrar los ojos ambas chicas se habían besado de manera accidental. Sus miradas se sostuvieron nuevamente por unos segundos, sorprendidas. La ojiceleste fue la primera en separar sus bocas al mover la cabeza hacia atrás, pero el contacto visual seguía.

-Me gustas, Michiru- Susurró Elsa y volvió a unir sus labios a los de Michiru, pero esta vez de manera no accidental.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Buenos días/tardes/noches!**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo en cuarentena, bueno, en mi país la cuarentena está mal dirigida (A los que sean de Chile sabrán). Espero que se mantengan en casa y solo salgan por cosas necesarias, laven sus manos correctamente y esas cosas.**

**Respondiendo a los comentarios de capítulos anteriores: **

**-Exacto, Michiru debe entender que Haruka tuvo una relación de tiempo con Molly y hay cosas que son difíciles de olvidar.**

**Deben prestar atención a pequeños detalles que luego a lo largo de la historia serán revelados.**

**El capitulo 17,5 era el pequeñísimo especial del cual les había hablado.**

**-Serena se pasa, en eso tienes razón jajaja. Pero la chica no hizo lo de la cita con mala intención, créanme.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes leen y a quienes comentan.**

**¡Nos leemos! **


	20. CAPÍTULO 19

-Me gustas, Michiru- Susurró Elsa y volvió a unir sus labios a los de Michiru, pero esta vez de manera no accidental.

La ojiceleste abrió sus ojos aun más de lo que ya los tenía, estaba aun sorprendida por el primer beso y no esperaba recibir otro de manera voluntaria por parte de la morena.

Este beso fue un poco más largo que el anterior, logrando que Michiru llevará sus manos al pecho de Elsa, pero solo para separarse de ella empujándola suavemente hacía atrás.

De haber sido por Elsa hubiera sido un beso mucho más profundo, pero Michiru ni siquiera dio pie a eso, solo fue un beso rozando los labios de la otra.

-Esto no es correcto ¡Eso no fue correcto, Elsa!- Se estaba entrando a desesperar.

-Y… Yo, Yo- La morena tartamudeaba nerviosa, se había dejado llevar por la situación y terminó haciendo algo que no quería, algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

-Solo vete ¡Vete!- Le gritó en la cara para segundos después llevar sus manos al rostro cubriéndolo por completo. Estaba avergonzada y ni siquiera ella fue la culpable -¡Que te vayas, maldición!- Escuchar a Michiru maldecir era extremadamente inusual.

Elsa sintió un arrepentimiento inmediato dentro de su mente. Dio un paso al lado para comenzar a caminar de espaldas sin perder de vista a Michiru. Estaba pálida, por supuesto que quería besar a Michiru, pero si lo hacía quería ser aceptada y no rechazada.

Cuando Michiru entró a casa cerró la puerta de un fuerte portazo y apoyó su espalda en esta, llevó sus dedos a la boca. Había engañado a Haruka al besar a otra persona durante su relación, pero ¿Seguían teniendo una relación? Llevaban algunos días sin cruzar palabras, casi una semana.

-¿Hija estás bien?-.

Alzó la cabeza, su madre estaba en casa, justo cuando quería estar sola, el único día en que quería estar realmente sola ocurría esto.

-¿Mamá?- Murmuró, aun estaba perturbada por lo anterior.

-Luces pálida ¿Estás enferma?-.

-No… yo estoy… bueno, un poco, iré a mi habitación- Se acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas y bajó la mirada para caminar luciendo como un zombie.

-Date una ducha con agua caliente y luego te llevaré un té especial, hija-.

Michiru no fue capaz de contestar y siguió adelante.

.

-¿Cuándo se arreglaran?- Darien sacaba unos libros de su casillero mientras Haruka se apoyaba en el de algún desconocido.

La rubia llevaba unos segundos mirando atenta la espalda de Michiru, quien se alejaba de donde estaban.

-¿Hey?- Cerró el casillero con fuerza captando la atención de su amiga.

-¿Qué sucede?- Dijo un poco espantada después del sobresalto que dio.

-Que ya vayas y te disculpes de lo que sea que hiciste- Rápidamente Haruka frunció el ceño.

-¡No te metas!- Gritó enfurecida mientras abandonaba el lugar.

Entró al baño del piso y se acercó al lavabo, juntó agua entre sus manos para mojar su rostro. Era consciente de que confundir el nombre de tu actual novia con la ex era algo bastante feo y desagradable, más aun si le sumas una discusión, pero no era lo peor del mundo, para ella.

Levantó la cabeza y vio a Michiru salir de uno de los baños. Michiru se dio cuenta de la presencia de Haruka cuando conectaron miradas a través del espejo.

Haruka la siguió con la mirada mientras sus manos reposaban en la orilla del lavabo.

Por la mente de Michiru pasaban mil pensamientos nuevos, entre esos la acumulación de enojo por la foto que recibió de Haruka, pero ahora ¿Cómo le iba a reprochar si había besado a Elsa? Pero ¿Aun mantenían una relación?

La ojiceleste evitaba a toda costa otro contacto visual con Haruka, a diferencia de ella que solo buscaba juntar sus miradas.

Haruka traía las palabras en la punta de su lengua, pero el orgullo le superaba y la imagen de Michiru llegando a la escuela con esa fastidiosa morena se apareció por su mente. Apretó la mandíbula y retiro la mirada de la chica para salir del baño sin haber podido encararla.

Cuando la rubia salió Michiru botó el aire contenido y siguió lavando sus manos, que extraño como alguien tan cercana te podía hacer sentir tan intimidada.

-Nos vemos después, Haru- Al baño ingresó Selina, quien rápidamente vio a Michiru frente al espejo arreglando su cabello. Se acercó desafiante y sacó un labial para repintar sus labios con un rojo intenso.

"_¿Haru? ¿Quién se cree? Obviamente Haruka odia esos apodos infantiles, pero no le dijo nada"_ Miró de reojo a la pelinegra, su sorpresa fue grande cuando se dio cuenta de la similitud de su cabello con la de la mujer que acompañaba a Haruka en la imagen. Era el mismo color, las mismas ondas. _"Seguramente ya me estoy volviendo loca"_ Sonrió ladinamente al pensar eso. Terminó de arreglarse y volvió a mirar de reojo a Selina.

-Haruka es muy dulce cuando se lo propone- soltó la pelinegra cuando Michiru estaba a punto de salir del baño –Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes… o quizás no…- se giró para verla de frente –Después de todo no las he visto tan juntas y ella pasa mucho tiempo conmigo últimamente ¿Terminaron?-.

Demasiada información para la joven en tan pocos segundos, eran obvias las intenciones de esa chica, pero no se dejaría vencer -¿Tanto tiempo pasan juntas y no te cuenta nada sobre ella? Si ella no lo hace, yo menos, pero tampoco son temas que te incumban-.

Ahora si había salido del baño con una sonrisa victoriosa.

.

Michiru estaba sentada bajo un árbol con los audífonos en ambas orejas y en sus manos un grueso libro que trataba sobre la historia del arte clásico. Todas las clases habían terminado hace un par de horas, pero al estar tan concentrada en su libro y en la música no sintió que la mayoría de los alumnos ya no estaban.

Haruka por su parte se había quedado hasta más tarde para terminar un trabajo con Selina en la biblioteca. Desde aquel sitio podía ver a Michiru estando bajo el árbol y al mismo tiempo terminar con sus deberes.

Selina la mayoría del tiempo era muy amable, pero en otras ocasiones lograba ser bastante pegajosa, así que apenas terminaron con el trabajo Haruka se despidió de ella para volver a casa sola. Por el día de hoy ya no aguantaba su presencia cerca de ella.

Seguía muy pendiente de su libro cuando una extraña sombra se apareció frente a ella, alzó la mirada y era nada más ni nada menos que Haruka, mirándola atenta como si tuviese algo que decir, pero no lo hacía, bajó el volumen de la música por si le decía algo para escucharla.

-Las clases terminaron- Habló con frialdad –Debes ir a casa antes de que se oscurezca-.

Recién ahí Michiru se percato de la ausencia de alumnos por el lugar.

-Termino esto y me voy- hacía alusión al capítulo del libro.

Volvió su rostro a las hojas de lectura, pero no pudo volver a concentrarse. Al menos la mirada de Haruka esta vez no era tan intimidante como la que le dio el día de ayer en el baño.

Haruka siguió de pie, firme frente a ella.

-¿Puedo?- Dijo apuntando su oreja. Michiru asintió sin pensárselo mucho.

La rubia se sentó al lado de su novia, recibió uno de los audífonos y pudo escuchar la música clásica al colocárselo en la oreja. Sonrió, no era de esperar otra cosa de Michiru. Apoyo su espalda en el árbol y cerró los ojos.

En ese preciso instante fue como si todas las discusiones y el orgullo habían sido arrojados por el escusado, sintió nuevamente la tranquilidad de estar al lado de Michiru mientras esta a duras penas volvía a concentrarse en su lectura.

Pero los nervios no se hicieron esperar por parte de la rubia, quien ahora jugaba con el borde de su saco –Michiru creo que deberíamos habl…- Sus palabras fueron silenciadas por los labios de su acompañante.

Los besos rápidamente fueron correspondidos creando una pequeña danza entre sus lenguas, dejando clara la desesperación de ambas por besarse mutuamente. Haruka ubicó sus manos en el cuello de Michiru casi a ciegas, mientras la otra chica colocaba las suyas sobre los hombros de la rubia. Sus manos se movieron lentamente del cuello a la nuca para acercarla más a su propio cuerpo. Largos minutos se mantuvieron así, besándose como si no tuviesen cosas importantes que conversar.

De los audífonos ya ni hablar, se habían caído de sus orejas y ahora estaban por allí sobre el césped.

Cuando decidieron que era suficiente quedaron con sus frentes pegadas y los ojos cerrados, mientras Michiru delineaba los labios de la rubia con sus dedos.

-Haruka ¿Me quieres?-.

-Por supuesto que sí- sus ojos abría lentamente.

Michiru asintió mordiendo su labio inferior para ocultar la felicidad y se fue separando para ordenar sus cosas. El beso con Elsa no era nada comparado a los de Haruka, existían kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia en diferencia, si es que eso se podía medir.

La culpa se apoderaba de ella, la culpa acompañada ahora con un latente enojo, nuevamente esa imagen se apoderaba de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué venias el otro día tan temprano con Elsa?- Esa pregunta la sacó de todas sus casillas.

-¿Cómo?-.

Ambas se colocaban de pie.

-Quiero saber, también me interesa averiguar porque fue tan tarde a tu casa la noche anterior-.

"_¿Cómo podía saber todo eso?"_ Michiru arregló sus ropas una vez estuvo de pie con todo guardado en su maletín marrón –No pienses nada raro, Haruka-.

-¿Qué no piense nada raro? ¿Es enserio? Sabes lo mal que me cae ella y ahora vienes y la invitas para que se quede en tu casa, después llegas al otro día temprano a la escuela en su compañía, creo que estoy en mi derecho a enojarme- Haruka también se colocó de pie.

-¿Quién te contó eso?-.

-¿Qué importa quién me contó? ¿Crees que eso es lo importante aquí?-.

-¿O quizás fuiste tú siguiéndonos desde casa a la escuela? No te atreves a venir a hablar conmigo, pero si a seguirme ¡Eso no es normal!-.

-¡Yo no te seguí! ¡Eso ni siquiera tiene lógica, Michiru!- Pasó ambas manos por su cabello –Selina me dijo, ella vio a Elsa entrar a tu casa en la noche-.

La mandíbula de Michiru se apretó –Así que fue ella…- Formo sus manos en puños -¿Ahora ella me sigue o qué?-.

-Solo me dijo que iba pasando por ahí de camino a su casa… qué más da, lo acabas de confirmar ¿Ahora me vas a responder?-.

-No pasó nada entre nosotras esa noche, Haruka… pero sabes que, mejor explícame esto- De su maletín se apresuró a sacar el celular para entrar al chat y enseñarle la imagen a Haruka.

Sus ojos se comenzaron a aguar y su mano temblaba, la rubia sostuvo el celular en sus manos para mirar con mayor detención la imagen.

-¿Selina?- murmuró, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Michiru escuchara.

-Ella otra vez… ahora dime ¿Qué significa esta mierda?- La cosa se comenzaba a poner seria si Michiru ahora en vez de maldecir decía groserías.

-Lo que sea que estés pensando no ocurrió- volvía a hacer zoom.

Michiru se cruzaba de brazos e intentaba calmar su respiración y las ganas de llorar.

-Creo que ese día fue cuando hicimos un trabajo en casa y yo me quedé dormida en el sofá, juro que no pasó nada- Alzó la cabeza e hizo entrega del celular –No sería capaz de engañarte-.

Sintió una punzada en su pecho, la culpa.

-No me agrada ella- Recordaba la "conversación" en el baño.

-Ni a mi Elsa-.

-Bien, a mi sí-.

Haruka alzó sus cejas –Bien, a mí también me agrada mucho Selina- Volteo dándole la espalda a Michiru provocando que su saco se moviese por el movimiento -¡Y demasiado!- Alzó la voz de manera muy infantil contra Michiru.

.

-¿Irás a ver a Haruka competir el fin de semana?- Michiru estaba sentada junto con Serena y Mina en una de las mesas del comedor.

La ojiceleste dejó su violín dentro del estuche y miró a Mina -¿Va a competir?-.

La rubia se puso de pie -¡No lo sabes!- hablaba como si todo el mundo tuviese que estar informado, bueno al menos Michiru si, después de todo seguían siendo novias. No habían cortado ni dicho nada sobre su relación, tampoco habían hablado mucho desde ese día en el patio.

-No me lo había comentado- Acomodó uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja.

-De todas formas se ha encargado de decirles a todos que no asistan- Serena comía de su postre y hablaba con la boca llena –Creo que aun está muy nerviosa desde la última derrota-.

-Tienes razón- Mina alzaba su dedo –Pero Michiru como su novia debería asistir igual, nosotras no-.

La ojiceleste puso su mano en el mentón. A las chicas solo les había dicho que no pasaba tanto tiempo con Haruka porque estaban muy ocupadas en sus cosas, que no había problemas entre ellas.

-Volverá a competir contra Elsa y estas ya son de las últimas competencias para definir los rankings y decidir quiénes van a representar a Japón a los juegos olímpicos en Francia- Mina estaba muy bien informada.

-wow…- Dejó escapar Michiru.

Apenas llegó a su casa se puso a averiguar sobre lo que las chicas le habían comentado, efectivamente en el ranking de Japón Elsa iba primera y le seguía Haruka. Con esta última competencia se decidían los puntajes finales para ver quiénes iban a los JJOO, aun que lo más probable era que ambas asistieran, la verdadera competencia estaba en quien iba mejor rankeada.

-Como no me dijo- miró su celular entrando al chat de Haruka, no habían mensajes nuevos desde hace semanas.

-Mucha suerte el fin de semana, estoy contigo

Envió finalmente sin pensarlo mucho y con esperanzas de continuar una conversación.

-Gracias

Fue la escueta respuesta de la rubia. Refunfuñó y dejo el celular a un lado para recostarse sobre la cama a observar el techo.

-Te quiero

Volvió a recibir otro mensaje de Haruka a los minutos.

-Pero si asistes para ver a Elsa, mejor ni me hables

Ese fue el último mensaje que recibió de su novia.

-¡Esta mujer me supera!- Gritó enojada Michiru después de leer el mensaje.

-Lo mismo digo si te va a ver Selina… o Molly

Respondió en lo que parecía ser una guerra que no terminaba.

.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, preparándose en los tacos para salir a toda velocidad. Estadio lleno, expectante de lo que parecía ser otra buena carrera. Otra vez se enfrentaban Haruka y Elsa.

La rubia intentó evadir en todo momento a Elsa, incluso cuando estaban al lado para la salida, esta vez no quería distracciones ni errores.

Había entrenado más duro que nunca, se propuso no volver a perder y lo cumpliría, quería llegar como la primera de Japón a los JJOO, era un paso realmente importante para su carrera y no lo desaprovecharía. Ni siquiera quiso a sus cercanos en el estadio por miedo a verlos y perder la concentración. Tenía miedo, sí, pero también se había sacrificado mucho últimamente para obtener buenos resultados y no caer en la nueva humillación de un segundo lugar. Le había herido mucho su orgullo.

Sonó el disparo indicando la salida y todas las atletas salieron de sus tacos. Esta vez no había Elsa ni nadie, era ella contra su superación personal.

Corría tan rápido como le era posible, su visión puesta en la meta. Las largas zancadas al correr le daban una notoria ventaja del resto de las competidoras, pero esta vez no era como las anteriores, no se preocupaba de que al ir corriendo fuera primera, se preocupaba solo de hacerlo a su límite.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba cruzando la meta, en aquel momento regresó a la realidad. El ruido de los espectadores se volvió a escuchar, no sabía ni en qué posición llegó pues solo iba enfocada en una cosa.

Miro sus alrededores, todas las competidoras ya habían llegado, eran algunos segundos bastantes confusos para ella.

-¡Haruka!- Su entrenador le llamaba, venía corriendo a ella con los brazos extendidos -¡Haruka lo hiciste!-.

Usain la tomó entre sus brazos y la alzó, estaba bastante emocionado a la par de feliz mientras la rubia aun intentaba conectarse en toda la situación. Cuando la bajó despeino su rubia cabellera mientras reía –Di algo por el amor de Dios-.

-¿Gané?-.

-¡Sí! E hiciste un nuevo record nacional en los 200 metros, 23 segundos-.

Haruka ahora sí que quedó atónita, volvió a mirar las gradas esta vez notando la presencia de Michiru entre toda la gente. Sonrió, feliz, más feliz por verla allí que por la victoria. Después de todo igual se alegraba de verla, seguía siendo su novia.

La chica vestía unos shorts de jeans más cortos de lo usual con una camiseta blanca metida en el short junto con una gorra negra, estaba muy casual, pero preciosa no solo a los ojos de Haruka.

Corrió despreocupada a donde su novia se encontraba.

-¡Haruka!- Agitó su mano y se acercó al borde, quedaba muy alta por las gradas, pero no lo suficiente para separarlas -¡Felicidades!-.

Nuevamente los malos ratos eran olvidados.

Michiru se inclinó hacia abajo y fue el momento perfecto para que Haruka le tomase por las mejillas y plantara un beso en sus labios.

Era una hermosa postal, la atleta desde la pista en punta de pies para alcanzar la boca de su novia, quien a pesar de estar casi colgando se sentía segura.

Preocupaciones, enojos, orgullo y todo era olvidado con un beso.

Haruka recibió su nueva medalla en el podio y ahora sonreía para las múltiples cámaras que le apuntaban.

-Felicidades, Tenoh- Elsa era quien le hablaba.

La rubia volteo a verla y le tendió la mano con respeto sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, pero la morena dentro de su orgullo no la tomó, le bastaba con felicitarla.

.

Se encontraba con sus amigos en su departamento, iban a celebrar el gran triunfo de la rubia. Ya había tenido la típica cena familiar con sus padres así que ahora le tocaba estar en compañía de sus amigos más cercanos. Después de retirarse del lugar llamó a Michiru y como si nada hubiese pasado, hablaron de manera ligera e incluso ya estaba invitada a su departamento. Sería muy raro que su novia no estuviese presente.

El timbre del departamento sonó, el primero en llegar era Darien.

-Llegaste muy temprano- Haruka se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, su amigo venía con tres botellas de champagne.

-¡Haruka!- Se apresuró a dejar las botellas en la cocina y volver –¡Felicidades!- En su voz se le notaba la emoción y en respuesta Haruka le sonrió, su amigo tenía la emoción de un niño pequeño algunas veces.

-Gracias Darien- Pero la fría de Haruka se limito a abrazarle unos breves segundos.

-¿Invitaste a Michiru?- la rubia asintió -¿Entonces ya se reconciliaron?-.

Haruka seguía secando su cabello con la toalla que traía colgando del cuello, cuando dijo que Darien había llegado muy temprano no era exageración. No respondió a la pregunta y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño seguida de Darien.

-Haruka… vamos, cuéntale a tu amigo-.

Tiró la toalla al suelo y se apoyó en el lavamanos, comenzó a contar toda la historia desde lo ocurrido en el estreno de la película, sin saltarse ningún detalle.

El relato finalizó y los chicos fueron caminando al dormitorio de Haruka, la rubia se sacó la camiseta vieja para colocarse una limpia. La confianza entre ellos era tal que incluso verse sin ropa no significaba nada para ninguno de los dos, se sentaron al borde de la cama y suspiraron.

-wow…-.

-Sí, wow-.

-Algo raro veía en Selina, ya no me agrada, sobre todo si anda mandando esas imágenes con una doble intención para separarlas-.

-Lo sé… pero me preocupa más que Elsa se esté quedando en casa de Michiru-.

-Haruka, si ella ya te dijo que esa noche no pasó nada, créele, después de todo es tu novia y la confianza es lo principal-.

La atleta quedó mordiéndose los labios mientras la palabra "confianza" le daba vueltas.

-Joder, odio que tengas razón-.

-¿Y has hablado con Selina?-.

-No, la última vez que la vi fue para hacer un trabajo en la biblioteca y después tuve la conversación con Michiru, donde me terminé enterando-.

-¡Haruka que tienes que hablar con Selina! Que te de una explicación- Le pegó una palmada en la espalda.

-Lo sé, le he estado ignorando sus mensajes y todo, incluso en la escuela- se encogió de hombros.

El timbre sonando les hizo dejar la conversación para ir a recibir a los demás. Rei y Lita llegaban en compañía de Serena, Mina y Ami. Las últimas tres chicas le explicaban a Haruka que Michiru llegaría pronto pues tenía cosas que hacer antes.

También traían varios tragos, pronosticando una larga noche.

De pronto el departamento comenzó a llenarse con más personas de las esperadas y esta ya dejaba de ser una simple reunión de amigos para convertirse en una fiesta con bastante gente. Varias de las personas asistentes se habían invitado prácticamente solas, pero que al final dejó de importarle a Haruka.

Solo se quería divertir después de su victoria y récord nacional.

-Mas diversión si viene más gente ¿Verdad?-.

-Seguramente tú estabas detrás de esto- Haruka y Seiya estaban en la cocina, ambos con un típico baso rojo.

-¿Yo? Seré un fiestero de primera, pero debo admitir que no estuve detrás de esto- Bebió por completo el contenido del vaso como si fuese agua –Por suerte el lugar es bastante espacioso-.

Haruka no tuvo más remedio que encogerse de hombros y beber también del vaso –Veré el lado positivo, más gente igual a más diversión-.

-¡Así se habla!- Grito emocionado mientras rellenaba su vaso y el de la rubia.

La música estaba a todo volumen, la gente bailaba por todos lados mientras otros jugaban sentados en los sofás, algunos otros se encontraban en la terraza disfrutando de la vista mientras fumaban y bebían. Para suerte de Haruka pudo lograr cerrar su habitación con llave, no quería a ningún entrometido sobre su cama.

-¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo!- El grito de los jóvenes llamaba la atención de los más despistados.

-¿¡Un puto barril de cerveza en mi departamento!?- Haruka corrió al centro del lugar para verificar que lo que estaba viendo era real y más fue su impacto cuando Rei era la que estaba bebiendo como si no hubiese un mañana, la rubia golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano.

-Relájate- Lita apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su amiga –Vamos a disfrutar que la noche recién comienza-.

Haruka había ganado el título nacional otra vez y con una nueva marca, estaba próxima a ir a los JJOO, haría caso a lo que le habían dicho últimamente, se divertiría.

La siguiente en beber directamente del barril fue nada más ni nada menos que Haruka.

-Me impresiona tu novia- Comentaba Seiya en el oído a Michiru, la chica había llegado recién y la primera imagen que tenía del lugar era a la rubia bebiendo desenfrenadamente.

-A mi también- como le encantaba escuchar que la gente se dirigiera de esa manera "tu novia", el solo escucharlo le hacía sonreír.

Haruka se acercó a Michiru después de beber directamente del barril, ya la había detectado en el lugar, y entre toda la multitud la tomó de las manos, su intención llevarla al centro para bailar juntas.

-Si no estuvieses tan borracha dudo que me hubieras sacado a bailar- Reía mientras seguía el ritmo de la música en compañía de su novia.

-Michiru, por ti hasta bailo sobria- No era un secreto que la rubia odiase el baile y que por ende era pésima bailarina, pero con unos cuantos tragos de más lograba una soltura increíble.

Coloco su mano en la espalda baja de Michiru para atraerla y lograr hablarle en el oído.

-Por favor ya no estemos enojadas, no lo soporto- Dejó de moverse para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas con ambos brazos esta vez.

-Ni yo, pero quiero una disculpas de tu parte por haberme tratado mal ese día en el evento-.

Se separó unos centímetros para verla a la cara.

-Michiru te pido una dis…-.

El dedo índice de su novia se poso sobre su boca –Cuando estés sobria-.

La rubia rodó los ojos sin poder evitarlo –Joder, me sacas de quicio- otro nuevo beso a los incontables que ya mantenían entre ellas –Lo haré mañana entonces-.

Salieron a la terraza del apartamento para tomar un poco de aire fresco, Haruka envolviendo con sus brazos a Michiru por detrás y disfrutando de la vista, pero en el caso de Haruka ya con dificultad.

Acercó sus labios al cuello de su pequeña novia y comenzó a besarle, en un principio eran besos cortos sin mayor intención, pero poco a poco las manos de Haruka apretaban la pequeña cintura de Michiru mientras sus besos iban siendo más intensos. En eso la ojiceleste soltó un pequeño gemido que produjo en respuesta una amplia sonrisa de su novia.

-¡Haruka!- Dijo avergonzada después de soltar el gemido, trató de separarse del fuerte agarre.

-Gimes realmente hermoso-.

Sus mejillas estaban hirviendo.

-No…-.

-Está bien- Se separó de Michiru y le tendió la mano. No se notaba molesta ni mucho menos, esa era una de las otras cosas que le encantaba a Michiru de Haruka, siempre era muy respetuosa con ella.

Cogió su mano y beso el dorso de esta como agradecimiento por detenerse.

-No es necesario, Michiru- Sonrió y Michiru volvió a sonrojarse.

Entraron de la mano pues afuera comenzaba a correr un viento muy helado y coger un resfrió no sonaba nada bien.

Cuando van entrando Haruka ve como ingresa por la puerta principal Elsa y su ritmo cardiaco comienza a aumentar, pese a que ya la había visto en la competencia no le prestó mucha atención por su concentración previa, ni al final lo hizo pues se marchó rápido. Pero al verla entrar en su departamento sin ser invitada recordó, recordó ese día que la vio llegar con su novia temprano y los celos regresaron en todo su esplendor, sin decir que también era gracias al alcohol en su sangre.

Soltó la mano de Michiru y prácticamente corrió donde estaba Elsa.

Michiru en primera instancia no entendió muy bien, pero cuando divisó a la morena supo que lo siguiente no sería nada bueno, solo podía pensar en una pelea de ambas siendo grabada por todos, lo que llevaría a arruinar la imagen de Haruka. Buscó entre el tumulto de gente a Darien y Lita, los amigos más fuertes de Haruka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dato curioso: Mina y Serena son mellizas. Mina fue la primera en nacer, así que es mayor por una pequeña diferencia.**

**¡Buenos días/tardes/noches!**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien.**

**¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Al menos las cosas se fueron "arreglando"…**

**Déjenme sus comentarios sobre el capítulo de hoy :D**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	21. CAPÍTULO 20

Elsa se había sentido tan culpable desde el beso con Michiru. La chica le había comenzado a gustar en serio, sus sentimientos se volvían verdaderos, pero por respeto a la amistad sabia que debía mantener en secreto de sus sentimientos. En lo que comenzó por un capricho y un bobo juego terminó siendo algo serio, muy serio para ella. Ver a la persona que tanto le gustaba ser novia de su "rival" era algo bastante duro para ella desde el punto emocional.

Había intentado contactarse con Michiru desde hace varios días, pero la chica solo la ignoraba y cuando vio en una de sus historias de instagram que estaba en una fiesta no dudo en conseguir la dirección del lugar sin saber que se trataba del departamento de Haruka. Tenía muchos contactos de donde lograr sacar aquella información, en el pequeño mundo de los jóvenes famosos todo se podía.

Imaginó que estaría allí sin Haruka, porque hasta donde sabía ellas estaban distanciadas y pensó que sería la mejor situación para pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido, pedirle que borrara lo del beso de sus recuerdos y sobretodo la confesión. La probabilidad de que Haruka la acompañase era aun más mínima porque Michiru ni siquiera había publicado una foto con ella, cosa que siempre hacia cuando estaban juntas. La verdad era que no había indagado mucho más allá.

Toda esperanza alguna se vio borrada de su mente cuando vio a Haruka acercársele furiosa, con una expresión que nunca antes había visto en nadie. Preparó un largo discurso para nada.

-¿¡Que mierda haces en mi puto departamento!?- La tomó del cuello de la camiseta para pegarla contra la pared a un lado de la puerta de entrada.

La morena sintió algo de miedo por ver a Haruka de esa manera, la chica nunca la miró de manera agradable, pero esta era otra cosa.

-¡Responde!- La azotó nuevamente contra la pared. Elsa colocó sus manos sobre las muñecas de Haruka y en un acto de valentía le planto cara mirándola fríamente, cosa que a la rubia no le simpatizó en nada -¿Vienes a molestar a Michiru a mi propio departamento?-.

-Cálmate, no sabía que era tuyo- Apretó las muñecas de la rubia.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Haruka sintió muchas manos sobre ella.

***Minutos atrás  
**_"¿Dónde está Darien cuando se necesita?" Observaba por todo el departamento para encontrar al chico, no debería costarle tanto trabajo, después de todo el pelinegro era un chico bastante alto que destacaba entre todos los demás "O Lita, ella también podría ayudar en una situación como esta". Caminaba deprisa y asustada, sus manos temblaban levemente pues sabía de lo que Haruka era capaz y en el estado ebria sería aun peor, se dejaba llevar demasiado._

"_Joder joder joder joder" Se repetía una y otra vez cuando pasaba entre la gente empujándolos en distintas direcciones, debía parecer una loca histérica, pero en cierto modo lo estaba._

_Divisó el cabello negro de Darien, el chico estaba en un rincón de la sala con un vaso rojo bien afirmado de su mano derecha, era inusual verlo tan aislado en una fiesta._

_Darien llevaba largos minutos ahí bebiendo en soledad observando a lo lejos a Serena quien hablaba con Seiya muy amenamente sentados en uno de los largos sofás del departamento de su mejor amiga. Estaba celoso, desde que Serena llegó prácticamente solo le tomaba atención al chico de la coleta negra._

_-¡Darien!- Sintió una voz familiar que le llamaba._

_Michiru lucia muy preocupada y alterada._

_-¿Pero que te pasó? ¿Qué suced…-._

_-Es Haruka-._

_-¿¡Qué demonios te hizo?!- Si Michiru se encontraba así de alterada era obvio que su amiga hizo algo._

_-No… Apareció Elsa aquí y fue como loca detrás de ella, yo no la podría detener y te estuve buscando, tú tienes más fuerza-._

_-¿Dónde están?- La interrumpió, dejó el vaso a un costado sobre una planta que la rubia tenía por ahí._

_-En la entrada, apresúrate antes de que cometa algún error ¡Todos la podrían verla aquí!-._

_Darien no siguió escuchando más a Michiru y fue corriendo a la entrada._

_Michiru le seguía por detrás como podía, pero el chico era más rápido que ella._

_En su trayectoria sintió la risa de Lita muy cerca de ahí y fue a hablar con la chica._

_-¡Lita!-._

_La castaña rápidamente le miró, estaba justamente hablando con un chico y la conversación parecía ponerse interesante. Su mirada no fue nada agradable, sí, Michiru no le simpatizaba demasiado._

_Michiru se había percató de eso hace ya un par de semanas, pero no eran momentos para tocar esos temas._

_-Es Haruka- Se le había acercado un poco más para hablarle cerca de la oreja._

_Al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amiga su actitud cambio radicalmente y ahora le prestaba su atención._

_-Ve a la entrada por favor, Darien está ah…- Se quedó con las palabras en la boca pues Lita ya había partido hacia el lugar._

_._

***Ahora**

-¡Basta!- Habló Darien con autoridad, habían sacado a Elsa y Haruka del departamento a empujones y ahora estaban fuera, libres de toda posible amenaza fotográfica.

El pelinegro sostenía a Haruka que estaba hecha el mismísimo Hulk y Lita se mantenía pendiente de Elsa, mientras que Michiru solo estaba ahí presenciando la situación.

-Ella se puso como loca ¡Yo no hice nada!-.

-¿Nada? Sabes que te detesto y tienes la ocurrencia de aparecerte por mi departamento como si nada ¡Nadie te invitó!-.

Elsa miró a Michiru buscando que la ayudara en toda esta situación, pero la chica no hizo más que ignorarla mirando a otro lado para no hacer contacto visual.

-Yo no pensé que era tu departamento-.

-No somos tontos, Elsa- Ahora Lita era quien hablaba -¿Venías a molestarla por qué te ganó? ¿O acaso venías por Michiru?-.

La morena se sorprendió.

-Ya dije, no somos tontos y hemos notado tus intenciones con Michiru- Haruka les había comentado las intenciones de la morena con su novia.

Culpa, culpa de recordar aquel beso, símbolo de la infidelidad.

Michiru frotó su rostro con ambas manos –Elsa ándate, nadie te quiere aquí-.

Haruka parecía calmarse poco a poco, pero aun así Darien no la soltaba, sabía que su amiga cuando estaba enojada actuaba de manera irracional. Cambió el agarre por un fuerte abrazo a la altura de su abdomen, conteniendo sus brazos también.

-¿M Michiru?- Elsa no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Michiru ¿Sabías que Elsa solo se quería acercar a ti para ponerme furiosa? ¿Sabías que un día me dijo "¿Qué pasaría si también te quito la conquista?"? Me lo dijo en la noche del recital- Por primera vez Haruka le confesaba aquello a su novia.

Michiru abrió bien los ojos, sorprendida ¿Cómo era posible que Haruka nunca se lo dijese antes?

-Si llegaste a ser mi amiga, Michiru- Elsa dio un paso hacia Michiru vigilada por Lita.

-De verdad, no estorbes y vete de aquí- La voz de Michiru era completamente fría e indiferente, sinceramente Haruka no lo pudo haber dicho mejor.

Michiru había echado a Elsa del lugar y esta última sin mayor objeción se fue.

La morena dio unos cuantos pasos lejos de ahí, pero se detuvo para mirar atrás y notar como Michiru se le había quedado mirando, mientras Darien y Lita entraban a Haruka.

La ojiceleste desvió la vista apenas lograron hacer contacto visual y entró nuevamente al departamento. Elsa suspiró, guardó ambas manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y retomó la caminata.

El restó que quedó de fiesta no fue del agrado de Haruka, quien se mostraba indiferente a la diversión que ocurría en su hogar. Por otro lado teníamos a una Michiru llena de culpa, había evitado lo mejor posible a Elsa desde aquel beso, pero verla ahora le provocaba un nudo en la garganta ¿Cómo le diría a Haruka lo que pasó?

.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho?- Rompió el hielo.

Habían despertado al día siguiente de la fiesta. Michiru se quedó en casa de Haruka luego de la fiesta, habían despertado hace algunos minutos, pero ninguna se movía para no separarse del abrazo de la otra.

-¿Qué cosa?- Haruka aun se mantenía algo mareada por todo lo que bebió, así que sus ojos se encontraban cerrados.

-Que Elsa se había acercado a mí por ese motivo, lo que dijiste anoche-.

Se encogió de hombros, al no estar furiosa ni ebria le quitó relevancia a todo eso. Esta vez abrió sus ojos para observar a su novia.

Michiru mordió sus labios y Haruka se apresuró a retirar estos de sus dientes con sus dedos en un movimiento delicado para no dañarla.

-Porque no lo sentí necesario, supongo que ahora me encontrarás la razón en porqué me cae tan mal y en el porqué te cuidaba tanto de ella-.

-Así que por eso no te gustaba dejarnos solas-.

-Exacto-.

-Me pasa lo mismo con Selina, sobre todo después de recibir aquella foto- Frunció levemente el ceño –Se le notan sus intenciones-.

En un hábil movimiento Haruka dejó a Michiru bajo su cuerpo mientras le sostenía las muñecas.

-Olvídate de ella, yo no quiero volver a estar distanciada de ti… y hablando de dramas, te debo unas disculpas-.

Soltó el agarre de las muñecas lentamente para apoyar sus palmas a los costados de la cabeza de Michiru, a la vez que descansaba su cuerpo sentándose sobre los muslos de la ojiceleste.

-Así que lo recordaste-.

-Obvio, Michiru Kaioh te pido disculpas por mi irracional comportamiento ese día del evento, por confundir tu nombre con el de Molly y por mi orgullo de no hablarte para solucionar antes las cosas-.

"_Y yo te pido perdón por besarme con Elsa"_ Ese pensamiento llegó a la mente de Michiru tan rápido como la velocidad de la luz. Culpa y más culpa.

-¿Todo bien?- Haruka había notado el cambio de su novia. Michiru era sutil en cuanto a demostrar sentimientos se trataba, pero de alguna manera Haruka siempre notaba esos pequeños cambios -¿O me faltó agregar algo más?-.

Michiru negó rápidamente –Así estuvo perfecto- Atrajo a Haruka rodeándola con sus brazos por el cuello. Quería besarla y olvidar cada rastro de los labios de Elsa en ella, quería borrar toda la culpa con el sabor de su novia, quería besarla hasta desgastar su boca.

.

Haruka y Michiru caminaban por la ciudad de Tokio en una pequeña cita improvisada, bebían unas malteadas de frutilla en su recorrido.

La más baja se colgaba del brazo de Haruka y lo bien que se veían como pareja quedaba demostrado a todas las personas que las miraban. Encontraron una banca por la calle y se sentaron en ella para seguir bebiendo de la malteada.

Haruka mantenía la vista perdida al frente, cosa que inquietaba a su novia.

-¿No te gustó la malteada?-.

Ese breve comentario hizo que la rubia reaccionara y mirase a Michiru.

-Me gusta mucho, pero estaba pensando en otra cosa-.

-¿En qué?- Bebía tranquilamente de la pajilla.

-En cómo voy a soportar viajar con Elsa en el equipo de atletismo representando a Japón- Apretó levemente el vaso.

Culpa, un sentimiento que ya parecía ser muy normal en Michiru.

-Aparte creo que competiremos en relevos y obvio ella será compañera mía, tendremos que trabajar en equipo, un fastidio-.

-Piensa en positivo, después de tu regreso tendremos el viaje a las montañas-.

Todos los años por la escuela se hacia un viaje escolar a sitios distintos y como este era su ultimo año habían extendido el viaje a mas días y a mejores sitios, este año un hotel de cinco estrellas en las montañas nevadas de Japón.

-También estaré muchos días sin verte y a miles de kilómetros lejos de ti- Haruka formaba un pequeño puchero en sus labios.

-Que tierna, me encanta- Michiru pasó sus dedos por los labios de su novia jugando con su puchero –Estoy feliz por ti y por lo que has obtenido, primer lugar y ahora a una competencia tan importante, trata de no pensar en Elsa que ella es lo menos importante de todo-.

Se sintió más despreocupada y volvió a dar un sorbo a la malteada.

-Lo haré- Alzó su pulgar hacia Michiru mientras sonreía, pero luego llevo su mano a la cabeza –Esto estaba muy helado como para beberlo tan rápido, me congela el cerebro- Rieron ahora con muchas ganas.

Disfrutaron un poco más de la compañía de la otra en esa pequeña banca, pese a que sus malteadas se habían vaciado seguían ahí riendo.

-Hola ¿Eres Haruka Tenoh?- Una avergonzada y pequeña chica se había acercado jugando con sus manos, además de la mirada baja.

Haruka quitó su brazo que rodeaba la cintura de Michiru para prestar atención a la joven.

-Sí, soy yo-.

Alzó una ceja sin entender bien que sucedía.

-Quería pedirte un favor- Sus mejillas se sonrojaban -¿Podría tomarme una fotografía contigo? Soy una gran admiradora-.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, no era la primera vez que le pedían una fotografía, pero la actitud de la chica era muy distinta de lo que estaba acostumbrada. De reojo vio como Michiru se ponía de pie.

-Claro, no hay problema… siéntate al lado- Palmeo el sitio de su lado.

La joven se sentó al lado y Haruka amablemente pasó un brazo por sus hombros mientras sostenía el celular y sonreía a la cámara.

Cuando la imagen estuvo hecha la rubia quedó nuevamente sola mirando a todas partes para encontrar a Michiru quien miraba cosas en un pequeño puesto de comida.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te compro algo?- Haruka le hablaba al oído por detrás provocando un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo de Michiru.

-No, solo miraba mientras estabas con esa chica… por cierto que bonito gesto ese de rodear sus hombros con tu brazo-.

Haruka soltó una risa que no pudo contener pese a que quiso -¿Celosa?-.

-Puede ser…- Cerró sus ojos y apoyo su espalda en el pecho de su acompañante.

-Era solo una chica pidiendo una foto, seguramente no la volveré a ver en la vida… aparte me gustan las chicas con más seguridad e iniciativa, como tú- Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja por detrás.

Michiru relamió sus labios, como le encantaba eso, sin embargo se apartó apenas pudo. No era un lugar donde Haruka pudiera hacer ese tipo de cosas, estaban en la calle.

-Aparte, mira- Haruka sacaba su celular del bolsillo para enseñarle la pantalla de bloqueo a Michiru, era una imagen de ella en una de sus tantas citas, la chica estaba sonriendo tanto que sus ojos se achinaban frente a la cámara, sus manos apoyadas en sus propias mejillas a la vez que sus dientes relucían. Era una imagen muy tierna.

Las mejillas se le colocaron rojas y las cubrió con sus manos.

-Exacto, así de tierna- Besó su frente.

.

-Yo creo que compraré uno así- Haruka apoyaba sus manos sobre la vitrina de una tienda de joyas. Había salido en compañía de Darien al centro comercial.

-Que feo, parecerá como si fuese tu perro-.

Le miró furiosa y volvió la vista a la delgada cadena –Yo creo que es perfecto, una cadena que tenga un dije con mi nombre- Se encogió de hombros.

-Como los collares de los perros solo que en vez de tener el nombre del perro tendrá el tuyo, mejor que solo tenga tu inicial o algo así ¿Por qué no un corazón? A todas las chicas les gusta eso-.

-A mí no-.

-Tú no entras en el estereotipo común de chica-.

-¡Shh! Solo piensa, cada vez que lo miré podrá pensar en mi- Haruka se apunto con su pulgar y mantenía una amplia sonrisa.

-Ay Dios- Apoyó su mano en la frente –Eso fue demasiado ególatra-.

-Ya cállate Darien, no sé por qué te traigo- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo te pedí si me acompañabas y no sé como terminamos en una tienda así-.

-¿Y si le compro un anillo?- Ahora sostenía su mentón.

-¿No crees que sería como una propuesta de matrimonio?-.

-En eso tienes razón, mejor no- Bajó la mano de su mentón –Aun es muy pronto- Pero su sonrisa fue exagerada.

Haruka terminó encargando un collar a pedido con el dije de su propio nombre, pensaba entregárselo el día en que se fuese a Francia.

Siguieron mirando un par de tiendas mas pues su amigo al parecer quería renovar su closet completo.

-¿Y cómo va todo con Serena?- Darien sacaba su billetera para pagar en la caja cuando recibió esa pregunta de improviso.

-No quiero hablar de eso- Recordó la noche de la fiesta cuando vio a Serena muy cercana a Seiya.

Haruka se le quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, las cosas no debían ir nada bien para que su amigo respondiera de esa manera. Respetó lo que le dijo y no hizo ninguna pregunta más acerca de eso.

Después de una larga tarde de compras acompañando a Darien era hora de regresar a su departamento, comenzaba a oscurecerse muy rápido y parecía que llovería.

Iba por la calle y en la acera del frente logró visualizar a Michiru hablando con una mujer mayor de la calle o eso se veía por sus atuendos y rostro sucios. _"¿Qué estaría hablando Michiru con una mujer así?"_.

Se apresuró a cruzar la calle aun así con luz roja tratando de evitar una posible muerte prematura causada por un auto pasándole encima, porque la situación no pintaba muy bien, Michiru aun traía el uniforme escolar a pesar de la hora.

Cuando la mujer tomó de la muñeca a Michiru Haruka se apresuró aún más. _"Quizás la va a asaltar" _Pensó_._

-¿Michiru te está molestando?- Haruka tomo la muñeca de la mujer al mismo modo que ella hacía con su novia.

-¿Haruka?-.

La mujer soltó la muñeca de la joven y se quedó mirando a Haruka, perpleja por su reacción. Se zafó del agarre de la rubia y retrocedió lentamente para irse por un callejón cercano, sin decir nada. La mujer tenía una mirada perturbada.

-¿Estás bien?- Haruka miro la muñeca de Michiru y la acarició con ambas manos –Menos mal que venía pasando por aquí, debes tener cuidado-.

Se le notaba incomoda, pero nada aterrada o asustada, que es como se espera que una persona esté ante una situación tal como esa.

-Sí, sí, no debes preocuparte- Sonrió como si lo de hace poco no hubiera pasado –Solo le daba una limosna-.

-¿Estás segura?- Haruka preocupada por su novia no notaba que unas cuantas gotas comenzaran a caerle en el rostro.

-En serio que sí- Con sus manos cubrió las de Haruka y volvió a sonreír –Mejor vamos que comenzó a llover-.

-Tienes razón- La lluvia se intensifico. Haruka miró el cielo y se sacó la sudadera para ponérsela a Michiru sobre la cabeza como un improvisado paraguas -¿Vamos a mi casa? Está más cerca y de ahí podemos pedir un taxi para ti-.

Michiru le guiñó un ojo en señal de afirmación y las chicas se fueron casi corriendo al edificio pues la lluvia no parecía cesar, al contrario, cada vez caían más y más gotas con fuerza del cielo.

El cabello mojado de Haruka se pegaba en su rostro pues ya lo volvía a tener más largo de lo normal, llegándole algunos mechones a la altura de los ojos y ni hablar de la camiseta que traía, estaba empapada. Menos mal Michiru iba con la sudadera de Haruka, que le podía ayudar más en la visión de la calle.

Las luces propias de la ciudad guiaban su recorrido y en vez de estar molestas por la situación solo reían y se divertían al saltar algunos charcos. Una joven pareja enamorada que veía lo positivo a todo.

Michiru en un instante tomó la muñeca de Haruka para que la chica dejara de correr y se detuviera frente a ella en mitad de la acera, se apresuró a tomar las mejillas de su novia entre sus manos y se paró en la punta de sus pies para alcanzar sus labios. Fue correspondida obviamente por Haruka que rodeo su pequeña cintura con los brazos. Los besos entre ambas siempre eran perfectos, lograban transmitir tanto amor en ellos que siempre quedaban con ganas de más y más, un millón de besos no serían necesarios para satisfacerlas por completo. En esos pequeños segundos se sentían solas en el mundo, ya tenían todo lo que necesitaban en la otra.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Haruka cuando se separaron.

-Un beso bajo la lluvia, muy romántico ¿No?-.

-Muy cliché- La besó nuevamente al inclinarse para alcanzar la boca de Michiru –Pero me gustó- El segundo beso fue mucho más corto, pero igual de intenso.

Al llegar al departamento Michiru debió colocar su uniforme en la secadora pues venia empapada al igual que Haruka, pero ella al menos tenía más ropa que colocarse. La joven se tuvo que poner las holgadas prendas de su novia para estar por casa y la imagen era bastante tierna, las mangas le cubrían las manos y el pantalón se lo debía recoger para no tropezar.

Haruka salía del baño, después de darse una ducha, con su pijama ya puesto y el cabello medianamente seco ya que al menos no le goteaba el agua por el rostro o cuello. Se sentó al borde de la cama y Michiru detrás de ella se posicionó para abrazarla rodeándola a la altura del abdomen y ocultando su rostro en la espalda.

El silencio invadió la habitación, Haruka colocaba sus manos sobre las de su novia.

-No llames un taxi, quiero quedarme contigo esta noche ¿Puedo?-.

-Por supuesto que puedes- Llevó una mano de Michiru a su boca para besarla en el dorso –Incluso ahora te lo iba a proponer-.

-Te quiero-.

Michiru comenzó a sollozar, había recordado la culpa que sentía por el beso con Elsa, era algo que no podía quitar de su mente y le carcomía por dentro.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Se había alarmado un poco, logro girar en la cama para quedar frente a Michiru, la abrazo con sus brazos y piernas logrando dejarla por completo en medio de ella.

-Es que realmente eres muy linda conmigo y hay veces en las que yo no sé cómo ser una buena novia para devolver todo el amor que me entregas-.

Haruka rio muy bajo –No digas eso, eres una excelente novia y no quisiera otra, ni ahora ni a futuro- Frotaba sus manos en la espalda de su novia –Te quiero demasiado, no lo dudes nunca… contigo sentí el llamado amor a primera vista-.

Michiru secó sus ojos con los puños de la camiseta, se había calmado demasiado con las simples palabras de Haruka.

Las chicas se fueron a acostar con el sonido de la lluvia de fondo, abrazadas y bien acurrucadas en la cama. Haruka abrazando a Michiru por detrás.

-¿Mamá? ¡Mamá! ¿Papá?- Michiru se había comenzado a remover mucho durante la noche y murmuraba llamando a sus padres.

Provocó el despertar de Haruka, que aun la sostenía en sus brazos, pero cada vez se le dificultaba mas por todo lo que se movía en la cama, claramente tenía una pesadilla.

-¡Papá!-.

Haruka se sentó en la cama, preocupada e intentaba despertar a Michiru de la forma más tranquila que se podría.

-Cariño… Michiru despierta-.

La removía con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su rostro hasta que logró despertarla, la chica miraba asustada hacia todos lados, desorientada hasta que encontró el rostro de su novia. Dirigió sus manos a las mejillas de Haruka comprobando que ya no soñaba, que ella estaba realmente ahí, que no estaba sola.

-Ya estás despierta, solo tenías una pesadilla-.

Respiró profundo y se dejó caer boca arriba –Odio cuando ocurre-.

-Creo que soñabas con tus padres-.

Michiru tapó sus ojos con el antebrazos –Sí, debe ser porque los veo muy poco- Había un poco de mentiras en sus palabras.

-Seguramente es eso, pero tienes que estar tranquila, por suerte esta noche dormías conmigo-.

Por suerte, porque Michiru acostumbraba a tener pesadillas con sus padres, siempre la misma escena. Una casa envuelta en llamas, el humo dificultando la visibilidad y sus padres dentro, nunca lograba verles los rostros pues siempre aparecían como sombras negras.

Esperaron unos minutos para que Michiru se tranquilizara nuevamente, en esos minutos Haruka aprovechó para ir a la cocina y preparar algo de chocolate caliente.

"_Debió tener una pesadilla bastante fea para que le afectara de ese modo"_ Pensaba al caminar de regreso a su habitación con una taza en su mano.

Apenas llegó la colocó en la mesa de noche y se tiró a la cama para acompañar a Michiru.

La ojiceleste extendió sus brazos para tomar la taza entre ambas manos.

-A esto me refería al decir que eres muy linda conmigo-.

Haruka se quedó en silencio pensando en cómo era de distinta en esta relación con respecto a la de Molly. Botó el aire y miró las manos de su novia.

Miró la mano derecha de Michiru y luego miró su mano izquierda. Aquellas marcas inusuales que tenían se parecían levemente, era como si se hubiese enterrado un cuchillo cuando pequeña tan pequeña que no lo lograba recordar y un corte tan profundo que dejó la cicatriz hasta el día de hoy.

-Estaba pensando en las extrañas marcas de nuestras manos- Soltó.

Michiru dejó de beber el chocolate caliente –Pues si tienes razón cuando dices que son extrañas, a veces intento recordar cómo me lo provoqué, pero no recuerdo- Lo que Michiru pensaba realmente era que esa marca fue provocada por alguno de sus padres en su infancia, seguramente se portó mal y ese fue el resultado de un castigo por parte de su histérica madre o de su alcohólico padre.

-Lo mismo pasa conmigo, incluso le he preguntado a mis padres, pero ellos me dicen que nací con esto- Le acercó su mano izquierda.

Michiru hizo lo mismo y acercó su mano para tomar la de Haruka –Quizá esto suene muy loco y fumado- Rio –Pero ¿Te imaginas que en nuestras vidas pasadas nos conocimos también y nos enamoramos tan profundamente que nos hicimos esto para recordar nuestro amor?- Siguió riendo.

Haruka arqueó una ceja –Suena muy descabellado- Comenzó a reír –Pero puede ser verdad, te considero el amor de todas mis vidas-.

Y esa frase, a raíz de una broma de Michiru, fue la mejor declaración de amor que pudo haber dado nunca.

.

Haruka vestía el uniforme deportivo de Japón junto con una mochila en su espalda y una enorme maleta a su lado. Todos sus amigos y padres estaban en el aeropuerto despidiéndola, muy cerca de ahí también estaba Elsa junto con otros miembros del equipo entre deportistas, entrenadores y equipo médico.

Llevaban un rato conversando, pero ya era hora de la despedida pues el avión partiría en breve así que uno a uno se comenzaba a despedir de la joven atleta, le resultaba sonso despedirse de esa manera, pero al mismo tiempo estaba agradecida por el apoyo de sus seres cercanos.

-Tráeme algo lindo de Francia, Haruka- Darien le despeinaba el rubio cabello.

-Te traeré una linda boina- Se burló de él.

El pelinegro le mostró el dedo del medio. Lita y Rei se le colgaron del cuello a Haruka, produciendo que Michiru desviará la mirada disimuladamente. Entendía que eran sus amigas, pero aun así no podía evitar los celos.

Las chicas demostraban su cariño por la rubia mientras se despedían casi a llantos, como si no la volvieran a ver nunca más en la vida.

-Tranquilas, a ustedes si les traeré algo lindo- Haruka besó la cabeza de ambas mientras mantenía una enorme sonrisa.

Los penúltimos en despedirse fueron sus padres.

-Trae orgullo al país, hija- Dijo su padre.

-No digas eso, ella debe ir a divertirse y tomar esto como experiencia para su futuro-.

-Madre en realidad yo voy a ganar- Haruka mostraba su arrogante sonrisa.

-Nunca cambias- La madre le besó en la mejilla y tomó el brazo de su esposo para dar unos pasos hacia atrás. Ambos padres estaban muy orgullosos de su hija y los logros que ha obtenido en tan poco tiempo –Es hora que se despida de Michiru- Le susurró eso ultimo en el oído.

Michiru se acercó con las manos tomadas por detrás de su cuerpo y Haruka se apresuró a buscar en los bolsillos de su ropa una caja color celeste aterciopelada.

-Haruka-.

-Espera- Ubicó la caja delante del rostro de Michiru –Para que no me extrañes tanto, aunque serán menos de dos semanas-.

Michiru tomó la caja y la abrió con delicadeza para ver la fina cadena con el dije del nombre de Haruka, soltó una sonrisa y se la entregó de regreso. Reconocía que su novia en ocasiones era muy egocéntrica, o más que eso, muy segura de sí misma.

-¿Podrías?- Se dio la vuelta y levantó su cabello.

Haruka simplemente sonrió de oreja a oreja -¿Entonces te gustó?- Relamió sus labios a la vez que agachaba la cabeza para besarle el cuello a Michiru.

La chica tuvo un escalofríos por todo su cuerpo –Me encantó- una vez que el collar estuvo colocado se dio la vuelta y rodeo el cuello de su novia con los brazos. Haruka no demoró en responder rodeando la cintura de Michiru. Sostuvieron miradas durante un par de segundos y sellaron el silencio con un profundo y duradero beso, después de todo no se verían en muchos días.

Haruka tomo su maleta y se acomodó la mochila en su espalda, le dio un último beso a Michiru en la frente, se despidió nuevamente de todos con un ademan de mano. Caminó en compañía de todo el grupo al avión, por otro lado estaba Michiru observando a Haruka hasta que la perdió de vista, pero se topo también con Elsa que miraba hacia atrás buscando hacer contacto visual y cuando lo consiguió Michiru desvió la mirada al dar media vuelta saliendo del lugar acompañando a los padres de Haruka.

Fue la primera en tomar asiento al deber ir pegada a la ventana, sacó los audífonos y cargador de la mochila pues tendrían un largo viaje para ir disfrutando de la música previamente seleccionada en su celular.

-Supongo que tendremos un divertido viaje- Escucho la desagradable voz cuando estaba desenredando sus audífonos.

Elsa se sentó al lado de ella. Con todas las personas que se podía sentar, justo le toca Elsa. Eran filas de dos asientos y Haruka, como no, maldijo mentalmente al tener que ir con ella quizás cuantas horas. Le dio una rápida mirada de arriba abajo y se apresuró a colocarse los audífonos. A la morena no le quedo de otra que suspirar e ignorarla también, no era momento de hablar con la chica que casi la golpea fuera de su casa.

El viaje fue bastante incomodo, sobre todo para Haruka, que evitaba a toda costa tener cualquier tipo de contacto con la morena. Incluso al dormir intentaba darle más la espalda que otra cosa, todo aquello no pasaba desapercibido por el entrenador de la selección de Japón. Usain había sido seleccionado como el entrenador principal de los atletas, por su excelente trayectoria y meritos como entrenador, estaba muy al tanto de la rivalidad de las chicas por la muy cercana relación que tenía con Haruka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Buenos días/tardes/noches!**

**Hoy superé mi record, más de 5.200 palabras ¡wow!**

**Si tienen memoria, los sueños de Michiru se conectan con un cuadro que ella tiene en su casa. Si lo recuerdan déjenlo en los comentarios (Les daré una pista: Cuando Michiru retrata a Haruka).**

**En fin, ya saben que pueden escribir cualquier duda, consulta, opinión, teoría, crítica constructiva, etc. en los comentarios, yo siempre los leo.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer y obviamente también por comentar.**


	22. CAPÍTULO 21

Después de las largas horas de viaje, más de doce para ser un poco más exactos, Haruka se encontraba terriblemente cansada, le dolía el trasero de tanto estar en la misma posición por demasiadas horas y ni hablar de la espalda. Cuando arribaron en el aeropuerto una van ya los estaba esperando para llevarlos directamente al hotel.

De camino al hotel la chica iba pegada a la ventana observando hacia afuera las vistas que la ciudad le proporcionaba, estaba fascinada a pesar de la cantidad espantosa de gente que había en las calles, cosa que nunca le había gustado mucho. Siempre odio los lugares donde podía haber mucha gente.

Hacia algo de frío en la ciudad, pero la calefacción del hotel era perfecta, ni lo suficiente para sentir calor ni lo suficiente para sentir frio. Como era de esperarse el lugar era bastante grande y lujoso, con instalaciones de primer nivel. Después de todo no solo el equipo japonés, incluyendo todas las disciplinas deportivas, se hospedarían ahí.

-¡Haruka!- Usain la llamaba justo cuando iba camino a buscar su habitación con la tarjeta, que previamente le entregaron en la entrada, sujeta a su mano.

Se detuvo para esperarlo mientras daba un bostezo tan grande que seguramente se podría comer al pobre hombre de un solo bocado.

-Pero Haruka ¿Acaso no pudiste dormir nada en el avión?- La verdad era que no, por la incomodidad que le daba tener a Elsa al lado. Haruka lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, él sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

-No- Dijo a secas.

-Intenta de tomar una siesta hoy, pues mañana ya comenzaremos con actividades para no perder forma ni tiempo-.

-Bueno ¿Solo es eso? Si no te importa quiero llegar a mi habitación- Estaba notoriamente molesta.

-Sobre eso te iba a hablar, te hemos decidido cambiar de habitación, toma- Le intercambio la tarjeta que traía en la mano por otra –Ahora serás compañera de Elsa-.

Su rostro palideció de inmediato y abrió los ojos de par en par, casi soltaba la tarjera de entre sus dedos al escuchar aquello.

-¿Algún problema con eso?- Arqueo una ceja.

"_Por supuesto que sí, tu sabes" _–Usain tu sabes que no somos muy amigas y la verdad no quiero...- La chica no le había contado nada sobre esa vez que la morena fue a su departamento y casi termina todo en golpes, pero el hombre si era muy consciente de la tensión deportiva.

-Perfecto, no quiero reclamos, necesito que creen afinidad, sé que es difícil que sea tan repentino, pero si queremos ganar en la competencia de relevos deben tener un poco mas de conexión- Usain puso sus dos manos sobre los hombros de Haruka.

Se quejó, pero no sirvió de nada pues casi no le hizo caso, al final la termino por ignorar para él ir a su propia habitación. El hombre estaba decidido y no había manera de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

No le quedó de otra que ir con su nueva compañera de cuarto, estaba frente a la puerta con la tarjeta en la mano suplicando que esto no fuera verdad. Que se haya venido con ella al lado en el avión ya era demasiado, pero también tener que compartir habitación con ella la superaba de todas las maneras posibles.

Solo recordar que la chica intenta quitarse a su novia, a Michiru, la única chica que le ha hecho sentir como es el amor verdadero, con quien recién experimenta que es una buena relación de amor mutuo, la coloca como una bomba a punto de explotar.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando alguien más lo hizo del otro lado, como se esperaba era Elsa.

Hubo tención inmediata, durante el viaje ambas evitaban mirarse y hacer cualquier tipo de contacto, inclusive Haruka estuvo aguantando todo el tiempo ir al baño para no pasar por delante de ella.

-Debe ser una puta broma- Dijo cuando vio a la rubia –En fin, iré a comer algo así que no me esperes para dormir-.

Pasó de Haruka y siguió su camino por los pasillos. Ninguna de las dos quería comentar algo sobre aquella noche y menos algo relacionado con Michiru.

.

Miraba por la ventana de la sala, no prestaba atención alguna a la clase de matemáticas dictada por el profesor. Así se pasó toda la hora hasta que finalizó al fin. Había terminado todas sus clases por el día de hoy.

-¿Sabes que tenemos siete horas de diferencia con Haruka?- Le hacia la pregunta a Ami mientras caminaban a la piscina, ambas chicas se quedarían después de clases a entrenar un poco.

-Sí, casi todas las competencias de la tarde nosotros las podríamos ver en la madrugada-.

A cada momento se desanimaba un poco más, se le notaba en la mirada baja que mantenía al desplazarse.

-¿Te ha escrito?- Siguió preguntando Ami.

Michiru solo negó con su cabeza.

-Quizá solo llegó cansada y quería dormir, apenas pueda lo hará, estoy segura- Dijo Ami al frotar su mano en la espalda de Michiru en su intento de animar a su amiga.

Cuando se cambiaba en el camarín se quitó el collar y miró este durando un tiempo prolongado, solo a Haruka se le ocurriría regalar algo con su propio nombre, pero le gustaba, así podía pensar mucho mas en ella, su cabellera rubia junto con esos ojos verdes. Esa chica realmente la traía muy enamorada, no se cansaba de pensarlo.

El resto del entrenamiento fue igual, con Michiru distraída pensando en Haruka. Ami le ganaba en casi todos los largos.

Finalmente se encontraba en casa, frente al espejo con el pijama puesto mientras cepillaba su cabellera. Se preparaba para ir a dormir ya que mañana tenía otro día de escuela, observaba el collar sin quitarle la vista a la vez que el cepillo se iba deslizando por su ya desenredado cabello.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar y se apresuró a mirar la pantalla "Video llamada de Haruka" decía con letras grandes. Su sonrisa fue tal que lograba achinar sus ojos.

-¡Hola!

Sostuvo el celular con ambas manos y se fue a sentar sobre su cama, a través de la imagen se lograba ver a una recién despertada Haruka, reconociéndolo de inmediato por su alborotada cabellera rubia.

-Hola Michiru ¿Estabas durmiendo?

Y su voz ronca terminaba por confirmarlo.

-No, pero ya estaba a puntito

-Oh… entiendo ¿Te llamo en otro momento?

Frotaba sus parpados con el dorso de la mano libre.

Michiru negó rápidamente con su cabeza.

-No no no no, solo quiero hablar contigo ¿Cómo fue el viaje? ¿Y el hotel? ¿Lograste dormir algo? Son siete horas de diferencia ¿Comiste?

Haruka miró a su lado y Elsa se levantaba de la cama para ir al baño, por ende tendría que controlar todo lo que hablara. La rubia había dormido una corta siesta y ya eran las tres de la tarde aproximadamente.

-Estás peor que mi madre y eso que no la he llamado, aún no almuerzo porque decidí tomar una siesta

Ambas no pudieron contener las risas.

-Solo me preocupo por ti, soy una buena novia

-La verdad sí que lo eres… bueno todo ha estado bien hasta ahora, más tarde tendremos una breve visita al estadio y luego mañana algunos entrenamientos para no perder la forma

-Debes tener el cuerpo dormido por tantas horas viajando

Haruka soltaba un bostezo del que parecía ser capaz de comerse el celular.

-Ya despierta

Volvía a reír.

-En eso estoy, sabes que me cuesta

-Pero cuando despierto contigo a tu lado no tardas tanto

-Eso es porque cuando despiertas yo usualmente ya lo estoy hace rato, me gusta despertarme antes para ver como abres tus ojos dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo día

Michiru no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Muy tierno de tu parte

Haruka logró ver la hora en la parte superior de su pantalla.

-Soy una romántica, bueno Michiru, hablamos en unas horas o no lo sé… cada que pueda te mensajeo, ahora muero de hambre y me debo apresurar

-Ten una buena tarde, Haruka

-Buenas noches para ti, Michiru

Y se daba por finalizada la llamada.

No tardó en cambiarse de ropa para ir al restaurante del hotel por su tardío almuerzo. Haruka no era una chica tímida, pero disfrutaba mucho el estar sola y eso se notaba al ser la única de todo el equipo deportivo que comía sola en una mesa. Mantenía la mirada en su comida mientras pensaba en la competencia próxima, trataba de mentalizarse para no sentir ansiedad o nervios, después de todo ya era una deportista de élite y no se podía dejar llevar por esos sentimientos.

Terminaba de beber su jugo cuando el entrenador se sentó en la mesa, frente a ella.

-Hola de nuevo ¿Cómo te sientes previa a la competencia?-.

-Me siento bastante bien Usain, pese a que me pusieras con Elsa- Rodó lo ojos, cosa que provocó algunas risas por parte del entrenador.

-Ya supéralo- Siguió riendo y Haruka pensó seriamente en contarle lo ocurrido de la otra noche.

Haruka dio una mirada a la otra mesa, había tenido contacto con las otras dos chicas, en un par de ocasiones se habían visto en competencias e intercambiaban palabras, pero no más allá para una relación fuerte y por otro lado a la ya conocida Elsa.

-En los entrenamientos te tendrás que acostumbrar a estar con cierta persona y necesito eso para poder ganar, ya que tú serás la última… Elsa te debe entregar el testimonio-.

En todo lo que decía tenía razón, si querían ganar debían al menos cruzar palabras y dejar de lado sus problemas como buenas profesionales, pero después de lo ultimo a Haruka se le hacía casi imposible concretar aquello, ¿Pero acaso estaba dispuesta a perder por ser poco profesional?

-No te preocupes por eso- Chasqueo su lengua, debía ser profesional.

La chica sin más se puso de pie. En un rato irían al famoso reconocimiento de lugar, así que Haruka se dirigía a su habitación para ir a buscar algunas cosas necesarias para llevar consigo.

Elsa entró posteriormente a la habitación y vio unas cosas de Haruka puestas sobre su cama perfectamente arreglada _"Esa chica es una perfeccionista"_ pensó de inmediato. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y también fue arreglando unas cosas.

De pronto sonó un celular, el de Haruka y Elsa por instinto miró este notando la imagen de Michiru como pantalla de bloqueo. No pudo evitar formar una mueca y suspirar _"No debí haberle besado"_ se sentía mal, a pesar de que Michiru llamaba en extremo su atención a tal punto de querer volverla su novia, reconocía que no era algo bueno interponerse mucho en relaciones, al principio eso no le interesaba en nada, algo que comenzó solo para hacer molestar a la rubia terminó en Elsa sintiendo cosas muy fuertes por Michiru. Cuando se dio cuenta del enorme amor que había entre Haruka y Michiru entendió, entendió lo malo que era interponerse entre las relaciones de pareja. La violinista aun le ignoraba tanto que había bloqueado su número impidiendo que Elsa la localizara.

Haruka salió del bañó y lo primero que hizo fue tomar su celular para guardarlo en el bolsillo y posterior a eso agarrar la mochila colgándola de su hombro derecho. Elsa mantenía la mirada en su compañera de habitación, cosa que Haruka notó.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?-.

-Nada- Se puso de pie para también tomar sus cosas –Solo pensaba en lo fastidioso que sería andar contigo tan cerca.

-Tienes razón, precisamente no quisiera estar en Paris contigo-.

-No quisiera que me agarraras la mano de pronto, al pasear por la Torre Eiffel-.

-Preferiría cortarme la mano-.

Cuando estuvieron en la salida del hotel les esperaba la misma van para llevarlos al estadio.

El reconocimiento era algo muy rápido y sencillo, solo recorrías el lugar, veías las instalaciones principales como camarines, baños, pasillos y etc. No era la gran cosa, pero cuando salieron a la pista atlética y desde ahí Haruka vio todas las gradas vacías no pudo evitar sentir los nervios combinados con la tensión. Recién caía en cuenta sobre la importancia de la competencia, estaba a otro nivel y ella era la novata del año junto con Elsa, coincidentemente ambas del mismo país.

Caminaba sola, con los audífonos en sus orejas mientras se visualizaba en el día de la competencia, sus manos le comenzaron a sudar así que las escondió en los bolsillos del pantalón de buzo. Cerró sus ojos cuando se detuvo e inhaló profundo _"Ganaré"_, se dijo a sí misma _"Es mi momento para consagrarme al ganar una competencia internacional tan importante, nada ni nadie me detendrá. Estoy dispuesta a dejar todo de lado con Elsa para la competencia grupal y estoy dispuesta a pisotear a cualquiera en la individual. Me debo esto, porque yo sé que puedo" _Esbozó una enorme sonrisa mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, era una sonrisa confianza, la típica que tienen los ganadores.

.

Y tal como habían hablado el día anterior uno de los destinos de ese día era conocer la torre Eiffel. En la mañana se les permitió dar un paseo por la ciudad de París, con el propósito de despejar la mente antes de que comenzaran algunos entrenamientos previos a la competencia. Por supuesto que en la mañana bien temprano antes de salir debieron realizar unos duros estiramientos.

Así fue como Haruka pudo obtener la típica imagen de turista sosteniendo la enorme construcción con la pala de su mano.

A cada segundo le gustaba más y más la ciudad, cosa que no estaba pronosticada en su mente. Por otro lado no hacia otra cosa que pensar en Michiru y también lo mucho que le gustaría la ciudad, aparte pasear de la mano con su pareja por la ciudad de los enamorados no se escuchaba nada de mal y por eso la rubia llenaba de mensajes a Michiru aunque seguramente estuviese ensayando, en la escuela o en cualquier cosa ocupada.

También por el recorrido no podían faltar las miradas tensas entre Haruka y Elsa, que incluso para la fotografía oficial se colocaron muy lejos una de la otra. Todos sentían el tenso ambiente.

La intención de la rubia estaba, solo faltaba ejecutarla.

Haruka ya se integraba mas con sus compañeras que al conocerla mejor no hacían más que hablarle y hablarle quitándole todo protagonismo a la morena.

Así fue como pasearon por la ciudad todo un día, turisteando para relajarse antes de la competencia.

Al llegar a su habitación ambas chicas estaban muertas de cansancio, así que Haruka se dio su habitual ducha antes de ir a dormir, pero no se podía dormir sin antes mensajear a Michiru quien le respondía al instante cada que podía.

Elsa estaba recostada en su cama también con el celular entre las manos, pero le daba más atención a Haruka, notó de inmediato que hablaba con su novia pues su expresión facial era muy distinta a la que acostumbraba a tener durante el día, sentía envidia del amor de ambas chicas.

-Haruka- Minutos más tarde parecía no conciliar el sueño.

Elsa seguía con los ojos abiertos mientras su compañera de habitación ya estaba con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada queriendo quedarse dormida.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Conversar-.

-¿Sabes la hora que es?-.

-Sí, pero no me puedo quedar dormida-.

Una risa se le escapó a la rubia.

-Así que la gran Elsa está tan nerviosa que no puede pegar un ojo-.

-¡Cállate! Tú también estás despierta-.

-Yo estaba hablando con Michiru y hace diez minutos que dejé el celular, en cambio tú estás intentando dormir hace casi una hora-.

-La luz de tu celular no me dejaba dormir… espera ¿Estabas pendiente de mí?-.

-No dejas de moverte y haces mucho ruido, no te creas la gran cosa que yo estaba más concentrada en mi conversación con…-.

-Con Michiru- Intento imitar un burlón tono de voz-.

Haruka frunció el ceño y se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, se había enfadado.

-Tienes suerte- Elsa llevó sus manos a la nuca -¿Sabes por qué comencé a hablarle?-.

Era obvio sobre quien hablaba.

-Por molestarme-.

-Exacto, pero finalmente me terminó gustando mucho-.

Haruka apretó sus dientes al igual que sus manos comenzaban a formar unos puños inconscientemente.

-Pero relájate, tienes una gran novia a tu lado, ella nunca me miró con otros ojos y siempre mantenía esa pequeña distancia conmigo… te quiere y respeta demasiado, para ser sincera hasta me da envidia su relación-.

Poco a poco lograba calmar a la rubia.

-Jamás había conocido a una chica como Michiru, es una persona muy buena de corazón… cuídala mucho porque dudo seriamente que vuelvas a encontrar a alguien con su pureza-.

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme que hacer?- Aun seguía enfadada.

-Pero no te enfades conmigo, solo doy mi opinión… me hubiera encantado estar con ella, pero ya no se pudo, ustedes están juntas y bueno, yo me resigne a conquistarla así que no me tendrás mas molestándote por ella o algo así-.

Haruka arqueo una ceja sin entender muy bien que sucedía por la mente de Elsa, para ella era un poco confuso.

La morena giró su cabeza hacia el lado para poder ver a su compañera de habitación, quien mantenía un incomodo silencio -No me mires así, te estoy diciendo que no molestaré más a Michiru ni su relación contigo, idiota-.

-Menos mal, no te quería dar una golpiza-.

-Ajá… como la que casi me das el otro día, solo te pido perdón- Por la mente de Elsa pasaba el recuerdo de aquel beso con Michiru –Por entrometerme y todo eso- Se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a Haruka.

La chica quedó mirando la silueta de Elsa y también se metió bajo sus mantas.

-Perdonada, pero no esperes a que yo te pida perdón por haberte querido golpear esa noche-.

Un gran peso de encima se le quitaba a ambas, primero a la morena por pedir perdón y expresar lo que sentía, si bien no le contó lo del beso fue porque sintió que era inapropiado para este momento y porque lo más seguro que pensaba es que Haruka ya lo sabía, o eso pensaba, que de seguro Michiru ya le había contado y por eso reaccionó tan violenta con ella ese día de la fiesta. Al otro lado teníamos un peso menos para Haruka al no tener que estar alerta con cada movimiento de Elsa cerca de su novia, al perdonarla por intentar quitarle a Michiru sintió alivio.

Puede ser que ahora su relación dejaría de ser tan tensa como venía siendo.

La morena sonrió al escuchar a Haruka y pudo conciliar el sueño.

.

Después de algunos días estaban en la noche previa a la gran competencia, Usain les había quitado el celular a cada una de las chicas hace tres días para que mantuviera la concentración solo en el día de la competencia. Ese era un método bastante utilizado por muchos entrenadores deportivos.

Haruka comenzó a sentir mucha ansiedad el día anterior desde el horario de almuerzo, toda su confianza se había esfumado así como así, no había explicación lógica. La confianza ganada ese día del reconocimiento del lugar estaba en la basura, la inseguridad comenzó a carcomerle la mente. Todo el resto del día estaba distante, únicamente conectada con sus audífonos conectados a un viejo ipod que por suerte traía con ella para el viaje.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche y en una hora más debía estar sobre su cama ya dormida para el día de mañana, pero estaba intranquila. Casi al límite de mandar todo a la mierda.

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del hotel, con su pijama encima y descalza buscando la habitación de Usain.

Debió poco menos que arrodillarse ante él y suplicarle para que le pasara su celular, en sus ojos se le veía la desesperación. Solo quería hablar con Michiru y nadie más, eso le había dicho al hombre.

Estaba totalmente desesperada por buscar refugio en su novia, aunque fuese a distancia sabía que Michiru lograría calmarla.

De esa manera pudo obtener su celular, bajo la condición de que solo llamara a Michiru.

Regresó a su habitación, pero no ingresó, tampoco quería molestar a Elsa al hablar, era consciente de que debía respetar el sueño de la otra chica.

-¿Haruka?

Contestaba una somnolienta Michiru, en Tokio eran las 3:30 de la madrugada.

-Hola Michiru ¿Te podría pedir un favor?

Se logró escuchar el bostezo de la chica.

-Sabes que sí ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No es mañana la competencia?

Haruka apoyó su espalda a un costado de la puerta de la habitación y se dejó caer lentamente hasta sentarse en el suelo del pasillo. Se comenzaron a escuchar unos sollozos del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Haruka? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Haruka?

Michiru no tenía idea de que estaba ocurriendo, pero tan pronto escuchó a su novia en ese estado, despertó como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada encima.

-Estoy muy nerviosa

Se limpiaba las lágrimas que caían solas por sus mejillas.

Michiru sintió que su corazón se partía en dos al escuchar por primera vez a Haruka de esa manera ¿Dónde estaba la confianza de su novia?

-Amor, se por lo que debes estar pasando. Yo también he vivido la ansiedad al salir a un escenario nuevo, claro que lo tuyo ya está a otro nivel, uno internacional

Silencio.

-Pero yo confió en ti, eres la mejor atleta del mundo… del mundo no ¡del universo!

Haruka rio levemente al otro lado.

-Eres asombrosa, yo estoy confiando en ti y tu próxima victoria… es hora de que tu también lo hagas ¿Acaso no has ido a ganar?

-¿Y si no gano?

Las lágrimas habían cesado.

-Para mi seguirás siendo la mejor del universo, al final del día si no ganas da igual de cierta manera. Lo que realmente importa es que al final estés conforme con tu rendimiento, tienes que dar siempre lo mejor de ti y un poquito más, podríamos decir que un 101%

Haruka nuevamente se puso de pie y ahora llevó su mano a la puerta para abrirla.

-¿Haruka?

Volvió a hablar Michiru al no tener una respuesta.

-¡Tienes razón!

Tomó aire muy profundo.

-Soy Haruka Tenoh ¡maldición! he venido a ganar

La risa delicada de Michiru sonó a través del teléfono.

-Déjame que te toque algo para que te duermas

Haruka estuvo de acuerdo e ingresó a la habitación. Se colocaba los audífonos cuando ya estuvo metida bajo la cama, a la espera de que Michiru estuviese lista con su violín entre las manos y le tocase algo para relajarla.

Haruka cerró sus ojos al instante cuando comenzó a escuchar la melodía del violín siendo tocada por su novia. Era como si supiese precisamente que tocar para el momento, era algo lento que lograba relajar cada musculo de la rubia.

Desde el primer momento que la escuchó tocar en vivo quedó fascinada y ahora tener un mini recital exclusivo para que ella se durmiera era lo mejor que pudo haber pedido nunca.

Los minutos pasaron y a través del celular de Michiru se escucho un leve ronquido, Haruka se había quedado dormida.

Dejó el violín a un lado y tomó el celular con ambas manos para hablar dulcemente.

-Te amo, buenas noches-.

.

El gran día había llegado.

En Tokio eran las 10 de la noche ya, Michiru estaba vestida con su pijama mientras se tapaba con una delgada manta estando sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala.

La primera competencia en llevarse a cabo eran los 200m planos donde competían atletas de todo el mundo, pero las que se robaban la atención eran Haruka y Elsa, por primera vez habían dos competidoras japonesas en la misma categoría, además de ambas con corta edad, todo un espectáculo.

Haruka pasó una muy buena noche, durmiendo las horas correspondientes y después comiendo un desayuno bastante saludable a la par de nutritivo. Se sentía totalmente relajada.

La chica se había dado de cuenta de cuán importante era Michiru para ella, ya lo venía sabiendo, pero con esto sí que quedaba confirmado.

Cuando llegó al estadio vio la gran cantidad de personas que había y todos los ojos que tendría encima. Nunca había visto tal cantidad de personas, era realmente impresionante.

Se encontraba ya en la pista, siempre solitaria con sus audífonos y la música a todo volumen para concentrarse mientras realizaba el calentamiento. De camino al lugar no le dirigió la palabra a nadie y no era por ser mala persona, solo era su ritual.

Por un momento miró a Elsa, la chica parecía nerviosa y es que era la primera vez de ambas en participar en algo tan importante. Haruka se acercó a ella, rompiendo su ritual y se cruzó de brazos.

-Relájate, que con solo verte me contagias tus nervios-.

-Pensé que ya te habías quedado sin lengua-.

-No… solo es mi típico ritual antes de cada competencia-.

-Con razón- Sonrió mientras observaba al público, ahora expectante de otras competencias –Buena suerte- Tendió su mano a Haruka.

La chica en un principio dudo sobre si coger la mano o no, pero al fin y al cabo parece que Elsa intentaba ser una mejor persona dejando todo lo malo que intentó hacer atrás, así que Haruka aceptó y tomó con fuerza su mano.

-Igualmente… pero no vayas a pensar que te dejaré ganar-.

No se habían dado cuenta que una cámara las estaba grabando.

Michiru desde su casa pudo ver la muy inusual escena de Haruka aceptando la mano a Elsa, ya tendrían muchas cosas de las que hablar cuando regrese. No solo Michiru se encontraba mirando la competencia, también lo hacían sus amigos cercanos Darien, Rei y Lita habían ido a pasar la noche a la casa del chico para ver todos juntos la competencia. Por otro lado estaban los padres de la rubia, más nerviosos que cualquier otro.

Era el momento, competidoras ubicándose en los tacos para la salida. Haruka con un solo objetivo en la mente, correr a todo lo que su cuerpo diera. Correr y no enfocarse en nada más, ni sus rivales, ni el público, absolutamente nada. Respiró profundo, demasiado y luego dejó salir todo el aire casi como en un grito.

Poco a poco dejó de escuchar cualquier ruido, estaba entrando en un gran nivel de concentración, aun mayor al de se ultima competencia. Levantó la cadera a la señal y con el disparó dio el primer gran paso para comenzar la carrera.

Se sentía como flotar al dar amplias zancadas mientras braceaba y miraba al frente con su cuerpo ya erguido. Veía la meta cada vez más cerca.

Y sonrió, sonrió al sentirse tan bien en ese instante, despreocupada pese a la agobiante situación en la que estaba en ese preciso instante. Cruzó la meta sin ninguna gota de sudor en su cuerpo, sin sentirse cansada y mucho menos agitada. Observó a sus lados después de algunos segundos y ya habían llegado la mayoría de las competidoras, entre ellas Elsa.

No sabía si había ganado o perdido, pero se sentía muy bien consigo misma, que al final era lo importante, lo que Michiru le había dicho la noche anterior.

-¡Felicidades Haruka!-.

Sintió la voz de todo el equipo técnico, la chica miró después la pantalla del gran estadio.

Había ganado el primer lugar de la competencia, superando a rivales con mucha experiencia. La joven novata había ganado.

Nuevamente sonrió, esta vez aun más amplio y es que no podía creerlo. Se había convertido en la persona más joven en ganar aquella competencia y por supuesto diversos aplausos se escuchaban para darle la victoria en señal de aprobación.

Todo el equipo la felicitó a ella junto con Elsa, que había ganado el tercer lugar.

"Nada mal para Japón" anunciaban los comentaristas deportivos a través de la televisión.

Michiru estaba que explotaba también de la felicidad al ver a su novia ganando el primer lugar de la competencia, tomaba su celular y le enviaba miles de mensajes felicitándola para que los viera luego. Eso era amor, que tu pareja comparta las mismas emociones que tu al empatizar de tal modo que se llega a lograr esa perfecta conexión.

Era como si ambas verdaderamente se conociesen ya de otras vidas pues seguían cultivando aquel vínculo formado en alguna época anterior. A pesar de llevar poco tiempo de relación, les era fácil identificar las emociones de la otra siendo ambas bastante reservadas en ese aspecto.

Por otro lado estaban sus amigos que saltaban sobre la cama mientras se abrazaban, felices por el logro de su amiga Haruka.

.

Entre las competencias de ese día Haruka y Elsa tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar mucho más que en el resto del viaje, la conversación vagaba principalmente entre molestarse mutuamente.

Haruka había sido enfocada y le habían sacado tantas fotos que había perdido la cuenta, le gustaba ser el centro de atención, no hay duda, pero esto ya era a otro nivel completamente nuevo para ella.

.

Y finalmente la última competencia de relevos. La rubia estaba muy tranquila y confiada, esta vez Elsa estaba igual. Cada competidora debía correr cien metros, Haruka sería la última en recibir el testimonio y por ende la que cruzaría la meta.

Se ubicaron en sus respectivas posiciones. Nuevamente Haruka dejaba de escuchar cualquier tipo de ruido ajeno a los de la competencia. Golpeó sus piernas y dio unos pequeños saltos en el lugar, preparándose para lo que venía.

Las primeras chicas esperaban el sonido del disparo para salir pues todas estaban listas y expectantes.

Comenzó al fin la competencia y Haruka observaba como la primera chica se iba quedando cuarta al no poder alcanzar a las demás. Posteriormente la segunda chica de su equipo intentaba avanzar para superar a alguna otra competidora, pero al contrario iba quedando más atrás y por lo que se podía ver a simple vista iban quintas. La penúltima chica, Elsa, recibió el testimonio y comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía adelantando a unas cuantas hasta llegar al tercer puesto.

Ahora todo recaería sobre Haruka y su habilidad para poder superar la ventaja que las otras llevaban, que no era menor. Recibió el testimonio y a una gran velocidad comenzó a acortar la distancia con las demás, debía hacer un esfuerzo extra si quería llegar primera a la meta.

Esta vez no pudo evitar el mirar de reojo a sus adversarias, pero fue por un mínimo tiempo pues volvió concentrar la vista en frente.

Sacó fuerza de donde no se podía y cruzo la meta, esta vez sí se encontraba agitada, bastante, no podía controlar mucho la respiración, pero sin llegar al punto de estar exhausta.

Observó la pantalla por segunda vez en el día.

-¡Ganamos!- Sintió el grito de Elsa a sus espaldas.

Efectivamente gracias a los grandes esfuerzos de Haruka y Elsa pudieron sobrepasar a las rivales haciéndose con el primer lugar de la competencia.

Participó en dos competencia ganó las dos, era realmente increíble.

.

Al pasar por el pasillo de camino a la salida había un montón de periodistas esperando a Haruka. Todo el mundo quería preguntarle algunas cosas pues era asombrosa su victoria.

Pestañeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a las potentes cámaras que se le ponían en frente. Iba pasando con las manos al interior de sus bolsillos junto con el equipo técnico que se le adelantó, cuando ella se detuvo.

-¡Haruka aquí! Queremos saber cómo fue la preparación para las competencias-.

Así fue Haruka respondiendo una a una las preguntas como una autentica profesional, se sentía más nerviosa en ese momento que durante la competencia.

-¿Cómo vas a festejar este tremendo logro?-.

-Espero llegar a Japón rápido para festejar en compañía de mis padres y amigos, pero especialmente quiero hacerlo al lado de mi novia, Michiru- Miró atenta una de las cámaras de una cadena nacional japonesa –Michiru te quiero mucho y espero ansiosa a verte de nuevo- Le mandó un beso a la cámara, presionando sus labios con ambas manos y luego apuntándolas a la cámara, comenzó a reí mientras retomaba su camino a la salida.

.

Michiru se encontraba en la biblioteca de la escuela, estudiando para uno de los futuros exámenes cuando su celular comenzó a sonar sin parar. Recibía a cada segundo notificaciones distintas, cosa que le extrañó.

Mucha gente la comenzaba a etiquetar en el fragmento del video de Haruka, cuando le mandaba el mensaje.

Se apresuró a ponerse los audífonos y vio el video, una y otra vez. Sonreía a la par que mordía su labio inferior, lo que provocaba en su estomago era como una explosión de mariposas. Estaba profundamente enamorada.

Que Haruka tuviera esos pequeños detalles con ella la hacía sentir como la persona más feliz en la faz de la tierra.

.

Por fin era el día en que Haruka volvía a Japón y por supuesto que Michiru estaba emocionada por volver a ver a su novia después de dos semanas y poco más.

Tuvo que faltar a clases para poder ir a recibirla al aeropuerto junto con los padres de su novia, pues también estaban emocionados por recibir a su hija.

Durante el viaje al aeropuerto Michiru conversaba con sus suegros de manera muy jovial, la relación entre ellos era bastante buena. Kasumi y Mike estimaban demasiado a Michiru, porque entendían lo mucho que ambas se querían y que además le aportaba cosas positivas a Haruka, incluso llegaban a quererla más que a Molly pese al corto tiempo de relación.

Haruka se bajaba del avión y se dirigía a recoger sus maletas.

-Oye Haruka-.

-¿Qué quieres, Elsa?-.

-Agradable como siempre-.

La rubia acomodó su mochila en la espalda.

-Solo quería decirte que… felicidades por la victoria, de nuevo y que… perdón por todo, ya sabes-.

-Descuida, no soy rencorosa-.

Se dedicaron una sonrisa entre ambas y siguieron caminando en silencio a por las maletas.

-Cuida a Michiru, hablo en serio-.

-Ni que lo digas, daría esta y todas mis vidas por ella- Mantenía la mirada en frente con el rostro muy serio.

-Absolutamente todas mis vidas- Se repitió a ella misma en voz baja, casi inaudible para el resto.

Michiru vio a lo lejos a Haruka acercándose caminando tan firme como siempre, con esa mirada seria y las puntas de sus cabellos rubios moviéndose. Cada vez que la veía se enamoraba aun más.

A penas notó a su novia esperándole de pie vistiendo tan elegante como siempre, mostró una enorme sonrisa reflejando su felicidad. Apresuró el paso hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca, pero Michiru ya venía corriendo a abalanzarse sobre ella rodeando su cuello con los brazos. Haruka imito el gesto al soltar la maleta y pasar sus brazos por la cintura de Michiru. Lo primero que ambas hicieron fue apretar mucho el abrazo mientras sentían el aroma de la otra.

Sus padres se mantenían mirando la situación con una sonrisa también, Mike rodeo la cintura de su esposa y murmuró en su oído.

-Divina juventud ¿Recuerdas cuando también actuábamos así?-.

-Lo recuerdo muy bien-.

Haruka mantenía su rostro hundido en el cuello de Michiru y esta misma intentaba hacer lo mismo, así que debió pararse en la punta de sus pies.

-Te extrañé mucho, no te vuelvas a ir por tanto tiempo-.

-Que egoísta- Comenzó a reír.

Se separaron para que Haruka lograra saludar a sus padres quienes la abrazaron y besaron como si fuese una niña pequeña. También la habían extrañado y ahora que volvió se sentían mas orgullosos que antes.

-Nosotros nos adelantamos- Comentó el padre mientras llevaba la maleta al auto.

Se quedaron de pie a solas por fin y volvieron a mirarse.

-Noto que aun llevas el collar-.

-Evito sacármelo lo más posible, pese a los regaños que me llevo en la escuela, lo valen-.

Haruka se agachó para juntar su frente a la de Michiru y posteriormente juntar sus narices en un tierno beso esquimal.

-Te he traído otro regalo-.

-Sabes que no era necesario-.

La chica cogió la mano de Michiru y comenzó a caminar a la salida del lugar para ir al auto.

-Lo sé, pero tuve un día libre y pensé en comprarte algo… ya sabes, la ciudad del amor y todo eso, me aburrí mucho sin ti, ya podremos ir en alguna ocasión ambas para volverlo más entretenido-.

Michiru se apoyó en el brazo de Haruka mientras mantenía su mirada en el rostro de su chica.

-Te aburres mucho sin mí, eh-.

-Por supuesto, me sentía muy sola al dormir-.

-¿Solo al dormir?-.

-Bueno, prácticamente en todo-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Buenos días/tardes/noches!**

**Discúlpenme por no actualizar antes, pero tuve un problemita. Lo importante es que les traje un nuevo capítulo, muy extenso por lo demás, acabo de superar el record anterior y este tuvo… ¡6.094 palabras! :0**

**Como sea, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho.**

**Ya saben que pueden comentar cada cosa que quieran, yo siempre los leo y me entretengo haciéndolo.**

**Como leí por ahí, EFECTIVAMENTE Michiru tiene algo que esconde, saquen teorías.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes comentan y obviamente a quienes leen xd**

**Si quieren saber cuándo actualizo la historia agréguenla a favoritas y les llegará un correo.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	23. CAPÍTULO 22

Después de pasar por Haruka al aeropuerto los cuatro fueron a cenar a un restaurante. La atleta se sentía muy cansada por el largo viaje, pero soportaba seguir despierta únicamente para estar con su familia y su novia, se sentía feliz de compartir con ellos y de ver como su novia se llevaba tan bien con las personas más importantes en su vida, sus padres.

A veces solo mantenía el silencio y observaba como conversaban entre los tres, simplemente se sentía plena. No necesitaba nada más en su vida.

Pero la conversación fue casi toda sobre el viaje de Haruka y sus victorias. La chica contaba sobre lo que pudo ver de la ciudad y lo hermosa que era, junto con sus experiencias en el equipo.

La cena había terminado y era hora de irse, sus padres primero fueron a dejar a Michiru a su casa para luego ir al departamento de Haruka.

Su agotamiento era tal que tan pronto llegó, corrió a la habitación sin desempacar ni darse una ducha, simplemente se retiro sus vestimentas que era el equipo deportivo de Japón. Quedó desnuda y se metió bajo las sabanas de su cama para descansar como se debía.

.

Haruka había decidido no asistir a clases el día de hoy para reponerse del viaje, así que Michiru tendría que soportar otro día sin tenerla cerca. Nadaba en la piscina de la escuela, se había quedado sola pues el entrenamiento terminó y era la única que decidió quedarse más tiempo, comúnmente Ami la acompañaba, pero el día de hoy tenia cosas que hacer por lo tanto la dejó sola, o eso pensaba pues su novia decidió ir a buscarla en la tarde.

La rubia se infiltró en la escuela en horarios de clases y fue piadosamente al último piso, donde sabría que Michiru estaría. Conocía ya su horario y que siempre se quedaba más del tiempo estipulado en la piscina. Michiru estaba tan concentrada nadando que no se dio cuenta cuando Haruka entró y se fue a los trampolines, donde siempre se sentaba a observarla. Decía que esa era la mejor ubicación del lugar.

Se quedó observándola el tiempo que fue necesario, no la quería interrumpir porque se le notaba muy entretenida en el agua, así que se mantuvo sigilosa como mera espectadora.

No perdiendo el tiempo capturó algunos momentos con su celular, eran fotos que guardaba, las apreciaba mucho. Michiru no se enteraba de cuantas fotos tenia Haruka de ella guardadas en su celular y lo mismo pasaba por el otro lado.

Michiru salió de la piscina y tomó su toalla para dirigirse al camarín seguramente para darse una ducha. Haruka por su parte se bajó de donde estaba para ir a esperarla fuera del camarín. Apoyó su espalda en la pared y se entretuvo revisando cosas en su celular.

"_No entiendo cómo puede tardar tanto en darse una ducha y vestirse"_ pasaba aquel pensamiento por la mente de Haruka.

-¡AH!- Michiru salía por la puerta y al ver una silueta parada al lado le provocó un gran susto, pero al instante cuando se dio cuenta que era su novia su corazón dejó de latir tan rápido.

Arqueó una de sus cejas -¿Por qué te asustas?-.

-No esperaba toparte por aquí-.

-Que puedo decir, soy impredecible-.

-Sí que lo eres- Se apresuró a coger su mano para comenzar a caminar. Su día escolar había acabado formalmente.

-Recuerdas que ayer te comenté algo de un regalo-.

-Claro que sí, pero no me lo entregaste, por si tienes la duda-.

-Lo sé, es que será una sorpresa y la verdad no creo entregártelo pronto-.

-¿Qué clase de regalos haces tú?- Apoyó su mano en el mentón pensativa, no lograba pensar en cuál sería el regalo. Haruka tenía razón cuando dijo que era demasiado impredecible.

-Unos impredecibles- Alzó sus cejas siguiendo con el juego. Michiru sonrió al escuchar que la palabra en la que describía a Haruka mentalmente era la misma dicha por la chica en voz alta –Pasando a otro tema, he quedado de juntarme con los chicos en la heladería de siempre y te incluí en los planes ¿Tenias algo que hacer ahora?-.

-Pensaba llegar a estudiar y terminar un cuadro que estaba pintando, pero creo que acabo de quedar libre-.

.

-Así que me han invitado al programa de deportes- Ya estaban reunidas con Darien, Rei y Lita, tomando helado.

-¿¡Donde está el guapísimo presentador pelirrojo!?-.

Decían Rei y Lita al mismo tiempo.

Darien y Haruka se quedaron viendo mientras Michiru ocultaba su sonrisa con la mano.

-Pues sí, el presentador es un pelirrojo, pero para nada guapo-.

-No te atrevas a decir eso de él- Acusaba Rei apuntando a Haruka con su dedo.

-Yo solo veo que cada vez Haruka se vuelve más y más famosa- Acotaba Darien.

-Tienes razón, después se olvidará de nosotros- Lita seguía con la idea.

-Jamás, ustedes son mis mejores amigos, nunca jamás me olvidaría de ustedes- Decía con decisión.

-Eso espero o te goleare tanto que cada vez que mires tus moretones me recordarás-.

-Rei no seas tan agresiva- Reía Haruka.

Siguieron conversando por muchos minutos más, hasta que el lugar estuvo por cerrar y todos los chicos debieron salir del lugar obligados por uno de los trabajadores.

-Bueno, ya que nos quedamos sin tiempo el lunes conversamos sobre nuestro próximo viaje- El más alto era el que tomaba la palabra.

-¿Qué viaje?-.

-El de estudios Haruka, como estamos en el último año tenemos un viaje por una semana y este año se decidió ir a las montañas nevadas- Michiru aclaraba las inquietudes.

-Ese viaje- Sonrió al recordarlo.

Como Haruka estuvo muchos años sin asistir a una escuela, aun le costaba encajar en todos esos eventos que hacían, pues no entendía muy bien de que iban.

-¿Te acompaño a casa?- Pregunto Haruka a Michiru cuando fueron las ultimas en quedarse fuera del local.

Michiru accedió a continuar con la compañía de Haruka de camino a casa. Podían pasar todo el día juntas y en ningún momento se quedaban sin tema de conversación, inclusive cuando mantenían silencio se divertían.

.

Era el día que Haruka estaba de invitada en el programa de deportes y extrañamente fue acompañada por Serena, Mina, Lita, Rei e incluso Ami.

Al parecer todas las chicas querían conocer al joven presentador del cual Haruka no le veía gran cosa.

Para hacer más entretenida la entrevista el presentador jugaba un juego con sus invitados, que consistía en "yo nunca" se les entregaba una pequeña paleta que por un lado decía "nunca" y por el otro "lo hice". También era un excelente método para conocer más sobre la vida privada de los invitados.

Se sentaron en unos pequeños sillones y el juego comenzó.

-Bueno Haruka, comenzaremos con el juego ¿Estás preparada?-.

-Por supuesto, siempre lo estoy- Dijo arrogante mirando directo a la cámara.

En el lugar como espectadores había una cantidad considerable de chicas, al contrario de otros días, el motivo se debía a Haruka como invitada. Atraía a un gran público femenino al lugar solo por su belleza, todas las chicas querían al menos un saludo de ella.

-Primero debo aclarar que las preguntas fueron escogidas desde las que tus propios fans han hecho-.

-¿Si? Wow… esto ya se puso mucho más interesante-.

-Te sorprenderás aun mas, comencemos con la número uno "Yo nunca he bebido alcohol"-.

**Lo hice** –En un par de ocasiones, nada grave- Aclaraba su garganta, debía aclarar la situación, aún recordaba cuando se dijo que el motivo de su segundo lugar era por andar mucho en fiestas y ese tipo de cosas -Chicos ustedes que están en casa no lo hagan, yo lo hago con responsabilidad siempre- Haruka agitaba la paleta.

-Ya han escuchado chicos, siempre a beber con responsabilidad, siguiente "Yo nunca he usado el cepillo de dientes de alguien más"-.

**Nunca **–¡Noo! Qué asco ¿Quién hace eso?-.

-Yo… pero fue una sola vez- Se logaban escuchar las risas, entre ellas de Haruka –Quizá más de una, en fin "Yo nunca he engañado a una pareja"-.

Haruka quedó indecisa breves segundos, es verdad que mientras estaba con Molly le atraía mucho Michiru, pero jamás la beso ni a ella ni a otra persona.

El silencio incomodó algo al entrevistador, quien le dio un leve codazo a la rubia.

**Nunca**.

-Entonces aquellos rumores de que engañaste a tu ex pareja con Michiru ¿Son falsos?-.

"_Mierda, otra vez con ese estúpido tema, primero en la alfombra roja y ahora en el programa"_ Le ponía de mal genio cada vez que la gente especulaba sobre eso.

-Por supuesto que son falsos, jamás la engañé- Dejó la paleta a un lado –A la gente le gusta inventar estupideces que no son ciertas, no soy la única que termina con alguien y luego comienza otra relación, siempre pasa eso-.

-Tienes razón, la gente termina una relación y empieza otra… es normal-.

-Claro- Dijo escuetamente, parece que el tema por fin terminaba así que cogió nuevamente la paleta.

-"Yo nunca me he hecho pipí en la cama"-.

**Lo hice** -¡Aclaro que era pequeña! Hace muchos años que no lo hago o pregúntenle a Michiru- Intentaba quitarse la espina que le quedó atravesada por los comentarios anteriores.

El entrevistador comenzó a reír en carcajadas siendo seguido por Haruka.

-¿Está Michiru aquí? ¿Te acompañó?-.

-Oh no, ella se encuentra ensayando, ya sabes- Imitó a Michiru tocando su violín.

-Entonces dejaremos la pregunta para otro momento, queda pendiente… "Yo nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales"-.

Haruka abrió sus ojos y miró las tarjetas del presentador -¿Quién hace estás preguntas?-.

-Tus fans, lo dijimos al principio-.

-Están locos- **Lo hice** –Si mis padres miran esto… joder que vergüenza- Ocultó su rostro con la misma paleta que sostenía mientras lo acompañaba con risas.

-Haruka no es una chica puritana al parecer, así que… padres de Haruka espero la regañen por eso- Todos en el lugar reían -"Yo nunca le he negado una foto a un fans"-.

**Nunca** –Que puedo decir, siempre tengo tiempo para ellos-.

Con eso acababa el divertido juego, la entrevista no había sido de las típicas aburridas de las que estaba acostumbrada a ser invitada, fue un momento bastante agradable lleno de risas, fuera de lo común. Solo le molestaban algunas preguntas, pero al menos intentó dejar todo en claro.

.

-Que sospechoso que todas me hayan querido acompañar al programa- Haruka le decía a las chicas cuando ya iban saliendo del lugar.

-Solo queríamos apoyarte, Haruka- Mina caminaba relajada.

-Ajá, mejor haré como que les creo-.

-Ya que estamos casi todas ¿Por qué no vamos de compras? Necesitamos ropa abrigada para el viaje ¿Qué dicen chicas?- Serena siempre sacada ideas bajo la manga.

Entonces así fue como pasaron el resto de la tarde, entrando a una tienda para ingresar a otra. A Haruka no le molestaba salir de compras, pero cuando tenía cinco acompañantes adictas a las compras se comenzaba a saturar. Pasaba que entraban y entraban a tiendas sin detenerse, acumulando cada vez mas bolsas, cosa que a Haruka le hacía preguntarse si de verdad iban a usar todo lo que compraban o simplemente agarraban lo primero que veían.

Habían pasado ya casi cinco horas desde que comenzaron con la búsqueda de ropa, entonces Haruka buscó alguna boba excusa para irse a casa pues ya se comenzaba a marear con las recurrentes discusiones de Serena con Rei o Mina y las incontables quejas de Lita sobre que no habían tallas de zapatos para las chicas que eran más altas, incluso con Ami diciéndoles cada cinco segundos que fueran a la librería.

De esa manera y con una estúpida excusa, la chica se dirigía a su casa con algunas bolsas en sus manos.

En una parada de bus que estaba más adelante se detuvo un bus que conducía por una ruta que pasaba por algunos de los barrios más pobres de Tokio, exactamente el barrio al que llegó Haruka un día por accidente, lo más extraño fue que Michiru se venía bajando del.

Haruka corrió a la parada y atrapó a Michiru por detrás con sus brazos, lo que no vio venir fue el combo dándole directamente en el rostro.

Michiru volteo rápidamente y al ver que se trataba de su novia llevó ambas manos a su boca -¡Perdón Haruka! Perdón perdón, no sabía que eras tú-.

La nariz le comenzaba a sangrar –Creo que fue mala idea abrazarte al bajar de un bus, pero pensé que me habías visto-.

Rebuscó entre las cosas de su bolso algún pañuelo para entregarle, pero con todo el movimiento se le cayó una pequeña fotografía. Haruka por ser buena persona se agachó incluso con la nariz ensangrentada a recoger la imagen. Identificó a una pequeña Michiru de quizás dos años siendo abrazada por una pareja de adultos, pero no parecían ser sus padres.

Michiru se apresuró a quitarle la fotografía y entregarle un pañuelo.

-Límpiate- Se apresuró a decir antes de recibir alguna pregunta por parte de Haruka.

Cuando se detuvo el sangrado ambas chicas se despidieron y cada una se fue a su casa, al parecer Michiru no tenía intenciones de irse al departamento de Haruka, le daba una excusa detrás de otra volviendo la situación muy sospechosa.

"_Seguramente está cansada o que se yo, no me debo preocupar"_ Se dijo a sí misma, pero le extrañaba mucho el que Michiru actuara así _"¿Por qué andaba en ese recorrido? ¿No viene del barrio bajo en el alguna vez anduve cuando me dormí? De todas formas si Michiru no me ha dicho nada no tengo por qué preocuparme"._

.

Era día domingo y Lita junto con Rei habían decidido pasar el día en el departamento de Haruka, solo faltaba Darien que por andar estudiando para un examen no pudo acompañar al resto de las chicas.

-Estoy feliz de que podamos pasar un día completo juntas, tal como hacíamos antes de tener tantas responsabilidades- Lita se encontraba en la cocina preparando un pie de limón para el postre y era ayudada por Rei, mientras que Haruka solo se dedicaba a mirar.

-Cuando Haruka no asistía al Mugen la veíamos mucho menos, si no tenía clases con sus tutores andaba entrenando y si no andaba entrenando estaba con Molly- Comentaba Rei.

-¿Insinúan que soy la culpable de que ya no pasemos tanto tiempo juntas?- Se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda en la pared.

-Y ahora que vamos a la misma escuela se la pasa con Michiru- Dijo Lita dándole la espalda por estar preparando el postre.

En el ambiente Rei sintió la tención de ese comentario, no era sorpresa que Lita últimamente se sintiera algo celosa por la novia de Haruka, más que eso era por la atención especial que la rubia le daba a Michiru. Incluso en una ocasión se lo comentó a la pelinegra.

Haruka estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Rei decidió salvar la situación –Y Darien se la pasa o estudiando o tratando de conquistar a Serena, aparte Lita tú no te quedas atrás- La apuntó con el dedo –En vez de fomentar a que pasemos tiempo juntos no haces nada-.

La rubia arqueo una ceja –A mi no me digan nada por andar emparejada, que a Rei la he visto con un chico de pelo café que no recuerdo el nombre mientras que Darien anda de baboso detrás de cabeza de bombón- Retomaba el tema anterior.

Rei se quería golpear la frente con la mano, si el tema había quedado rondando por la cabeza de Haruka difícilmente algo lo sacaría.

-¡Se llama Nicolás!- _"Excelente, ahora debo darles el nombre del chico para desviar la conversación del tema anterior"._ –Espera ¿Cómo sabes de él?- No recordaba haberle dicho nada a Haruka o a cualquiera, Nicolás no era alguien que le llamara en nada la atención, solo es un chico hijo de un muy buen amigo de su abuelo.

-Te seguí a casa la otra vez, antes de irme a Francia- Dijo sin más, sin escrúpulos ni nada.

Lita abrió sus ojos al escuchar eso, por suerte ya había dejado el pie en el horno o lo habría soltado de la impresión.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso no tengo privacidad?-.

-No es eso, solo que en la escuela te vi hablando muy interesada con él y quise saber de quién se tratab…-.

-¡Haruka Tenoh!- Colocó su índice sobre los labios de la rubia -¿¡También espías mis conversaciones!?-.

-No- Seguía tranquila, quitó el dedo de su amiga y miró a Lita por unos segundos para luego mirar a la pelinegra –Solo miré la pantalla de tu celular-.

-Eso es espiar- Dijo Lita.

-No si somos amigas, aparte la curiosidad me ganó y ya, no es para tanto-.

Rei negó con su cabeza mientras dejaba escapar el aire por su nariz –Es el hijo de un buen amigo de mi abuelo, son del campo así que yo lo ayudo a integrarse en la ciudad, pero no me gusta ni nada como eso-.

-Ajá- Dijo burlesca Haruka, que prontamente fue cachada por un golpe en su hombro proveniente de la pelinegra.

Después de esa conversación el tema anterior de los celos de Lita se olvidaron por completo, al menos Rei cumplió con su deber de evitar una posible discusión por parte de sus mejores amigas.

Siguieron conversando en la cocina sin que les importara el tiempo, pues se encontraban bastante entretenidas bromeando entre ellas.

Cuando el pie estuvo listo no duró más de quince minutos entre las tres chicas, casi lo devoraron. Las artes culinarias de Lita podían ser de las mejores del mundo y siempre era admirada por quienes probaban sus platillos. Menos mal la castaña no preparó más o el trió de chicas estaría a punto de reventar por comer tanto.

Ahora las tres estaban tendidas sobre la cama de Haruka poniendo una película escogida por Rei y Lita.

-No me gustan las películas románticas- La rubia acomodaba una almohada detrás de su cabeza, se encontraba en medio.

-Lo sabemos, pero créenos que esta es realmente buena- La pelinegra iniciaba en Netflix mientras Lita se acomodaba igual que Haruka a su lado derecho.

-¿Ya la vieron?-.

-Por supuesto- Seguía respondiéndole la pelinegra.

-¿Y la quieren ver de nuevo?-.

-Sí, es buena-.

-Lita por favor, mejor veamos una que nadie aquí haya visto- Intentaba convencerlas.

No hubo reclamo alguno que las hiciera cambiar de opinión, ya estaban decididas a ver esa película romántica y nada ni nadie, en este caso Haruka, las detendría.

Mientras la película transcurría Rei apoyó su cabeza sobre el abdomen de Haruka quedando cruzada en la cama y de lado sobre su hombro. Al rato después Lita apoyaba su mejilla sobre el hombro de Haruka. En conclusión, la utilizaban como una almohada.

La pelinegra terminó por levantarle un poco la camiseta a Haruka para poder poner su mano directamente sobre la piel de la rubia, su excusa era que tenía las manos heladas y su amiga estaba calentita, mientras Lita se acurrucaba poco a poco más cerca de ella.

La cercanía y confianza con sus amigas siempre fue tal, así que no era nada nuevo que estuviesen así de apegadas. Aparte no le molestaba a ninguna de ellas, por lo que seguían haciéndolo.

El film iba por la mitad y ambas chicas estaban durmiendo siendo Haruka la única despierta. Dejó escapar una suave risa para no despertarlas apenas se dio cuenta.

Sacó su celular y comenzó a grabarlas.

-Me han obligado a ver una película romántica y se han quedado dormida ¿Debería cambiar la película?- Decía mientras grababa el video.

Se podía ver una tranquila Rei con su mano casi acariciando el abdomen de la rubia y a una relajada Lita bien acomodada a su lado, a gusto, ambas durmiendo sin preocupaciones.

Terminó por apagar la televisión, porque nunca pudo enganchar realmente con la película, solo la veía creyendo que sus amigas la veían. Se mantuvo con su única mano libre ocupada en su celular revisando sus redes sociales, lo más quieta posible para no despertar a sus amigas que se veían tan tranquilas durmiendo mientras la usaban como almohada.

Mientras bajaba por su Instagram se detuvo en un video de una chica que bailaba de manera sensual para la cámara. Haruka arqueo su ceja y no dudo en entrar al perfil de la chica para ver si tenía algunos videos más.

-¿Cuándo comencé a seguir a alguien así?- Se preguntó a sí misma, pues no solía seguir a gente que no conocía. Lo más probable es que lo hubiera hecho solo para molestar a Molly cuando estas tenían una discusión o algo. Cosas como esas mataban a la chica de celos, se podía decir que era una actitud muy infantil por parte de la rubia y a estas alturas lo reconocía, es consciente de lo malo que era hacer ese tipo de estupideces y ahora con Michiru se había prometido no actuar de esa manera.

Igual de puro morbo seguía viendo el perfil de la chica, debía admitir dos cosas, una que bailaba realmente bien y otra es que no era nada fea, incluso podría llegar a ser del gusto de Haruka.

-¿Qué demonios andas viendo?- Dijo Lita que le dio un gran susto a Haruka provocándole un mini salto.

La castaña había despertado hace muy poco, pero no se movió un centímetro por lo cómoda que estaba, aun así se dedico a mirar la pantalla de su amiga.

-¿Por qué saltaste?- Rei frotaba sus ojos con el dorso de su mano mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Haruka que anda de caliente viendo a mujeres en Instagram-.

Haruka se iba sonrojando cada vez más, intentó bloquear su celular para guardarlo, pero rápidamente fue robado por la pelinegra.

-¿En serio?- Dijo revisando la pantalla, Lita se le acercaba para poder chismear junto con ella.

La rubia por su parte cubría su rostro con una mano.

-No es lo que piensan- Dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué diría Michiru si te descubre viendo como otras chicas bailan así?-.

-No jodas Rei, solo quería saber quien era-.

-¡Mira! Hasta la sigues… wow-.

El par se miró entre ellas y comenzó a reír sin control frente a una avergonzada Haruka.

-Ya denme mi celular- Se los arrebató y guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Así que estás urgida?- Decía pintoresca Lita.

Rei la vio de reojo y decidió seguir molestándola junto a su castaña amiga -¿Hace cuanto no tocas a alguien? ¿O te tocan?- La comenzó a pinchar con su dedo sobre la pierna.

-¡Ah! ¡Son insoportables!- Se dejó caer sobre la cama con los brazos extendidos a sus costados.

-Entonces en cierto que estás urgida-.

"_¿Lo estoy? Por supuesto que lo estoy, con Michiru nunca hemos tenido algo, la última persona fue Molly y hace meses incluso un par de semanas antes de terminar. Claro que no les diré eso a este par de chismosas"._

-No digan tonteras-.

-Lo es, porque si no lo fueras ya lo habrías negado diciéndonos cuando fue la última vez que lo hiciste-.

-Yo no te digo nada porque nunca lo hayas hecho, Rei-.

-A mi no me molesta ser virgen, solo tengo 17 años y estoy buscando al amor de mi vida-.

Se sentó sobre la cama y miró a sus dos amigas -¿Y que si lo estoy?-.

-Dile a Michiru lo que quieres y ya- Se encogió de hombros la castaña.

-Exacto-.

-No es tan sencillo como creen- Haruka recordaba que Michiru aun se sentía algo nerviosa al tener mayor contacto físico con alguien, todo por la culpa del hijo de puta de Harry.

-Entonces mastúrbate y ya, yo lo hago a veces- Seguía dándole ideas Lita.

-Joder, no me digas ese tipo de cosas- Sacudió su cabeza.

-No te hagas, que es algo de lo más normal… seguramente tú ya lo has hecho-.

-Bueno si…- Decía con un hilo de voz -¡No sé por qué hablo de esto con ustedes!- Se colocaba roja de nuevo. Haruka era una chica algo pudorosa, no le gustaba mucho hablar de esos temas con otras personas, así fueran sus mejores amigas.

Pasaron un rato más juntas las tres hasta que se hizo más tarde, la noche había caído al fin en la ciudad. Lita y Rei llamaron a un Uber para irse a casa dejando a Haruka al fin sola, amaba a sus amigas, pero a veces la superaban.

Lejos de ahí estaba Michiru sobre su cama con el pijama recién colocado y en compañía de su hermano mayor Seiya, quien también estaba con su pijama. Era una noche algo helada así que ambos decidieron ponerse algo más abrigado a lo usual.

-¿Ya viste esto?- Seiya acercaba su celular a su hermana.

En la pantalla se podía ver la historia de Haruka, donde se ve a Lita durmiendo apoyada sobre la rubia.

-No- Tomó el celular entre sus manos para ver con más claridad el video.

-¿Te da celos?-.

-No- Mintió y Seiya lo supo, estaba muy consciente de que su hermana era una celosa aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien.

-Ah, entonces mira- Cambio la historia a la anterior donde se veía en esta ocasión a Rei durmiendo sobre el abdomen de Haruka mientras le tocaba la misma zona con su mano.

Seiya reía por dentro al ver el rostro de su hermanita, luchando por disimular cualquier gesto que la hiciera ver celosa.

-No importa, yo la puedo tocar cuando quiera- Prácticamente le tiro el celular encima a Seiya.

-¡Hey! ¡Cuidado! Menos mal que no estás celosa- La molestó.

-Para nada- Enterró su rostro en el libro que sostenía con ambas manos.

-Espera ¿Cómo que la puedes tocar cuando quieras? Hermana por favor, que sucede con tu virginidad- Comenzó a reír.

-Se perdió junto con la tuya-.

Abrió sus ojos y bajó lentamente el libro para poder verla a la cara.

-¿Acaso ya lo hicieron? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Te sentiste cómoda? ¿Te trató bien? ¿Al menos te gustó? ¿Ya lo habías hecho con una chica antes?- Ya se ponía en plan hermano mayor sobre protector.

-Seiya yo no te pregunto todas esas cosas íntimas- Dejó al fin el libro a un lado cuando marcó la página en donde iba.

-Vale, disculpa, pero solo quiero saber si te hizo sentir cómoda-.

-Aun no lo hacemos, relájate- Paso su pequeña mano por el pelo de su hermano hacia atrás.

-Entiendo, no debo preocuparme por nada- Le sonrío ampliamente y Michiru le regresó la sonrisa.

.

El grupo de amigos estaba recostado sobre el césped del patio de la escuela. Haruka despreocupada ya con sus manos por debajo de la cabeza observando las nubes bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Oye Haruka-.

Darien llamaba su atención así que la chica se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, con los codos apoyados en las piernas mientras sus manos sostenían la cabeza.

-Supongo que te irás con Michiru en el tren de viaje a las montañas ¿verdad?-.

-Seguramente ¿Por qué?-.

-Porque quiere que yo me vaya con Rei así el va con Serena- la castaña respondía en lugar de Darien.

Haruka le dedico una mirada picara.

-Con que era eso ¿No has pensado en que Seiya también puede querer sentarse a su lado?-.

-Por supuesto que lo pensé, así que ahí entras tu como amiga mía y conocida de Seiya-.

-A mi no me metas-.

-¡Vamos Haruka! ¿Eres mi amiga o no? Debes ayudarme-.

-Claro que soy tu amiga, manipulador… está bien, te ayudaré y sin nada a cambio, para que veas que soy buena-.

-Gracias, gracias-.

-¿Al final por qué era el viaje?-.

-Es un viaje que siempre se les hace a los de último año, un regalo de la escuela para nosotros… es para que nos divirtamos y "acumulemos lindos momentos"- Decía Rei y formaba comillas con sus dedos –Este año escogieron ir a la nieve-.

-Imagina encontrar al amor de mi vida en la nieve y que terminemos esquiando juntos o después abrazándonos frente a una chimenea- Lita comenzaba a soñar despierta.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡O bañarnos juntos en el jacuzzi!- Rei también se unía a los sueños de Lita.

Darien y Haruka se dedicaron miradas, sus amigas siempre pensando en esas cosas.

-¿Y qué sucede con el pequeño Nicolás?- Haruka molestó a su amiga, pero al verle el rostro de enojo cambió el tema -Bueno… me voy con Michiru, nos vemos-.

Se apresuró a ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar por la escuela con su maletín colgando de la mano. Parece que realmente le molestaba a Rei cuando mencionaba al chico, así que lo mejor era huir.

Mientras caminaba a la biblioteca se topó con Selina.

-¡Haruka!- La chica se le acercó rápidamente hasta estar a su lado y cogerle el brazo –No te había podido felicitar en persona por tus victorias ¡Te hice unos pastelitos de chocolate! ¿Te gustan?- La chica le extendió una pequeña caja plástica con los pasteles en su interior, seis para ser exactos.

-Sí me gustan, pero no es necesario tanto, mejor quédatelas tú- Decía sin detener el paso.

-Pero las hice especialmente para ti- Formaba un puchero con sus labios así que a Haruka no le quedo de otra que recibir la pequeña bolsa. Tampoco quería ser una maleducada.

-Muchas gracias entonces- Se tuvo que detener para recibir la pequeña caja.

-Y otra cosa, el maestro de geografía me pidió que te ayudara con la ultima materia, ya sabes… para un trabajo que debes presentar a cambio de la prueba que no pudiste dar por estar ganando los juegos olímpicos- La verdad era que Selina se ofreció voluntariamente a ayudarle a Haruka con tal de pasar más tiempo a su lado.

-Entonces ¿Qué te parece juntarnos en mi departamento mañana por la tarde?-.

-No tengo ningún problema, estamos hablando Haruka-.

Una vez que la dejó sola siguió su camino a la sala de música donde tenía la siguiente clase con Michiru.

Extrañamente llegó de las primeras así que se fue a sentar al lado de las ventanas. Coloco la bolsa recién recibida sobre la mesa y como sintió un poco de hambre decidió sacar uno de los pequeños pasteles de chocolate.

Tenían un sabor bastante bueno, ahora no se arrepentía de haberlos aceptado.

-¿Qué comes?-.

Alzó la vista, Michiru estaba de pie apoyada sobre la mesa con ambas manos.

-Unos pasteles de chocolate-.

Michiru cogió la caja para examinarla, no parecía que los había comprado en alguna tienda porque faltaban las etiquetas en la caja.

-¿De dónde los sacaste?-.

-Me los regaló una chica por mi victoria- Obviamente omitió el nombre de la chica, porque ya sabía que Selina no era del agrado de Michiru.

Se le notaron unos mínimos celos en el rostro a Michiru, cada vez que los sentía juntaba sus labios y mordía el labio inferior con una extraña expresión facial, fácilmente identificable para Haruka. Fácilmente después de unos meses de conocerla.

-Te tengo algo- Haruka dejó de comer para abrir su maletín y buscar algo en el interior -¡Aquí está!- Sacó una pequeña tarjeta y se la tendió a Michiru.

-¿Qué es esto?- La tomo entre sus manos y examinó cuidadosamente.

-La tarjeta para abrir mi departamento, cada vez que quieras ir a visitarme puedes hacerlo o si simplemente quieres ir- Se encogió de hombros.

Este ya venía siendo otro nivel de noviazgo Haruka le acabada de entregar "las llaves" de su departamento.

-Wow… muchas gracias- Michiru sonreía de oreja a oreja, nunca había recibido tanto cariño por parte de una pareja, Haruka era tan atenta que a veces se le hacia un poco extraño por no estar acostumbrada.

-Espero que me visites siempre- Reía en voz baja.

.

Selina había llegado hace ya unos minutos al departamento de Haruka para ayudarle como había prometido con su trabajo de geografía. La más baja aun vestía su uniforme escolar por pasarse de inmediato al departamento después de clases, en cambio Haruka el día de hoy había salido antes de clases y había tenido el tiempo para darse una ducha y cambiarse de vestimenta a una mas cómoda, estos días tenía mucho tiempo libre porque le habían dado unas mini vacaciones después de su competencia en París.

-¿Cómo vas con eso?-.

Haruka tenía un lápiz sobre su labio superior mientras sostenía otro con su mano y golpeaba la punta del en el papel. Negó.

-Déjame ayudarte, las respuestas de eso están por estas páginas- Se puso de pie para darle la vuelta a la mesa y pararse detrás de Haruka, la "abrazo" por detrás al llevar las manos al libro que estaba frente a Haruka sobre la mesa. La más alta podía sentir la demasiada cercanía de Selina en ella así que intentaba moverse más adelante para evitar mayor contacto, pero cada vez que lo hacia Selina se le acercaba también. Al encontrar la página señaló el párrafo con su dedo índice y acercó su boca a la oreja de Haruka.

La rubia podía sentir perfectamente los senos de Selina en su espalda y su cálida respiración sobre su despejada oreja. Le hacía sentir incomoda, pero a la misma vez algo de tensión sexual. A la chica le quedó rondando por la mente su conversación con sus amigas, era verdad que para ella el sexo no era lo más importante, pero a estas alturas se podría decir que ya era algo necesario. Sus deseos carnales comenzaban a asomarse y tener a Selina en esa posición con ella no ayudaba mucho, no es que la chica le provocara un especial gusto sexual, pero a estas alturas todo la ponía nerviosa, como a un puberto de catorce años cuando comienza a descubrir la sexualidad.

-Allí estaba- Se separó lentamente mientras Haruka tragaba saliva y respiraba pesadamente.

-Gracias- Había algo diferente en su voz, Selina lo notó pero no podía saber qué.

Una vez de pie se mantuvo ahí apoyada en la silla de Haruka.

La puerta principal se abrió y una alegre Michiru ingresó por esta -¡Haruka!-.

-¡Aquí!- Haruka se había salvado del incomodo momento anterior.

El rostro de Selina mostraba su asombro al ver como la chica llegó y entró como si nada. Cuando Michiru logró verla cruzaron miradas, como si se matasen con ellas.

Clara rivalidad.

-Selina me ayudaba porque el profesor de geografía se lo pidió, tuvieron una prueba mientras no estaba y…-.

-No hace falta que me des tantas explicaciones, Haruka- Siguió avanzando hasta llegar donde ambas chicas estaban, le dio una última mirada a Selina y después a Haruka para darle un beso en los labios –Dejaré esta mochila en la habitación, pensaba pasar la noche aquí ¿No hay problema?-.

-Sabes que no- Haruka mordió su labio inferior.

Tal como dijo se dirigió al dormitorio y Selina volvió al asiento de al lado de Haruka, pero ahora tomando su distancia apropiada.

Cuando Michiru volvió a la sala Haruka seguía escribiendo cosas es su cuaderno, concentrada para acabar pronto con el tedioso trabajo. Se sentó en el sofá y tomo su celular para entretenerse mientras.

Haruka llamó la atención de ambas cuando dio un gran bostezo estirando sus brazos arriba, había finalizado al fin el arduo trabajo una hora más tarde.

-Joder pensé que jamás terminaría-.

Dejó todo tirado sobre la mesa y se puso de pie para ir al sofá con Michiru, se sentó muy cerca a ella y pasó su brazo por los hombros de su novia. Era lo único que había querido hacer desde que llegó, muy de cerca le siguió Selina sentándose en uno de los sofás individuales.

-Creo que fue todo por hoy, lo has hecho bastante bien, bueno es que me tenías para ayudarte así que por eso-.

A Michiru le irritaba mucho su voz y ya solo quería que se marchara, pero no lo hacía Dios sabe por qué. En un posesivo gesto se movió para sentarse en las piernas de Haruka y abrazarle por el cuello, la rubia no hizo más que corresponder el abrazo por la cintura aunque se le hiciera extraña la nueva actitud de su novia, quien siempre se mostraba reservada a tener mayor contacto físico con ella en público.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Selina- sonrió por amabilidad, pero el tenso ambiente ya venía siendo muy incomodo para ella.

-Y dime ¿Te gustaron los pastelitos de chocolate?-.

"_Así que ella fue quien le regaló los pasteles esos"_.

-¿Habla de los que botaste ayer por tener mal sabor?- Michiru estaba claramente celosa.

Selina frunció su ceño y Haruka buscaba en su mente que decir sin arruinar la situación o tensar más el ambiente.

-Mm mejor será hora de que me vaya- La pelinegra estaba enojada.

-¿Tú crees?- Michiru arqueo su ceja.

Se escucho un bufido de parte de Selina que se puso de pie para ir a por sus cosas que estaban sobre la mesa.

-Nos vemos luego Haru- Dijo con un dulce tono de voz, sujeto la manija de la puerta y miró por última vez a las chicas, Haruka no hizo más que despedirse agitando su mano.

-¿Haru?- Se pregunto en voz alta Haruka una vez que la chica cerró la puerta al irse.

-Que molesta es esa chica-.

Haruka observó como seguía Michiru sentada sobre sus piernas.

-Y tú… chica celosa- Hundió su rostro en el cuello de la ojiceleste.

-No soy celosa- jugaba con los pequeños mechones de los cabellos rubios de su novia.

-No me mientas- Besó su cuello para separarse y verla de frente directo a los ojos.

-Quizás un poco- Puso su índice sobre los labios de la rubia para que no dijera nada sobre aquello.

Haruka sonrió y aparto el dedo para llenar de besos a Michiru por todo el rostro y cuello, esa era la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido para quitarle los celos a Michiru, que era realmente atemorizante cuando se ponía en esa actitud por las cosas que podría llegar a hacer.

Poco a poco los besos iban siendo cada vez más intensos al mezclar sus lenguas. La rubia sostuvo la nuca de Michiru con ambas manos e intentó acercar el delicado cuerpo de su novia lo que más pudo al de ella. Realmente necesitaba más contacto físico.

Michiru se acomodó sobre Haruka al colocar cada pierna a los costados de su cuerpo sentándose sobre sus muslos. Apenas si se separaban para tomar aire.

La rubia paso las yemas de sus dedos por la mejilla de Michiru acariciándole el rostro mientras seguía besándola con notoria desesperación. Se separó para poder ver el rostro de la ojiceleste, se preguntaba si su novia estaría queriendo lo mismo que ella en ese instante de intimidad.

Michiru mantuvo sus ojos cerrados con su rostro pegado a la mano de Haruka que minutos antes la acariciaba. Aprovechó de recorrer cada centímetro del rostro de su novia con su mirada, no tenía ni palabras ni pensamientos para expresar lo hermosa que era.

-Un ángel- Susurró.

Con eso produjo que la chica sonriera y comenzara a abrir sus ojos poco a poco.

-No te detengas- Susurró de igual modo.

Le estaba dando paso libre a Haruka para seguir.

Su corazón dejo de latir por un segundo, al fin había producido en Michiru la suficiente confianza para que la dejara continuar al contrario de otras veces.

Por supuesto que no se detendría esta vez, ambas querían lo mismo.

-Te amo- Haruka puso su mano izquierda en la espalda de la chica mientras se volvía a acercar para continuar besándola.

Un celular comenzaba a sonar, el de Haruka.

"_¡Mierda!"_ Quería ignorar todo y continuar, pero le dio una rápida mirada a la pantalla del aparato que estaba sobre la mesa de centro detrás de Michiru. "Mamá" salía en la pantalla.

Michiru comenzó a reír cuando Haruka dejó de acercársele y quedó inmóvil leyendo seguramente la pantalla de su celular.

-Contesta, ya será otro día- Dijo amablemente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Buenos días/tardes/noches!  
Me disculpo por no subir capítulo antes, pero he tenido problemas de conexión.**

**Pasando a otras cosas, espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo.**

**No tengo mucho que comentar hoy, solo esperar que se encuentren bien con respecto al tema mundial del corona virus, manténganse en casa chic s.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes comentan (Siempre los leo) y obviamente a quienes leen, porque si no leen no comentan xd.**

**¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	24. CAPÍTULO 23

Haruka estaba recostada bajo las mantas de su cama con el celular entre sus manos, revisando las redes antes de irse a dormir pues ya era algo tarde de la hora en que comúnmente se dormía.

Entre las cosas que publicaba la gente volvió a ver aquel perfil de la chica que revisó unos días atrás cuando fue descubierta por sus amigas. Se colocaba roja de solo recordar ese vergonzoso momento, incluso llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y frotarlo contra este.

Miró el nuevo video que subió bailando otra movida canción, al parecer era una bailarina ya profesional y bastante joven, porque al revisar tenía solo unos veintiún años. Su especialidad era el twerk y quedaba bien demostrado.

Haruka comenzó a reír y negar con su cabeza para decidir dejar su celular sobre la mesa de noche. Se sentía estúpida por siquiera sentirse algo atraída a ese tipo de videos.

-Vamos, la chica solo baila porque es lo que le gusta y tú aquí… sintiendo deseo- Se decía a sí misma. Chasqueo su lengua dentro de su boca y giró en la cama para quedar recostada de lado.

Cerró los ojos y a los pocos minutos comenzó a pensar e imaginar cómo se vería Michiru bailando así para ella. _"Supongo que no hay nada de malo en imaginar cosas… ¿O sí? Después de todo nadie las debe saber, solo queda entre mi mente y yo"._

.

Los suspiros calientes de Michiru salían a flote cuando Haruka deslizaba sus manos por su desnuda piel, aquella piel de porcelana que tanto había querido acariciar hace meses. Porque sí, la rubia siempre había querido este momento de intimidad con su ahora actual novia.

Tenerla sentada sobre sus piernas, desnuda y frente a ella mientras los besos eran nada de tímidos era un sueño hecho realidad.

Su aliento caliente sobre su cuello a la vez que sus manos descubrían cada rincón del cuerpo de Michiru.

-Haruka despierta- Escucho que decía la más baja inquietándola y distrayéndola de sus acciones. Levantó la vista y pudo ver el rostro sonriente de Michiru –Despierta- Repitió y colocó ambas manos sobre sus mejillas.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba tendida sobre su cama, sola.

Solo había sido un sueño, bueno, no cualquier sueño. Había sido un sueño sexual donde fantaseaba con tener el cuerpo de su novia.

Se sentó sobre la cama y tomó su cabeza con ambas manos despeinando aún más su cabello, al parecer se había removido mucho mientras dormía.

El reloj marcaba las 3 de la madrugada y Haruka había quedado excitada al despertar.

-Que mierda más mierda- Mordió su labio, era la primera vez que soñaba algo como eso.

Por su cabeza pasó la propuesta de Lita "¿Por qué no solo te masturbas?", pero ¿Tan necesitada estaba?

La rubia ya había experimentado el tema de las relaciones sexuales con Molly y solo con ella, pues al ser su pareja tan joven no pudo experimentar con más chicas. Aun era bastante inexperta.

-Al diablo-.

Minutos atrás

Michiru despertaba agitada después de tener sus típicas pesadillas. La casa en llamas y ella casi muriendo al interior por el humo que le impedía respirar con normalidad, se sentía tan real esa sensación de asfixia, era realmente atemorizante tener a la muerte frente a ti ahorcándote con sus manos mientras intentas inhalar la más mínima molécula de oxigeno.

Miró la hora en su celular, 2:45am marcaba. Se levantó de la cama para poder ir al baño y lavarse el rostro con agua helada queriendo olvidar el sueño que comúnmente tenía, aunque ella sabía que hacer eso no servía de nada lo seguía haciendo. No tenía otra opción, Haruka no estaba con ella para abrazarla y seguir durmiendo con el calor de su cuerpo. Tampoco quería ir a molestar a Seiya, ya estaba grande para seguir yendo a su habitación cada que tenía las pesadillas, pese a que su hermano le ha dicho que no le molesta y que si siente la necesidad de hacerlo no le importa despertar a media noche para recibir a su hermana en su habitación. Ni hablar de sus padres, le daba vergüenza solo en pensar molestarlos por cosas de niños pequeños, ella ya era una mujer que debía aprender a vivir con las pesadillas.

Se giraba una y otra vez sobre su cama intentando conciliar el sueño nuevamente, pero no había resultado. Recordó la noche en que Haruka la llamó para pedirle que le tocara algo antes de la competencia ¿Qué sucedería si ahora ella la llamaba? No creía que la rubia se enojaría, al contrarió.

Colocó el celular en su oreja mientras el sonido de llamada sonaba, la primera vez Haruka no contestó.

-Seguramente debe estar durmiendo muy profundo, intentaré una última vez y nada más-.

Marcó el número de su novia nuevamente y acercó el aparato a su oreja, espero unos pitidos más hasta que hubo respuesta.

-¿Aló?- Se le escuchaba agitada.

-Disculpa la hora

Su voz era tranquila a diferencia de la de Haruka.

-N No te preocupes

Le costaba responder.

-¿Todo bien?

No tenía idea de por qué su novia contestaba de esa manera a altas horas de la noche, _"Quizás se exalto y asustó por el repentino sonido del celular. Eso debe de ser"._

La verdad era que Haruka había decidido hacerle caso a Lita y lo puso en práctica, pero cuando iba por la mitad la llamada de Michiru la distrajo de su actuar.

Haruka relamió sus labios, debía controlar la respiración antes de seguir contestándole a Michiru.

-Sí

Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-¿Segura? Lamento molestar, es solo que… bueno, nada

Suspiró al otro lado de la línea.

-Debería colgar y dejarte dormir, de nuevo, disculpa si te he asustado al llamarte a esta hor…

-No, tranquila

Pudo recobrar el aliento y ya iba camino al baño para lavarse las manos junto con el rostro para despejarse. Le preocupaba que Michiru la llamara a esa hora, no lo haría solo para molestar así que ella debía estar ahí para cualquier cosa que la ojiceleste necesitara.

-¿Está todo bien? ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa o algo?

Sugirió cuando ya estuvo en el baño. Afirmaba el pequeño aparato entre su oreja y hombro al lavar sus manos. Se miró algunos segundos por el espejo, estaba ruborizada aún con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Solo quería escucharte

Haruka sonrió.

Hablaron unos minutos más hasta que Michiru volvió a estar calmada y segura de que se podría volver a dormir.

Cuando la llamada finalizó Haruka no quiso seguir con lo que había estado haciendo antes de ser interrumpida, solo se recostó a esperar dormirse igualmente.

.

Haruka se había ido a quedar a dormir en la casa de Michiru para al día siguiente salir a primera hora a la estación de trenes con su novia y Seiya. Aparte que amaban dormir juntas, así que aprovechaban la situación para pasar juntas más tiempo.

Una joven tocaba la puerta de la enorme casa mientras traía una mochila en la espalda junto a una mediana maleta para los días de viaje, con eso tendía ropa de sobra.

Fue Seiya quien abrió la puerta de la casa.

-Hola Haruka, pasa-.

-Gracias Seiya- Entró con sus cosas -¿Michiru está arriba?-.

El pelinegro negó con su cabeza –Creo que anda en el estudio- Había un cierto toque de mentira en su hablar, pero tan pequeño que era indetectable para la rubia –Pero mientras anda a dejar tus cosas en su dormitorio, debería llegar pronto-.

-Esa chica no para con sus ensayos-.

-Ya sabes como es de perfeccionista, en fin ¡Ya apresúrate para que vengas a cenar conmigo! ¿Tienes hambre?-.

-Que ya voy… y si- El pelinegro era demasiado amable con ella, eso se debía a que nunca había dañado de alguna manera a su hermana y mientras las cosas siguieran así todo estaría bien con la relación.

Michiru llegaba agotada a casa por haber tenido un largo día, pensó que estaría en casa antes, pero no le fue posible. Creía que Haruka aun no habría llegado pues al no decirle la hora que viniera de seguro vendría muy en la noche o en caso contrario hubiera recibido ya un mensaje de su parte diciéndole que estaba en su casa.

Abrió la puerta con sus llaves y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse sus zapatos escolares. Sintió unas risas que identifico de inmediato, eran Seiya y Haruka, pero era extraño escucharlos reír juntos.

Se asomó lentamente por la puerta de la cocina, ver a su hermano con su novia divertirse en la cocina mientras cenaban le hacía feliz. Si algo le gustaba era ver a los demás felices y si eran cercanos a ella mucho mejor.

De pronto sintió una punzada en el pecho y en su mente recordó el beso con Elsa, aun se sentía culpable y habían noches en las que le costaba mucho quedarse dormida por pensar en aquello, pero algo era obvio, Haruka aun no se había enterado de nada, porque si lo sabría ya le habría comentado y seguramente de un muy mal modo.

Entonces una cosa era cierta, Elsa había mantenido su boca cerrada y no le comentó nada a Haruka.

-Veo que se divierten mucho-.

-¡Michiru!- Haruka se puso de pie y abandonó a Seiya por ir con su novia a darle un enorme beso en los labios.

-Qué asco-.

-¡Seiya!- Le reprochó en cuanto ya no tuvo los labios de la rubia sobre ella.

-Sí Seiya, no seas aguafiestas- Haruka comentaba entre risas.

-Solo diré que no quiero escuchar cosas raras en la noche, chicas- Comenzó a reír mientras salía por la puerta, pero de pronto se quedó callado y miro hacia atrás –Hablo en serio- Esta vez no hubieron risas, solo una fría mirada por parte del pelinegro.

-Seiya tranquilo- Le sonreía su hermana.

Quedaron solas en la cocina y Haruka al estar tan cerca de Michiru pudo sentir un extraño olor inusual en ella.

-¿Hueles a cigarrillo?-.

Se puso nerviosa de pronto, demasiado nerviosa, alejándose de la rubia.

-Que divertida eres-.

Mordió su labio inferior.

-No bromeo ¿Estás comenzando a fumar?- Se acercó de nuevo a ella para oler su ropa.

-Ah… de seguro fue en el estudio, el productor se puso a fumar-.

-Mm entonces dile que no lo haga más, porque quedas oliendo a cigarrillo y la gente pensará que eres tu la que fuma- Besó la frente de Michiru -¿Cómo te fue en el ensayo?-.

-Bien, bastante bien… ya sabes, intentando sacar nuevas melodías-.

Haruka le miró con una enorme sonrisa y en silencio.

-Me enorgulleces- Volvió a atrapar a Michiru en un gran abrazo, cubriéndola por completo.

La sensación de mentirle a una de las personas que más amas era asquerosa desde la perspectiva de Michiru, pero allí estaba, mintiendo y ocultando cosas.

Al rato de que Michiru comiera en compañía de Haruka subieron a su dormitorio.

Primeramente la ojiceleste se fue a dar una larga ducha mientras la rubia se colocaba su pijama y metía debajo de la cama esperando a su novia.

Como siempre revisaba su celular y las redes sociales para mantenerse informada sobre sus fans, en su mayoría chicas. Se comenzó a dar cuenta que su noviazgo con Michiru era bastante popular, pues en varias páginas de fans ponían imágenes de ellas dos juntas con tiernos mensajes.

Michiru salía del baño vistiendo una holgada camiseta mientras cepillaba su cabello.

-Michiru ¿Sabes que somos una pareja bastante popular?-.

-¿De qué hablas?- Se sentó en el tocador para verse a través del espejo mientras desenredaba su cabello.

-Mira, por ejemplo en una página ponen una foto de ambas y hay varios comentarios de "Me encanta como se ven juntas" "Quisiera una relación así de hermosa" "Verlas juntas me hace creer nuevamente en el amor"-.

La ojiceleste se sonrojaba –Algunos de mis fans también colocan cosas así en las fotos que he publicado de ambas-.

-¡Y mira esto! Top de las diez parejas del momento… es de la revista esta que siempre compra Mina, nos han puesto en el primero lugar-.

-Bueno eso si me acaba de sorprender- Terminó con su cabello y camino a la cama para subirse e ir a gatas hasta donde Haruka, finalmente sentarse sobre ella –Me siento muy afortunada de tenerte como novia- Había descubierto un nuevo y cómodo sitio, las piernas de Haruka. Le quitó el celular de las manos y lo dejó a un lado para terminar recostándose sobre Haruka con su mejilla pegada al pecho.

-Ven, ponte por debajo de las mantas-.

Haruka alzó las mantas para que Michiru se metiera debajo, volviéndose a recostarse sobre su novia al igual que antes. Comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el cabello sedoso de la ojiceleste a la par que le daba pequeños besos en su cabeza.

Michiru cerró sus ojos y estando en esa tranquilidad con el aroma de su novia invadiendo sus fosas nasales fue quedándose dormida.

-La afortunada soy yo- Comentó Haruka que aun no paraba de acariciarle el cabello.

.

A pesar de que Haruka y Michiru se despertaron temprano no sirvió de nada, porque Seiya era como un oso perezoso y les costó demasiado sacarlo de la cama, incluso Haruka tuvo que recurrir a la vieja técnica de lanzarle agua encima para que se despertara de una vez por todas. Michiru era la más enojada, al ser tan organizada su hermano siempre la sacaba de quicio, pese a que le había dicho el día anterior e incluso hace una semana que se debía levantar temprano, no lo hizo.

Optaron por ir en taxi ya que iban muy tarde y de camino debieron aguantar los regaños insaciables de Michiru, pese a que Haruka no hizo nada de malo tenía que estar ahí soportándolos y dedicándole miradas de odio a Seiya ya que todo era culpa de él.

A pesar de que llegaron tarde no habían sido los últimos, aun debían esperar a dos personas más del curso y para sorpresa de nadie se trataba de Serena y Mina.

-Bombón siempre llegando tarde- Seiya golpeo su frente con la mano –Ya ves que somos tal para cual, Michiru-.

-Hermano, mejor deberías preocuparte de tu impuntualidad-.

Haruka se había acercado a Darien que la llamaba con la mano y la chica ya sabía lo que su amigo le pediría.

-¿Entonces me ayudarás con el plan?-.

-De nada te servirá si llega más tarde, porque tendrá que tomar otro tren-.

-Al parecer no… mira- Darien apuntaba la entrada y venía Serena corriendo junto con su hermana –Ahora haz tu trabajo- Golpeó la espalda de Haruka provocando que diera unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente.

Haruka iba caminando en dirección de Seiya que ya estaba reunido con sus otros dos amigos a los que se les unió rápidamente Mina, que venía muy agitada por correr, aparte solo se le veía interesada en saludar a Yaten.

-¡Seiya!- Realmente era muy mala para esas cosas.

Intentaba que Seiya no mirase hacia donde estaba Serena hasta que Darien se le acercara a proponerle irse juntos, pero era tarde porque el pelinegro ya se había dado cuenta de su llegada pues si estaba Mina era obvio que también lo estaba Serena.

-Bueno chicos me voy… ¡Hola B…!-.

Haruka se apresuró a tomarle por los hombros en un desesperado gesto _"¿Por qué demonios Darien no se le acerca a Serena?"_ –Necesito tu ayuda-.

-Bueno, pero que sea luego… ahora estoy ocupado-.

-¡Tienes que ser ahora!- El grupo de amigo se le quedo viendo y Haruka se avergonzó, pero debía seguir con el plan para ayudar a Darien. Lo tomó por los hombros nuevamente y apartó del grupo de amigos. Dejó a Seiya de espaldas a Serena, aparte así podía ver ella misma la situación.

-Entonces apresúrate Haruka-.

En ese instante Haruka se dio cuenta de cuánto más alta era a Seiya y que lo debía mirar hacia abajo, eso le causo algo de gracia así que comenzó a explotar en risas.

-¿¡Que sucede!?- Parecía desesperado.

Haruka aun sostenía los hombros de Seiya mientras reía –Bueno… bueno, sucede que- vio que por fin Darien conversaba con Serena –Ya nada, mejor te lo digo luego, al fin y al cabo no era tan importante-.

La cara de confusión de Seiya era tremenda –Joder, mi hermana está con loca si sale contigo-.

-Puede que sí, nos vemos Seiya- Metió ambas manos a los bolsillos de su jeans azul oscuro y comenzó a caminar dejándolo detrás de ella.

Por fin era el momento de subirse al tren para comenzar el viaje.

-Agradéceme luego- Dijo Haruka en el oído de Darien antes de abordar el tren.

Darien solo rio por breves instantes.

Finalmente en el tren los asientos iban de tres en tres y unos frente a otros, así que Haruka, Michiru y Mina se sentaron en unos, mientras que en frente iban Lita, Rei y Ami.

-Esto sí que será un muy largo viaje- Se dijo Haruka a sí misma al ver como todas las chicas hablaban sin parar, combinarlas a todas ellas era una pésima idea si querías un viaje tranquilo.

-Mejor esto que la soledad- Le dijo Michiru al entender a que iba su pensamiento en voz alta.

.

El viaje fue tal como lo esperó, de insaciables conversaciones y discusiones entre las chicas, no hubo ni un solo momento de silencio para disfrutas las vistas del viaje.

Haruka pegaba su frente a la ventana e intentaba poner atención a las vistas, pero para cuando logró hacerlo el tren se detuvo en la estación que se debían bajar.

-Me lleva- Exclamó y Michiru al entender que estaba sucediendo no hizo más que reírse burlonamente de su novia.

Después del viaje en tren restaba el viaje en bus, que era para subir al hotel por ende sería alrededor de media hora.

Al bajarse del tren ya con su equipaje pudo sentir el frio que hacía en aquel lugar, malo fue para ella que andaba solo con camiseta manga corta y toda la ropa abrigada la traía al fondo de la maleta. Era la única que no se había preparado para eso, pues todos sacaban bufandas, gorros o chaquetas de las mochilas.

Haruka se frotó los brazos mientras un viento helado corría.

-Pero Serena como es que no dejaste ropa abrigada a mano- Haruka sintió la voz de Darien a sus espaldas, la chica volteó y pudo ver a aquella chica rubia en las mismas condiciones.

-Son cosas que pueden suceder, no molestes- Defendió a la pequeña.

Serena formó un enorme puchero y se abalanzó contra Haruka quien retrocedió unos pasos, pero igual fue alcanzada por la chica. Solo le respondió el abrazo dándole palmadas sobre su cabeza.

-Haruka si me entiende ¿Verdad?-.

-Pues sí, ahora apresurémonos a subir al bus o nos congelaremos acá fuera-.

La más baja asintió y dejó de abrazarla para ir con Darien que ya subía al bus después de guardar las maletas de ambos. Haruka suspiró y de inmediato buscó a Michiru con la mirada, pero no la podía encontrar.

Una vez que dejó todo listo con el equipaje se subió al bus, aun buscando con la mirada a su novia, pero sin mucho éxito. Rei y lita ya estaban sentadas así que Haruka fue a sentarse frente a ellas.

-¿Y Michiru?- Preguntaba Lita.

-Ni la menor idea, eso les iba a preguntar-.

-Ahí está- Rei señalaba el pasillo del bus.

Haruka volteó y pudo ver a su novia con un vaso de café en sus manos. Le hizo un hueco a Michiru y cuando se sentó a su lado le entregó el vaso.

-Te lo fui a comprar, vi que tenías un poco de frio por descuidada-.

Sonrió ampliamente mostrando todos sus dientes –Muchísimas gracias, Michiru- Besó su mejilla.

.

No tardaron nada en llegar al hotel, durante el camino se podía ver la nieve recubriendo casi todo el paisaje. Después de bajar los equipajes y demás se reunieron en el lobby del hotel, el cual por cierto tenía un diseño bastante hogareño como si fuese una enorme cabaña con un montón de instalaciones como piscinas, jacuzzis, salas de juegos, bar, entre otros.

Para sorpresa de todos, los profesores que acompañaban a los alumnos en el viaje, eran solo dos, tenían designados los cuartos donde estarían con previa preparación.

Como Seiya y Michiru eran hermanos los profesores optaron por dejarlos juntos en una habitación, por otro lado Haruka debía compartir cuarto con Lita, nada mal.

Les dieron unos minutos para ir a sus momentáneos cuartos de hotel para dejar las maletas y organizarse allí. También Haruka aprovecho para abrigarse colocándose ropa más abrigada.

-¿Qué es lo primero que haremos?- Se miraba frente al espejo arreglando sus ropas.

-Al parecer recorrer las instalaciones y después el resto de la tarde libre- Lita salía del baño.

-Entonces ya hay que empezar a planear nuestro viaje a la diversión-.

Este viaje sería uno de los mejores que pudiese tener ya que estaba con sus mejores amigos en un increíble lugar. El recorrido los daban algunos trabajadores del hotel y mientras caminaban Haruka no se despegaba del lado de Michiru. Todo esto sirvió para reconocer bien los lugares, junto con las limitaciones que tenían y entre ellas principalmente era el consumo de alcohol, junto a eso también los horarios para estar en sus cuartos y demás cosas.

Una vez todo listo, se reunieron en el lobby a planear que hacer con el tiempo libre del primer día, llegando a un acuerdo de ir a pasear por las afueras en la nieve y mañana temprano salir a esquiar.

.

Sintió como iba de menos a más el sonido de una ducha junto con la voz de una chica cantando una tierna melodía, le costó un poco identificar donde estaba mientras abría sus ojos lentamente.

Recordó finalmente que estaba en el cuarto del hotel y lo más probable es que Lita estuviese en la ducha.

-¡Lita!- Le llamó para confirmar.

-¡En el baño!-.

Confirmó lo que estaba pensando. Hoy saldrían a esquiar por las montañas así que todos quedaron de acuerdo para ir a desayunar temprano y posteriormente salir.

La rubia se estiró mientras aun estaba recostada en la cama bostezando, después del viaje a París no tuvo mucho tiempo para descansar pese a las mini vacaciones.

Alguien tocaba a la puerta de la habitación obligando a Haruka a ponerse de pie e ir a abrir. Darien era quien estaba del otro lado.

-Desde temprano molestando- Haruka rascaba su cabeza despeinando más aun su cabello, se hizo a un lado dejándole pasar.

-Que amable, pero si fuera Michiru de seguro ya me estarías sirviéndole el desayuno- A penas entró se fue a lanzar en la cama de Haruka que logró identificar porque era la única sin hacer -¿Y Lita?-.

-Acá estoy- Salía del baño a penas con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo –Que temprano Darien-.

-Es que vengo a pedirles un favor, más bien quiero que me ayuden con algo… Es sobre Serena-.

Nuevamente golpeaban la puerta de la habitación y Darien se quedó callado de inmediato, al parecer si tenía que decir algo de lo cual no quería que nadie más se enterase.

Haruka fue quien recibió a la nueva persona, Rei.

-Con que eras tú- Haruka le dejo pasar.

-¡Genial! Así les cuento a las tres mi plan para que me ayuden-.

Lita se colocó la ropa interior por debajo de la toalla y el brasier dándole la espalda a Darien sin mucho pudor, posterior a eso se quitó la toalla.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Decía Rei.

-Bueno chicas, verán que…- El sonido de la puerta los volvía a interrumpir –Joder-.

La risa de Haruka no se hizo esperar, era divertido ver a su amigo desesperado por no poder contarles su plan, otra vez tuvo que ir a la puerta y esta vez su novia era quien se encontraba al otro lado, no tardaron en saludarse con un beso en los labios.

-Perdón por venir tan temprano, quería pasar a buscarte para ir a desayunar-.

-Descuida, mejor pasa-.

Michiru pasó a la habitación hasta la zona de las camas caminando por el pequeño pasillo que daba también al baño del lugar, primeramente le extrañó ver a Lita solo en ropa interior como si nada delante de tanta gente _"Bueno, todos muy buenos amigos de infancia. Debe ser algo normal"_.

-Hola chicos- Se sentó en la cama al lado de Darien.

Todos saludaron a la nueva invitada de la habitación, pero el pelinegro no volvió a mencionar su plan y decidió hablar de otro tema mientras su amiga Haruka estaba en el baño dándose una ducha, era la única que faltaba para poder salir a tomar desayuno.

No se tardó casi nada en su ducha y salió también de la ducha con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo.

-Y entonces cuando quería demostrarnos que era hábil nadando terminó siendo arrastrada por una ola hasta la orilla- Darien y las chicas a excepción de Michiru morían de risa literalmente, tanto que a Darien le costaba respirar –La cosa es que cuando salió no tenía la parte de arriba del bañador- Las risas continuaban esta vez con Michiru.

-¡Oye! ¡No cuentes esas cosas!- Haruka le reprochaba, su amigo ya estaba contando una de sus tantas historias vergonzosas de infancia.

-Haruka no arruines el momento y vístete de una vez por todas- A Rei le llegaban a salir lagrimas de sus ojos por la risa.

-Nunca más pudimos encontrar la parte de arriba y tuvo que irse caminando a la casa de la playa tapándose las tetas con una toalla- Darien seguía relatando la historia.

Sus amigos de solo recordar la situación aumentaban sus risas que parecían nunca detenerse, era tanto que Haruka ya se estaba comenzando a enfadar, sentía que se burlaban en excedo de ella, pero más aun por relatarle esa vergonzosa historia a su novia.

Apretó su mandíbula y agarró la ropa previamente seleccionada para ir a vestirse al baño, con la risa de sus amigos de fondo –Ya me las pagaran-.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué te vas? No te enojes- Darien secaba sus lagrimas.

-Para vestirme, idiota-.

-Como si nunca te hubiéramos visto desnuda- Decía Lita, que después de recordar la presencia de Michiru tapó la boca con su mano.

Michiru cada vez se asombraba más de la confianza que se tenían entre ellos, ella jamás se había desnudado frente a una amiga u amigo.

La rubia salió del baño con su pantalón térmico ya puesto junto con una camiseta manga larga.

-Bueno Michiru, verás… con los chicos nos tenemos mucha confianza y por eso es que ya casi todos nos hemos vistos desnudos o en ropa interior, pero no es como que pase algo entre nosotros, ni que hagamos orgias- Explicaba Haruka mientras se seguía vistiendo esta vez ya en la zona de las camas donde estaban todos.

-Exacto, que asco imaginar algo con estos idiotas- Refutaba Rei y Lita asentía.

-Tranquila, no tienes nada que explicarme, ustedes son muy buenos amigos y ya- Al parecer Michiru entendió todo a la perfección y eso calmó mas a Haruka que ya era consciente de lo celosa que podía llegar a ser su novia.

Al fin la rubia estuvo lista y salieron los cinco de la habitación, menos mal no había ningún maestro cerca o hubieran recibido un buen regaño por tener a más personas en la habitación, una pareja y un chico entre chicas. Todo apuntaría a una orgía.

Ami, Serena y Mina les esperaban en el comedor y los regañaron por haber tardado tanto en llegar a desayunar ya que tenían hambre hace minutos.

.

Haruka optó por una tabla de snowboard mientras Michiru por unos esquís. La rubia no tenía idea de cómo utilizarla, pero en su mente estaba la idea de que no era muy difícil, en cambio Michiru ya tenía experiencia con este deporte por las vacaciones anteriores que había tenido con sus padres y Seiya.

-¿Qué tan mal me puede ir?- Haruka estaba sentada a un lado de Michiru que se quedaba de pie.

-Pero primero practica en las pistas más fáciles, ya sabes, no tan empinadas y despejadas de arboles-.

-Michiru, le quitas lo entretenido a la vida- Se arreglaba las gafas.

Se puso de pie preparada para bajar por la pista intermedia, que tenía un nivel de empinado bastante mayor a la de principiantes.

-Haruka en serio no pienso que sea una buena idea- Estiró su mano para agarrar a su novia, pero ya era tarde.

La rubia descendía por la montaña con una sonrisa en su rostro, para ser su primera vez no lo iba haciendo nada mal. Tenía un buen dominio de la tabla e incluso iba haciendo unos zig zag, muy de cerca traía a Michiru vigilando que nada malo le ocurriese.

Llegaron al final ganando obviamente Haruka por salir sin previo aviso. Se ubicó las gafas sobre el gorro negro que traía y se sentó en el suelo mientras reía.

-Bastante bien con tu primera vez- Michiru también despejaba su rostro de las gafas.

-Ya sabes cómo soy, aprendo fácil ¿Hacemos carreras?-.

-Bueno, pero no te quiero llorando si pierdes-.

-¡Hagamos apuestas! Así será más interesante-.

-Tengo una en mente… si pierdes tendrás que ir dos días a la escuela usando mi uniforme, o sea el femenino y de mi talla-.

Haruka abrió sus ojos, sorprendida y aterrorizada –Primero, no me gusta y segundo, tu uniforme me quedará pequeño-.

-Riesgos de perder-.

-Mm… si yo gano tu tendrás que… joder yo propuse las apuestas y ahora no se que apostar-.

-¿Entonces lo dejas por miedo a perder?-.

Negó frenéticamente con su cabeza –Si yo gano tu tendrás que venirte a vivir conmigo- La señaló con su índice, hablaba muy en serio.

Michiru se sorprendió demasiado –Eso sí es una sorpresa-.

-¿Aceptas?-.

Aun se mantenía sorprendida, pero ahora con una sonrisa –Bien- Extendió su mano para tomar la de Haruka sellando el trato –Si ganas no sabría cómo explicarle a mis padres esa decisión, me tendrías que ayudar-.

-Con eso no hay problema- Aprovecho de tener a Michiru de la mano para ponerse de pie, se quitó la tabla para caminar cuesta arriba –A la tercera-.

Volvieron a subir donde antes estaban para comenzar su "competencia". Ambas eran competitivas y eso era evidente para todos, sobre todo entre ellas que cada oportunidad que tenían para competir lo hacían.

En la primera oportunidad fue Haruka quien ganó la carrera, subiéndosele el ego y dándole esperanzas de poder llevarse por delante la competencia, al ser una novata pudo ganarle sin problemas a su novia.

Para la segunda de tres la ganadora fue Michiru, en esta oportunidad ganando por apenas muy poca distancia, pero pese a eso Haruka no perdía sus esperanzas de ganar. Tenía muchas ganas de poder vivir con Michiru para estar la mayor parte del tiempo posible juntas y es que se sentía tan profundamente enamorada que cada segundo con Michiru era un tesoro para ella y también porque odiaba el uniforme femenino, no se ponía ni imaginar en el.

-La decisiva- Haruka ajustó sus lentes –Voy a ganar porque en serio quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo-.

Michiru también deseaba eso, pero no se dejaría ganar por Haruka únicamente por mero orgullo.

-La decisiva- Repitió.

A la cuenta de tres salieron a toda velocidad cuesta abajo por la nieve, con tanta velocidad costaba ver quien llevaba la delantera, incluso para ellas. Haruka a toda costa intentaba dejarla atrás y Michiru se concentraba en exactamente lo mismo.

Cuando llegaron a la "meta" a ambas chicas se les notaba bastante agitadas.

-Siempre amo competir contra ti- Dijo Haruka tendiendo su mano. Michiru la cogió dándole un fuerte apretón para luego besar fugazmente los labios de su novia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Buenos días/tardes/noches!  
¿Cómo se han encontrado?**

**Me dio risa un comentario del capítulo anterior que decía "paso a lo delicioso" porque me acordé de los memes que dicen "hacer el delicioso" y no sé, fue muy gracioso jajaja.**

**En fin ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Ya saben que pueden comentar lo que quieran, siempre los leo y estoy pendiente.**

**Gracias a quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior y por supuesto a quienes leen capítulo a capítulo.**

**Recuerden que si quieren que les llegue una notificación de cuando publico un nuevo cap. pueden agregar la historia a favoritos.**


	25. CAPÍTULO 24

Ambas chicas caminaban por los pasillos del hotel tomadas de la mano en dirección a la habitación de Michiru.  
-¡Aun no puedo creer que haya ganado!-.

La alta y rubia chica rodaba sus ojos mientras su novia daba saltitos al caminar sin soltar su mano.

-Fue solamente por la experiencia que tienes, no te emociones-.

-Sh… realmente estoy emocionada por verte usar el uniforme femenino-.

-Solo es ropa Michiru… aunque que no me gusta-.

-Lo sé, pero ya te imagino con el puesto… lucirás muy linda, como cuando usas esos pequeños shorts al correr-.

-Ya estás fantaseando sexualmente- Soltó una carcajada. Quitó el agarre de la mano de Michiru para pasarle su brazo por los hombros manteniéndola aún más cerca de su cuerpo –Espera ¿Quieres decir que con mi uniforme habitual no me veo bien?-.

-Con todo te ves bien, sobre todo cuando llegaste con esa camisa rosa en el uniforme- Llevó su dedo índice a la boca para morderlo evitando reír a carcajadas.

-Ya es momento de superar esa camisa ¡Llevo semanas aguantando sus burlas! Mejor deberían darme puntos por aprender a lavar la ropa, eso de desteñir las cosas ha quedado en el pasado-.

Se sentían por el pasillo del hotel unos fuertes pasos de alguien corriendo en la dirección de ambas chicas a sus espaldas. Michiru fue quien primero se dio cuenta y volteo suavemente su cabeza para descifrar de donde provenía tanto ruido. No era nada más ni nadie menos que Mina corriendo, alborotando su rubia cabellera de un lado a otro.

-¡Chicas!-.

-Pero mira que agitada estás ¿Qué sucedió?- Haruka soltaba a Michiru para prestarle más atención a la Idol.

-Les quería informar de algo antes de que se fuesen a dormir- Intentaba recuperar el aliento después de la corrida que dio.

Haruka aqueo su ceja y se inclinó para ponerse a la altura de la chica, a su vez Michiru se acercaba un poco más.

-Hoy, junta en mi habitación… 32- Guiñó su ojo derecho y no tardó más en irse corriendo justo por donde había llegado.

-¿Por qué no nos envió un mensaje?- Preguntó Haruka a Michiru.

-Mina- Se limitó a decir encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo más probable es que fuese una junta para beber con todos los demás, pero debía ser muy secreto para no ser pillados por los profesores ni otros alumnos capaces de ir a informarles a los mismos profesores.

Siguieron el paso hasta llegar a la habitación donde Michiru estaba durmiendo junto con su hermano. Para sorpresa de nadie Seiya ya había organizado su propia junta nocturna con sus amigos Yaten y Taiki. Apenas entraban Seiya salía a juntarse con ellos en alguna otra habitación.

La rubia se subió a la cama de su novia para esperarla mientras esta sacaba algo más de ropa de su equipaje. Haruka creía que Michiru exageraba con la cantidad de ropa que traía a lo que ella respondía que nunca era suficiente, no debía lucir igual dos días seguidos porque tenía una imagen que cuidar.

En tanto Michiru sacaba la última prenda de la maleta que estaba sobre la cama cayó una fotografía del interior, aquello no pasó desapercibido por Haruka quien iba directo a recogerla para entregársela a Michiru, pero esta última fue mucho más rápida y tomo la foto en un instante. Estaba claramente nerviosa de que alguien más viera la foto, su nerviosismo era demasiado evidente.

La situación fue demasiada extraña para Haruka quien ni siquiera tenía intenciones de verla, solo regresársela a su novia, pero por la actitud de Michiru le había entrado la curiosidad de saber sobre que trataba.

-Solo es una imagen mía y de Seiya, ya sabes lo mucho que amo a mi hermano- Se apresuró a decir aun con ese toque de nerviosismo en su voz. Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Haruka y guardó la foto en su maleta.

-¿Segura? ¿No hay algo malo con la imagen?- Haruka se inclinaba hacia delante mostrando una postura más curiosa a la par de inquieta. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo la fotografía, pero al notar ese cambio de actitud en Michiru le causó intriga.

-Es que… solo es, solo es de cuando éramos muy pequeños y bastante vergonzosa-.

Haruka asentía –Claro, de esas típicas que te sacan cuando tienes pocos dientes- Comenzó a reirá, finalmente le terminó creyendo, eso debían tener las parejas, confianza mutua.

-Exacto-.

Michiru tiró la maleta al suelo de la habitación y se subió a la cama donde estaba Haruka tendida, en un primer instante, movió el cuerpo de Haruka para dejarla boca arriba y sus rodillas ubicó a cada costado del cuerpo de su novia, después se sentó lentamente en sus piernas sobre los muslos y buscó rodear el cuello de Haruka con sus brazos y atraerle para besarla, no tuvo más que aceptación del otro lado así que los besos continuaron. Sus dedos jugaban con el corto cabello rubio de su novia mientras los besos iban aumentando su intensidad.

Por el otro lado estaba Haruka queriendo recorrer el cuerpo de Michiru con sus grandes manos a comparación de las de su novia. A pesar de tener ropa abrigada, Haruka logró colar sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Michiru y así deslizarlas por todo lo largo de su espalda.

Los besos por parte de Haruka bajaban de sus labios a la mandíbula de la ojiceleste provocando una reacción de sonrojo en las mejillas de la otra.

-Te amo- Susurraron los labios de Haruka pegados al cuello de Michiru.

Al escuchar esas dos palabras, la imagen mental del beso de Elsa llegó nuevamente a su cabeza, la culpa y todos los sentimientos de traición rondaron su mente en apenas un segundo. Se quedó petrificada, con los ojos abiertos mirando por sobre la cabeza de Haruka.

Por supuesto que Haruka sintió el radical cambio en la situación, ya los dedos de su novia no andaban revoloteando sus cabellos y se sintió culpable por decir lo que dijo además de estar tocando de manera más íntima a Michiru, pero pensó _"Acaso no me había dado ya el permiso el otro día. O quizás se arrepintió y ya no quiere, por lo tanto, me estaría sobrepasando con ella, yo no quiero hacer eso"_ Retiró sus manos tan rápido como pudo y dejo los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, inmóviles sobre la cama.

La ojiceleste se separó de Haruka quitándose de encima para ponerse de pie a un lado de la cama, la rubia apoyó sus antebrazos en la cama levantando levemente su torso mientras en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación, la preocupación que contrarrestaba con la culpa de su novia, pero claro que ella no sabía que era culpa y solo pensaba en que se estaba sobrepasando mucho con Michiru.

-Lo siento- Murmuró tocando sus labios –Es que no…- _"No puedo acostarme contigo cuando te he sido infiel con una persona que detestas, soy la peor persona del mundo. Por favor perdóname Haruka"_ -Ya sabes… vamos a llegar tarde-.

Haruka bajó la mirada y se dispuso a ordenar sus vestimentas –Tienes razón, perdóname por actuar así de impulsiva- Tragó saliva con fuerza, raspándole la garganta _"Perdóname por sobrepasarme y decir que te amo"_, pensó.

En menos de cinco minutos ya ambas estaban listas para salir nuevamente de la habitación.

-Oye Michiru- Haruka le tocó el hombro por detrás a Michiru cuando estaban a punto de salir de la habitación para ir a la de Mina –Yo…-.

La chica volteo para verle de frente, pero más avergonzada que nada. Siempre que estaba así evitaba a toda costa mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Yo… la verdad es que no te amo… tanto- Rascó su nuca y ahora, ella miraba al suelo -Eso salió de mi boca por la situación, ya sabes- Reía de nervios. Pero ¿Acaso no le había confesado su amor ya?

"Te considero el amor de todas mis vidas" fue la frase que Haruka le dijo aquella noche de lluvia cuando le llevo una taza de chocolate caliente para que pudiera volver a dormir. _"Quizá Michiru no se dio cuenta de mi declaración de amor, porque no fue dicha directamente con un "Te amo" pero realmente yo se lo confesé con esa frase"._

Michiru sabía que mentía, ese te amo se había escuchado muy real, aparte de que, sí se había dado cuenta de la declaración anterior de Haruka con su "Te considero el amor de todas mis vidas" y ahora ya se sentía más culpable que antes, era realmente lo peor de lo peor, ver a Haruka intentando tapar sus sentimientos de esa manera por su actitud de hace unos minutos le dolía, pero sinceramente no pudo continuar en lo que estaban después de que esa imagen pasara por su mente otra vez.

A veces se preguntaba si de verdad merecía a Haruka, mientras la observaba delante de ella, tímida y con la mirada baja, aquella chica nunca la forzaba a nada, incluso quedó demostrado de nuevo hace unos minutos atrás cuando la situación llevaba a algo muy definido, pero cuando lo paró Haruka no puso objeción alguna, siempre la respetaba y acataba a lo que pedía o necesitaba. Era una muy buena persona.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente- Para tratar de calmar a Haruka buscó su mano y entrecruzó sus dedos con los suyos para ir de la mano mientras caminaban a la otra habitación.

Aquellas manos con marcas similares se sostenían unas a otras.

El corto camino fue de lo más silencioso e incómodo, como nunca pues siempre que las chicas estaban juntas la comodidad era habitual.

Al llegar a la habitación estaban las gemelas y Ami, junto con Darien, Rei y Lita. Parecía ser que el grupo cada vez se iba ampliando más gracias a Darien y Haruka que mantenían contacto con ambos grupos, una por su novia y el otro por su amada.

La tensa situación entre Haruka y Michiru era tal que todos en la habitación lo habían notado, pero lo ignoraban porque no parecía ser tan grave o al menos eso querían creer, pues hace minutos las vieron llegar de la mano y no se ignoraban del todo.

Hasta Haruka estaba sorprendida al ver a Mina y Darien sacar botellas de alcohol de sus mochilas _"¿De dónde las habrán sacado?"_. Lo importante en ese momento para ellos era que el alcohol fuera suficiente para el resto de la noche.

-¿Sake?- Ami tomaba una de las botellas -¿Chicos no creen que es muy fuerte?-.

-A ver- Rei le arrebataba la botella de las manos –Ni tanto-.

-Lo que sucede es que era difícil conseguir algo de alcohol, por lo que pensé con Darien que si es muy fuerte no necesitaremos mucha cantidad-.

-Exacto, no es lo mismo a que si hubiera cerveza, porque tendrían que ser demasiadas para emborracharnos-.

-Lo único que pido es no tener resaca mañana, creo que nos llevarán de viaje por los alrededores- Comentó Haruka y Darien enseguida comenzó a hacer sonidos de gallina siendo seguido muy rápidamente por Lita y Rei.

-Perdona chica famosa, campeona nacional e internacional ¿Preferiría un vasito de agua?- Darien toreaba a la rubia obteniendo que esta le levantase el dedo del medio mientras con la otra mano le quitaba la botella.

-Muy gracioso- Destapó la botella y olió el contenido del interior _"Mierda"._

La noche fue cada vez más amena para la pareja de chicas, pues el alcohol, la conversación y las risas les hacía olvidar el amargo momento pasado. En varias ocasiones debieron apagar las luces y fingir que nada ocurría para no ser descubiertos por los profesores que rondaban en ocasiones, pero no eran los únicos que montaban una mini fiesta pues Seiya con su grupo también estaban en otra, el pelinegro le había avisado a Michiru que no volvería a la habitación esa noche así que no se debía preocupar por él.

Cuando nadie se dio cuenta las botellas se habían agotado y siendo las 3am el alcohol se había acabado, pero logró su objetivo, emborrachar a todo el grupo.

-¿Por qué mierda siempre que nos juntamos terminamos emborrachados?- Preguntaba Haruka.

-Somos jóvenes y eso hacen los jóvenes- Respondió su amigo, quien estaba sentado al lado de Serena acariciándole el rubio cabello atado en coletas.

-Para olvidar malos ratos- Comentó Michiru intrigando a Haruka.

-Para olvidar desamores- Dijeron Lita y Rei.

-Concuerdo con las chicas- Les siguió Mina.

-¿Problemas con Yaten?- Haruka se mordió la lengua luego de decir eso, realmente no quería pero las palabras salieron.

-No puede haber problemas si con suerte sabe de mi existencia-.

-No hay porque desanimarse, eres una mega Idol y te aseguro que gente que sí vale la pena sabe de tu existencia- Intentó animar Ami.

-Lo dices porque tienes a Taiki- En ese momento no se supo si el rubor de Ami era por el sake o por sonrojo.

Los juegos de mímicas fueron los más jugados por los chicos volviéndolo una noche muy agradable. Michiru estaba entre las piernas de Haruka apoyando su espalda en el pecho de su novia, se le notaba cansada pues cerraba sus ojos en ocasiones como si se fuese a quedar dormida.

Se encontraba tan cómoda entre las piernas de Haruka, esa definitivamente junto con estar sobre ellas era la mejor postura para estar con su novia.

-Haruka, deberías llevarte a Michiru- Sugirió Ami –No si es cansancio o borrachera, pero debería descansar-.

La rubia miró a su novia, preguntándole con la mirada si ya era momento de irse o no, Michiru le asintió y ambas se pusieron de pie para despedirse del resto del grupo. Ambas estaban muy borrachas, pero Michiru lo estaba aún más. Esta noche se excedió por completo, era primera vez que Haruka la veía beber tanto, cuando bebía cualquier tipo de licor lo hacía en menores cantidades.

Michiru tambaleaba por los pasillos así que Haruka con todas sus fuerzas, aun estando demasiado borracha la subió a su espalda para cargarla a la habitación. La sujetó firmemente por la parte posterior de las piernas muy cerca del trasero o ambas caerían en cualquier momento.

Tenía que lidiar con el problema de su borrachera, la de su novia y el no ser descubiertas. La ojiceleste escondió su rostro en el cuello de Haruka y murmuraba unas cosas que nadie lograría entender, estuvo todo el trayecto susurrándole cosas.

-¿Qué idioma estás hablando?- Reía Haruka.

Lo que no sabía era que Michiru le estaba confesando a murmuro sobre el beso que había recibido de Elsa aquel día, con tanto alcohol en el cuerpo se había sincerado y comenzó a contar la historia, pero a oídos de Haruka no se lograba entender casi nada, pues solo escuchaba susurros o palabras mal pronunciadas, por lo cual ignoró a la chica y siguió concentrándose en llegar en un buen estado aparte de no ser descubiertas.

Entraron a la habitación y Haruka cerró la puerta tras de sí, se sentó sobre la cama de Michiru para inclinarse hacia atrás dejando el cuerpo de Michiru en la cama con delicadeza. Una vez hecho aquello se puso de pie y fue a buscar el pijama de su novia, rebuscó en sus cosas sin notar que la fotografía que Michiru guardó en la maleta había caído al suelo a un costado de la cama. Pasando ese detalle por inadvertido Haruka cambio a una borracha y adormilada Michiru de ropa, junto a esto también la tapó con las mantas de la cama.

Se sentó en un borde para tomar aire antes de ir a su habitación también, tanto ajetreo no le ayudaba mucho con la cantidad de alcohol en la sangre. Su vista bajó y pudo notar la fotografía entre sus piernas, la tomó con cuidado.

-¿Te quedarás a dormir o te enojó lo que te dije?- Ahora se le entendía con más claridad lo que decía Michiru, pero aun así su voz estaba muy distorsionada, quien había reaccionado hace poco.

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse -¿Qué cosa?- Haruka la miró ignorando la fotografía que tenía entre manos.

-Ya… sabes-.

La situación era bastante confusa. Recordó la fotografía que tenía en sus manos y la giró para poder verla, después de todo le causaba intriga ver como era su novia de pequeña.

Una mujer de ojos negros y cabellos turquesas sostenía a una pequeña bebé en brazos mientras posaban delante de una pequeña y humilde casa de tan solo un piso. Puso más atención en la fotografía, la similitud entre la mujer y la bebé que se podía ver de apenas tres años era enorme. ¿Acaso era la madre de Michiru? Haruka no conocía a nadie más con ese color de cabello _"Espera, no es la madre de Michiru, yo la conozco y no es así, no es nada parecida a esta mujer"_

Michiru le había mentido sobre la imagen, _"¿Por qué me mentiría?, no logro comprender que tiene de malo esta imagen para que me mintiera"_. Para Haruka ya nada tenía sentido.

-Sobre mi beso con Elsa- ¿Acababa de escuchar bien? ¿Michiru le estaba hablando de un beso con Elsa?

Su ritmo cardiaco aceleró, sus manos sudaban _"¿Qué demonios ocurre? ¡Qué demonios! Primero me miente sobre una imagen y ahora me está diciendo algo sobre un beso con Elsa"._

-Q Q Qué- No lograba articular oración alguna.

Sentía que se iría de espaldas y ya no sabía si por el alcohol o por las palabras de Michiru, casi lograba escuchar sus propias palpitaciones.

Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, sintió un dolor terrible de cabeza y haciendo eso creyó que podría cesar, pero parece ser que era todo lo contrario.

-¿Entonces si te quedarás? No me dejes sola Haruka-.

Michiru estaba tremendamente ebria, estiró sus manos tratando de alcanzar a Haruka mientras sus labios formaban un puchero enorme.

¿Qué debía hacer? Ignorar todo y quedarse o irse. Primero una mentira y luego un beso, la rubia no lograba entender nada de nada, quizá solo eran barbaridades que decía en su actual estado. _"¿Beso? Imposible, debe estar muy ebria, por supuesto que sí, jamás haría algo como eso, ella no me seria infiel"._

-¿Haruka?-.

Bajó sus manos y recobró la postura anterior ahora apoyando las manos en el borde de la cama, miró la punta de sus pies. Estaba temblando y la cabeza le retumbaba.

Sentía poco a poco la sangre que circulaba en su cuerpo más y más caliente _"¿Qué es esta sensación?"._

-Me quedaré contigo, ahora recuéstate que iré al baño- Michiru hizo caso y Haruka fue al lugar estipulado, tambaleando más que antes.

Una vez en su interior miró con más atención la fotografía, podía deducir dos cosas a simple vista. Esa era Michiru y esa no era su madre, pero ¿Por qué tanto parecido? ¿Quizás una tía? Lo dudó, jamás escucho algo de la existencia de una tía o quizás solo no le dijeron.

"_¿Por qué decidí quedarme? Ah claro"_ cuando Michiru le dijo que no la dejara sola, le fue imposible ignorarla y solo irse, el tono con que se lo dijo era casi de súplica _"¿Cómo dejarla sola?"._

Se lavó bien el rostro con abundante agua como si le ayudara a despejar su confundida mente, pero no servía de nada.

Regresó y dejó la fotografía donde se supone que debía estar, posterior a eso fue a la cama y se recostó con la misma ropa que traía, solo quitándose las zapatillas junto con la sudadera o sería muy incómodo estar recostada así. Puso sus manos bajo su cabeza y observaba el techo, aunque eso le hiciera que su cabeza diera más vueltas por la borrachera.

Sintió un peso extra, Michiru estaba apoyándose sobre ella con su cabeza y uno de sus brazos.

Habían pasado ya tres horas desde que estaba acostada y aun no lograba pegar una pestaña para dormir, cuando sintió como Michiru se removía con brusquedad.

-Mamá, papá- Se le escuchaba entre murmullos –Hay que salir de casa, hay que…-.

Se movía cada vez con más fuerzas mientras la respiración se le entrecortaba. Esta no era una de las comunes pesadillas que tenía regularmente Michiru, iba más allá.

-¿Michiru? Michiru despierta, no es real- Haruka reaccionó e intento tocar su rostro para despertarla con tranquilidad –Michiru- Con la otra mano le removía el hombro.

La chica despertó de golpe con la respiración bastante agitada siendo Haruka lo primero que veía, una rubia bastante preocupaba secándole las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-¿Haruka?-.

-Soy yo-.

Michiru le sujetó las mejillas comprobando si era real o no, a lo que Haruka le depositó un beso en la frente.

-Todo está bien, estoy aquí-.

Se le abalanzó encima en un fuerte abrazo, respirando el aroma de su novia combinado con el alcohol, aún estaba algo ebria.

-¿Quieres hablar de tu pesadilla?-.

Negó, solo se reacomodo sobre su cuerpo y acomodando su mejilla en el pecho de la más alta.

"_¿Seguirá mintiéndome u ocultándome cosas?"._ Pensó Haruka.

-No, solo… gracias por estar aquí-.

Botaron el aire pesadamente a la misma vez y nadie volvió a decir algo. Michiru logró conciliar el sueño más no Haruka, ahora doblemente preocupada.

En ocasiones cuando se quedaba a dormir con Michiru o viceversa la chica tenía alguna que otra pesadilla, donde se movía girando de un lado a otro, pero nunca a este nivel de soltar lagrimas durante el sueño.

Quería irse a su habitación, pero ahora con mayor razón sentía que no debía dejar a Michiru sola, aunque ella si quería estar sola para pensar bien las cosas que estaban ocurriendo, había mucha información oculta, muchos cabos sueltos.

"_Al fin y al cabo ¿el amor no se trataba de eso? ¿Acompañar siempre a tu pareja y nunca dejarla sola?"_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Buenos días/tardes/noches! ¿Cómo han estado?**

**Primero que todo, espero que se estén cuidando con el tema nuevo del virus.**

**Segundo, los comentarios.**

**James, thank you for Reading.**

**Janeth, has notado mi intención de mostrar el primer gran amor de las chicas, gracias porque eso significa que se han podido demostrar mis intenciones al escribir la historia. **

**Muchas gracias a quienes leen y a quienes comentan, ya saben que eso siempre anima a seguir escribiendo esto para ustedes. Pueden dejarme todos los comentarios que quieran, de lo que sea, yo los leo todos siempre.**

**Ahora con respecto a este capítulo, quiero saber sus impresiones.**

**Y POR ULTIMO, si quieren saber cuando subo nuevo capítulo denle follow a la historia justo abajo del cuadrado para comentar, también he pensado subir otras historias, así que pueden darle follow al escritor para que sepan cuando la suba.**

**Eso es todo.**


	26. CAPÍTULO 25

Tenía que irse a su habitación, pero ahora sentía que no debía dejar a Michiru sola, por más que ella lo quisiese, para pensar bien las cosas que estaban ocurriendo, había mucha información oculta, muchos cabos sueltos.

Con suerte y pudo dormir media hora, la cabeza le dolía de tanto que estuvo pensando durante la noche acumulado con la resaca y el solo pensar que hoy tenían excursión le atormentaba.

Sobre su cuerpo sintió a Michiru removerse al despertar, un día completamente nuevo para ella, puesto que no recordaba absolutamente nada de la noche anterior, tenía fragmentos de estar en la habitación de los chicos, después de Haruka recostándola sobre la cama y en adelante todo estaba olvidado, su confesión, que su novia la terminó cambiando de ropa, cuando fue cargada también por ella de regreso. No era consciente de la revelación que le dio a Haruka sobre aquel maldito beso, para ella.

Frotó sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y alzó la mirada mientras sus manos se apoyaban en el pecho de Haruka notando que esta ya se encontraba despierta observando el techo.

-Buenos días… siento que fermento alcohol por cada poro de mi cuerpo- Con algo de dificultad se levantó para sentarse a un lado de Haruka, tenía sueño, pero mínimo comparado al que la rubia tenía. Aun faltaban aproximadamente dos horas para que todo el curso se reuniera en la salida para su paseo.

-Buenos días- El tono de voz de Haruka era notoriamente más serio de lo habitual.

-Me iré a duchar para quitarme este olor y ojalá que con eso también se me vaya el dolor de cabeza-.

-Está bien, yo me voy a mi habitación- Haruka se quitó las mantas de encima dejándole ver a Michiru que se había acostado con la misma ropa que traía en la habitación de las gemelas, era extraño que no se alivianara de ropa para dormir. La rubia siempre odió dormir con demasiada ropa encima, apenas soportaba vestir el pijama.

Finalmente se levanto e intentó ordenar su cabello para no verse tan malograda por los pasillos, si es que era sorprendida por algún maestro, aunque con tan solo acercársele se le podía notar la resaca.

-Michiru- Sostenía la manilla de la puerta, mirando su mano sostenerla -¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?-.

No quería armar un lío por la confesión de Michiru borracha, quería que le dijera la verdad mientras estaba lucida, y no en su estado de la noche anterior.

-¿Algo que decirte?- Pensó largos segundos, pero nunca imaginó que era lo que realmente Haruka quería escuchar -¿Si quieres que desayunemos juntas?-.

Haruka dejó salir un suspiro y volteo para ver a su novia –No tengo hambre, solo quiero ducharme para dormir el resto de tiempo que queda- Formo una sonrisa muy fingida y salió del lugar.

.

El recorrido constaba en pasar por los típicos lugares del pueblo nevado. Haruka estaba sumamente incomoda, le dolía el cuerpo junto con la cabeza, incluso intentaba mantenerse lo más desapercibida posible, iba con una gorra de lana negra al igual que lentes oscuros y una pequeña bufanda gris ocultando su rostro lo mejor posible.

Paseaban por el primer destino, un típico parque cubierto de nieve sobre todo por la época, en su interior había muchas esculturas llamativas hechas de alambres. Haruka no ponía nada de atención a la guía quien explicaba sobre el año de creación del parque junto con los escultores famosos, solo se concentraba en no morir con cada paso que daba. Para su suerte, Michiru estaba pasando todo el tiempo con sus amigas ignorándole completamente al estar tan embobada con las esculturas artísticas, todo lo relacionado con el arte cautivaba a la ojiceleste.

-¿Estás bien?- A Darien le sorprendía lo callada que estaba su amiga –Caminas como un zombie y vas oculta como si fueses una fugitiva de la ley-.

-No me siento bien- Ocultaba sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo térmico.

-¿Resaca?- Hablaban bajo para que nadie se enterase de nada.

-Entre otros-.

-Joder que hasta das miedo caminando por ahí de esta manera, cuando vayamos al centro del pueblo te buscaré una farmacia para comprarte alguna pastilla o algo-.

-Gracias- Fue la escueta respuesta.

Cada segundo más en ese paseo era como una tortura para Haruka, lo único que quería hacer era tirarse a la cama para dormir y olvidar todo. Al llegar al centro se encontraron con muchas bancas repartidas por ahí en las aceras, mucha gente iba a ese lugar para despejarse y también había una variedad de locales por los alrededores, el próximo lugar era una cafetería que curiosamente era de las mejores del país.

La nieve cubría gran parte del lugar, a excepciones de las aceras y calles por donde transitaban personas y vehículos.

Haruka no entendía si el gran frio que sentía era por la baja temperatura, la resaca o por el impacto de lo descubierto la noche anterior.

Había gran cantidad de locales variados en pequeño centro del pueblo, entre librerías, restaurantes, tiendas de ropa, etc.

La guía les dio unos minutos libres a los chicos para que compraran si querían algunas cosas del lugar, pero Haruka lejos de entrar se quedó fuera a la intemperie sentada en una pequeña banca.

Era un mar de pensamientos, observaba al suelo, pero tenía la vista nublada, tantas dudas por responder. No quería presionar a Michiru para evitar algún error de su parte, si se comenzaba a alterar delante de su novia terminaría haciendo una escena y podría costarle el viaje. Por otro lado, también tenía una necesidad inmensa de querer saber qué demonios sucedía.

Lita venía hacia ella para terminar sentándose a su lado, Haruka le dedico una rápida mirada.

-Toma- Lita le entregaba una pequeña pastilla –Darien me mandó a dártela-.

Sacó la mano de su bolsillo para cogerla y metérsela a la boca para tragarla sin mayores problemas –Gracias, no sabes cuánto la necesito- Seguía con la vista pegada al asfalto.

La castaña tomó delicadamente los lentes de Haruka y los alzó para ver los ojos de su amiga –Luces horrible- Dijo al notar sus inexpresivos ojos junto con las enormes ojeras.

-Gracias, muy amable- Se acomodó de nuevo los lentes.

-¿Acaso no dormiste?-.

-Ni una hora-.

-¿Noche intensa con la chica?- Claramente hablaba en doble sentido.

Haruka dio un largo suspiro, no le gustaba hablar de sí misma con otros, pero viendo que de Lita era quien se interesaba no le ponía ocultar nada ¿O sí?

-Algo extraño ocurre-.

-¿Lo quieres hablar?-.

-Prefiero averiguar primero-.

Lita entendió de inmediato a su amiga y se puso de pie para literalmente arrastrarla a la cafetería donde ya estaban casi todos sus amigos.

El plan seguir ignorando a Michiru iba excelente, ni siquiera se fue a sentar cerca de ella, al contrario, se fue con Lita y Rei faltando Darien que se encontraba con Serena provocando un notorio enojo en Seiya que se mantenía cerca de ellos queriendo escuchar sus conversaciones.

Se pidió un chocolate caliente con malvaviscos como tanto le gustaba y hace tiempo no bebía. Tardaron la nada misma en traer el pedido y cuando le dio un sorbo al contenido de la taza inmediatamente el sabor le transportaba a las noches frías en familia donde su madre preparaba chocolate caliente a ella y su padre para sentarse en la sala a ver el canal deportivo.

En la mesa con los chicos Haruka era la más callada del grupo, usualmente la chica soltaba algunas bromas o comentarios acertados a la conversación, pero en esta ocasión nada de eso pasó.

Solo estaba ahí su cuerpo, mientras su mente vagaba por el mundo de los pensamientos. La mirada fría se le podía apreciar mucho mejor ahora que se había retirado las gafas, junto con una actitud decaída que preocupaba al resto, pero Lita les hacía señas a sus demas amigos para que no comentaran nada al respecto.

.

El cuerpo de Haruka yacía sobre su cama, hace un rato habían llegado al hotel y los chicos eran libres de nuevo para hacer lo que quisieran en las instalaciones del lugar. Haruka había decidido quedarse en la habitación para dormir un poco y reponer energías necesarias para continuar viva por el resto del día que quedaba e incluso por el resto del viaje.

.

Se encontraba boca abajo, sobre las mantas de la cama y vistiendo la misma ropa que anduvo trayendo por la calle, cuando de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar brillando la pantalla siendo la única iluminación de la habitación, Lita no estaba así que también había mucho silencio en el lugar.

Despertó por el sonido y frotó su mano contra su rostro para despejarse intentando despertar, estaba muy adormilada. Sin mirar la pantalla cogió el celular.

-¿Aló?

-Hola ¿Dónde estás? Vamos todos a la piscina y jacuzzi del hotel ¿Estabas durmiendo? Tienes la voz muy ronca

-Sí, tomaba una pequeña siesta...

-¿Voy a la habitación? Me queda de camino por el pasillo

-No es necesario, porque de todas formas no creo que vaya a la piscina Michiru

Sintió que alguien llamaba a la habitación, golpeando con delicadeza la puerta.

-Espera, que alguien llama a la puerta

-Soy yo

Michiru sonreía por el otro lado de la llamada.

Haruka dejó el celular a un lado y frotó su rostro con ambas manos de arriba abajo tratando de despejarse para ponerle la mejor cara a su novia. No quería forzar a Michiru para que le dijera sobre el beso de Elsa ni por qué le estaba mintiendo sobre una simple fotografía, pero aun así le dolía saber que le mentía y quizá en cuantas cosas más lo a hecho, comenzaba un leve sentimiento de desconfianza en su interior.

Arrastraba sus pies en dirección a la puerta, no tenía ánimos a pesar que la siesta si le sirvió para reponerse un poco.

Michiru vestía ropas ligeras, mas no desabrigadas y se le notaba claramente que debajo de eso ya llevaba puesto su bañador, sostenía con ambas manos delante de su cuerpo una toalla de baño. Sonrió y a Haruka le fue inevitable no hacerlo también, le parecía tan hermosa cuando sonreía. _"Odio que luzca como un ángel" Se dijo a sí misma. _

La rubio atrapó a Michiru con sus largos brazos y la pegó a su cuerpo, en un acto desesperado por tenerla cerca intentando no pensar en que muy probablemente su novia se había besado con Elsa, con la misma chica que tuvo que compartir varios días, incluso durmiendo en la misma habitación. Respiró el aroma de su cabello al hundir su nariz en este.

-¿Haruka?-.

Por supuesto que Michiru tampoco desperdició esa oportunidad de cercanía y también le abrazo con fuerza.

Algunos segundos en absoluto silencio pasaron hasta que Haruka decidió romper la calma –Michiru ¿Tienes algo que decirme?-.

Silencio de nuevo, la ojiceleste no tenía idea de por que Haruka le había preguntado eso ya dos veces en el ultimo día, ni lograba imaginar lo que se le había escapado esa confesión dentro de su borrachera.

-¿De qué hablas?- Colocó sus manos en el pecho de la chica para distanciarla y observarla hacía arriba como si en su mirada estuviera la respuesta.

Se encogió de hombros –No sé, simplemente si me quieres contar algo… las relaciones son de confianza-.

Tomó su mentón con una sola mano –No tengo nada que decir, realmente, ahora vamos que las chicas con Darien nos esperan-.

Dejó atrás cualquier otro contacto físico con Michiru –Bien, me iré a cambiar-.

Haruka decidió cambiarse en el baño lejos de la vista de Michiru, por alguna razón se sentía incomoda. Durante el camino a la piscina tampoco es que hayan hablado mucho, solo algún que otro comentario por parte de Michiru siendo respondido por un sí o un no, de parte de Haruka, a veces solo se limitaba a asentirle con la cabeza y ya.

La mayoría de los chicos ya estaban divirtiéndose haciendo sus cosas, algunos hablando sentados en las sillas que se encontraban a los costados de la piscina, las gemelas dentro del agua jugando a quien se lanzaba más agua y otros como Darien dentro del Jacuzzi, el cual estaba pegado a la piscina separado simplemente por un pequeño muro.

Haruka dejó sus cosas al lado de las de Lita en una silla y se fue quitando la ropa para quedar finalmente con su bañador, un bikini sencillo de color verde acompañado por un diminuto short encima de la parte de abajo. Se dirigió donde estaba Darien.

-Joder que carita me llevas- Se le quedó mirando a su amiga.

-No hagas comentario alguno-.

Se sentó justo a su lado dentro del jacuzzi, el agua caliente no estaba nada de mal.

-¿Qué sucede? A penas llegaste dejaste a Michiru sola-.

-¿Lo notaste?- Poco a poco se iba pegando más a Darien.

-Creo que todos aquí lo hemos notado- Haruka apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, quien era un poco más alto que ella así que quedaba bastante cómoda – Oye ¿Qué haces?- Soltó unas risas.

-Nada…- Le tomó el brazo al chico para abrazarse del.

-Chicas… tarde o temprano caen ante mí-.

-Idiota ¿Y tu desde cuando tan arrogante?-.

-Sabes que es solo bromeando- En un instinto paternal besó la cabeza de Haruka sabiendo que algo le pasaba, porque ella no era del tipo cariñosa que iba abrazando el brazo de alguien. Simplemente esperaría a que su amiga le comentara algo respetando su espacio e intimidad.

Muy cerca de allí estaba Michiru sentada al borde de la piscina sumergiendo sus pies en el agua mientras fingía poner atención a lo que Ami le decía, pero su mirada y atención se encontraba en su novia. Primera vez que veía a Haruka tan cercana a Darien, pero rápidamente recordó la confianza que se tienen ellos junto con Rei y Lita así que pasó por alto aquella escena pensando que solo era un gesto habitual que hacían más bien en privado.

De lo que si era consiente era sobre que algo le ocurría a Haruka, usualmente no era tan callada, siempre estaba haciendo alguna broma o algo por el estilo, pero estaba vez todo era muy raro, no podría ser simplemente la resaca _"¿Qué tal si hice algo que le molestó estando borracha? Imposible, las chicas ya me habrían comentado algo… ¿o no?"._

-Ami-.

-Dime- La chica de cabellos azules estaba sumergida en la piscina apoyada del borde para hablar con su amiga.

-¿Recuerdas la junta que hicimos en la habitación de Mina y Serena?-.

-Sí ¿Acaso tu no?- Se mostró pensativa unos instantes –Quizás tu no, ibas muy borracha Michiru-.

-Ese es el problema, creo que hice algo que molestó a Haruka-.

-Es extraño, desde que llegaron hasta que se fueron todo estuvo bien entre ustedes… yo no bebí mucho así que lo puedo recordar todo, quizás algo ocurrió después-.

Durante el resto de las horas que estuvieron ahí no se cruzaron una palabra, Haruka estaba con su grupo de amigos y de allí no salía, en cambio Michiru estuvo en todo momento buscando al menos cruzar miradas con su novia, aunque tampoco se le acercaba, para darle su espacio de entretención.

Haruka en algunos instantes parecía olvidar todo y divertirse con sus amigos, la dupla Rei-Lita siempre terminaba haciendo reír a todos con sus ocurrencias y comentarios.

-Así que en este viaje me estoy esforzando para conseguir un chico que quiera ser mi novio-.

-Lita tu siempre con lo mismo, tranquila que ya llegara alguien-.

-Lo dice quien pasó de una relación a otra en menos de un año, a ti esas cosas te resultan… a mi no-.

-¿Y qué dices de buscar mejor una chica?- Alzó sus cejas pícaramente.

-Solo aceptaría si fueras tu- Ahora el grupo completo reía.

-Yo con Darien estaría bien- Rei hablaba.

-Y yo contigo, ya vamos a casarnos- Darien le seguía las bromas cada vez que podía.

La verdad era que todos mantenían una relación muy de hermandad y ponerse de novios entre ellos era como realizar incesto, impensable para todos. Aunque en algunas ocasiones Haruka notaba que los comentarios de Rei a Darien iban en serio, luego pensaba en que solo se está pensando mal y lo olvida.

.

Decidió volver a su habitación en solitario pues Haruka no le volvió a prestar atención y se le veía muy entretenida con sus amigos como para molestarla.

A los minutos de haber llegado a la habitación y haber ingresado al baño para ducharse estaba lista para acostarse a dormir con su pijama puesto. Olía levemente a Haruka por dormir junto con ella y eso le fascinaba.

-Que raro que estés aquí, Seiya-.

-Pero yo también duermo en esta habitación- Estaba recostado sobre la cama con el celular entre sus manos.

Secaba su cabello con una sola mano sujetando la toalla mientras con la otra buscaba en su bolso si había dejado ahí su crema para peinar, pero algo llamó la atención de ella rápidamente. La fotografía que estaba ocultando de Haruka aquel día estaba en otro sitio del bolso, distinto al compartimiento donde la había dejado. Tomó aquella foto y se sentó en la cama con la toalla sobre su hombro.

Todo tuvo sentido para ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, seguramente al llegar a la habitación Haruka intruseó en sus cosas para poder ver la imagen y al enterarse que le mintió, se enojó.

-Sí, seguramente por eso está tan extraña, pero lo que hizo también es malo, no puede estar entrometiéndose en mis cosas- Había olvidado la presencia de Seiya en la habitación. Pero luego de decir eso, se retractó mentalmente, Haruka jamás haría algo sin el consentimiento de ella.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar a Seiya –Que sustos das a veces-.

-¡Pero si ya sabías que estaba aquí! Ay, hermana ¿Qué haremos contigo?- Observó la fotografía que sostenía en sus manos reconociéndola al instante.

-Creo que Haruka vio algo que no debía-.

-¿Aun no le cuentas sobre eso?- Apunto a lo que sostenía –Deberías- Hizo una pausa -Es tu novia recuérdalo-.

-No sé si estoy lista-.

-Vamos Michiru… es mejor contarle a estarlo ocultando-.

A veces Seiya tenía muy buenas sugerencias, había que reconocérselo.

-Pero y si…-.

-Y si, y si, y si- Seiya le sacaba la lengua –Ve y cuéntale todo, solo piensa en lo confundida que debe estar-.

-Pero también es difícil para mí-.

Seiya se sentó al borde de la cama, tan en la orilla que alcanzó a tomar las manos de su hermana –Ella guardará el secreto y entenderá porqué lo estuviste ocultando, esa chica te ama, no debes sentir que te rechazará, sé que igual es muy difícil contar ese tipo de cosas, no ha de ser fácil, pero abre tu corazón y tu pasado a ella, yo sé de todo corazón que Haruka te ama con su alma, llámalo intuición de hermano- Le guiñó un ojo, lo que su hermana necesitaba era un leve empujón y eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo.

La chica asintió, se colocó una sudadera bastante abrigada y guardó aquella fotografía en uno de sus bolsillos, salió decidida de la habitación directo a la de su novia para contarle toda la historia y dejar de tener esos secretos entre ambas. Estaba completamente decidida a no ocultarle nada más, nunca.

Era de noche, casi la hora en que nadie más debía salir de sus respectivas habitaciones para dormir, cosa que no muchos respetaban.

Tocó la puerta esperando a que su novia le abriera para abalanzársele directamente tan pronto sus ojos la vieran, pero no fue así, Lita era quien se asomaba.

-Hola Michiru, Haruka no está aquí-.

Se le notó la decepción en el rostro -Hola… ¿Como sabes que venía por ella?-.

-Porque dudo mucho que vengas hasta aquí a esta hora para conversar conmigo ¿O me equivoco?-.

"_Tiene razón"_ -¿Sabes por donde se encuentra?-.

-Me dijo que saldría a correr, eso hace ya una hora-.

-¿Correr? ¿Con este frio? ¿Y en un lugar que no conoce?-.

-Ya sabes cómo es esa mujer-.

Michiru mordió su labio inferior mirando el suelo, luego alzó la cabeza y miró directamente a Lita a los ojos –Gracias, la iré a buscar-.

Recorrió cada pasillo, corriendo y con el cuidado de no ser descubierta por algún profesor, ya que si eso ocurría sería mandada a su habitación con Seiya.

Buscó en casi todas las habitaciones especiales del hotel como piscina, área de juegos y demás, pero no lograba encontrarla por ningún sitio. Lo más probable es que aun anduviera por afuera a estas horas, corriendo.

Que dolor de cabeza le daba tener que buscarla.

Caminando por los alrededores de fuera del hotel sintió unas voces entre los arboles de la parte posterior, había un pequeño jardín lleno de ellos, con sus ramas cubiertas de nieve.

-¿Me aceptarás, Haruka?-.

Al escuchar el nombre de su novia en boca de otra no dudo en esconderse entre los árboles para mirar que sucedía y escuchar claramente la conversación.

Haruka efectivamente vestía ropas más ligeras y se le notaba que estuvo corriendo por sus mejillas enrojecidas a causa del calor, frente a ella tenía a una chica de su generación de la cual no podía recordar su nombre, pero sí que la había visto por los pasillos. Era más baja que ellas dos con el cabello rojizo, vestía un enorme abrigo con una bufanda roja y cada vez se le acercaba más y más a Haruka hasta el punto de rodearle con sus brazos por el cuello.

-Aprecio mucho tu confesión de amor, pero tengo a Michiru-.

Se le podía notar un tanto nerviosa, muy extraño para ser ella, la chica extrovertida que rechazaba pretendientes a diestra y siniestra.

-Puedo reemplazarla- Su cuerpo se elevaba al ponerse en punta de pies.

Haruka daba un paso atrás, pero ni así pudo sacársela de encima.

-Yo…-.

-Solo déjame intentarlo-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Buenos días/tardes/noches! ¿Cómo se encuentran?**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia esta nueva semana, no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo la pasada por cosas personales, e incluso hoy que es mi cumpleaños estuve editando el capítulo para publicarlo sí o sí.**

**Con respecto a los comentarios del capítulo anterior, muchas gracias a los que pusieron sus impresiones, siempre les leo y se agradece que dejen algunas palabras.**

**La verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir el día de hoy, solo repetir lo que ya saben. Cualquier duda/teoría/impresión o lo que sea pueden comentarlo sin ningún problema. Para que les llegue una notificación de cuando subo capitulo pueden seguir la historia en los cuadrados de abajito.**

**Manténganse a salvo, adiós. **


	27. CAPÍTULO 26

-Aprecio mucho tu confesión de amor, pero tengo a Michiru-.

Se le podía notar un tanto nerviosa, muy extraño para ser ella, la chica extrovertida que rechazaba pretendientes a diestra y siniestra.

-Puedo reemplazarla- Su cuerpo se elevaba al ponerse en las puntas de pies.

Haruka daba un paso atrás, pero ni así pudo sacársela de encima.

-Yo…-.

-Solo déjame intentarlo-.

La rubia suspiró resignada y tomó a la chica por la cintura cuando parecía que no evitaría lo que claramente estaba por suceder. El corazón de Michiru se aceleraba, llevando su mano al pecho apretó las ropas que vestía en un puño, sentía que la respiración se le cortaba, deseaba hacer algo, algo para interrumpir el momento, pero le era imposible moverse.

Estaba a punto de presenciar a su novia besando a otra persona y ella simplemente se quedaba inmóvil. Observar las manos de Haruka en la cintura de alguien le hacia florecer todos sus celos.

Haruka giró el cuerpo de la chica, quien hace segundos le confesó su amor, hacia abajo en lo que parecía sería un beso muy romántico de película al tener su cabeza sobre la de ella. Los brazos de la chica se aflojaron en el cuello de la rubia, los ojos de la pelirroja llegaban a brillar, esperanzada de poder recibir un beso de Haruka Tenoh.

-Michiru es irremplazable- Le murmuró justo sobre los labios a escasos centímetros, justo antes de soltarle el agarre de la cintura ocasionando que la pelirroja cayera al suelo. Antes, Haruka igual se había asegurado de soltarla suavemente para que no se hiciera suficiente daño.

Había sido algo feo de su parte, pero para Haruka ella lo merecía, le negó la oferta muchas veces y no parecía entender, así que con eso seguramente la dejaría tranquila por mucho rato o quizás para siempre.

Lo que dijo era verdad, aparte de que ninguna persona es irremplazable con mayor razón lo era su amada, Michiru.

Haruka se acomodó la ropa, mientras la otra chica, furiosa se ponía de pie en lo que parecía ser que recogía su orgullo muy dañado.

-¡No me tendrás dos veces!- Casi echaba humo por las orejas.

-Espero que no- Respondió Haruka más tranquila.

La pelirroja caminaba pisando con fuerza mientras se iba muy furiosa de ahí, humillada a más no poder. En cambio, Michiru parecía celebrar desde su lugar, sonriendo, estaba realmente feliz del actuar de Haruka.

Se sentó en una de las bancas del lugar a observar el estrellado cielo, con su espalda bien recargada en el respaldo. Su cabeza apuntaba directamente al cielo.

Su vista a las estrellas fue interrumpida por el rostro de Michiru.

Sus cabellos turquesas caían en el rostro de su novia. Ambas sonreían sin saber por qué.

Colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Haruka y le besó, sin decir palabra alguna, sin autorización, pero fue correspondida de igual manera, sin decir nada y sin autorización.

Tras un largo rato de besos Michiru le dio la vuelta a la banca para sentarse al lado de Haruka, subiendo sus pies a la banca para abrazar sus rodillas.

-Te estuve buscando, no te encontraba- Habló con su rostro entre las rodillas impidiendo que Haruka escuchara claramente, por lo que se le debió acercar un poco más.

-Que extraño, si estabas de entrometida, eh-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-.

-Espiando detrás de los árboles… no creas que no noté tu presencia, que puedo sentirla a mucha distancia por cierto, es extraño ¿No?-.

Se encogió de hombros –A mí me parece interesante eso de que puedas sentir mi presencia- Movió uno de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja –Y no lo hacía apropósito, solo pasó mientras te buscaba para decirte algo-.

-¿Y de qué trata eso?-.

-Bueno…- Se empezaba a colocar nerviosa –Primero que todo, si no hubiera estado presenciando lo de recién ¿Hubieras hecho lo mismo?-.

-Por supuesto, no tienes idea de a cuantas chicas he rechazado desde que estoy contigo, Michiru- Colocó su pie derecho sobre la rodilla izquierda para sentarse más confortablemente.

Esa declaración le dio mucha paz a Michiru, pero a la vez nuevamente le venía la culpa por el beso de Elsa. Haruka pudo rechazar de lo más bien un beso, mientras ella solo lo recibió.

-Claro…-.

-Entonces ¿Tienes algo que contarme?- Haruka aun insistía.

-Sí, es algo sobre mi pasado- Sus manos temblaban mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos la fotografía que tanto llevaba ocultando. Estaba tan nerviosa que comenzaba a sudar de manera incontrolable.

Haruka lo notó, notó sus nervios sin entender mucho, pero cuando le extendió la foto simplemente la tomó en sus manos para apreciarla de mejor manera.

-No entiendo-.

-Es mi madre-.

-¿Eh?-.

-La mujer de la foto, es mi madre-.

La mujer de la fotografía no se parecía en nada a su madre, a quien ya había visto muchas veces en persona. Su rostro de confusión, de no entender nada hizo que Michiru siguiera hablando.

Aunque ya había deducido eso, simplemente no lo creía, era muy impactante.

-Soy adoptada, Seiya no es mi hermano y ni siquiera mi apellido es mío, solo es prestado-.

-Michiru yo no…-.

-Déjame que cuente- Miraba atenta el suelo, sin querer hacer contacto visual –Cuando tenía seis años los Kaioh me adoptaron, prestándome su apellido y dándome un hermano… Seiya, yo vivía en un barrio pobre, muy pobre y mis padres verdaderos no eran muy normales, mi padre un alcohólico, machista, misógino que siempre que podía maltrataba a mi madre-.

Haruka observaba la foto y el parecido de ambas, Michiru era su calco. Solo no tenía el mismo color de ojos, pero todo lo demás era idéntico.

-Ella siempre le aguantaba todo… incluso cuando el llevaba a sus amigos a casa y la encerraban en la habitación, a esa edad no entendía nada, solo que mi madre sufría porque toda la noche la escuchaba gritar y llorar- Apretaba sus manos fuertemente sin despegar la mirada del suelo –Pero ahora con los años entendía porque lloraba tanto al ser encerrada en la habitación, todos los amigos de mi padre y él… abusaban de ella, Haruka abusaban de ella muchas veces, muchos días, muchas horas-.

Algunas lágrimas ya se aparecían por sus ojos, aun que intentaba no llorar era imposible. Haruka estaba en shock al escuchar eso, era impactante la declaración de Michiru.

-Pero él conmigo no era malo, lo juro, nunca me golpeo o hizo algo… pero ella recibía todo-.

-No sé qué decir-.

-Solo déjame continuar… un día terminé en un orfanato porque en mi casa hubo un incendio, uno donde mis padres murieron mientras yo dormía, solo recuerdo que me rescataron unos vecinos y que después murmuraban cosas diciendo que mis padres murieron calcinados, ellos me dieron esta fotografía que alcanzaron a sacar en buen estado, dijeron que la encontraron sobre mi cuerpo. Con los meses fui adoptada ya sabes por quienes y cuando fui creciendo quise saber de mis verdaderos padres ¿Entiendes? Simple curiosidad pues no lograba recordar muy bien el incidente, logré descubrir contratando detectives privados que quien ocasionó el terrible incendio fue mi madre, que en un momento de locura quiso matar a ese hombre que era mi padre y también a mí, a él por lo cruel que era y a mí porque pensaba que así no sufriría más de esa asquerosa vida que vivíamos-.

Al hablar se ahogaba en llanto, pero no se detenía del todo, en ocasiones hacia pequeñas pausas para recobrar el aliento. Haruka la abrazó muy fuerte pegando su cuerpo al de ella, en especial su cabeza a su pecho. No la quería interrumpir por sus peticiones, pero también le quería demostrar que ahí estaba ella apoyándola, era desgarrador verla en ese estado.

-Ella escapó y se convirtió en una drogadicta, la odiaba tanto, a ella y a mi padre… a él por lo perverso que fue y a ella por intentar matarme, pero un día logré dar con su paradero ¿Y sabes qué pasó?- Rio irónicamente –No me reconoció e incluso me intentó asaltar, quería encararla, pero esa mujer ya estaba enferma, quería decirle que ese no era el modo, quizá hubiéramos escapado juntas y todo hubiera sido mejor- volvió a coger aire –En fin, fui en otra ocasión y parece ser que estaba un poco más lucida pues si me reconoció, lloró frente a mí, lloro tanto diciendo que cuando me veía en carteles por las calles le llenaba de orgullo al ver que soy una gran violinista, diciendo que estaba arrepentida de todo lo que hizo y yo me quedé inmóvil, no le pude decir nada de lo que estuve planeando por tanto tiempo, esos diálogos que me repetía una y otra vez se fueron a la basura pues solo la escuche y sin decir nada, me fui corriendo-.

Haruka besó su cabeza y comenzó a secar alguna que otra lagrima, pues eran demasiadas para quitarlas todas.

-En cierto modo la entendí ¿Sabes? Pienso que estaba a tal punto del colapso y seguramente con alguna enfermedad que simplemente lo hizo y llegué a perdonarle… así que de vez en cuando la visito, tú la conoces Haruka-.

-¿¡Qué!?-.

-Una vez la corriste de mi lado pensando que me iba a asaltar-.

Haruka recordó ese momento a la perfección, fue aquel día que salió de compras con las chicas y luego las dejó porque se había aburrido, el mismo día de cuando la lluvia las alcanzó en la calle y tuvieron que correr al edificio donde vive Haruka, también fue la mujer que vio cuando se perdió en el bus por quedarse dormida y terminó pro llegar a pobre barrio, cuando no estaba segura si la chica era Michiru o no. Todo se conectaba tan fácil, sus rostros eran idénticos, solo que el de la pobre mujer estaba deteriorado por las drogas, pero aun así se lograba apreciar el parentesco.

-Mierda ¿Era ella?-.

-Sí, esa es mi historia… tenía una madre que era abusada por su marido, que luego quemó la casa intentando quemarme en ella dentro, pero no resultó pues solo murió mi padre, luego adoptada obteniendo un apellido prestado y que después de años veo a mi madre quien me intenta asaltar, descubro que es una drogadicta ya con severos problemas … todo esto está bien oculto de la prensa y de cualquier otro, los padres de Seiya y bueno también los míos, se encargaron de borrar ese pasado-.

-Con razón no me calzaba que tu estuvieras en el mismo año que Seiya, es como si los hubieran dado a luz en el mismo año y así, muy extraño-.

Se encogió de hombros –Pero estoy muy agradecida con ellos por darme esta vida, eternamente agradecida y de verdad siento a Seiya como un hermano de sangre por el cual podría dar mi vida, me ha ayudado demasiado, siempre- Después de todo logró mostrar una sonrisa –Desde que llegué-.

-Gracias por confiarme esto, ahora puedo entender mejor todo- Por eso Michiru en ocasiones tenía unas extrañas pesadillas, solo soñaba con el traumático momento de su niñez. Le devolvió la fotografía. Sinceramente se había quedado sin palabras después de la tremenda confesión de vida –No sé cómo ayudar o que decir-.

-No puedes ayudar porque todo eso es del pasado, pero actualmente con tu presencia yo ya estoy más que pagada-.

-Imagino que fue bastante duro contarme esto, no se quien más lo sabrá o a quien se lo habrás dicho, pero gracias por la confianza-.

-Nadie más aparte de mis padres y Seiya lo saben-.

Todas esas horribles pesadillas que tenía siempre tuvieron un trasfondo bastante oscuro, no podía entender como después de todo eso su novia seguía en pie.

-Hay algo más- Siguió diciendo la ojiceleste.

-¿De qué trata?-.

El frio era demasiado en ese momento, pero ellas al estar tan juntas y concentradas en la conversación parecía que no les afectaba.

-Me besé con Elsa-.

Lo anterior mencionado se iba a la basura, un terrible frio le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Era cierto que ya sabía, pero ahora teniendo a Michiru lucida a su lado contándole todo aquello se sentía como mil puñaladas en el pecho.

-Pero déjame explicar-.

Haruka ni pestañeaba, parecía que sus músculos se contraían porque el abrazo a su novia iba siendo inconscientemente más apretado.

-Ella se me tiró y te juro que no le correspondí, incluso la eché y debido a eso no le volví a hablar ni nada- Sus ojos nuevamente se humedecían –No quería lo juro, pero en ese momento no me pude mover, no le correspondí ni seguí y apenas reaccione la eché de la entrada de la casa… t tú puedes llamarla y preguntarle-.

Haruka tomó el rostro de su novia entre sus manos haciendo presión, pero no la suficiente para dañarla.

-No me gustó para nada su beso, lo juro- Continuo Michiru.

Repitió "lo juro" tantas veces que Haruka la terminó silenciando con su dedo índice sus labios.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que solo fue eso, un beso robado, que nunca te gustó, que no quieres repetir y que no sientes nada por ella-.

Michiru le miró fijamente, sin derramar una lagrima más –Fue solo un beso robado que no me hizo sentir nada, solo culpa, una culpa que tenía en mi pecho hace ya mucho y al fin me siento más tranquila al confesarlo, solo me interesas tú Haruka Tenoh, desde que te vi juro que sentí una conexión especial y supe que eras la indicada en mi vida- Agarró la sudadera de Haruka con ambas manos, cerca del cuello. En sus ojos se notaba que decía la verdad, estaba desesperada por que Haruka le creyera.

Mordió su labio inferior mientras la abrazaba con fuerza nuevamente en un acto impredecible –Vale, tranquila… pero para la próxima no dudes en contarme antes, por favor, que ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí-.

Haruka se quedó solo acariciando a su novia, había demasiada información que procesar aun y que seguramente lo haría mejor en la noche. Ese tipo de cosas le quitaba en absoluto el sueño.

Le creyó, le creyó todo a Michiru, se le veía tan mal después de hacer ambas confesiones. Que llorara mientras contaba su horrible pasado y que después notara la desesperación para demostrar que no fue infiel, le partía el corazón. Ahora Haruka se sentía culpable por haber siquiera llegado a desconfiar.

No supo cuando rato estuvo sentada acariciando el cabello de Michiru quien yacía sobre su hombro ya dormida, quizá se había dormido llorando pues Haruka de un momento a otro dejó de escuchar esos sollozos. Para su mala suerte ella no era el tipo de persona que sabía decir algo adecuado en el momento adecuado, pero si sabía escuchar con bastante atención y si se le confiaba un secreto jamás revelaría este. Pese a que no era muy buena dando palabras de aliento u apoyo estaría siempre que Michiru la necesitara.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo se puso de pie con Michiru entre sus brazos, pasándole un brazo por la zona posterior a las rodillas y otro por su cuello. Pegó su cuerpo al de ella para evitar caídas y emprendió el viaje a la habitación, ojalá Seiya estuviera ahí aun para recibirla y dejar a Michiru sobre la cama para que siguiera durmiendo esta vez de manera más cómoda.

Era incomodo tocar una puerta mientras sujetabas un cuerpo adolescente en sus brazos, pero de una manera u otra lo estaba consiguiendo. Cuatros exactos golpes dio hasta que por fin Seiya se dignó a abrir la puerta de la habitación, miró confundido a la durmiente Michiru en brazos de Haruka, pero no dijo nada al respecto, solo se hizo a un lado para que la más alta pasara a dejar a su hermana.

Dejo su cuerpo en la cama y luego la arropo con las mantas, su cuerpo estaba frio por estar fuera del hotel al igual que el de ella, así que le abrigó con todas las mantas disponibles.

-Ella me contó todo- Dijo Haruka quien terminaba de acomodarla.

-Al fin lo hizo- Suspiró –Yo iba saliendo, por si te interesa quedarte a su lado… sé que no harán nada raro-.

Haruka dejó salir apenas una risa –Idiota- Aun dándole la espalda por quedársele viendo el rostro dormido de Michiru siguió hablando -¿Entonces puedo?-.

-Por supuesto, sé que a Michiru le encantaría que te quedaras a su lado después de darte esa tremenda confesión-.

No hubo más palabras, solo acciones. Seiya cerrando la puerta detrás de su cuerpo y Haruka alivianándose un poco de ropas para entrar a la cama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Buenos días/tardes/noches!**

**¿Cómo se encuentran? Yo bien, aunque ¿Seré la única persona a la cual se le cambio el sueño con la cuarentena? Despierto temprano y me duermo muy tarde, en promedio duermo como 6/5 horas cuando dormía 9/10, en fin.**

**Gracias a los que me felicitaron por mi pasado cumpleaños, ahora tengo una década más en el cuerpo.**

**Vi algunos comentarios relacionados con el beso entre Elsa y Michiru, bueno, Michiru se siente tan mal y culpable primero porque no fue capaz de evitarlo, segundo porque después lo estuvo ocultando de Haruka. Aparte también se siente mal porque esta convencida de que a Haruka jamás le pasaría algo así y si ocurriese ella se lo habría contado enseguida, Michiru piensa que no es alguien digna de confianza ni del amor de Haruka. Espero haber aclarado algo.**

**Repito, que muchas gracias a quienes leen y a quienes comentan, porque siempre me ayuda para motivarme.**

**¡Cuídense! **


	28. CAPÍTULO 27

_Un hombre caminaba bajo la luz de los faros de la calle, tambaleándose por la gran cantidad de alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo. Siendo la 1 una de la mañana de un martes, recién iba camino a la casa después de salir del trabajo en la construcción, trataba de un nuevo edificio al centro de la ciudad de Tokio. Estuvo casi cinco horas bebiendo con sus amigos antes de tomar la decisión de regresar a su estúpida casa, así lo pensaba él._

_-¿Cuál fue mi desgracia para tener que vivir con esa estúpida mujer?- Refunfuñaba camino al hogar._

_Había sido un matrimonio planeado por su madre, quien siempre le decía que aquella mujer, la cual ahora era su esposa, sería buena para tener hijos y cuidar de la casa. Lo malo es que con suerte si habían podido tener una niña y eso era de lo que más odiaba, pensaba que su primero hijo podría ser un varón al igual que él._

_-Pero el universo me dio otra estúpida mujer para tener en casa y llenarle la boca de comida- Seguía pensando en voz alta._

_Su casa era humilde, de tan solo un piso con dos habitaciones y un baño. La cocina pequeña junto con la sala de estar y comedor juntos._

_Buscó entre sus bolsillos la llave del hogar, tarea sencilla, lo difícil era colocar la llave en la cerradura para poder abrir de una buena vez la puerta. Quería una última cerveza antes de acostarse para dormir y a la mañana regresar a su trabajo para repetir el ciclo._

_De ninguna manera pudo abrir la puerta principal de la casa, así que su siguiente plan fue golpear desesperadamente la puerta una y otra vez, incluso con patadas._

_-¡Voy!- Se escuchó la temblorosa voz de una mujer. Estaba asustada, aterrada de volver a enfrentar a su marido borracho otra noche más._

_Abrió la puerta tan rápido sus temblorosas manos lo permitieron._

_-No hagas eso, despertaras a Michiru- Reprochó._

_Aquel hombre frunció el ceño y nada más dar un paso dentro de la casa le propino una fuerte cachetada a la mujer, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la llegó a dar vuelta y ahora se encontraba mirando su espalda._

_-¡No me digas que mierda hacer o que no hacer!- Cerró la puerta de un portazo -¡Ahora tráeme una cerveza!- La empujó por la espalda._

_La pequeña Michiru se había despertado por el llamado anterior en la puerta y ahora estaba asomada por la puerta de su habitación, aterrada incluso más que su madre. Presenciaba como su madre había caído al suelo y ahora intentaba a duras penas ponerse de pie para ir a la cocina de la casa._

.

Era la mañana del ultimo día de su viaje escolar, todos los chicos habían decidido levantarse temprano para desayunar juntos y luego ir a sacarse algunas fotografías a la nieve, aquella petición fue elaborada por Mina quien insistía en tener bellos recuerdos para cuando fueran mayores, ya que según ella no se verían con la misma frecuencia de ahora. Y tenía razón, cuando la gente se vuelve mayor tiene poco tiempo para sus amigos, porque se lo lleva todo el trabajo.

El día estaba más frio que los anteriores, por lo que Haruka se abrigo en exceso a tal punto que incluso se tuvo que quitar algunas prendas antes de salir de su habitación, le incomoda mucho andar con tanta ropa encima a pesar del evidente frio de afuera.

Lita se reía diciéndole que parecía "hija única" y Haruka le respondía diciendo que efectivamente lo era, así que no le molestaba ese tipo de comentarios.

La primera instancia de todos reunidos en el comedor del hotel era tal cual se esperaba, llena de risas por parte de todos. Realmente eran momentos agradables y absolutamente nadie ahí quería que se acabara. Haruka volvía a sentarse al lado de Michiru, todos los conflictos y dudas habían quedado atrás después de la confesión de la chica ese día en la noche al aire libre. Haruka había aprendido a entenderla desde ese instante, pues por lo que su novia pasó no fue nada fácil ni agradable, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz porque una familia como los Kaioh la adoptó, Seiya era un hermano muy preocupado y pese a que Michiru no fuese hermana de sangre, él la aceptaba y amaba como si lo fuese.

Las chicas se sostenían la mano por debajo de la mesa mientras con la mano libre tomaban el alimento, ahora sí que no se querían soltar por nada del mundo.

-Michiru- Caminaban de la mano por la nieve mientras iban atrás de todo el grupo de amigos–estuve pensando, a veces realmente siento que ya nos conocíamos de otro momento, otro lugar y eso- Después de la "descabellada" idea de Michiru, Haruka le dio muchas vueltas en su cabeza.

La chica de cabellos aquamarinos se le quedo mirando, con esos hermosos ojos que le cautivaban, con esos ojos que no demostraban nada y a la vez demostraban todo –Así que al fin consideraste mi idea ¿Verdad?- Se abrazó al brazo de Haruka -¿Es muy raro que pensemos algo como eso?-.

Su pregunta produjo ciertas risas por parte de la rubia –Para nada- Se detuvo en seco provocando que Michiru también lo hiciera. Puso ambas manos, cubiertas por un par de guantes gruesos, en sus mejillas y alzó su rostro para darle un beso justo en los labios. Ambas tenían la boca helada por el frío, pero con ese beso lograron que la sangre viajara más rápido y les quitara esa sensación. Sus cuerpos completos reaccionaron.

-¡Tórtolas! ¡No se queden detrás!- La voz de Darien sonaba por todo el lugar hasta oídos de ellas.

Haruka abrió sus ojos y tuvo que detener el beso para mirar a su amigo con algo de enojo, había interrumpido el momento.

Con unas hermosas vistas de fondo a las montañas nevadas capturaron el momento del viaje, Haruka abrazando a Michiru mientras Darien intentaba aparecer lo más cercano a Serena y las chicas para no verse tan solas se abrazaban entre ellas.

-¡Claro, ustedes se abrazan y hacen que nos sintamos más solas de lo que ya estamos!- Reprochaba Rei.

-No te quejes, si quieres te puedo abrazar a ti- Haruka se apresuraba a decir para que su amiga no siguiese haciendo una escena.

-Tampoco quiero eso- Se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Entonces que quieres?-.

-Una foto nosotros cuatro- Hablaba de Lita, Darien y ellas dos.

Haruka entendió que su amiga quería una foto del grupo original, los amigos más viejos y de infancia. Aceptada fue su petición, los cuatro amigos se veían tan felices cuando lograban reunirse que tal felicidad fue perfectamente plasmada en solo una imagen.

De un momento a otro la sesión fotográfica fue interrumpida por una batalla de bolas de nieve, no sabían quien la empezó, pero sí que todos la siguieron. En aquella batalla no había grupos y mucho menos bandos, así que se transformo en un todos versus todos, a la persona que veían le lanzaban una bola de nieve sin compasión.

Los chicos corrían y se escondían detrás de los árboles para evitar las bolas chocar contra ellos, mientras que algunos más aventurados corrían por el medio lanzando las bolas de nieve a cuanta cosa se moviera. Absolutamente todo eran risas y diversión.

Haruka tomó a Darien por sorpresa y lo lanzo al suelo para lanzarse encima de él, fue seguida por Lita y Rei convirtiéndose rápidamente en un "montoncito" donde todos se iban lanzando encima dejando a un pobre Darien casi sin respirar por tener tantos cuerpos encima.

-¡Ayudaaaaa!- Dejaba salir sus gritos.

-¡No siento mi brazo!- Acompañó a los gritos Haruka.

-¡Eso te pasa por empezar con esta tontería!- Le reprochó el pelinegro.

-¡Cállate! ¡Solo espero no tener mi brazo tocando algo extraño!-.

-¡Pues yo si siento un brazo sobre una zona privada!-.

-¡No! ¿¡Qué!? ¡Asco!-.

-Chicos siento que es mi brazo- Lita hablaba -¡Salgan todos!- Ese grito si fue especialmente alto pues las chicas comenzaron a levantarse una a una, quedándose recostadas sobre la nieve mientras reían por la divertida situación -¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco!- Repetía una y otra vez cuando se pudo sentar en la nieve.

-No es para tanto- Le molestaba Haruka a la castaña.

-¡Lo es! Aparte sentí todos tus pechos sobre el mío- Se quejaba Darien poniendo en su rostro una expresión de asco.

-Wow, dato interesante, descubrí que tengo pechos y que la gente puede sentir- Tocaba su pecho ya que particularmente Haruka no era muy voluptuosa de la delantera.

-Si se sienten- Decía en un tono más bajo Michiru, pero lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada por su novia quien solo sonrió.

.

El viaje de regreso fue más que tranquilo, Haruka casi no lidio con las parlanchinas de Mina y Serena, pues la ultima se había ido sentada al lado de Seiya. Además, que casi todas dormían en el tren, seguramente por el cansancio producido por dormir tan poco durante estos días del viaje.

Michiru reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka, mientras le tenía las piernas sobre sus muslos y se abrazaba a su brazo. La chica descansaba tranquila en el viaje donde al parecer solo la rubia se mantenía despierta mirando en intervalos el pasaje y a Michiru, la combinación de ambos era bellísima. Su novia al lado de la ventana con el paisaje de fondo, Haruka no podía pedir más porque sentía que lo tenía todo en ese instante.

.

Una alta y delgada rubia recorría los pasillos del mugen con su maletín afirmado a la mano sobre el hombro derecho. Haruka había tenido que pagar la apuesta de Michiru y ahora andaba usando el uniforme femenino de la escuela, en el cual había que admitir, no se veía para nada mal, pero para ella el usar falda era completamente incomodo sobre todo a la hora de sentarse pues es donde más tenía que utilizar el "Comportamiento femenino". Acaparaba miradas de admiración por parte de las chicas de toda la escuela, atención, cosa que le gustaba, pero ahora en cierto punto era un poco incomodo. ¿Qué pasaba si en un momento se le olvidaba sentarse con las piernas juntas y alguien le tomaba una foto? Por suerte la falda no era corta.

Sintió a sus espaldas una sueva risa muy conocida para ella.

-Que hermosa-.

Haruka se dio la vuelta y esbozo una amplia sonrisa -¿tú crees?-.

-Por supuesto, tengo una novia muy linda-.

-Tengo que darle un punto a favor a la falda, mayor frescura- Tomó los bordes para jugar con ellos provocando una risa más fuerte por parte de Michiru.

-Te quiero mucho- Michiru le enseñó todos sus dientes a la vez que le tomaba la mano para ir a su siguiente clase, que era juntas.

Haruka tuvo la intención de decirle un "te amo" de vuelta, pero a su mente vino el recuerdo del momento exacto cuando se lo dijo y Michiru la rechazó, aunque ahora sabía porque fue, pero aun así lo tenía atorado en la garganta por temor a ser nuevamente rechazada.

Solamente se quedó en silencio siguiéndole los pasos a Michiru.

Durante el día obtuvo más elogios de los esperados, por parte de sus amigos que le decían lo bien que se veía con el uniforme femenino, pero Haruka les repetía que se sentía extraña, aunque claramente era menos caluroso.

Las horas se le pasaban rápido dentro de la escuela, clase tras clase. La chica tenía un buen promedio de notas, por fin sentía que había logrado el equilibrio entre el amor, las clases y el entrenamiento. Tan pronto había llegado de las "vacaciones" comenzó a entrenar con todo nuevamente, Usain no le daba tregua en los entrenamientos exigiéndole un 200% o 300% de su capacidad, diciéndole que no por ser campeona olímpica debía dejar de entrenar o disminuir la carga de entrenamiento, que al contrario debía aumentarla.

Aunque todo este entrenamiento le había traído como consecuencia mucho cansancio, cuando estaba en los recesos aprovechaba y se daba pequeñas siestas de diez minutos en la sala apoyada en su mesa.

Cuando finalizó la última clase solo podía pensar en que no volvería a usar nunca más el uniforme femenino del Mugen, no había sido una mala experiencia, pero para nada se sentía ella misma, que al final del día es lo que más valor tiene.

.

Apenas podía volver a casa, iba casi arrastrando los pies a su paso por la acera, en este entrenamiento sí que Usain se había pasado. Según ella le había exigido unos ocho mil porcientos, a lo que él le respondía que solo exageraba, que durmiera bien y mañana ya andaría como nueva.

En su mente solo estaba el llegar a casa, ducharse y dormir aprovechando que mañana era sábado así que no debía levantarse temprano.

Últimamente tenía muy abandonada su bicicleta amarilla debido a que el departamento le quedaba a diez minutos de la escuela a pie y ella prefería caminar con tranquilidad observando todo a su paso, pero en este preciso momento la extrañaba mucho, porque si estuviera sobre ella ya habría llegado a casa.

Colores naranjos y morados adornaban la bella tarde del día, el momento favorito de Haruka, cuando el cielo se teñía de los mejores colores. Suspiró, era feliz y pocas veces se ponía a pensar sobre eso.

A poca distancia de ella estaba la madre de Michiru, sentada en la acera con la espalda pegada a un poste de luz a un costado de un oscuro y peligroso callejón, pedía dinero a la gente que pasaba con un vaso en su mano izquierda. Haruka la logró visualizar, notando sus facciones, Michiru tenía mucho de ella, pese a su rostro arruinado por quizás qué tipo de drogas y alcohol, y a su cabello canoso desteñido se le notaba que en juventud fue una hermosa mujer.

"_¿Qué pensaba Michiru cuando la veía en esas condiciones? ¿Cuántas veces la habrá visto? ¿La ignorara siempre o algunas veces? ¿La madre reconocía a su hija?"_ Haruka había detenido su caminar, solo para examinarla desde lejos. Pensó en lo complicada que debió ser la infancia de su novia la cual hacía contraste a la suya, hija única y consentida a la que nunca le faltó nada y sobro amor por parte de sus familiares. _"A veces la vida suele ser muy injusta con personas que no lo merecen"_ la hora pasó y cuando la señora tuvo el vaso lleno de monedas se puso de pie, caminó por el callejón siendo seguida por Haruka, la curiosidad le mataba.

Se escondió detrás de unos contenedores de basura para seguir espiando. La mujer le entregó la taza a un robusto y calvo hombre que estaba de pie apoyado con un pie en la pared. De mala gana miró el interior y murmuró enojado para luego entregarle una pequeña bolsa con quizá que mierda en su interior a la mujer, esta no dijo nada y siguió el camino por el callejón doblando en una esquina saliendo del rango visual de Haruka.

.

Haruka estaba acostada bajo las mantas en su cama, justo a la mitad con sus manos detrás de su nuca observando el techo de la habitación. La escena de la mujer no se le borraba de la mente, pensaba en Michiru, que sentiría su novia al ver aquella escena. No se lo podía imaginar porque le costaba mucho ponerse en sus zapatos, sus vidas habían sido muy distintas, luego recordó el incidente con Harry. Desafortunadamente Michiru había pasado por muchas cosas malas, con todo esto más ganas tenía de tenerla cerca siempre y no soltarla nunca, protegerla como nadie más lo podría hacer en la vida.

La amaba, pero tenía cierto temor por decírselo otra vez y ser rechazada.

Parece que la había llamado telepáticamente porque su celular comenzó a sonar por una llamada de Michiru.

-Hola ¿Problemas para dormir?

Eran las dos de la madrugada.

-Un poco, ya sabes… pesadillas

-Me gustaría estar a tu lado en este momento para abrazarte hasta que te volvieras a dormir

-También me gustaría, pero me conformo con tu voz, Haruka

En serio que quería abrazarla.

-Amor ¿Quieres que vaya?

"Amor" era la primera vez que Haruka pronunciaba esa palabra y le salió de su boca sin pensarlo, hasta a ella le impresionó porque sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí, que por suerte, Michiru no podía ver.

Michiru sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar esa palabra por parte de Haruka, ambas se trataban siempre por su nombre y nunca por esos apodos típicos de parejas, por ese motivo en ocasiones les decían que parecían una pareja casada que llevaba muchos años de matrimonio, de aquellos que estaban cansados de decirles apodos todos los días a su esposa u esposo.

-Amor…

Repitió Michiru muy muy bajo.

-¡Hey! recién noto que no tienes voz de dormida ¿También problemas para dormir?

Volvió a hablar ahora más alto.

-Se podría decir que sí

-¿Quieres que vaya?

-¡De que hablas! ¡¿Cómo vas a venir a estas horas de la noche?!

-Si tú me dices yo voy corriendo

-Pues no lo diré, es peligroso… ¡Pero tengo una idea!

-¿De qué tra…

La llamada había sido cortada por Haruka.

.

Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que su novia le cortó el teléfono y no tenía idea de que había pasado, pero ya estaba volviendo a caer en brazos de Morfeo cuando su celular recibió una nueva llamada de Haruka.

-Diga

-¿Me abres la puerta? Estoy afuera y hace un poco de frio

-¡Haruka!

Haruka había empacado una pequeña mochila y se había montado en su bicicleta para pedalear hasta la casa o mejor dicho mansión de Michiru. Necesitaba estar con ella y no podía esperar a mañana.

Michiru fue a abrir de inmediato la puerta, toda sensación se sueño se había esfumado de su cuerpo. Recibió a su novia con un tremendo beso en los labios, que no fue interrumpido y fue bien recibido.

Caminaron de la mano sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Seiya y a sus padres que habían regresado hace un par de días atrás.

Al entrar al dormitorio Haruka se volvió a colocar su pijama para meterse a la cama con Michiru, estaba helada por las bajas temperaturas, el andar en bicicleta recibiendo todo el frio en el rostro y manos no ayudaba de mucho. Las posiciones habían cambiado y ahora era Michiru quien abrazaba a Haruka por detrás besándole la nuca mientras le pasaba una pierna por sobre la cadera.

Haruka tomó el brazo de Michiru que estaba sobre su hombro y le besó el dorso de la mano.

-Así da gusto dormir ¿No crees, cariño?- Era la segunda vez en un mismo día que le dedicaba un cursi apodo.

-Por supuesto que sí, caramelito- Rio en voz baja Michiru.

-Ya sabía que tenía razón, mi trocito de cielo-.

-A veces la tienes, amorcito-.

-Pastelito-.

-Osita-.

-Bombón-.

Ambas comenzaron a reír desenfrenadamente por pocos segundos ya que recordaron que no debían hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie en la casa.

-Haruka-.

-Dime-.

-Te amo, descansa-.

El corazón de ambas se aceleró, para Michiru era la primera vez que le decía a alguien así a excepción de su hermano y padres, para Haruka era la primera vez que escuchaba eso de su novia.

La rubia mordió su labio inferior y cerró sus ojos.

-También te amo- Se sentía más relajada ahora en decirle esas dos simples palabras a Michiru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Buenos días/tardes/noches!**

**Me atrasé un poco con el capítulo, pero igual lo traje.**

**Leyendo los comentarios, Lolita tienes razón Michiru no tuvo culpa alguna de lo ocurrido con su familia, pero aún así le era difícil tener que contar esa oscura historia.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ya saben que yo siempre los leo, son una fuente de motivación para seguir escribiendo. Pueden dejar cualquier tipo de comentario aquí abajo, siéntanse en libertad.**

**Por supuesto que gracias también a quienes leen jajaja.**

**Creo que no hay nada más que decir, manténganse a salvo.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	29. CAPÍTULO 28

-¿Sabes dónde está Haruka?- Michiru se había topado con Darien en los pasillos de la escuela. La chica la estaba intentando localizarla hace ya un buen rato para ir a almorzar juntas, pero por más que la llamaba al celular no le respondía.

Darien se tomó del mentón pensativo –Creo que dijo algo de estudiar, seguramente esté en la biblioteca- El pelinegro era un chico que siempre vestía perfecto, nunca encontrarías una arruga en sus camisas sus zapatos siempre estaban limpios, en pocas palabras era un perfeccionista.

-Quizás, gracias- Le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

-De nada- El pelinegro siguió su camino después de sonreírle de regreso.

A Michiru aun le asombraba lo enorme que eran los pasillos de la escuela, era la mejor del país a nivel académico, además también lo era a nivel de infraestructura siendo mucho más atractiva visualmente que una universidad.

Efectivamente Haruka estaba en la biblioteca, en el sector del fondo donde había diversos sillones cómodos con mesas de centro en medio. La acompañaban también Ami y Taiki que se encontraban leyendo unos libros de matemáticas para resolver una tarea pendiente. En contraste con ambos Haruka estaba recostada en un sillón individual con la pierna izquierda sobre el brazo de este mientras el pie derecho se apoyaba en el suelo, con una mano sujetando un libro de historia que reposaba sobre su rostro, mientras el otro brazo descansaba debajo su cabeza.

Michiru aprovechó la ocasión y le tomo una foto mientras reía despacio.

-Creo que está muy agotada, nos pidió ayuda con un trabajo y cuando le dijimos que libro le podía servir se sentó a leer, pero no tardó mucho en dormirse- Comentó Ami.

Haruka había decidido hacer ella misma un trabajo de historia, quería evitar a toda costa a Selina con quien compartía clases, porque sabia las intenciones de esa chica y lo peligrosa que podía ser en su relación, pero por supuesto que todo lo hacia discretamente.

-Menos mal no ronca- Taiki hablaba ahora mientras cerraba el libro.

-Afortunadamente no lo hace- Michiru se volvió a tapar la boca para reír.

Aparte de verse divertida durmiendo a pata suelta en la biblioteca se veía tierna, para ella. Haruka le había comentado que últimamente los entrenamientos la estaban matando y se podía ver reflejado con esta escena.

-Es toda tuya, nosotros vamos a almorzar- Se levantaba Taiki del sofá siendo acompañado por Ami. Esos dos algo se traían entre manos.

Michiru vio a Ami fijamente como queriéndole decir "Te pillé".

Se sentó a un costado de Haruka en el mismo sillón, en un espacio pequeño y se le quedó mirando en silencio. Aun recordaba la primera vez que la había visto en televisión cuando su hermano veía el canal deportivo. Rápidamente había quedado intrigada con aquella chica de cabellos rubios que corría siendo el mismo viento, no tardó mucho en buscarla por las redes sociales y seguirla esperando a que Haruka hiciera lo mismo, pero eso nunca sucedió hasta la noche que la conoció en persona.

Quien iba a imaginar que aquella chica iría a un concierto de música clásica, más bien todo fue extraño pues en ese tiempo ella estaba de novia con alguien más, así que Michiru tenía sus acciones muy medidas, tampoco era una roba novias o algo por el estilo.

Pese a todo le sorprendía la rapidez con la cual ambas chicas engancharon haciendo un "clic". Al verla por primera vez en ese traje supo que Haruka era para ella y ella para Haruka, fue extraño y es una sensación que no se podría describir con palabras. La flecha del amor había atravesado su corazón con potencia.

Observó su mano derecha donde tenía una pequeña marca de nacimiento que más bien lucia como una cicatriz de algún corte de menos a una pulgada de largo, era extraño que Haruka tuviera una marca muy similar en su mano izquierda también, solo que la de ella si parecía ser de una pulgada de largo. Recordó aquella conversación en la noche cuando llovía muchísimo y ella tuvo una pesadilla, cosa que despertó a Haruka, quizá si estaban destinadas a estar juntas en cada una de sus vidas. Cuando se tomaban de las manos podían encajar perfectamente.

Quitó con delicadeza el libro del rostro de su novia y lo cerró para dejarlo sobre la mesa.

Acaricio su mejilla con las yemas de los dedos y se inclinó para besarle la punta de la nariz.

-Haruka, despierta- Le susurró con esa tan angelical voz.

Colocó toda la palma de su mano sobre su mejilla y únicamente frotó el dedo pulgar sobre este.

La rubia no tardó mucho en ir abriendo sus ojos lentamente, al principio desconcertada por no saber dónde estaba, pero luego de mirar a su alrededor recordó que estaba en la biblioteca de la escuela, lo extraño era la presencia de Michiru, pero no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo.

Michiru sonrió enternecida y Haruka apoyó su mano sobre la de su novia mientras le sonreía también.

-Ven a vivirte conmigo por favor-.

La chica de cabellos turquesas se sorprendió levemente pese a que no era la primera vez que escuchaba aquello, le había sorprendido más la situación en la que le estaba replanteando esa invitación.

Haruka amaba despertar y que Michiru fuera lo primero que viese, sentía que con eso todo su día ya estaba hecho. Era la felicidad máxima.

No negaremos que por otra parte Michiru amaba pasar tiempo con Haruka y si este tiempo se podía aumentar le ponía muy feliz el tan solo imaginarlo. Tener cada noche a Haruka en la misma cama, abrazarle cuando quisiera, saber que cada noche se verían era un sueño. Que cada vez que tuviera una espantosa pesadilla su novia estuviera a su lado.

-Tendré que preguntarles a mis padres-.

Haruka se acomodó sobre el sillón –Yo hablaré con ellos ¿Están en la ciudad?-.

-Lo están, pero no es necesario, yo misma quiero hacerlo-.

La rubia le robó un corto beso de los labios y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de Michiru ya estaba de pie a un costado del sillón.

-Entonces ya está- Su sonrisa era amplia, muy enorme y llena de felicidad.

.

Iba de regreso a su casa, perezosa y dando un enorme bostezo por la calle. Seguía extrañando su bicicleta, pero teniendo todo tan cerca del edificio sería más molestoso que beneficioso, eso sí, si iba a un lugar más alejado la sacaba sin pensarlo. Casi siempre iba a casa de Michiru en ella y cuando vivía con sus padres y debía volver después de los extremos entrenamientos pedalear de regreso le impedía irse con este cansancio terrible que llevaba encima ahora mismo.

Divisó una cabellera negra ondulada de un chico alto que estaba frente a una tienda de bebestibles. Sus manos se entumecieron y su garganta se apretó _"¿Harry? ¡Imposible! Ese tipo debería estar en prisión aun… pero" _Aquel hombre de pie tenía la misma contextura física de Harry, la misma cabellera _"Joder debe ser el… pero ¿Cómo?"_.

Haruka se acercaba cada vez más temblorosa, pero a cada paso apretaba más sus puños, quería golpearlo otra vez por despertar todos los recuerdos de los malos momentos que le hizo pasar a Michiru, sus amigos, Molly y a ella misma. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, haciendo rechinar sus dientes _"Como es posible que él esté tan tranquilo de pie fuera de una tienda ¡Después de todo lo que nos hizo pasar! ¡Loco de mierda!"_.

Puso su mano sobre el hombro del joven, mientras su otra mano estaba apretada lista para lanzar un puñetazo, estaba decidida, ahora mismo pese a los temblores de sus rodillas en sus ojos se veía la decisión.

El joven de cabello rizado negro volteo para ver quien le había puesto una mano encima. En aquel preciso instante Haruka notó que no era Harry, solo un tipo cualquiera de aspecto muy similar.

El extraño la miro muy confundido y un tanto asustado, por su lado Haruka pudo calmarse, aflojo su puño y mandíbula, sus rodillas dejaron de temblar además de que pudo respirar con tranquilidad soltando el aire de los pulmones.

-Pensé que eras alguien más- Era su forma de disculparse con el extraño.

-Joder que me has asustado ¿Estás loca o qué? ¡Quítame la mano de encima!- Ahora era él quien fruncía el ceño.

Haruka hizo lo que pidió y sin decir nada más lo soltó para seguir su rumbo.

Era increíble lo que ese tipo aun provocaba en ella. Sintió un extraño deseo, el deseo de ir a ver si el tipo aquel efectivamente estaba en la cárcel, después de esta mala situación que le dejo un sabor agrio en la garganta quería estar tranquila de ver a Harry con sus propios ojos detrás de una celda.

.

Caminaba con sus manos al interior de los bolsillos de su sudadera negra, tenía también puesto el gorro de esta y pese a estar nublado portaba unas gafas oscuras. _"Si me ven por esos lados sería una terrible imagen, solo imagen las portadas __**"Haruka Tenoh en una cárcel"**__ y quizá cuanta cosa más que los periodistas inventan solo para que la gente compre sus revistas de mierda"._

Hacía ya unos meses que tenía estas ganas de ver a Harry en prisión para convencerse de que el malnacido estaba ahí y no libre, con lo ocurrido hace pocos días se había decidido al fin a ir.

Paso los típicos controles de seguridad de lo más bien, sin problema alguno. Lo más difícil era plantarse cara frente al rizado.

Los pasillos del lugar eran grises opacos con un frio sinigual, no sabía si se encontraba camino a la morgue o a la sala de visitas de una cárcel. El frio del lugar le provocaba la piel de gallina y una desagradable sensación de querer salir corriendo del lugar aquel, pero no podía hacer eso, ya estaba ahí.

Frotó las palmas mojadas de sudor contra sus jeans al ingresar a la sala de visitas. El lugar no era nada como había pensado, había pequeñas "cabinas" separadas por unos pequeños muros y la zona de los presos con las visitas estaba dividida por una mampara de un grueso vidrio, nada pasaba ni para un lado ni para el otro.

Se fue a sentar en una pequeña silla de metal en la cabina 8 tal cual le indicaron los guardias del lugar.

Debía decir además que la silla no era nada cómoda, su trasero le dolía y aquellos cinco minutos que debía esperar eran como cinco mil años para Haruka, una chica bastante impaciente.

Llevó su mano a la cabeza para arreglarse sus cabellos de la zona posterior.

En eso Harry se sienta del otro lado del vidrio con sus manos esposadas, seguramente en un asiento igual al de Haruka. Viste un distinguido uniforme de color gris con botones en medio y cuello similar al de corbatas, parece una camisa, pero de una tela mucho más gruesa seguramente para soportar el frio de ese lugar, aparte de debajo llevar una camiseta blanca.

Su rostro está demacrado, nada parecido al Harry que una vez conoció en los pasillos del Mugen. Tiene enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos, una barba descuidada al igual que su alborotado cabello donde alguna vez existieron unos rizos bien formados, aparte de que tiene algunos moretones por su rostro de seguramente alguna pelea con otros reos.

Ese chico era un desastre, _"Pero lo merece"_.

A Haruka se le paralizó el corazón, o eso sintió, el aire no le pasaba por la garganta, sus manos sudaban más de lo normal por el nerviosismo de verlo allí tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Pero dentro de todo es alboroto mental, sintió felicidad, felicidad de verlo en ese lugar y en un estado tan deplorable, se le notaba que estaba muy bajo de peso principalmente en el rostro "chupado".

Aun así, Harry sonrió y eso provocó en Haruka una enorme ira en su interior. Puso ambas manos sobre la base que tenía delante.

El pelinegro apuntó el teléfono que Haruka tenía a un lado mientras el cogía el del suyo.

La chica observó con recelo el aparato, solo estaba ahí para verlo, no para saludarlo o mucho menos hablarle ¿Sería adecuado hablarle?

Parece que paso un buen par de minutos entre los que Haruka miraba el teléfono, sintió un fuerte golpe en el vidrio, había sido Harry para apresurarla. La rubia miro de inmediato y a través del vidrio vio como un guardia lo regañaba.

Finalmente lo hizo, cogió el teléfono y lo acerco a su oreja lentamente, a su vez el pelinegro ya lo tenía bien pegado su oreja y boca.

Sintió la respiración agitaba de Harry por el teléfono, seguía con su sonrisa mientras Haruka intentaba tener un rostro neutral, ante todo.

-Linda sorpresa esta, que me vengas a visitar-.

No hubo respuesta.

-Hace mucho que nadie venía a verme, la última fue Michiru hace… ya ni recuerdo, siempre está oscuro aquí-.

"_¿Michiru?" _Esta vez sí que su corazón se detuvo _"Es imposible, seguro que este tipo me está vacilando, después de todo es un enfermo"_

-Seguramente estás pensando en que te estoy mintiendo- Relamía sus labios con cierta satisfacción de ver a Haruka tan desencajada después de la confesión.

Sin respuesta aún.

-Se veía tan hermosa, como siempre, lástima que no pudimos concretar nunca lo nuestro-.

-Porque eres un loco de mierda- Lo había logrado, consiguió que Haruka hablara.

-¿Eso crees? ¡Ella es la puta loca!- Golpeo el vidrio nuevamente, había pasado de un estado de tranquilidad a uno de ira en un par de segundos -¡Mira donde estoy por ella!-.

-Estás aquí por tus acciones- trataba de mantener la calma.

-¿Mis acciones?- apretaba el teléfono con su mano –Yo no hice nada malo, solo me quería acostar con ella como cualquier pareja normal-.

La cara de desagrado y asco en Haruka no tardo en aparecer, ese tipo sí que era un demente, no podía comprender como Michiru alguna vez se fijó en él o incluso pudo llegar a sentir algo de atracción, la verdad era que nunca tuvo esa conversación con Michiru para no hacerla sentir incomoda, pero sí que tenía muchas dudas.

-Ella era la calienta huevos y si hace eso, después debe afrontar las consecuencias, dejarse que le hagan lo que el hombre quiera… pero tú no sabes de eso porque eres una puta mujer igual que ella, que asco joder-.

Abusivo, misógino, machista, homofóbico, manipulador, todo eso y más era Harry. Un asco de persona que merecía estar donde estaba.

-¿Y que hay sobre lo que le hiciste a mis amigos y exnovia?-.

Con solo recordar por lo que tuvieron que pasar sus amigos le volvía ese fuego en su pecho, si no estuviera ese vidrio seguramente ya se habrían agarrado a golpes.

-Se lo merecían por tener una amiga como tú -Tocó sus labios con sus dedos –Sabes… en ocasiones aun me masturbo pensando en Michiru y como estaba de asustada esa noche, me pone tan…- Cerró sus ojos –Dios, si incluso se me ha parado y todo-.

A Haruka le dieron ganas de vomitar en ese mismo instante, el estómago se le revolvía, pero debía aguantarse todo eso, pero lo más probable era que también se haya colocado pálida. Quizá la locura de Harry se le incrementó al estar en ese lugar, no era un hombre dentro de sus cabales y lo mejor era que estuviese en ese lugar encerrado por seguridad de todos en las calles.

-Mira la carita que me traes, si hasta te han dado ganas de vomitar- Se burlaba de ella.

-Escúchame muy bien hijo de puta- Casi escupía al hablar, se había dado fuerzas a si misma para continuar con esta extraña conversación. Lo apunto a través del vidrio –No sé cómo, pero conseguiré que estés toda tu puta vida metido entre estas paredes, nunca más saldrás y respiraras el mismo aire que Michiru o alguna otra chica ¡Porque eres un maldito enfermo y loco!-.

-¿Ya se acostaron?- Esa pregunta sacó de onda a Haruka –Si es así dame detalles de su cuerpo para que siga pensando en ella- Comenzó a reír, lo hacía con claras intenciones de burlarse de la rubia.

Se tomó unos segundos para respirar –Tú no estás bien, definitivamente eres un enfermo, no pienso seguir con esto- Iba a colgar el teléfono cuando lo volvió a escuchar.

-Dile a esa perra que, si salgo de aquí la mataré-.

Frunció el ceño y otra vez llevó el teléfono a su oreja –Y por lo mismo no saldrás-.

-¡No te atrevas a colgarme!- Se colocó de pie -¡Esa maldita y tú! ¡Muéranse ambas!- golpeaba el vidrio mientras Haruka seguía con el teléfono en la oreja y sentada observándole, no sabía si sentir disgusto o enojo por el chico.

¿Acaso siquiera se merecía que sintiera algo por él? Al menos una cosa tenía clara, haría hasta lo imposible para que le dieran tantos años como vida tuviera.

-¡Hijas de puta!- Seguía gritando y golpeando hasta que un guardia llegó y lo cogió con tanta fuerza que lo tiró al suelo para propiciarle algunas patadas con tal de calmarlo, así lo hacían en ese sitio.

Haruka colgó el teléfono y se puso de pie para apreciar mejor la imagen, ahora llegaba otro guardia a pegarle con la luma. No debería moralmente, pero sintió una satisfacción tremenda por verlo ahí siendo golpeado mientras estaba completamente demacrado viviendo en la mierda misma.

Cuando salió de la cárcel aún tenía el estómago revuelto y no pudo seguir aguantando más cuando recordó las palabras "Si incluso se me ha parado y todo", comenzó a vomitar a unas cuantas cuadras del lugar, lo más apartada posible de la vista de cualquiera que pasara por allí.

Vomitó en unos arbustos del lugar, apoyó ambas manos en sus rodillas mientras terminaba de votar todo su almuerzo. Ni siquiera era capaz de sentir lastima por Harry.

Limpio su boca con un pañuelo que traía en el bolsillo de sus jeans y se reincorporó nuevamente de pie. Nunca más regresaría a ese sitio para hablar con él, lo que quería confirmar ya estaba hecho y no era necesaria otra vez su presencia ahí.

Igual el chico había dejado una duda en su mente ¿Realmente Michiru lo había ido a visitar?

.

No quería estar sola el resto de tarde que quedaba, pero tampoco quería ver a sus padres amigos o Michiru. Así que, en su larga caminata de regreso de la cárcel, pensó en Molly ¿La chica ya estaría preparada para volver a verla y hablarle? Sabía que lo de ellas jamás volvería, pero al menos quería ser su amiga por el cariño que le guardaba aún.

Sin pensarlo mucho llegó a la casa de la castaña y se plantó frente a la puerta de entrada. Sabía que a esa hora sus padres no estaban por trabajo, aun recordaba muchas cosas, después de todo pasaron dos años en relación y más que esos de amistad.

Golpeó solo una vez la puerta, temerosa ahora. Una parte de ella no quería que Molly abriera, pero otra lo deseaba.

Suspiró profundo y dio la media vuelta sobre sus pies, mejor se marcharía, no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

-¿Haruka?-.

La puerta se había abierto por Molly, quien estaba confusa de ver a la rubia frente a la entrada de su casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Buenos días/tardes/noches!

Primero que todo, disculpa por no haber subido capitulo, he estado un tanto (muy) ocupada.

Chat'de'Lune no "das el coñazo" con eso jajaja, al contrario, gracias.

Si en el capítulo anterior existieron esos errores fue porque he tenido muy poco tiempo y no hice una buena revisión de lo que escribí y si ocurre lo mismo en este capítulo, de ante mano pido disculpas.

Muchísimas gracias a quienes comentan y por supuesto que a quienes leen. Siempre leo sus comentarios y ya saben que me entretengo con eso.

Espero que hayan disfrutado, cuídense.


End file.
